El Rapto de ¿Hermione?
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Como todos los años luego de la guerra, el cuerpo docente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ofrece a sus alumnos un día libre, donde ellos se encargan de compartir con ellos y darles un motivo por el cual reir, todos, a excepción de uno. Snape,odia las ridiculeces pero ¿Podrá la nueva maestra de Transformaciones cambiar un poco las cosas?
1. Chapter 1

El silencio que reinaba en el despacho ubicado en las mazmorras solo era roto por el suave rasgueo de la pluma pasando sobre un pergamino de tercer año y, por el suave cambio de página que realizaba la mujer sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Era una postal que se repetía casi a diario desde hace dos años y unos cuantos meses más.

La guerra había terminado hace cinco años y, gracias a la ayuda de San Potter junto a otros miembros de la Orden del Fenix, sus crímenes por los cuales estaba siendo acusado fueron resueltos y su nombre volvía a estar limpio de todo acto cometido en el pasado. Fue un alivio que, mientras todo el lio de su inocencia estaba en boca de cada habitante del mundo mágico, se encontraba profundamente dormido para ayudar a su recuperación, daba gracias a Merlín por la brillante idea de Madame Pomfrey. Luego de despertar, saber las buenas nuevas y estar un par de meses en una pequeña terapia para ayudar a sus músculos dormidos, Severus Snape regresó a su antiguo puesto de Pociones y a ser la cabeza de las serpientes, un año después llegaron tres nuevos profesores a Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom reemplazaría a Sprout en Herbología y sería el nuevo jefe de casa de Gryffindor, Diego Caplan asumiría como nuevo maestro de DCAO y cabeza de Huffelpuff y la insufrible sabelotodo de Hermione Granger llegaba para tomar el puesto que Minerva debía dejar al asumir como directora a tiempo completo.

La mayoría de las cosas seguían exactamente igual, aunque el ambiente en el mundo mágico era bastante más relajado sin aquella constante amenaza que significaba Voldemort, eso no quitaba que siguiera su antigua línea de profesor serio y exigente a la cual bastantes generaciones de estudiantes estaban acostumbrados. Ellos seguían viendo al "Murcielago de las Mazmorras" y él estaba feliz con eso.

Aunque una persona había logrado algo que muchos pensaban era imposible.

Hermione, aun cuando siempre había sido una persona extraordinariamente organizada, seguía siendo algo insegura en cuanto a sus habilidades de enseñanza, independiente al hecho de que fue ella misma la que evitó que Longbottom y el resto de aquellos descerebrados que llamaba amigos hicieran un gran desastre en la mayoría de las clases. Fue esa inseguridad y una pequeña carga de valentía Gryffindor posterior a una acalorada discusión contra él en la sala de profesores las claves para que ambos terminaran aquella noche corrigiendo los exámenes de un grupo de alumnos de primer año y posterior a eso, bebieran un poco de té junto a unos panecillos de pasas. Ella le agradeció por la ayuda recomendándole un libro sobre aritmancia y con un pequeño set de hierbas que Neville había cosechado y él, aun con algunas dudas si estaba obrando bien o mal, la invitó a entrar una vez más a su despacho para compartir nuevamente, una taza de té.

No sabe cómo, pero esos encuentros casuales, que en un principio solo eran dos veces a la semana, poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en un ritual diario. Cuando ambos volvieron a sus labores correspondientes posterior a las vacaciones de verano, retomaron aquellas visitas al despacho del otro.

Los alumnos estaban acostumbrados a verlos juntos, uno que otro más atrevido se aventuraba a decir que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, pero ambos siempre se habían mantenido dentro de los límites que da aquella zona tan amada y terrible para algunos. Si, Hermione se había convertido en su amiga con el correr de los años, una muy leal y que, para su pesar, lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto

**-¿Aun estas con ese informe de tercero?-**

**-Esta chica no ha escrito ni una cosa coherente en las treinta líneas que llevo leyendo-**Dijo masajeando el puente de su nariz**-Es peor que Longbottom-**

**-No seas así, ella en realidad se esfuerza en tu clase, es solo que…-**

**-¿Solo…que?-**

**-Tú sigues intimidando a los alumnos-**Respondió sentándose frente a él y tomando el informe de la discordia**-Además, si prestas atención en este párrafo, detalla perfectamente el uso del Aconito para…-**

**-Eso serviría en la clase de tu queridísimo amigo-**Acotó recuperando el pergamino**-Solo pedí una cosa y no la ha cumplido-**

**-Por favor Snape, lo intentó-**

**-Puede intentarlo otra vez-**Dictaminó, colocando una enorme T de color rojo sobre la letra de la pequeña Hufflepuff

La castaña solo negó con la cabeza y le quitó el siguiente pergamino que, estaba segura, iba a correr el mismo destino que él de su compañera

**-¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo Granger?-**

**-Tenemos reunión de profesores-**Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro**-¿Acaso se te olvidó?-**

**-No-**Respondió**-Solo preferiría evitarla-**

**-Vamos, no es para tanto-**Intentó animarlo

**-Eso dices tú-**Repuso**-Minerva está cada año más parecida a Albus con estas locas ideas-**

Él solo vio como la joven hacía levitar su túnica para entregársela y avanzar hasta la puerta del despacho. Hermione puso la mano en el pomo y le dedicó una mirada bastante risueña luego de escuchar su suspiro de resignación

**-No seas amargado, mejor date prisa o llegaremos tarde-**

Él quería decir algo como "Sabes que Minerva nunca empezaría una reunión sin tí" o "La puntualidad no es una característica de los Gryffindor" pero solo se quedó en silencio, planeando su posible excusa para lo que sabía, iba a suceder en esa reunión.

Cuando ambos llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que había más gente de la que debería estar presente y eso solo logró incomodar aún más al jefe de Slytherin ¿Qué es lo que planeaba aquella vieja bruja este año? ¡SI HASTA POTTER Y SU ESPOSA ESTABAN EN LUGAR! Le iba a dar algo muy pronto, sentía como su poca paciencia desaparecía poco a poco, aún más, al ver como Hermione se excusaba e iba con la pareja de recién casados para ponerse al día, dejándolo solo a la merced de otro viejo conocido como lo era Horace y de aquel molesto dolor en el culo como lo era Caplan

**-Es raro ver que Hermione te deje solo en una reunión de personal-**Dijo el maestro de DCAO**-Llegué a pensar que sentía más afecto por ti que por Harry-**

**-¿Así que los rumores son ciertos? ¿Sales con la señorita Granger? Debí suponerlo, luego de que ambos fueran juntos al matrimonio de Harry y la señorita Weasley-**Comenzó el antiguo maestro de pociones**-Nunca pensé que luego de…-**

**-Para la informaciones de ustedes dos, aunque no debería impórtales lo que haga o deje de hacer con Granger, no, no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos y ya-**Sentenció, con un siseo que hizo que ambos hombres se sintieran incomodos**-Ahora, si me disculpan, prefiero abstenerme de esta estúpida reunión, si McGonagall llega, díganle que no participaré en su ridículo circo, creo que tiene actores de sobra-**

**-Pero Snape…-**

**-Caplan, muy al contrario de ti, sé cuál es mi posición dentro del colegio y no pienso rebajarme solo porque es una actividad dictaminada por esa mujer. Deberías tener algo de respeto hacia ti y darte cuenta de que ya no eres un muchacho, no estas para dar esta clase de lamentable espectáculo, la única clase que debes dar es la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-**

Hermione vio como Snape abandonaba la sala de forma sigilosa luego de aquella conversación con Horace y Diego, sabía que algo así podía pasar, pero no veía a sus amigos desde las vacaciones de Navidad y ya estaban a fines de Enero…Había pasado una eternidad desde su última reunión, mucho más desde su última reunión sin "el elemento rojo" como lo llamaba Ginny.

La directora llegó diez minutos después acompañada de la antigua profesora de Herbología y seguida desde atrás con Hagrid y un muy aminado Fang que fue rápidamente a recostarse al lado de la chimenea. Al tomar asiento, todos notaron la ausencia de Severus, a lo cual Hermione lo excusó con un "Yo hablaré con él"

**-Bien, sé que debería hacer esto con todo el personal, pero no puedo esperar. Como ya saben, debemos comenzar con los preparativos para la conmemoración de los alumnos caídos en la guerra-**

Nadie podía olvidar el noble sacrificio de tantos jóvenes, fueron ellos los que auxiliaron al pequeño "Ejercito de Dumbledore" y a los miembros restantes de "La Orden del Fénix". Sin ellos, quizás el resultado hubiera sido muy distinto y lo más probables es que sus vidas serían muy diferentes. Les debían esto, era una pequeña forma de darles las gracias por todo.

**-¿Qué tienes en mente Minerva?-**Quiso saber la profesora Vector**-¿Volveremos a dar el día y haremos…?**

**-Si querida, repetiremos lo de los años anteriores, pero-**Dijo observando a todos los presentes**-Este año pensaba en algo un poco más animado, es por eso que ven a nuestros invitados, para lo que tengo pensado realizar, necesitaré la ayuda de todos-**

**-No creo que alguien esté muy dispuesto a ayudar-**Dijo entre risas Horace

**-El año pasado se quedó encerrado en las mazmorras, no salió hasta la cena-**Le dijo Diego**-Se perdió la magnífica actuación de Filius cantando "Un caldero lleno de amor caliente y fuerte" de Celestina Warbeck–**

El bigote del profesor de Encantamientos de movió de forma graciosa ante tal alago y aseguró que este año su espectáculo subiría de categoría.

**-Sé que será así Filius, y agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero ahora necesito que todos se centren en el espectáculo principal…-**

Ella estaba emocionada, nunca había sido partidaria de ser el centro de atención o salirse mucho de su riguroso esquema, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias y luego de todo lo vivido, sabía que no estaba mal salirse un poco del libreto y mostrar aquella faceta que muy pocas veces veía la luz del sol.

Aunque ¿Cómo lograría convencer a Severus de esta locura?

Si lo miraba bien, él encajaba perfectamente con lo que Minerva tenía en mente, no había mejor candidato, pero lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que "esto" nunca iba a estar en sus planes ¡POR MERLÍN! Desde que Minerva había iniciado con esta pequeña tradición él siempre se quedaba en su despacho y solo aparecía para la cena como bien había dicho Diego ¿En verdad ella podría convencerlo? Eran amigos, si…pero no sabía si su amistad era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

"_Vamos Hermione, solo es Snape ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"_

Suspiró y antes de golpear la puerta de su despacho, apretó contra su pecho aquello que sabía, desataría la furia del profesor de Pociones. Ya no había vuelta atrás…mucho menos tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Él abrió la puerta y levantó una de sus cejas cuando la vio apretar con fuerza un pequeño cuaderno blanco, una vez más, la prefecta perfecta no había podido rechazar las órdenes de la ex líder de los leones

**-Veo que Minerva ya te asignó tu "encantadora" tarea de este año para entretener a los mocosos-**

La castaña soltó un pequeño bufido y entró a la oficina con paso decidido. Quizás si era firme él no mostraría tanta terquedad, pero debía elegir con cuidado las palabras para que todo saliera bien

**-Sí, ya sé que haré este año-**

**-¿Cuál será el motivo de chismes entre esas cabezas huecas esta vez? Si no mal lo recuerdo, el año pasado fuiste la cabeza de un grupo de alumnos en unas competiciones muggle-**

**-Y para tu información, gracias a eso, varios de TUS alumnos, comenzaron a valorar más los deportes no mágicos-**

**-Si, como tú eres tan habilidosa en el futbol…-**

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de un furioso rojo al recordar cómo, aun dando su mejor esfuerzo, había sido un total desastre en aquel deporte. Había terminado con las rodillas completamente lastimadas luego de que se tropezara con el balón en más de una ocasión

**-Lo…lo importante es que ellos lo disfrutaron y pudieron compartir con sus compañeros de otros años y otras casas-**Respondió con la poca dignidad que había conseguido reunir**-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE SNAPE QUE TU LO HUBIERAS HECHO MIL VECES PEOR QUE YO!-**

**-Pero yo no participé, así que no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme-**

"_Nada hasta ahora_" pensó la castaña

**-No vine aquí para que me restriegues aquello en mi cara-**Dijo sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea

Él notó como los dedos de Hermione se aferraban con fuerza a aquellos papeles. Estaba nerviosa, eso era obvio, pero la pregunta era ¿A qué? Hace ya bastante tiempo que ella había superado la etapa de nerviosismo estudiantil ante su presencia

**-¿Entonces…?-**

**-Este año haremos una obra, no todos, solo algunos de los docentes-**

Así que era eso, aquellos papeles debían ser los diálogos que debían memorizar. Quien mejor para aprender algo de memoria que Hermione

**-¿Y que se supone que van a hacer?-**

**-"El rapto de Persefone"-**

**-El mito-**Dijo sentándose frente a ella y trayendo consigo dos tazas para su tan habitual té**-Veo que este año decidieron subir sus estándares-**

**-Tambien hará una demostración de quiddicth, Ginny logró que su equipo viniera a hacer un partido de exhibición, jugaran contra ex estudiantes de Hogwarts-**

**-Eso explica porque estaban los Potter-**Él preparó el té de ella, dos cucharadas de azúcar y cinco gotas de limón, para él, solo un poco de leche**-Así que, básicamente, tendremos a varios jugadores egocéntricos dando vuelta por el castillo y a un grupo de profesores jugando a ser dioses ¿Se puede saber cuál serás?-**

**-Seré Persefone-**Dijo firme, aun cuando sus mejillas estuvieran tan rojas como el cabello de los Weasley. Pero ella no se quedó ahí, esperando su comentario mordaz

**-Y tú serás Hades-**

**-¡QUÉ!-**

No, eso no podía ser verdad, él nunca se prestaría para tales cosas ¡Era ridículo! Claro, podía dar el día libre, era un beneficio para ambos lados, pero ¿Hacer algo más? No, aquello no era factible, se lo había dicho a Minerva cuando le comentó por primera vez la idea y luego de cinco años, su mentalidad no había cambiado

**-Yo no haré nada de eso Granger-**Dijo levantándose bastante enojado**-No seré parte de ese circo-**

**-Es solo una obra de teatro Snape, además no es nada vergonzoso es solo…-**

**-Solo un estúpido mito donde se promueve el secuestro, el incesto y el síndrome de estocolmo-**

**-¡ES CULTURA ANTIGUA!-**

**-Oh si-**Dijo de forma mordaz**\- Alabados los griegos que promueven acostarse con animales para que nazcan semidioses-**

Hermione contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de responder a tal insulto

**-Te guste o no, ellos nos dejaron grandes descubrimientos, no puedes negarlo y, antes de que sigas con uno de tus estúpidos argumentos…te dejo tu libreto, me tomé la molestia de destacar cada uno de tus diálogos, porque si vas a actuar-**

**-Yo no voy a actuar Granger-**Siseó

**-Pues es una pena, porque ya todos tienen sus tareas asignadas-**Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa**-¿Acaso tienes miedo de mí?-**

**-¿De ti?-**

**-Sí, de mí-**Dijo acercándose a él**-A fin de cuentas, fingirás ser mi esposo-**

**-Que ridiculez, ¿Por qué no le pidieron a Longbottom hacer esto?-**

**-Así que eso es, en verdad tienes miedo ¡Miedo de mí!-**

**-Granger esto es ridículo, pareces una niña de cinco años-**

**-¿Acaso te da miedo el hecho de tener que besarme?-**

**-¡QUE!- **Dijo alejándose de ella, cosa que provocó una enorme carcajada por parte de la joven

**-Es una broma, por lo que leí, nunca me besas, pero esto me ayudó a descubrir la verdad-**Ella le entregó el libreto y se acercó a la puerta**-No te preocupes "querido" no será tan malo como crees, verás que nos divertiremos, el ensayo es en tres días más en el Gran Comedor luego del toque de queda-**

**-Granger yo no…-**

Pero ella ya se había ido, dejándolo, literalmente "Condenado en el infierno".

**Creian que me había muerto? No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa "nuevo fic" y termino mi turno.**

**Lo cierto es que, el otro fic que estaba escribiendo lo pausaré y lo editaré para que en verdad quede acorde a lo que tengo pensado. Así que no piensen que me fui a Hiatus, es solo que no me gustó como iba (Soy muy dispersa :c lo siento)**

**Pero ahora traigo una nueva idea, que combina cositas que me gustan :3 y como siempre, viene con comedia, porque sin comedia, no es un Xerxes Eli original.**

**Espero que les guste, le den amor, y me disculpen por el otro fic, pero "Estamos trabajando para usted"**

**Un besado ENORMEEEEE (Como mi ausencia) y nos leemos en la próxima**

**Xerxes Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto llegó a su despacho en el séptimo piso, Hermione se aseguró de cerrar todos los accesos a este y, como si de una quinceañera se tratara, se dejó caer en su sillón con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Abrazó el libreto contra su pecho y con un largo suspiro intentó volver a su habitual compostura; debía recordar que solo era una obra y que ellos solo eran amigos aun cuando aquella palabra le quemara; Severus nunca la miraría con otros ojos, si de por sí fue un milagro que la considerara su amiga, llegar a pensar que entre ellos pudiese ocurrir algo más era completamente descabellado.

La castaña sabía que nada de lo que ella sentía por él iba a ser reciproco, pero se conformaba con tener aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto que él siempre tenía hacia su persona por el simple hecho de tener una relación amistosa. En un principio, cuando recién estaban comenzando esa nueva fase, Hermione se había sentido bien. Había terminado su relación con Ron luego de un romance no tan próspero y, por ese entonces, la única persona que no la trataba como si fuera una mascota mendigando algo de compasión era el jefe de Slytherin. Ese había sido el primer paso hacía lo que ella misma llamaba "El tortuoso camino hacia el corazón de Snape", aunque claro, su última parada era en la cual estaba ahora.

Amigos…solo amigos.

Suspiró resignada y sacudió aquellos pensamientos tan pesimistas. Quizás algún día ellos podrían tener una oportunidad, pero por ahora…

Ojeó detenidamente el libreto y con algo de desilusión comprobó que no había ninguna escena donde ambos debieran besarse, aunque la sola idea de que él la tuviera que tomaba entre sus brazos y las dulces frases que debía dedicarle entre medio de la obra hacían que su corazón latiera de forma frenética.

"_Calma Hermione, recuerda que él es solo tu amigo, por mucho que te pese"_

Ella se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que aquella sensación que oprimía su pecho cada vez que lo veía no era mera casualidad. Si bien en un principio disfrutaba de su compañía como disfrutaba una tarde tomando una buena cerveza de mantequilla junto a Harry o Neville, pronto se dio cuenta que aquel cariño que le tenía a ambos no se comparaba al cariño que comenzaba a sentir por el Slytherin. Había sido al inicio de las vacaciones de invierno de su segundo año como profesora de transformaciones; los Weasley la habían invitado a pasar las fiestas junto a ellos como todos los años (Muy especialmente Ron, en un intento desesperado por volver con ella) pero había declinado la oferta antes de enterarse de que su plan inicial de cenar con sus padres se fuera a la basura a causa de un viaje de negocio de último minuto a la nueva clínica odontológica que iban a abrir en Yorkshire, así que, sin más planes que esperar a que pasara el tiempo, se quedó en el castillo junto a una reducida parte del cuerpo docente. Ese día se levantó cerca del mediodía y pudo darse el lujo de darse un largo baño de burbujas y leer un libro en la tina antes de ir a ver a Hagrid quien la había invitado a probar su caldo de res, luego de eso, McGonagall la llamó para entregarle unos cuantos libros sobre la materia y compartir una taza de chocolate caliente. No fue sino hasta antes de la cena que ambos chocaron en el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos antes de que él le dijera con esa gruesa voz "_Hoy no vino a tomar el té_"

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder y no supo cómo actuar ante aquello

**-Pensé que hoy prefería obviarme-**

Él la miró confundido por unos cuantos segundos antes de decir en un siseo

**-¿Por qué haría eso? Es de las pocas personas en el castillo con la cual me siento cómodo-**

Y viniendo de Snape, eso ya era mucho.

Fue entonces que el corazón de la castaña latió de forma estrepitosa y ella creyó que se le iba a salir por la garganta

**-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece ir por un té a mi despacho? También podemos cenar si quieres-**

**-Eso suena bien-**

Había sido una noche amena, habían disfrutado de un buen té, un poco de puré y cerdo que los elfos habían traído a petición de la castaña y, para coronar todo, una copa de vino de sauce que logró que la lengua de Hermione fuera un poco más burlona de lo usual. Eso causó una suave carcajada en Snape y un fuerte desconcierto en el cerebro de la castaña. _"Por Merlín, él en verdad sabe reir" _fue su primer pensamiento, él segundo fue algo relacionado a que debía lograr esa acción otra vez y la tercera, que sus labios se debían muy apetitosos. Esa fue su primera señal de alarma, la primera de muchas esa noche.

Al día siguiente, luego de tomar un sorbo de café su cerebro llegó a una terrorífica conclusión. Se había enamorado de Severus Snape.

Al principio pensó que sería algo pasajero, pero con el correr del tiempo y sus encuentros diarios, comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquello que sentía no era un simple capricho iniciado por el alcohol, no, aquello era mucho más fuerte y tenía sus raíces desde el día en que él comenzó a verla no como una ex alumna, si no como una compañera de trabajo, una mujer a la cual tratar de igual a igual.

Y ella, sin darse cuenta, había dado vuelta la página a su romance con Ron para comenzar a fijarse en el oscuro maestro de pociones.

¡Merlín! Solo esperaba que todo este asunto no terminara de la misma manera, porque si ella llegaba a pasar por lo mismo, pensaría seriamente ir a vivir a un convento y hacer sus votos de castidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo primero que hizo Severus apenas terminó de alistarse para empezar el día, fue ir al despacho de McGonagall con el dichoso libreto entre sus manos. Lo había leído luego de que la castaña lo hubiera dejado con las palabras en la boca y ¡Por Circé y Morgana! Él definitivamente no haría nada de lo que estaba escrito ahí ¡Mucho menos si implicaba hacer esas cosas con Granger! Si ya de por si los idiotas inventaban rumores sobre ellos, luego de eso estaba más que seguro de que ellos "confirmarían sus sospechas".

La gárgola lo llevó hasta la puerta de roble la cual golpeó de forma energética hasta que esta se abrió de forma instantánea gracias a un hechizo

**-¿A qué se debe tanta energía en la mañana Severus?-**Dijo Minerva tras el escritorio**-Aun no han comenzado las clases este día y tú ya estas con un humor similar a un Colacuerno-**

El arrojó el libreto sobre la madera del escritorio y apoyó sus manos a sus costados

**-No voy a actuar en tu ridícula obra ¡NO SERÉ UN BUFÓN FRENTE A TODO EL COLEGIO!-**

**-Severus, es solo una obra de teatro, no es nada del otro mundo-**

**-Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca he participado en estas cosas y tampoco deseo comenzar a hacerlo, suficiente hago dándoles el día-**

**-Las artes también son una forma de enseñanza, no creo que estemos desperdiciando el día en estas actividades-**

**-Yo no desperdiciaré mi día para ser el hazme reír de los alumnos-**Los oscuros ojos del pocionista se clavaron en los verdes de la directora**-Lo siento Minerva, pero deberás buscar a otro que soporte sus tonterias-**

**-No hay nadie que encaje mejor en el papel que tú Severus, además, te llevas tan bien con Hermione…-**

**-No te hagas ideas equivocadas Minerva, nosotros solo…-**

**-Lo sé, pero piénsalo, ustedes dos…-**

**-No-**Sentenció**-Haré lo mismo que todos los años, simplemente estaré en mi despacho hasta que todo este circo termine-**

**-Todos los profesores deben participar-**

**-Tienes mucha ayuda externa, solo ve y pídele a otro que haga ese dichoso papel-**Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la escalera**-Pero no cuentes conmigo-**

**-Severus Snape vuelve aquí en este mismo…-**

**-Con su permiso, Directora McGonagall-**

Y él cerró la puerta, dejando a la mujer con el regaño entre los labios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione iba bastante emocionada al Gran Comedor a desayunar que no notó la presencia de Snape hasta que este le abrió la puerta del salón y luego le dedicó un escueto "Hola" como saludo. Lo notaba bastante molesto y tenso ¿Acaso estaría enojado con ella por lo que ocurrió anoche?

**-¿Estas bien?-**Se aventuró la joven intentando alcanzarlo

**-Ahora si-**Fue todo lo que dijo al sentarse en su habitual puesto, a la izquierda de Minerva y al lado de Hermione**-Pero sé que pronto se acabará, Minerva va a reclamarme todo el maldito día por dejarla con la palabra en la boca-**

**-¿Y puedo saber porque?-**

Él levantó una ceja y la observó como si volviera a ser aquella "insufrible sabelotodo" en una de sus clases

**-No-**Sentenció finalizando la conversación

**-Vamos, no seas así-**Dijo acercándole un par de tostadas**-Quizás pueda ayudarte a aplacar la furia de McGonagall-**

**-Para empezar Granger, todo esto empezó porque tu aceptaste por mí un papel que no quería y no haré-**

Ella lo miró confundida y dejó a medio preparar su ensalada de frutas

**-¿Cómo es eso que no harás?-**

**-Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no haré el ridículo frente a todo el colegio-**

**-Pero todos los profesores nos hemos comprometido, hasta vino Slughorn y Sprout para ayudar ¡HASTA BINNS VA A COLABORAR!-**

**-Si tanta ayuda tienen, pueden encontrar a alguien que haga ese papel-**

**-Yo quería hacer esto contigo-**Dijo con su mirada fija en él y con una voz bastante seria**-No eres el único que sale de su zona de confort-**

**-Podrías no actuar-**Comentó de igual manera**-Tal vez ambos podríamos ir, no sé, ¿Era ese mismo día la exposición del antiguo Egipcio a la cual tus padres te habían invitado? Aquello suena más interesante-**

**-Si quieres ve tu-**Respondió levantándose de su asiento**-Yo haré la obra, contigo o sin ti, ahora, si me lo permites, tengo cosas que hacer-**

**-Granger ¿En verdad estás enojada por…?-**

**-Ten buen provecho Snape-**

**-Granger, por favor… ¿Harás un drama por esto?-**

Él supo, en el momento que los ambarinos ojos de la castaña se clavaron en los suyos, que no debió decir aquello. Ella en verdad estaba molesta, lo suficiente para que en los costados de sus ojos se formaran unas pequeñas arrugas y su nariz se coloreara de un suave rosa, resaltando así, las pecas del rostro de la joven

**-Si-**Respondió ella**-Porque pensé que quizás…-**Ella permaneció en silencio un par de segundos antes de apartar la mirada**-No importa, olvídalo-**

Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, Hermione se fue del Gran Comedor por la puerta trasera de los profesores. ¿Por qué la vio dudar? ¿No era acaso que ambos se tenían confianza para este tipo de cosas?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione terminó su última clase del día y comenzó a preparar su salón para dar las tutorías a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que se estaban preparando para su examen de admisión de la academia de Aurores. Su mente agradecía tener cosas que hacer, de otro modo, sus pensamientos volverían a esta mañana donde su boca casi la mete en problemas monumentales ¿Es que acaso no podía recordar que ellos solo eran amigos? Era algo que Hermione apreciaba y odiaba de la misma manera. Valoraba la amistad que había forjado con Snape en estos años, pero odiaba saber que, aunque ella intentara lo que fuese, no podría competir con los recuerdos de la madre de su mejor amigo; prefería tener aquel cariño fraternal antes de volver a aquella fría indiferencia que siempre le mostró mientras ella era su estudiante.

Pero ella en verdad…

Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la pizarra y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación. Debía suponer que algo así pasaría, a fin de cuentas, Severus siempre prefería pasar inadvertido ante los demás, nunca iba a aceptar algo de ese estilo.

Y ahora, teniendo en cuenta lo que Minerva le había comunicado en el almuerzo…

Quizás esa propuesta de ir con sus padres a la exposición no sonaba tan mal después de todo.

_No Hermione, recuerda, esto es por tus alumnos ¿Qué importa que McGonagall esté intentando convencer a Ronald para que haga el papel de Hades? Él es solo tu ex, un ex que está comprometido y con un bebé en camino._

Un ex que, aun después de romper hace bastante tiempo y con una nueva relación formal de dos años con Lavender Brown, seguía intentando llamar su atención, aun cuando ella le dejó bastante claro el día en que terminaron que prefería besar el trasero de Abeforth antes de volver con un infiel insensible como él. Solo esperaba que Ron no le estuviera viendo la cara a Lavender como se la vio a ella.

La puerta del salón se abrió y, en un acto reflejo, su rostro cansado se transformó de inmediato en una suave sonrisa para los alumnos

**-Bienveni… ¿Qué se supone que haces acá?-**

**-Vine a verte-**Dijo el pocionista cerrando la puerta con cuidado**-No nos hemos hablado desde el desayuno-**

**-He tenido muchas cosas que hacer-**

**-¿Sigues molesta?-**Preguntó sentándose en uno de los puestos frente al escritorio

Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cansada

**-No-**Respondió apoyándose en el mueble**-Sé que hice mal en aceptar por ti algo que sabía, no es de tu agrado-**

**-Aunque, a tu favor, Minerva hubiera intentado, de igual manera, hacer que me persuadieras para aceptar-**

**-Y hubiera fracasado de todas formas-**Ella inclinó su rostro hasta que parte de su mejilla izquierda estuvo apoyada en la palma de la mano**-Aunque, en verdad, me hubiera gustado hacer esto contigo-**

_Hermione, por favor…no otra vez, controla tu boca_

**-¿Por qué?-** La duda saltaba en su voz

**-Porque…-**Ella sentía como sus mejillas poco a poco iban coloreándose ¿Es que acaso debía ser tan obvia?**-Hay…hay escena que son más bien intimas y yo…yo…-**

El labio de la castaña corría un serio riesgo de terminar sangrando si lo seguía mordiendo de esa forma

**-Granger, dilo de una vez-**

**-Me sentiría más cómoda en ellas si las tuviera que realizar contigo-**

Bueno, eso tenía bastante lógica para él, sabía que Granger era bastante reservada en algunos temas. Y, considerando que el contacto corporal estaba bastante represente en esta obra (Solo por mencionar que alguien debía cargarla como un inicio) era una buena idea buscar a dos personas cercanas para los papeles principales. Pero eso no quería decir que esas personas debían ser ellos

**-Pero ya que tu no quieres actuar, McGonagall ya está buscando reemplazante-**

**-Pensé que le diría a Potter o a Longbottom, Caplan como ultima opción-**

**-Harry hará de Hermes-**Respondió ella ordenando unos papeles y ordenando a la tiza comenzar a escribir la lección**-Neville ayudará a crear algunos escenarios, recuerda que Persefone era la diosa de la vegetación antes de convertirse en la reina del Inframundo, y Diego…él y Flitwick están tramando algo-**

**-¿Y entonces quién? No me digas que será Slughorn-**

**-No-**Hermione apartó su mirada y, con una voz de hastió dejó escapar el nombre del pelirrojo.

Y Severus, con todo el conocimiento de los hechos, supo que la había jodido de manera monumental.


	3. Chapter 3

No había que ser un genio para saber que la idea de meter a Ronald Weasley a la obra de teatro era algo que disgustaba a Hermione, todos sabían que ambos habían terminado su relación gracias a un "pequeño" accidente ocasionado por el pelirrojo y eso había llevado al quiebre de ambos. Claro, la castaña aun lo saludaba y era cordial con él, intentaba no mandar a la basura todos esos años de amistad y confianza pero, no podía hacer mucho si la otra parte del asunto no colocaba sus esfuerzos.

Todo había pasado meses antes a que Hermione aceptara el puesto como maestra de Transformaciones; su relación, si bien no era la que ambos soñaban, era bastante tranquila y apacible, Ron entendía que ella quisiera realizarse profesionalmente antes de dar un gran paso como lo era casarse, así como Hermione entendía que, luego de ser criado en una gran familia llena de hermanos que siempre lo opacaran, él necesitara que alguien le recordara constantemente lo especial que era, así que, con eso en mente, los primeros seis meses de noviazgo fueron completamente sobre ruedas, luego el periodo de prueba había expirado y ambos entraron en aquella zona de crisis. Hermione pasaba, para el gusto del pelirrojo, mucho tiempo en el castillo y Ron, a los ojos de la castaña, solo se estaba convirtiendo en un novio celoso ¡Ella adoraba su trabajo! ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Aun cenaban juntos y salían todos los fines de semana ¿Es que acaso él no entendía que simplemente no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades? Ella no se quejaba cuando no llegaba de su entrenamiento como auror, comprendía que había cosas más importantes, cosas impostergables.

Todo terminó para ellos el primero de Diciembre. Hermione había pedido permiso ese fin de semana y había ido con Ginny al Ministerio a recoger información sobre el paradero de sus padres, un grupo especializado, elegido personalmente por Kingsley estaba por dar con su paradero y eso solo hizo que la castaña pensara en que estas navidades, iba a recibir el mejor obsequio. Ambas amigas dejaron el ministerio y fueron por un café a Westminster para ponerse al día y soportar las temperaturas de aquella fría tarde de Londres. Para cuando las dos jóvenes decidieron volver al departamento de la castaña, se encontraron con la desagradable escena de cierto pelirrojo besándose con una rubia.

Ninguna de las dos podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero fue la castaña la primera en reaccionar y, de forma totalmente tranquila, carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de la "feliz pareja". El nombre de la chica era Calipso y era de su grupo en la academia de aurores. Ella solo rio y le sonrió a Ron cuando salió del departamento, mientras el pelirrojo solo pudo susurrar un suave "Lo siento" antes de que Hermione le pidiera que dejara su casa.

Ese día, Hermione no lloró, aunque si le pidió a Ginny que no la dejara por esa noche. Claro, le dolía la traición de Ron, le dolía porque nunca pensó que él fuera capaz de algo tan bajo como engañarla, pero la idea de terminar su noviazgo corría hace bastante tiempo por su mente. Se habían vuelto distantes el uno con el otro, ella pasaba más tiempo en el castillo y él en la academia, sus intereses habían cambiado y, las noches en las cuales ambos mantenían relaciones eran, por decir de forma amable, solo satisfactorias para él. Si, Ron nunca hizo que ella lograba tocar las estrellas aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera en la tierra. También habían otras cosas que comenzaron a romper su relación, el poco interés que ambos mostraran hacia las actividades del otro, sus discusiones sobre casarse y el poco tacto sobre los padres de la castaña hizo que varios días cierto pelirrojo fuera a dormir a la casa de sus padres.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ron apareció con un ramo de rosas rojas y una tarjeta que decía "Perdóname", Hermione rompió oficialmente con él y, escuchó de su propia boca (Luego de que le suplicara por quinta vez volver) que Calipso no era la primera mujer que llevaba al departamento a sus espaldas. Era la séptima. Fue en ese entonces, más bien por saber que su casa había sido transformada en un prostíbulo más que por el hecho de enterarse de que ya cargaba con siete pares de cuernos, que ella le colocó de muy buen agrado los rasgos de un cerdo y de una comadreja mientras su mejor amiga reía ante los gritos despavoridos de su hermano mayor.

Lo que llevaba ahora a cierta castaña a pensar en sí debería realizar la obra o no. Claro, Ron ahora estaba en una relación con Lavender y se iban a casar a fines de Noviembre, además ella estaba esperando un hijo, al hijo de Ron, pero aun con todo eso, aun después de que todo entre ellos "fuera solo trato amable" ella no quería hacer nada que involucrara romance con él. Conocía muy bien a su amigo (Porque, aun después de eso, Hermione seguía valorando todos sus años de amistad) y estaba segura de que él confundiría las cosas. No sería la primera vez. Aun recordaba aquella oportunidad en la cual intentó besarla en La Madriguera cuando estaba cuidando a Teddy. Ella lo apartó y le dio una bofetada que dejó su mejilla del mismo color de su cabello. Para ese entonces Ron estaba iniciando algo con Lavender y ella la estaba completamente enamorada de Snape.

Snape…

Suspiró, todo sería más fácil si él hubiera aceptado el papel de buenas a primeras, pero eso sería mucho pedir.

Bueno, aun no estaba todo perdido, que Ron hiciera el papel de Hades no estaba completamente confirmado, aunque si así fuera… Siempre podía aceptar la invitación de Snape e ir con él a la exposición ¿No?

No, ella había dado su palabra a McGonagall y haría la dichosa obra, además ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? No sería la primera "actriz" en actuar con su ex. Debía pensar que todo lo que iba a hacer era por sus alumnos.

Tres golpes en la puerta de su despacho hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos y, con un movimiento de su varita colocó la tetera a calentar y el plato de galletas de plátano en la mesa frente a la chimenea. Conocía esa forma de golpear y viendo que eran cerca de las ocho y veinte de la tarde, sabía que Snape estaba detrás de todo. Cuando abrió la puerta él levantó una ceja y ella solo pudo rodar los ojos y reir

**-No es la primera vez que me encuentras en pijama-**Dijo ella dejándolo pasar

**-Me alegra saber que una de mis camisas está en buenas manos-**

**-Créeme, algún día te la devolveré-**

**-Llevas diciendo eso desde que te la presté-**

Él se ubicó en la parte izquierda del sillón y esperó a que la castaña se acercara para preparar las tazas de ambos. Siempre se encargaba de preparar el té, era su tarea auto asignada todos esos años

**-Gracias-**Dijo la castaña cuando el hombre le entregó la taza**-Así que… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías ir por Filius a preparar las rondas?-**

**-Cambié con Hooch, necesitaba venir a hablar contigo esta noche-**

Él se encontró con la curiosa mirada de Hermione sobre el suave vapor que desprendía la taza, aquellos ojos tenían la típica chispa de incertidumbre que alguna vez conoció cuando aún era su estudiante y sabía, que si no respondía pronto a esa chispa, el infierno de preguntas se desataría en menos de diez segundos

**-Te escucho-**

**-Es sobre la obra-**

Ahora sí, él podía ver el infierno en esa mirada

**-Pensé que no te interesaba-**

**-La obra no me interesa Granger, me interesa lo que va a pasar contigo-**

**-¿Y que se supone que va a pasar conmigo Snape? Es solo una obra-**

**-Minerva logró convencer a Weasley de hacer el papel-**

La duda asomó por completo en el rostro de la joven

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Minerva solo estaba barajando la idea, además tu renunciaste ayer ¿No crees que es muy pronto para…?-**

**-El primer ensayo será en dos días más ¿No?-**

**-Si, pero podemos ensayar sin…-**

**-Vamos Granger ¿Sin el secuestrador? No lo creo-**

Ella dejó la taza en el centro de la mesa y luego, como si intentara librarse de todo aquello, pasó ambas manos por su cabello. Su cuello poco a poco iba coloreándose, señal de que los nervios iban dominando su cuerpo

**-Granger…-**

**-No pasa nada-**Respondió con toda la calma que pudo encontrar**-Es solo una obra de teatro-**

**-Que tendrás que hacerla con Weasley-**Comentó algo enojado

**-Y con Harry, Sprout, Hooch, Diego, ¿Quieres que siga? No estaré sola con Ron-**

**-Pero ustedes…-**

**-Pensé que de entre todas las personas del castillo, tú sabrías perfectamente que hace ya bastante tiempo no me interesa Ronald Weasley-**Dijo bastante irritada, picando su hombro en cada palabra, como si quisiera recalcarle el mensaje al hombre**-Y creo que sabes muy bien que sé defenderme sola-**

**-No dudo de ti, es de él ¿No recuerdas lo insistente que fue en la boda de Potter? Prácticamente tuve que sacarlo de encima tuyo-**

**-No seas exagerado, para empezar, solo bailamos dos piezas juntos y Lavender estaba allí ¿No recuerdas?-**

**-Solo recuerdo ver como la mano de ese idiota bajaba más de lo debido por tu espalda-**

La ceja de ella se elevó de forma similar a la de él, cosa que a Snape lo impactó

**-Y se puede saber ¿Qué hacías tú mirando más abajo de mi espalda?-**

**-No lo hice porque quise, yo solo…-**

La castaña negó con su cabeza y, para darle a entender que ya no quería hablar más del asunto, se levantó de donde estaba

**-Mira, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, en verdad, pero voy a actuar en esta obra, contigo o sin ti, con Ron o sin Ron, porque solo quiero que los estudiantes pasen un buen día y si eso significa tener que estar con mi ex, bien, que así sea-**

**-Bien-**Dijo Snape levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta**-Solo ten en cuenta que aún está en pie ir a la exposición juntos-**

Ella no quería decir aquello, pero ¿Qué podía perder? No era como si decirlo una vez más hiciera la diferencia

**-Si tan preocupado estas, bien podrías aceptar el papel y asunto arreglado-**

Y antes de que ella pudiera ver su reacción, Severus Snape había cerrado la puerta con un suave portazo.

La mañana siguiente a esa fue bastante tranquila en realidad, Hermione pudo bañarse sin tener que correr y alimentó al viejo Croonkshanks sin que este le estuviera maullando cada cinco segundos. Desayunó al lado de Neville y, una vez empezadas las clases con su grupo de quinto año, las horas del día parecieron no detenerse hasta el almuerzo.

Cuando el último alumno de primero dejó el salón, ella aprovechó para estirarse y dejar salir un pequeño suspiro. Si, Hermione amaba educar pero igual quedaba agotada, aunque no cambiaría por nada del mundo su trabajo. Ordenó todo y preparó la lección para los de segundo año. Luego de eso, pudo almorzar acompañada de Hagrid quien no pudo evitar tocar el tema de la obra.

Si bien Hagrid no estaría encargando a ningún personaje, él se iba a encargar de algunas decoraciones junto a Neville y ayudaría a Madame Pomfrey con las compras

**-No tengo dudas Hermione, será un gran espectáculo-**

**-Ya lo creo Hagrid, ya estoy comenzando a memorizar algunas de mis líneas-**

**-¿Mañana es el primer ensayo?-**

**-Si-**Dijo bajando la mirada, si bien anoche se había hecho la valiente frente a Snape, todavía le dolía un poco saber que iba a tener que andar de melosa con Ron mientras cierta persona iba a estar muy cómodo en su zona de confort

**-¿Minerva ya te dijo?-**

**-Sé que viene Ron-**Respondió restándole importancia**-Pero ¿Y qué? Hagrid, sé ponerlo en su lugar-**

**-Lo sé pero…-**

**-Ron se va a casar-**

Y como si aquello fuera un hechizo antiguo, el semi gigante decidió guiar la conversación hacía su reciente plaga de langostas en su huerto de calabazas.

El resto del día fue igual, atendió sus clases sin mayores contratiempos, luego ayudó a sus alumnos en las tutorías para ya cerca de las seis de la tarde, poder ir a su despacho y dejarse caer en el sillón. Estaba algo cansada y eso que el día había sido bastante tranquilo; quizás a fin de cuentas si estaba preocupada por la presencia de Ron, una pequeña parte de su mente estaba constantemente recordándole que mañana estaría en el castillo junto a ella realizando algunas acciones un poco más intensas que sus simples saludos. No debía pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, había dejado de amar a Ron hace tiempo, había entendido que su relación solo fue un capricho adolescente que en un principio fue maravilloso pero que no tenía buen desembarque. Bueno, al menos ella lo había entendido, Ron solo lograba comprender la mitad del mensaje, pero si él se ponía demasiado insistente, ella con gusto le haría recordar cómo se veía con nariz de cerdo.

Ya no quería pensar en él, necesitaba una pronta distracción y algo mucho más interesante.

Tomo su libro de transfiguraciones avanzadas, tres pergaminos y los bizcochos de anís que su madre le había enviado por lechuza esa mañana y caminó rumbo a las mazmorras. No había visto a Snape en todo el día y ya extrañaba su compañía.

Esperó pacientemente tras la puerta luego de golpear pero a diferencia de las otras miles de veces que había hecho aquello, él nunca apareció. Era extraño, aun cuando se enfrascaba en sus investigaciones o estaba terminando una importantísima poción, él siempre abría la puerta para ella.

Con algo de pesar, sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió en el una pequeña nota que deslizó bajo la puerta. Quizás la encontraría más tarde y luego iría a su despacho.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Hermione estaba bastante confundida con el actuar de Snape, era la primera vez desde que habían empezado aquella relación tan particular que no habían compartido un pequeño momento del día, y ahora, cuando estaba entrando al Gran Comedor, solo pudo ver su capa negra ondeando mientras él abandonaba el salón como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera un mísero "Hola"

**-Buenos días Hermione-**Le saludó la Directora**-¿Lista para hoy?-**

**-Buenos días Minerva-**Dijo sentándose a su lado**-Eso creo-**

**-¿Te pasa algo querida?-**

**-Nada-**Mintió

¿Por qué debía actuar así? A fin de cuentas, él también tenía otras cosas que hacer, no siempre iban a poder compartir el tiempo, debía y comprendía eso pero…

**-¿Severus ha hablado contigo?-**

**-No lo he visto desde la noche pasada, fue a tomar el té conmigo, pero ayer no lo ví en todo el día-**

**-Ya veo…-**Comentó la ex jefa de Gryffindor**-Bueno, creo que pronto sabrás las razones querida-**

**-¿Habló con usted?-**

**-Ayer en la mañana estaba en mi oficina-**

**-Debió ser algo importante si no pudo esperar al almuerzo-**

**-De eso no hay duda-**Ella le sonrió**-Nos vemos en el ensayo-**

El ensayo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, en un momento estaba dando clases a los chicos de séptimo y luego estaba junto a Diego en el Gran Comedor esperando a que todos llegaran al primer ensayo de la obra. Habían sido los primeros en llegar y ahora, la castaña solo podía reír ante las ocurrencias del maestro de Defensa. Diego estaba ensayando su voz más intimidadora ya que haría el papel de Zeus

**-Mi querida hijaaaaaaaaa-**Bramó el jefe de Hufflepuff acercándose a Hermione quien no podía contener sus carcajadas

**-Me alegra ver que alguien se está tomando en serio su papel-**

**-Minerva, yo siempre me tomo en serio estas cosas-**Respondió**-Además ¡SOY ZEUS EL PADRE DE TODO!-**

**-Esa frase es de Odín-**Lo corrigió Hermione

Los actores comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, y cuando ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos para desde el inicio, el protagonista masculino seguía sin hacer acto de presencia

**-¿Dónde está Ron?-**Quiso saber la castaña**-Si él no llega no podemos…-**

Un suave portazo hizo que la joven se silenciara y si no fuera porque estaba bastante sorprendida por verlo, ella simplemente lo hubiera hechizado

**-Perdón por el retraso, tenía que terminar de calificar las pociones de quinto año-**

**-Me alegra que te dignaras a aparecer Snape-**Dijo Minerva**-Bien, ya estamos todos, así que…-**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Snape?-**Susurró Hermione

Él levantó una de sus cejas y le respondió de la misma manera a su colega

**-Siéntete honrada Granger, lograste que cambiara de parecer, seré tu Hades-**

**HOOOOOLA!**

**PRIMERO QUE TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, QUIZAS YA NO ESCRIBA TAN VELOZ COMO ANTES, PERO LAS GANAS ESTAN (YA NO TENEMOS LA ENERGÍA DE LOS QUINCE, TENEMOS LA PEREZA DE LOS VEINTISIEMPRE)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TODO COMENTARIO, CRITICA, TOMATAZO Y CHARMANDER ES BIEN RECIBIDO**

**UN BESASO PASADO A FRIO (PORQUE AQUÍ HACE UN FRIO DE MIEEEER…) Y NOS LEEMOS PRON…ALGUN DÍA**

**XERXES ELI**


	4. Chapter 4

Había una gran razón por la cual él nunca participaba en eventos como estos, odiaba ponerse en ridículo frente a las personas y, en estos momentos, estaba completamente seguro que mataría a más de algún estudiante si osaba nombrar algunas de sus acciones ¡MALDICIÓN! Estaba seguro de que mataría a Caplan o a Fliwtick si no borraban esas estúpidas sonrisas de sus rostros en los próximos tres segundos. No podía crecer que estuviera haciendo aquello ¿Por qué fue a hablar con Minerva para retomar ese estúpido papel? ¿En verdad Granger le importaba tanto?

Granger…

La verdad sea dicha, el simple hecho de pensar que el idiota de su ex novio estuviera cerca de ella le revolvía el estómago hasta el punto de querer vomitar, más aun conociendo los por menores que llevaron al fin de esa infructífera relación, quizás si Minerva hubiera pensado en Potter, Longbottom o Caplan para que fueran Hades nada de esto hubiera pasado y él podría desligarse de todo este alboroto, pero no; esa vieja bruja tuvo que pensar en el peor reemplazo posible para aquello ¿Y si todo fue planeado por ella? No era la primera vez que esa mujer lo obligaba a hacer algo que no quería con esos trucos, Minerva sabía de su alta estima hacía Granger y al parecer sabía cómo utilizarla a su favor. Maldita sea su suerte

**-Ahora serás mía- **_"Maldita sea" _pensó al momento de tomar a la castaña por la muñeca

**-No, suéltame ¡AUXILIO, PORFAVOR! ¡MADRE, MADRE AUXILIO PORFAVOR!- **

**-¡Así no se conquistan a las damas Snape!-**Gritó el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**-Debes ser más romántico-**

**-Cierra la boca Caplan-** Siseó el aludido

**-Creo que Diego tiene razón-**Dijo Sprout**-Se supone que debes cargar a Hermione, no tirarla por todo el escenario-**

**-Eso podemos hacerlo más adelante-**Intervino la castaña**-Solo es el primer ensayo, lo importante es aprenderse los diálogos-**

Y ella en realidad, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para que Snape la cargara, mucho menos frente a gran parte del cuerpo docente porque estaba segura, de que su rostro la delataría por completo

**-No debemos perder el tiempo-**Dijo McGonagall**-En cada ensayo debemos avanzar lo más que podamos, recuerden que nuestro plazo máximo es el primero de Mayo, así que ustedes dos, comiencen a ensayar el rapto-**

Maldita sea…

Hermione posó sus ojos en el suelo y esperó a que su "tortura" empezara. Él le susurró un suave _"Disculpa" _y luego de eso, pudo sentir como era levantada del suelo

**-Ahora serás mía-**

La sangre subió completamente a su rostro y por varios segundos, su cerebro no fue capaz de procesar la información ¡MERLÍN SANTO! Él la estaba cargando entre sus brazos y la observaba atentamente, no podía con tanto

**-N…NO SU…SUELTAME-**Dijo intentando calmar sus emociones**-¡AUXILIO, PORFAVOR! ¡MADRE, MADRE AUXILIO PORFAVOR!-**

Ella se agitó entre sus brazos, como si en verdad le molestara estar en ese lugar, aunque en realidad era todo lo contrario

**-Serás mi esposa, no importa cuánto reclames, eres mía desde el primer momento que te vi-**

Lo que siguió hizo que la mitad de los profesores se rieran y la otra mitad se preocuparan. Ante las últimas palabras de Slytherin la castaña había perdido la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba y había golpeado (con más fuerza de la que ella creía poseer) sin querer la barbilla del hombre con ambas manos, acción que trajo por consecuencia que el maestro de pociones la soltara y terminara con un fuerte caída que estaba segura, iba a recordar al momento de sentarse

**-Se supone que es un rapto, no un intento de homicidio entre ambos-**Dijo Diego acercándose a la castaña para ayudarle a levantarse**-¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?-**

**-Sí, si lo estoy, gracias-**Claro, eso no era del todo cierto, su trasero dolía a más no poder pero eso no era lo importante en estos minutos**-¿Snape? Lo lamento mucho, no quise…-**

**-Maldita sea Granger-**Dijo el hombre sobándose la zona afectada con una de sus manos**-¿Se puede saber qué diablos hice para que me golpearas?-**

**-Yo…-**

**-Creo que es mejor que dejemos el ensayo de hoy hasta aquí-**Intervino McGonagall**-Pero les sugiero a ambos que ensayen un poco más sus líneas, de ustedes depende que la obra sea un verdadero espectáculo para todos-**

A fin de cuentas, ellos eran los protagonistas de esa obra, eran los que pasarían mas tiempo en el escenario, era una carga un tanto pesada y que ahora, Hermione se planteaba seriamente si podía llevarla. Si se habia puesto nerviosa en un simple ensayo ¿Podría soportar todo aquello frente a los ojos de todo el mundo? Esperaba que su supuesto valor Gryffindor aflorara pronto.

**-Granger, espera un momento-**

Ella prefería huir en ese instante, pero suponía que Snape quería una explicación de lo sucedido

**-¿Si?-**

**-Debemos hablar-** Esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno**-Pero no aquí, Flitwick y Caplan no dejan de observarnos y estoy controlándome para no hechizarlos-**

**-Oh, si…podemos ir a mi despacho…-**

**-El mío está mucho más cerca-**Se apresuró a corregir su colega**-Vamos antes de que me arrepienta de no transformar a esos dos-**

Hermione simplemente caminó a su lado por inercia, había realizado aquel recorrido tantas veces los últimos años que su cuerpo conocía a la perfección que movimientos realizar y en que momentos, de otra forma, estaba segura de que se hubiera matado al intentar bajar las escaleras ¿Porqué él no podía esperar hasta mañana? Su cerebro aun estaba bastante confundido con lo sucedido y no creía que funcionara hasta después de una buena ducha porque ella estaba segura que tenía impregnado su loción a sandano en sus ropas… ¡Ay Merlín! ¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ELLA ERA LA ALUMNA ESTRELLA DE GRYFFINDOR? ¿El tercio más brillante del Trio de Oro? ¿La primera opción de Minerva para ser la cabeza de los Leones? Neville seguía en el puesto solo porque ella no quería tanta presión por una vez en su vida. ¿Por qué su lado lógico se iba cuando Snape estaba tan cerca? ¿No que habia superado esa etapa?

**-¿Vas a pasar o quieres una invitación formal?-**

Le pareció bastante extraño el que ella no respondiera a su sarcasmo con una frase igual o más cargada de veneno, en los últimos años compartiendo juntos, él se habia dado cuenta de que Granger era una joven con una lengua muy afilada; eso, sumado a su extremadamente curioso cerebro, hizo que poco a poco fuera tomándole aprecio a la castaña, quien ahora parecía encontrar más interesante la punta de sus zapatos que el nuevo ejemplar de Astronomía que tenía en su estante. Si, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella

**-Granger-**

**-¿¡Si!?-**

**-¿Estas bien?-**

Ella levantó el rostro, algo apenada, pero aun así, evitó mirarlo directamente

**-Solo estoy algo avergonzada, no quise golpearte, pero…-**

**-¿Pero?-**

Él la conocía mejor de lo que ella creía, a fin de cuentas, aunque le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, esa "mocosa" como alguna vez la llamó, era su mejor amiga…una verdadera amiga

**-Nada Snape, olvídalo-**

**-Granger- **Exigió algo molesto, lo que generó que su apellido saliera como un siseo**-Si no me equivoco, fuiste tú la que me metió en esto ¿Es que ahora te arrepientes y prefieres al idiota de Weasley? Porque bien puedo ir a hablar con Minerva…-**

**-¡CLARO QUE NO!-**Exclamó la castaña**-Es solo que…bueno…tu…es algo tonto-**

**-¿Tu diciendo algo tonto? No me sorprendería-**

Esta vez, ella le dedicó una mirada bastante molesta, cosa que lo hizo bastante feliz, la chica poco a poco volvía a ser la de siempre

**-Es que…es raro que tú te comportes de esa manera y…bueno…yo…creo que, creo que estoy…ner…nerviosa-**

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon de un suave rosa, y al igual que en el ensayo, su mente solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. Debía sacar pronto ese pensamiento de su cabeza

**-¿Nerviosa? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Te pongo nerviosa Granger?-**

**-No…bueno, quizás solo un poco-**Bueno, ya lo había admitido ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Ahora solo debía esperar la risa de él y que pisoteara sus sentimientos**-Nunca…-**

**-En el matrimonio de Potter no te pusiste nerviosa cuando bailamos juntos-**

**-Era porque ambos habíamos bebido un poco-**Bastante en realidad**-Y porque ¡VAMOS NO TE RIAS! En el matrimonio de Harry solo fuimos como amigos y acá debemos actuar como si fuéramos una pareja y en verdad nosotros nos amaramos, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo-**

**-Es porque, a diferencia de ti, se diferenciar muy bien lo real de lo ficticio-**Dijo con una mueca llena de burla**-¿Cómo fue que dijiste hace un par de días? Oh, sí "Es solo una obra de teatro"-**

Aunque él no quería admitir que, al igual que ella, la cercanía de su cuerpo lo había hecho temblar. Sí, claro, habían compartido bastante tiempo juntos, tenían una relación bastante estrecha pero habían límites que nunca habían pasado en todos esos años. La proximidad física era uno de esos

**-Sé que es una obra de teatro, lo que en verdad me saca de mis casillas es que seas tan buen actor-**Aunque quizás, el buen actuar de Snape era producto de su mente alterada por las hormonas**-¡Y así no querías actuar! Y peor aún ¡Como es que no me dijiste que ibas a tomar el papel a fin de cuentas! Me preparé psicológicamente para estar con Ron, no para estar contigo-**

**-¿Así que prefieres estar con ese zanahoria que conmigo?-**

**-No, pero hubiera preferido que me avisaras, a fin de cuentas, pensé que tu no hacías el ridículo-**

**-Solo acepté porque sabía que si Weasley actuaba, tu terminarías completamente enfadada luego de cada ensayo, lo cual significaría para mi tener que escuchar tus quejas sobre ese idiota, así que pensándolo mejor y considerando mi salud mental, prefiero estar delante de los cabezas huecas fingiendo ser un Dios incestuoso a tener que escucharte día tras día, tras día-**

**-Ósea que…¿Te preocupas por mí?-**Dijo ella, con aquella voz un tanto melosa que él sabía, la castaña reservaba para molestarlo**-Que considerado de tu parte "querido"-**

**-Vuelve a llamarme así Granger y juro que la próxima vez te dejo caer sin la necesidad de que me golpees-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el inicio de los ensayos y la obra poco a poco iba tomando forma. Minerva, les había dado unos días libres por la temporada de exámenes y, teniendo en cuenta que pronto llegaría el fin del año escolar, el nivel de estrés que circulaba por el castillo iba creciendo de forma exponencial. Además, hoy debía vigilar a los cabezas huecas en el pueblo y ¡Qué maravilla! Trelawney era su compañera de labores, en pocas palabras, le tocaba doble tarea.

Dejó su café a medio tomar y, una vez su ropa estuvo completamente ordenada, fue hasta la entrada del castillo para ordenar a los mocosos en las carrozas, los ordenó en grupos de seis y les dio las instrucciones correspondientes no sin antes dejar en claro que ese día estaba más que ansioso por descontar puntos a las casas rivales (No podía crecer que su casa ¡Merlín Santo! Su casa iba en cuarto lugar).

Solo cuando la última carroza con estudiantes partió a Hogsmeade, la profesora de adivinación se dignó a aparecer en compañía de Hagrid, el nuevo maestro de estudios muggles y de Vector

**-¡Severus! Gracias por supervisar a los alumnos-**Dijo la mujer**-Te hubiera acompañado pero mi ojo interior…-**

**-Hasta acá percibo tu aroma a jerez Trelawney, así que ahórrate las excusas baratas y sube de una vez-**

El viaje que los cinco profesores realizaron fue bastante incomodo, no solo porque el espacio se había reducido a más de la mitad solo porque Hagrid iba con ellos, también influía el notable mal humor del maestro de pociones, si ya de por sí odiaba vigilar a los mocosos en estas actividades, saber que ahora, además de tener a su cargo al mar de hormonas tenía que estar al tanto de la profesora de adivinación, hacía que su ya de por sí agrio humor se transformara en un mar corrosivo para quien osara acercarse a él.

Y eso que no tenía contemplado sus ensayos privados con Granger… Y hablando de ella ¿Dónde estaba? La mayoría de las veces ambos aprovechaban para ir a la botica del pueblo o ir una librería para luego terminar en Las Tres Escobas con una o dos bebidas en el cuerpo, pero ayer, luego de que terminaran su corto ensayo ella se había despedido de él y había declinado su invitación diciendo que ya tenía planes ¿Pero con quién?

No es que la extrañara ni nada por el estilo, solo se le hacía raro, desde que habían empezado su relación de amistad siempre realizaban alguna actividad juntos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la mayoría (Por no decir todos) de sus planes incluían a la castaña, ¡Por Merlín! Hasta habían hablado de ir juntos a un congreso sobre Aritmancia en Holanda estas vacaciones ¿En verdad Granger se había vuelto alguien tan importante para él? Claro, era su amiga, aun cuando era algo raro para él admitirlo de forma pública luego de que la humillara tantos años cuando aún era su estudiante, pero ella era bastante especial, ni siquiera había realizado o planeado tantas cosas con Lily en su juventud, lo que tenía y sentía por Granger… ¿Sentía? No, claro que no, él solo… ¿Le tenía un alta estima a la Gryffindor? Pero si solo era eso ¿Por qué la estaba extrañando tanto?

Quizás solo era culpa de esa obra, tantas escenas cargadas de un romanticismo innecesario le estaba haciendo ver cosas donde no las había. ¿Él y Granger? Por favor, ellos solo eran amigos y él ya sabía que enamorarse de una amiga nunca traía nada bueno consigo. Una vez que la obra acabara y ambos dejaran esa estúpida farsa todo volvería a la normalidad.

"_¿Pero en verdad quieres que esto termine luego?"_

**-Muy bien mujer, quiero que me cuentes todo y con detalles sucios incluidos-**

Hermione solo pudo rodar los ojos ante lo que su mejor amiga, Ginny Potter, acababa de decir. ¿En verdad ella creía que entre ellos estaba pasando algo?

**-No sé de qué "detalles sucios" me estás hablando, solo hemos ensayado-**

**-Solos, en sus despachos-**Recalcó la pelirroja tomando asiento al lado de la castaña en la Taberna**-¿No estarán ensayando el reencuentro?-**

Aquel movimiento de cejas por parte de la joven hizo que Hermione entendiera sus segundas intenciones

**-Es una obra escolar-**

**-¡Vamos! Te mueres porque algo así pase-**

**-¡No soy una exhibicionista!-**

**-Ósea que si te mueres por hacerlo con él, pero en privado-**

**-Eso no te incumbe Ginevra-**Se defendió la aludida**-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-**

**-No, este es uno de mis favoritos-**Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**-Vamos Hermione, porque no aprovechas esta gran oportunidad y vas por tu premio-**

**-Ginny…¿Por qué te tuve que contar que él me gusta?-**

**-No me lo contaste, tú eres demasiado obvia, y él un ciego por no darse cuenta de que hay alguien que está loca de amor por su persona-**

**-No estoy loca de amor, él solo…-**

**-¿Te acelera el corazón? ¿Te sonroja? ¿Hace que tu ropa interior este húmeda?-**

**-Algunas veces me pregunto cómo te soporto Ginny-**

La pelirroja había descubierto su oscuro secreto en una de sus noches de chicas. Ella se había quedado en el departamento de su amiga, había visto una película (Ella amaba esas cosas muggle) y había bebido un poco más de la cuenta. Fue cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando una muy "valiente" Hermione Granger, le había confirmado sus sospechas ¿Quién iba a decir que el Vodka era tan efectivo como el veritaserum?

**-Vamos Hermione, sabes que él te gusta y no creo que le seas indiferente a él-**

**-No digas tonterías, si bien ya no me ve como una incompetente, solo soy su amiga-**

**-Pero ¿Quién dice que él quiere que solo te quedes ahí?-**La pelirroja levantó ambas cejas**-Vamos, yo he estado en esos ensayos y no creo que Snape esté actuando todo-**

**-¿A que te refieres-**

Ginny solo pudo sonreír antes de acercarse a ella para que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que comunicarle a su amiga

**-¿En verdad crees que él actuaria de buena voluntad con alguien más?-**

**-No aceptó en un principio-**Le recordó, como si aquello fuese lo principal en la conversación

**-Pero de una forma u otra hiciste que cambiara de parecer-**La corrigió**-Ni siquiera Minerva pudo hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero vas tu, hablas con él y acepta, muy a su pesar, pero acepta. Además…he visto como te observa en los ensayos…o como te habla-**

**-Fue un buen espía, puede hacer esto-**Dijo la castaña, restándole importancia

**-No creo que le hablaría con tanta intensidad a Madame Hooch o a la maestra Vector-**

Había una parte de la castaña que quería creer en las palabras de la pelirroja, pero ella era lo bastante lista para saber que todo lo que decía su amiga solo eran palabras sin sentido. Si él sintiera algo por ella hace bastante que se hubiera dado cuenta, no era ciega, podía captar una indirecta bastante bien. Luego de que terminara con Ron, tuvo dos o tres pretendientes que intentaron llamar su atención. Gracias, pero no gracias, si bien habían sido dulces y amables con ella, su mente y su corazón estaban centrados en otra persona.

Persona con la cual, ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad.

**-Y hablando del rey de Roma…o mejor dicho del infierno, tu "esposo" viene hacia acá-**

Maldito sea el día en que Minerva lo tuvo que asignar junto a esa odiosa bruja ¡YA ESTABA HARTO! Faltaba poco menos de una hora para volver al castillo y ella se había machado con la excusa de que "Tenía un grave asunto de auras que atender" ¿Auras? ¡Un grave problema de resaca era lo que tenía esa mujer! No había parado de quejarse sobre un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el aroma a alcohol que traía en su cuerpo era más que susceptible. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? ¿Por qué Trelawney había escogido justo este día para beber? ¿No podía esperar hasta esta noche?

Ahora, necesitaba un compañero, porque no estaba dispuesto ni de ánimos para lidiar él solo con los mocosos hormonados.

Sabía que el resto de los profesores estaba en las Tres Escobas, siempre iban ahí cuando no tenían que cuidar a los estudiantes, quizás podía pedirle a Sinistra o a Vector que lo ayudaran, Longbottom también podía ser una opción si las otras dos brujas se negaban, pero necesitaba a alguien medianamente competente ahora.

Pero con solo entrar en el local, sus ojos encontraron a la solución a sus problemas. Ella estaba ahí, algo sonrojaba, con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro mientras la joven señora Potter se acercaba a ella y se reía de buena gana. Así que Granger lo había cambiado por ella en esta ocasión, bueno, quizás cambiar no era la palabra correcta, a fin de cuentas, a él lo veía todos los días mientras que al resto de sus amigos los podía ver ciertos días del mes, cuando sus tiempos libres congeniaban. Muy a diferencia de él, ella era mucho más social y toleraba de mejor manera el contacto del resto del mundo.

No quería ir y molestar a las Gryffindor, ya había visualizado a Longbottom y estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para la tarea, pero la pelirroja lo invitó a la mesa con un suave gesto de su mano mientras miraba a la castaña de reojo

**-Buenas tardes Snape ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras? Aún no hemos pedido-**

**-Buenas tardes señora Potter, Granger-**Respondió en cuanto estuvo frente a ambas mujeres**-Creo que debo declinar su invitación, solo he venido a buscar a Longbottom-**

**-¿Pasó algo?-**Preguntó bastante preocupada la castaña**-¿Y dónde está Trelawney? Pensé que estaría contigo-**

**-Por eso necesito a Longbottom, Trelawney se marchó al castillo hace media hora-**

**-Oh, déjame adivinar ¿Estaba con un problema de auras?-**Dijo Hermione con un tono de burla equiparable al de él**-¿Un problema de auras de Jerez?-**

**-¿Problema de auras?-**Dijo la pelirroja

**-Resaca-**Respondieron ambos maestros

**-No puedo hacerme cargo de todos los estudiantes solos-**Dijo el Slytherin**-Necesito ayuda-**

**-Hermione puede ayudar-**Dijo Ginny sin perder tiempo**-Además…-**

La castaña quería matar a su amiga en ese preciso instante, pero sus pensamientos asesinos se esfumaron en cuanto la lechuza parda que le había obsequiado a sus padres se posó frente a ella. Eso era raro, sus padres nunca le escribían más de dos cartas a la semana y ella ya había recibido la "ultima" el jueves

**-¿Qué pasó Alana?-**Dijo retirando la carta de la pata de la lechuzapara poder leerla de una vez.

La lechuza salió volando en cuanto la carta fue retirada y fue en ese instante en el cual Severus supo que aquel pergamino no debía traer nada bueno, más aun, cuando observó como el color iba desapareciendo del cuerpo de Granger

**-¿Hermione?-**Dijo la pelirroja al ver como su amiga se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa y se ponía su abrigo

**-Debo irme, debo irme ahora, lo siento, pero yo…-**

**-¿Qué pasó Granger?-**

**-Debo ir ahora a Londres muggle, ¿Puedes avisarle a Minerva porfavor? Pero debo irme ahora Snape-**

**-Te acompaño-**Dijo él sin pensarlo ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando para que ella actuara de esa manera?

**-No, tu tienes unos "mocosos hormonados" que cuidar-**Aunque en realidad, ella si quería que la acompañara**-Ginny, lo lamento, pero debo irme-**

**-Yo iré contigo-**

**-No, si quieres acompañar a alguien, ayuda a Snape con los alumnos, pero…-**Ella sacudió su cabeza**-En verdad, lo lamento, pero debo irme-**

**-Granger, espera…-**

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, ella se había marchado dejándolo con la incertidumbre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Y a la mañana siguiente, Granger seguía sin hacer acto de presencia en el colegio. Minerva le había reclamado por su escasa información, pero la joven pelirroja había apoyado su defensa, argumentando que la castaña no había querido dar más detalles de su salida urgente. Él la esperó durante toda la noche, preparó las tazas de café y dejó un plato con aquellas galletas que a ella tanto le gustaban y se quedó observando las llamas de la chimenea. Estaba preocupado por ella, nunca en todos los años desde que la había conocido la había visto tan desesperada.

Las llamas se fueron consumiendo poco a poco, y él fue sintiendo el frio de las mazmorras en cada uno de sus huesos

_**-No quiero que te vayas, este último tiempo he descubierto que cuando estás aquí, el frio del inframundo se desvanece-**_

Ella debería responder _–Yo también odio el frio y solo se va, cuando estoy junto a tí-_

Frio…que burda analogía

Él siguió esperando hasta que el sol dio paso al amanecer y ahora, que era cerca del mediodía comenzaba a sentir las secuelas de pasar la noche en vela, pero, más que el sueño o el frio que hacía mella en él, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Necesitaba saber de ella.

Iba a subir a almorzar cuando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su mal humor comenzara a aflorar

**-Se puede saber que…-**

**-¡SNAPE!-**

Ella se lanzó hacía su pecho y lo abrazó como si…como si necesitara de él

**-Granger…-**Él dejó que sus manos se posaran en su espalda, y como si aquel gesto fuera algo recurrente entre ambos, reposó su barbilla en la coronilla de la joven**-¿Estas bien?-**

**-Solo algo cansada-**Dijo con voz ahogada**-Anoche estuve con mi mamá en una clínica-**

**-¿Clínica?-**

**-A mi papá lo operaron-**Respondió**-Ayer se cayó del techo, estaba limpiando la chimenea y una ráfaga de viento hizo que se resbalara, se fracturó la pierna-**

**-Podría hacerle una poción crecehuesos-**

**-Es una oferta maravillosa, pero creo que llega tarde. Cuando llegué a la clínica a mi papá ya lo estaban operando, ahora tiene unas varillas de metal que sobresalen de su muslo, estará así por varios meses-**

**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Lo suficiente para tener que usar silla de rueda de aquí hasta navidad-**

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca la castaña, suspiro que poco a poco se fue trasformando en un bostezo

**-Lo siento-**Dijo enterrando su rostro entre su pecho**-Fue una larga noche-**

**-Yo te esperé-**

Ella sacó su rostro del escondite y lo observó directamente a los ojos. Pudo ver sus ojeras y el cansancio en su mirada

**-No debías-**

**-Estaba preocupado, te fuiste sin decir más-**

**-La carta solo decía que mi papá iba a ser operado ¡Estaba nerviosa!-**

**-Yo podría haberte acompañado-**

**-Tenías cosas que hacer, cuidar a los hormonados, por ejemplo-**

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el corazón de ella se acelerara

**-Granger…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-Es bueno tenerte cerca-**

Fue solo en ese momento que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y daban gracias a Merlín que nadie se acercaba al despacho del Slytherin o sino los rumores comenzarían a correr (Aun más de los que ya de por si circulaban)

**-¿Snape?-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-A mí también me gusta estar a tu lado-**Dijo quitándole el aliento al maestro de Pociones.

**HOOOOOLA ¿COMO ESTAN? YO AQUÍ MURIENDO **

**LAMENTO NO RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS, PERO EL ULTIMO AÑO DE LA U (NO SE COMO AGARRÉ TANTO VUELO) ME ESTA MATANDO (LA TESIS)**

**ASI QUE NO ES QUE NO QUIERA, ES QUE NO ME QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO SEPAN QUE APRECIO CADA UNA DE SUS PALABRAS Y QUE NO, ESTE FIC NO LO PAUSARÉ (EL OTRO LO TENGO QUE EDITAR, YA LO HARÉ CON MÁS CALMITA)**

**UN FUEEEEEEERTE BESASO CON SABOR A CEREZAS**

**XERXES ELI**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era darse un largo baño de tina e ir inmediatamente a su cama de una vez por todas, estaba agotada a tal nivel que por primera vez en su vida desde que lograba recordar, leer le parecía absurdo. Ya había tenido mucho por esta semana, comenzando con las visitas a la clínica, sus clases junto a las tutorías, los ensayos, sus ensayos privados con Snape, corregir los ensayos de sus alumnos y planificar lo del día siguiente, sin contar los extras que siempre tenía que hacer a lo largo de la jornada (Que actualmente tenían que ver con la obra). Si, quizás se estaba sobre explotando un poco. Tal vez podría hablar con Minerva y buscar un reemplazante por esta semana, a su padre pronto le darían el alta y tendría un horario mucho más flexible para ir a verlo, sonaba como una opción muy viable…aunque ¿Quién podría tomar su lugar? No habían muchos magos de buen nivel en aquella rama de la magia y sabía lo exigente que era la mujer a la hora de contratar personal…

Los suaves golpes en la puerta junto a los maullidos de Crookshanks le indicaron que su tan añorado baño tendría que esperar. Y aunque ella apreciaba la compañía de él, en estos momentos deseaba estar sola y tranquila.

Al abrir, pudo notar dos cosas, la primera, él parecía bastante molesto, la segunda, su rostro cambió al solo notar su aspecto

**-Creo que no vengo en el mejor momento-**Dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta**-¿Estas muy ocupada?-**

**-Ahora no-**Respondió invitándolo a pasar**-Iba a tomar un baño, pero puede esperar ¿Pasó algo? Estas más molesto de lo usual-**

Él dudó un poco, si, estaba bastante molesto con Minerva ¡MALDITA SEA! Esa vieja bruja lo estaba sacando de sus casillas ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco! Su absurda petición todavía rondaba en su cabeza y ahora que estaba frente a Granger, las palabras de la directora rondaban en su cabeza

**-¿Snape?-**

**-Yo-**¿Qué iba a decirle? Que de cierta manera tenía temor de ella, eso era ridículo**-Nada, olvídalo, solo quería saber cómo está tu padre-**

Estaba claro que ella sabía que él no había ido a su despacho a tales horas de la noche solo para preguntar por la salud de su padre, pero prefirió respetar su misterio y se sentó junto a él en el sillón

**-En tres día más vuelven a operarlo, creo que es la última operación, si todo sale bien, podrá ir a casa en una semana, pero creo que las limpiezas de chimenea se acabaron para él-**

**-Aún está en pie mi oferta de crecehuesos-**

**-Tiene metal en vez de hueso-**Dijo riendo**-Pero gracias, en verdad-**

Ella se tapó la boca para ahogar un bostezo, era bastante tarde y mañana sería un día agitado, pero, aun cuando su cuerpo gritara por ese baño y por su cama, no quería apartarse de Snape. Desde el accidente de su padre, su tiempo juntos se limitaba a las comidas en el Gran Comedor y a sus ensayos; su vieja costumbre de tomar el té había quedado olvidada ya que ella dejaba el colegio y volvía bastante entrada la noche. No es que ella no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, pero ahora tenía otras prioridades

**-Deberías descansar-**La voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos**-Esta semana ha sido dura para ti ¿No?-**

**-Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio terminar-**

**-Solo estas acabando contigo Granger-**Él se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el dormitorio de la mujer

**-Pe...pe… ¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!-**

No, no, él no podía ir a su habitación ¡Era un desastre! Sin contar que tenía cosas personales sobre su cama ¡Él no podía ir y entrar en la habitación de una mujer así como así!

**-Iré a prepararte un baño, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti en estos momentos, solo te pido que no te duermas mientras preparo las cosas-**

Su rostro se calentó de inmediato al escuchar aquello, dulce Merlín ¿Él de verdad le iba a preparar un baño? Quizás no fuese la gran cosa, pero aquel gesto era, a su parecer, demasiado romántico, como si fueran… ¡No, no y no! Ellos solo eran amigos, compañeros de trabajo, colegas, nada más, así había sido desde que ella entró a trabajar y estaba claro que ese límite nunca se traspasaría.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un gran suspiro ¿No que era una Gryffindor? ¿Dónde estaba aquel valor que profesaba su casa? ¿Por qué no podía ir y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él? Quizás era porque sabía que el corazón de él siempre estaría ocupado por la mamá de Harry. Y aunque aquello le destrozara el alma, prefería seguir fingiendo que solo eran amigos antes de que él la apartara de su lado por su "estúpido enamoramiento"

Un repentino golpe en su frente hizo que abriera los ojos de forma rápida, frente a ella, Snape la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho

**-Te dije que no te durmieras Granger ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada bien?-**

**-Solo estaba pensando, no había necesidad de golpearme ¡Me dolió!-**

**-¿Y podrías decirme en que estabas pensando?-**

**-No-**Dijo levantándose del sillón lo más rápido posible**-Algunas cosas son privadas-**

**-No sabía que la sabelotodo tenía cosas que ocultar-**Respondió con burla

**-Te sorprendería ver mis pensamientos Snape-**

**-¿Acaso me estas retando a usar Legeremancia contigo?-**

**-Quizás-**

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento habían avanzado hacía el otro, solo se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Él era, por lo menos, unos quince centímetros más alto que ella, razón por la cual pudo escanear como su rostro iba adquiriendo un suave color rosa al darse cuenta de la proximidad, lo otro de lo cual pudo percatarse fue de sus labios, y como el inferior era mordido por la castaña en un vago intento de ocultar el temblor que este comenzaba a tener, pero, luego de unos largos segundos de cercanía, su cerebro procesó el suceso que acababa de pasar.

¿Acaso ambos habían…coqueteado?

**-Creo que…será mejor que tomes ese baño antes de que el agua se enfrié-**

**-Sí, creo que…creo que tienes razón-**

Fue el instante más incómodo que compartieron luego de tantos años. Había una tensión bastante notoria en el ambiente que solo terminó cuando el Slytherin dejó el despacho de ella para que pudiera tomar su baño en paz.

¿Pero qué demonios acababa de pasar?

Se suponía que iba a hablar con ella, se suponía que solo le iba a decir que tenía un pequeño gran problema que ambos debían solucionar, pero no, bastó con verla un tanto débil y que la frase de Minerva hiciera eco en su mente para que sus pensamientos fueran hacía otro lado. ¡Merlín! Debía recordar algo muy bien, Granger y él solo era amigos y estaba muy seguro que los amigos no…¡MALDITA SEA MINERVA Y SUS IDEAS!

Observó una vez más el libreto y lo arrojó con fuerza sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Todo era culpa de la obra, si no fuera por esta dichosa actividad para los alumnos, ambos seguirían actuando con naturalidad y él no se estaría preguntando como se sentirían… ¡No es que él estuviera pensando en eso! ¡Claro que no!

Quizás necesitaba dormir, tal vez así dejaría de pensar idioteces.

Una vez estuvo bajo las sabanas de su cama y su mente comenzaba a divagar hacía el mundo de los sueños, una imagen vino de forma muy clara a su cabeza. Los labios de Granger se veían muy apetitosos y la loca idea de Minerva de besarla en la obra no sonaba tan mal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El día había pasado demasiado rápido a su parecer. Como era fin de semana, pudo levantarse un poco más tarde y, una vez logró despejar completamente su mente y su cuerpo del sueño, fue a ver a su padre a la clínica. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a verlo en aquella cama con varios tornillos afirmando unas varillas de metal a lo largo de su fémur y aun debía hacerse la idea que una vez que le dieran el alta, la silla de ruedas sería su compañera por unos largos meses

Su madre llegó un poco después, y junto a ella una pequeña colección de libros que su padre le había pedido para su entretención. Ella había heredado aquella manía de él; recordaba con mucho cariño aquellas tardes luego de un largo día de trabajo o escuela, como él la sentaba en su regazo y le leía historias sobre reyes, travesías infinitas, relatos de suspenso, viejas leyendas de su país y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Historias sobre magos, brujas y criaturas fantásticas que por ese entonces, ella creía que solo existían en los libros. Fue entonces que lo vio; la portada estaba algo desgastada al igual que sus páginas, pero tan solo leer el título de aquel texto hizo que brotara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

**-Papá ¿Crees que pueda quedarme con este libro?-**

Su padre levantó una ceja algo intrigado

**-¿Ahora te interesa la Mitología Griega?-**

**-Tal vez, solo un poco-**Confesó**-Este año haremos una obra de teatro, será el rapto de Perséfone-**

**-Eso es maravilloso Hermione-**Dijo su madre

**-Sí y bueno…yo seré Perséfone- **

**-¿Crees que podamos ir a verte? Nunca actuaste en ninguna obra escolar, además ¿Cómo podríamos perdernos la obra donde nuestra hija es la protagonista?-**

**-Yo…hablaré con Minerva-**

**-¿Y quién hará de Hades?-**

**-Snape-**Respondió sin mirar a ninguno de los dos

Él no estaba de humor para soportar al idiota de Caplan, al cotilla de Flitwick o al inútil de Potter en estos momentos, suficiente tuvo durante el día con la discusión de esa mañana con Minerva para que ahora, tuviera que soportar a esos tres. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era terminar con ese ridículo ensayo, darse una ducha y dormir de una buena vez por todas, ojalá su cerebro entendiera ese concepto esta noche.

A decir verdad, daba gracias a Merlín de que Granger estuviera fuera del colegio durante todo el día, no se atrevería a mirarla a la cara luego de que su mente le jugara una mala pasada cuando se encontraba más vulnerable. Todo era culpa de Minerva y su ridícula obra, él era un pocionista, no un ridículo actor de teatro ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué le importante tanto la castaña? ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto ante la idea de Weasley cerca de Granger? Quizás era por el simple hecho de saber que él la había lastimado de la forma más baja posible, aun no podía entender como fue capaz de engañarla si ella era una mujer formidable, tal vez Weasley no supo apreciar aquella inteligencia tan aguda que desde un principio demostró, recordaba aquellos tiempos donde ellos aún eran sus estudiantes y como ella terminaba apartada de Potter y de la zanahoria solo porque ninguno de los dos lograba comprender sus ideas.

Aunque Granger era más que un buen cerebro, la joven era realmente bondadosa, leal y, aunque ni siquiera ella quería aceptarlo, tenía un lado bastante "tenebroso" que podía ser bastante atractivo si se sabía manejar.

¡MIERDA NO! Él no debía pensar esas cosas de la castaña. Eran ese tipo de pensamientos los cuales lo metían en "duros" problemas que prefería evitar

**-¡Hermano mio!-**

**-No estoy para tus bromas Caplan-**

Aunque con mucho gusto hechizaría al jefe de casa de Hufflepuff en ese instante

**-Vamos Snape, es solo una broma, si sigues con ese mal humor voy a reconsiderar darte la mano de mi hija-**

**-¿Hermione aun no llega?-**

**-Evidentemente no Potter-**Respondió con hastío**-Ella siempre llega puntual-**

**-Queras decir que ella siempre te trae puntualmente-**Acotó Flitwick

Bueno, quizás Caplan no era el único que quería un hechizo esa noche

**-Ella dijo que llegaría al castillo antes de la cena, ya fueron las rondas nocturnas y no sabemos nada de ella-**

**-Potter, no soy el niñero de su amiguita-**

**-Como si ella no fuera su amiga Snape-**Respondió el elegido

**-Es su novia-**Dijo Diego con una sonrisa**-Aunque aún no sé cómo ella lo soporta-**

Ahora sí, el mataba a ese idiota

**-No, soy su esposa, recuerda eso Diego-**

Ni siquiera se percató en que momento ella había llegado al Gran Comedor en compañía de Minerva. Su corazón dio un fuerte brinco al verla sonreír y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando ella le dio un suave jalón de orejas al maestro de DCAO

**-Hermione ¡ME DUELE!-**

**-Es para que aprendas de una vez Diego-**Dijo ella algo molesta**-Por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto-**

**-Son solo bromas-**

**-Lo sé, pero cansan si las repites todos los días, y eso va también para ti Filius-**

**-Pero si yo no he hecho nada-**

**-Aun-**Corrigió la castaña**-Ustedes dos, juntos, son peligrosos-**

Ella soltó a Diego y se dignó a mirar a ambos pelinegros que estaban juntos, los tomó del brazo he hizo que la siguieran al otro extremo del comedor, lejos de los oídos curiosos de los otros jefes de casa. Podía aprovechar que aún no llevaban Neville, Sprout y Hagrid para hablar con ambos

**-Lamento haberlos preocupado, mi madre me invitó a cenar y no pude decirle que no-**Comenzó a relatar

**-No nos debes explicaciones Granger-**Dijo Snape levantando una de sus cejas**-Como le decía a Potter, no somos tus niñeras-**

**-¿Cómo está tu padre?-**Dijo Harry, intentando cambiar el tema

**-Mejor, falta poco para su última operación, pero la recuperación será bastante lenta, deberá usar silla de ruedas y muletas por un tiempo-**

**-¿Y a eso llamas estar mejor Granger?-**

**-Pudo perder la pierna Snape, así que sí, lo llamo estar mejor-**

**-No quise decir eso, es decir, no así-**

**-Creo que lo estás empeorando-**Dijo Harry

**-No, Granger tu sabes que…-**

**-Lo sé-**Ella suspiró**-En fin, dejemos esto para después y vamos al ensayo, creo que si nos demoramos un segundo más, Minerva va a perder la compostura-**

Mierda, Minerva. Él aún no había hablado con Granger sobre ese pequeño asunto y luego de su última "platica" estaba claro que la idea de esa vieja bruja iba a prevalecer aun contra la voluntad de ambos. Maldita sea su suerte. Pero si veía el lado bueno de las cosas, era muy poco probable que ensayaran esa escena, aún faltaban un par más antes de que aquello ocurriese.

Empezaban con ese circo una vez más

**-¡Se supone que ustedes debían cuidarla! ¡Se supone que ustedes iban a vigilarla! Ahora mi hija, mí querida hija está desaparecida-**

Él estaba bastante sorprendido de lo bien que actuaba Pomona, Minerva había tenido un gran acierto al llamarla para esto

**-Mi señora Demeter, nosotras solo nos descuidamos un momento y…-**

**-¡ESE MINUTO BASTÓ PARA QUE MI HIJA DESAPARECIERA!-**Hooch y Vector en verdad parecían asustadas ante la mirada de su ex colega de labores**-NUNCA LAS VOY A PERDONAR ¡NUNCA!-**

El ensayo siguió avanzando más rápido de lo que él presupuestaba, al parecer todos se habían tomado muy enserio la obra y habían estado practicando cada una de sus líneas en la intimidad de sus despachos u hogares

**-Pero señor Hades, la tierra…-**

**-Ella es mi mujer, Zeus mismo me dio su permiso para casarme con ella-**

**-Pero Demeter ha amenazado con dejar la tierra infértil si su hija no vuelve a su lado-**

**-Eso no es problema mío-**Los problemas iban a venir ahora**-Dile a mi hermano que Persefone se quedará donde le corresponde, en su reino, junto a su esposo. Puedes retirarte-**

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma frenética, las cosas ahora iban a ser más complicadas si ella estaba cerca de él

**-¿Qué hacía Hermes acá?-**

**-Un recado de Zeus, tu madre está haciendo un escándalo porque no acepta que tú perteneces al inframundo-**

**-Ella nunca quiso que me apartara de su lado, siempre me consideró como si fuese una flor delicada-**

**-Mi querida Persefone-**Unas suaves risas se escucharon y él sabía muy bien de quienes eran**-Ella nunca te dio tu lugar como Diosa-**

**-Y nunca lo hará-**

Ella lo abrazó y dejó que su cabeza descansara en su pecho, podía sentir el suave respirar de la joven y el palpitar de su corazón, lo más probable es que ella se sintiera igual de incomodo que él ante todas esas miradas

**-No quiero irme de tu lado-**

**-No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado-**Él tomó su mentón y lo levantó**-No eres solo mi esposa, eres la reina y Diosa del inframundo Persefone, eres mi compañera, tu palabra es ley al igual que la mía, tu poder iguala al mío pero tienes ventaja sobre mí-**

Las palabras de Minerva resonaban en su cabeza, y la mirada de la mujer quemaba su nuca

**-No quiero que te vayas, este último tiempo he descubierto que cuando estás aquí, el frio del inframundo se desvanece-**

–**Yo también odio el frio y solo se va, cuando estoy junto a tí-**Susurró muy suave, con una voz tan temblorosa que él llegó a creer que en cualquier minuto las brisas de la noche se iban a llevar las palabras, pero ella, en un total uso de su magnífico cerebro, fue acercándose un poco más hacia él, ¿Acaso ella quería…?

Sus labios, esos labios de color cereza que lo hicieron delirar toda la noche estaban a su alcance, tan solo debía bajar un poco más su cabeza y él podría…

Ella cerró los ojos en cuento sintió que los labios de él dejaban un fugaz beso en su frente. Estaba algo sorprendida por el actuar de su colega, pero a la misma vez una fuerte decepción recorrió su cuerpo, por un momento llegó a pensar que él en verdad…

**-¡ÉL NO SE ATREVIÓ Y NO LA BESA YA OH OH!-**

**-¡CIERRA LA BOCA CAPLAN!-**

Bueno, hasta ahí llegaba su atmosfera romántica

**-Es una de las canciones favoritas de mi hija, deberías ver la pelicula-**

**-Aun no me explico como Haywood pudo casarse contigo-**

**-Porque yo si me atreví a besarla-**

**-Eres un…-**

**-Ya basta ustedes dos-**Dijo McGonagall**-Diego, no es momento de tus bromas, y tu Severus, ya no eres un adolescente para que algo así te saque de tus casillas-**

**-No es la primera vez que él…-**

**-Tampoco será la última-**Dijo el maestro de DCAO, respuesta que ocasionó que la directora le dedicara una de sus tantas miradas reprobatorias**-Lo siento Minerva-**

**-Será mejor que sigamos ensayando, cada día que pasa la obra se aproxima-**La ex cabeza de Gryffindor observó a sus actores principales**-Espero que el pequeño cambio no les incomode-**

**-¿Qué cambio?-**Preguntó la castaña ¿Acaso ese cambio era el responsable de la "nueva actitud" de Snape?

**-Pensé que se lo habías comentado anoche Severus-**

**-No tuve la oportunidad-**Respondió el aludido**-Granger ha tenido muchas responsabilidades esta semana, pensé comentárselo más tarde, además, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan pronto a esa escena-**

Ella ya tenía una idea de lo que ocurría, pero aun así, sabía que tenía que hablar con él antes de seguir con esto

**-Minerva ¿Nos permites unos minutos?-**La bruja iba a protestar, pero ella tomó la mano del hombre y comenzó a alejarse**-Tengo que hablar con Snape-**

Ella colocó un muffliato y esperó a que se dignara a hablar. Con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, ella no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener respuestas

**-Debí decírtelo ayer, lo sé, pero tienes tantas cosas que pensé que lo mejor era que yo lo solucionara-**

**-No siquiera sé que es lo que "debes solucionar"-**Dijo algo molesta**-¿Podrías ser tan amable de decírmelo?-**

Ella nunca lo había visto tan nervioso

**-Minerva cree que para darle más realismo a la obra, debemos besarnos-**

**-¿Qué debemos qué?-**

**-Besarnos-**Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto bastante desesperado**-¿Ves? Es algo ridículo, sé que ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo ¡Y NO DEBERIAMOS! Una cosa es actuar, hacer el ridículo y otra muy diferente es tener que… ¡NO VOY A BESARTE GRANGER!-**

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñal para ella, lo entendía, Snape nunca iba a mirarla como algo más que una amiga y claramente un beso pasaba con creces el límite autoimpuesto en su relación

**-Lo sé, creo que Minerva está pidiendo mucho esta vez ¿No?-**Respondió con la voz más normal que pudo**-Hablaré con ella, quizás a mi si me tome en cuenta-**

Ya lo había arrastrado hasta la obra ¿Por qué incomodarlo más? Aunque se muriera de ganas por besarlo, las cosas no debían ocurrir así, no debía forzarlo, si algo llegara a pasar entre ellos (cosa que dudaba) debía ser por causas naturales, no porque alguien los obligara

**-Minerva, necesito hablar contigo-**Le dijo a la directora para llamar su atención**-Estoy de acuerdo con Snape, no voy a besarlo en la obra ¡Es incómodo para ambos!-**

**-Sé que no es algo que debería pedirles, pero debes recordar Hermione, que ustedes son "esposos" es normal que tengan esas muestras de cariño y afecto-**

**-El amor no solo se demuestra besando a tu pareja y creo que aparentamos el papel de esposos bastante bien ¡Diego y Filius lo dejan en claro con sus constantes bromas!-**

**-Entiendo tu malestar Hermione, pero debes entender que es necesario-**

Claro, a ella le encantaría, pero ya se lo había prometido a él

**-Por favor Minerva, ninguno de los dos quiere hacerlo-**

**-Y ninguno de los dos lo hará-**Dijo el jefe de Slytherin apareciendo detrás de la castaña**-¡Ya te lo dije en la mañana Minerva! Pides demasiado para una simple obra-**

Él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Granger intentaba solucionar todo, sabía que McGonagall no iba a ceder tan fácil aun cuando seguía teniendo cierto favoritismo por la castaña; si querían ganar esto debían hacerlo juntos

**-Quizás podemos llegar a un acuerdo-**Dijo la directora luego de un par de segundos**-Es algo que beneficia a ambas partes-**

No le gustaba como sonaba eso

**-Podemos mantener las escenas de beso-**Ellos iban a protestar**-Pero no necesariamente deben ser en los labios, solo son dos escenas, creo que el beso en la frente quedará muy bien y la siguiente escena…-**

**-Ni siquiera nos has preguntado si aceptamos-**Dijo él

**-Por favor Severus ¿Me vas a decir ahora que te incomoda besar a Hermione?-**

**-Claro que sí-**Respondió tajante**-Para empezar, si no fuera por esta estúpida obra nunca la hubiese besado-**

Aquellas palabras dolían, tanto que su boca no pudo controlarse, tenía rabia, se sentía traicionada y lo peor de todo, era que no podía culparlo

**-A mí no me parece mala idea-**Dijo reuniendo todo el control de su cuerpo**-Perdoname Snape, pero no creo que nos afecte un simple beso en la frente o en la mejilla. Hace cinco minutos acabas de darme uno, no lo niegues-**

**-Granger por favor, no hagas esto más difícil-**

**-¡Solo serán dos besos! Y ni siquiera son en los labios-**

**-No-**Respondió de forma fría**-Y es mi última palabra-**

No se iba a dejar en vergüenza delante de todos, no iba a besar a Granger porque sabía que si lo hacía no se iba a conformar con uno solo. Lo estaba haciendo por su bien, no era correcto en ninguno de los sentidos, desde que se habían vuelto más cercanos ambos habían puestos ciertos límites que los habían mantenido dentro de una zona muy agradable de convivencia. Ambos se respetaban y gustaban del tiempo que compartían precisamente, porque los límites habían impedido que todo aquello se fuese a la basura.

Él sabía muy bien que enamorarse de una amiga solo traía dolor. Y no es que estuviera enamorado de Granger, pero prefería mantenerse seguro donde estaba.

Ya había pasado por noches de insomnio por culpa de la castaña; las pocas veces que los límites habían sido transgredidos su mente lo había traicionado de muy mala manera, la última vez había sido por culpa de esos bailes en el matrimonio de Potter, y solo Merlín sabía que las duchas frías no habían sido suficientes.

No, no se iba a arriesgar

**-Snape, por favor-**

**-Granger ya te he dicho que no-**

**-Severus por favor no te comportes como un niño-**

**-La que se comporta como una niña eres tú Minerva, tú y tus locas ideas, tus estúpidas obras, un día de estos estarás igual que Albus-**

**-Albus te hubiera obligado a besarla, y tú sabes eso mejor que yo-**Respondió la directora

Estaba cansado, sabía que no iba a salir vivo de esto

**-¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran, no estoy de ánimos para esto-**

Y dicho esto, el profesor Snape abandonó el Gran Comedor.

Ya en su despacho, buscó una botella de Whisky de Fuego que tenía escondida bajo su escritorio, había sido un regalo de Lucius por su cumpleaños y aun no había tenido el agrado de servirse un trago y dadas las actuales circunstancias, no veía por qué no.

Apenas terminó de servir su copa, los golpes se hicieron presente en su puerta y ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser

**-Minerva por última vez…-**

**-Snape-**Oh, santa mierda**-¿Puedo?-**

Una parte de él gritaba con fuerza ¡NO! Pero su cuerpo se apartó inmediatamente para dejar que ella entrara y con ello, sellar su condena

**-¿Minerva te envió?-**

**-No, creo que va a venir a hablar contigo mañana-**Dijo sentándose frente a su escritorio**-Está molesta-**

**-Me imagino-**Respondió mientras le daba un trago a su vaso**-Pero no voy a cambiar de parecer-**

**-Lo sé, solo quería venir y estar contigo, luego del accidente de mi padre, no hemos podido estar así-**

**-¿Así?-**

**-Ya sabes, sin ensayos, sin deberes, sin tener que corregir pergaminos, solo nosotros-**Ella le dedicó una sonrisa**-Como amigos-**

**-Como amigos, si-**Respondió

**-Extrañaba esto-**

**-Yo también-**

El ambiente se estaba volviendo muy tenso, aquel silencio no hacía presagiar nada bueno

**-También quiero saber una cosa-**Dijo observándolo atentamente**-¿En verdad te molestaría besarme?-**

Antes de dar cualquier clase de respuesta, buscó el valor necesario en el contenido de su copa; bebió todo lo que había en el recipiente y solo en ese instante, caminó directo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo a tan solo un paso de su cuerpo la rodeó con ambos brazos y bajó unos centímetros su rostro

**-Snape…-**

**-Granger, si hubiera querido besarte lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo-**"Mentiroso"**-Solo sé que hay ciertos límites que no podemos cruzar-**

**-¿Y si yo quiero que los cruces?-**

Mierda

**-Diría que estás loca-**

Aquella situación era una completa locura, una alerta roja inminente

**-Por favor Snape-**Suplicó ella**-Luego de esto, juro no pedirte nada más-**

**-No jures en vano-**

**-No lo haré y si lo hago, prometo cumplir cualquier petición que tengas-**

Esa copa de Whisky le estaba dando algo más que valor, debía terminar con esto rápido o de otra forma él se iba a lamentar

**-Recuerda Granger, la palabra de una persona es su bien más preciado-**

Y dicho esto, él depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven. El trato estaba hecho.

**COMO DIRIA BLACK DEL POKEMON SPECIAL "NO ESTOY MUERTO PUTOS" **

**PERDÓN LA ETERNA TARDANZA, NO ES QUE ESTÉ ABANDONANDO, PERO ESTOY EN MI ULTIMO AÑO DE U Y ESO QUIERE DECIR…TESIS…**

**ASÍ QUE ESTOY UN POQUITO EN LA MIERDA CON LA TESIS, LAS PRESENTACIONES Y EL INTERNADO…SUMADO A LA CRISIS EN MI PAIS…ESTAMOS PAL LOLY PERRITO.**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRÁ, ESTAMOS TRABAJANDO PARA USTEDES**

**UN BESADO BIIIIIIIIIEN GRANDE CON SABOR A REVOLUCIÓN**

**XERXES ELI**


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de haber "firmado" aquel trato, ambos sabían que una especie de barrera se había creado entre ellos. Si bien sus actitudes hacia el otro no habían cambiado, podían sentir una especie de tensión demasiado intensa entre ambos que era imposible pasar por alto. Snape aún no podía creer que había cedido ante ella (otra vez) solo para complacerla ¡Y ni siquiera la excusa del alcohol lograba convencerlo del todo! Solo había sido una copa ¿Cómo fue que una miserable copa de Whisky de Fuego lo había envalentonado tanto? Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo demasiado débil para su gusto y eso lo aterraba. Hermione no estaba mejor que él, nunca esperó aquel gesto por parte del hombre, maldita sea, ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar que él estaba actuando en aquella obra ¿En verdad Merlín la creía capaz de poder procesar todo aquello? Sabía que tenía una mente privilegiada pero últimamente él le estaba friendo el cerebro con cada una de sus acciones. ¿Por qué tuvo que insistir? El primer acuerdo era nada de besos, era lo que se esperaba, lo que la mantendría a salvo (O lo más a salvo posible considerando sus sentimientos), luego Minerva había insistido en que fueran besos inocentes y todo el maldito infierno se había desatado.

"Malditos besos" eso era lo que ambos pensaban.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a ensayar aquellas escenas, habían preferido obviarlas y prestar más atención a otras que no eran "tan incomodas"; si, ellos sabían perfectamente que todos aquellos toques, aquellas caricias y palabras eran inocentes y solo una mera ilusión pero…ambos estaban conscientes que había algo más en las acciones del otro, así como también estaban más que claro que ninguno de los dos se iba a atrever a algo más…

Así pasaron tres largas semanas donde los ensayos se hicieron más intensos, donde cada vez sus pequeñas juntas se habían convertido en encuentros más bien tensos y, luego de varios años, ambos habían tenido una pequeña disputa.

Hermione creía que él estaba exagerando, Snape por su parte pensaba que ella se había olvidado de pensar en él. Le había reclamado, le había hablado como si volviera a tener once años y ella le había respondido como la leona que era, es que maldita sea ¡EN QUE PUTO MOMENTO ELLA LE IBA A DECIR QUE IBAN A VENIR SUS PADRES! Cuando estuviera en el escenario con ella entre los brazos, obviamente su padre iba a querer asesinarlo. No es que se llevara mal con ellos, Granger se los había presentado cuando lo invitó a cenar junto a los Potter, Minerva y algunos otros maestros, había compartido un poco con ellos ese día y más adelante, cuando ella lo incluía en algunos planes como los congresos o charlas que daban algunos magos importantes del país; habían congeniado, pero las situaciones eran muy distintas, en esos momentos él solamente había estado al lado de ella como lo que era, un simple amigo, en ese instante él tenía que presentarse ante todos como un amante gentil y cariñoso. Recién estaba asimilando la idea que los malditos estudiantes iban a verlo de esa forma, pero que los padres de la joven lo vieran en esa faceta…Merlín, no estaba preparado para eso. ¿Por qué la castaña no se lo había consultado? ¿Acaso ella quería torturarlo? Últimamente, eso parecía

**-¡SEVERUS! Mi estimado colega ¡Que gusto verte!-**

**-Caplan ¿Qué necesidad hay de gritar?-**

Aunque pareciese que no era el único que quería torturarlo. El maestro de DCAO le sonrió antes de rodear sus hombros con su brazo. Ese maldito le estaba dando más dolores de cabeza de lo usual

**-Vamos, no estés malhumorado, solo pensaba en invitarte a tomar algo a **_**"Las Tres Escobas"**_**, aprovechemos que Minerva nos dio el día libre, Neville, Aurora, Séptima y Filius ya aceptaron, ven con nosotros, quizás logremos quitarte esa cara de amargado-**

¿Y tener que soportar a esos idiotas? No gracias

**-Agradezco tu oferta Caplan, pero prefiero ir a mi despacho y descansar en paz-**

**-Qué curioso, Hermione me dijo lo mismo, acaso ustedes dos "Van a descansar" juntos-**

¿Por qué esa mujer lograba meterlo en problemas sin estar presente?

**-No seas idiota Caplan, no he visto a Granger desde el almuerzo, seguramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ver como se le sube el alcohol a Sinistra-**Respondió bastante enojado**-Y si no tienes nada más que decir, es momento de que te retires-**

El jefe de Hufflepuff rodó los ojos mientras una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

**-Si cambias de opinión y decides dejar esos pergaminos, vamos a ir en unos veinte minutos más-**

**-Sí, si, como sea, ahora déjame trabajar en paz-**

La puerta de la sala de maestros se cerró luego de eso; los únicos sonidos existentes en la habitación eran el tamborileo de sus dedos contra la mesa, las brasas de la chimenea y los interminables ronquidos de Binns. Cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó que su peso balanceara la silla en donde se había sentado, quizás así podría ordenar un poco sus ideas.

Ella terminó de limpiar las cenizas que habían quedado en su ropa y fue de inmediato a alimentar a su gato. El viejo Crookshanks la estaba esperando sentado en su sillón favorito que ahora tenía un millón de pelos anaranjados que limpiar. Le acarició la cabeza y dejó su plato lleno de croquetas y le dio agua fresca para luego sentarse y volver a la vieja lectura de aquel libro que le pidió a su padre. Ahora que estaba en casa, le era mucho más sencillo ir a visitarlos y ayudar con algunas tareas, aprovechaba su poco tiempo libre he intentada cooperar con todo lo que fuese posible, además, estar en la casa de sus padres con todas esas tareas extras a su trabajo le ayudaban a no pensar en él.

Luego de comunicarle que sus padres iban a estar presentes en la obra, todo su pequeño avance había sufrido un retroceso gigantesco ¡Maldición! Ella estaba segura de que habían compartido más de "un momento" luego de esa noche, y estaba más que claro que él también lo había notado; pero eso había durado tan poco que ahora solo parecía uno de sus sueños.

No podía entender porque se había enfadado tanto con ella solo por eso, lo encontraba absurdo y se lo había dejado claro ese día, y había recalcado el mensaje con aquel fuerte portazo cuando le dijo que se fuera de su despacho. Hermione esperó lo esperó un tiempo prudente, teniendo una pequeña esperanza de arreglar las cosas enseguida, pero, por primera vez luego de tantos años, él no volvió y ella se permitió llorar. Sabía que no estaba llorando solo porque había discutido con él, era el conjunto de todo lo que le estaba pasando que hizo que su fortaleza flaqueara y volviera a sentirse como una niña.

Y ahora se sentía un tanto estúpida porque lo extrañaba. Además estaba claro de que él no iba a dar el primer paso.

Acarició la cabeza de su gato y luego le rascó la barbilla, logrando así un fuerte ronroneo por parte del minino

**-¿Por qué él amor tiene que ser tan complicado Crookshanks?-**

Su compañero respondió clavando suavemente sus garras en su muslo y lamiendo su pulgar

**-Ojalá pudiese saber que intentas decirme-**Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estuvo así durante bastante tiempo, lo suficiente para que su gato decidiera que era hora de dormir; pero ella aún tenía un desorden mental bastante catastrófico y sabía que, si seguía así, no iba a poder disimular las ojeras por mucho más tiempo. Fue por eso que optó por un pequeño paseo para poder ordenar sus ideas antes de intentar ir a la cama tranquilamente. A esa hora ya no debían quedar alumnos despiertos y los profesores debían estar ya en su quinto sueño (Al menos Neville lo estaría), así que era el momento ideal para despejar su mente.

Colocó una fina capa sobre su cuerpo y emprendió viaje por los pasillos de Hogwarts. La mayoría de los pasillos estaban en relativa paz, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de los cuadros y una que otra risa de Peeves quien al parecer, se estaba divirtiendo en uno de los salones sin uso del colegio. Se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, quería un momento de paz y las bromas de ese poltergeist no categorizaban dentro de aquello. Siguió con su trayecto hasta que llegó a un ventanal en el segundo piso que daba directo al bosque prohibido; si bien la noche estaba bastante nublada, la débil luz de la luna que lograba colarse entre ellas, le daba a la copa de los arboles un bello color plateado que cualquiera envidiaría. La vista era magnifica y a diferencia de otras zonas del castillo, en ese lugar solo se escuchaba la brisa que golpeaba el vidrio.

Ella se sentó en el suelo y contempló la vista, hace bastante tiempo que no hacía algo como aquello y su mente poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar lo hermoso que podían ser los paisajes de Escocia. Abrazó sus rodillas y acomodó su rostro sobre ellas

**-¿Problemas para dormir?-**

Su rostro se volteó en dirección a la voz, aunque lo único que encontró fue un par de piernas envueltas en tela negra

**-Tal vez-**Respondió sintiendo que sus palabras eran apenas un susurro

Un silencio incomodo volvió a instalarse entre ellos

**-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-**

¿Qué era él? ¿Un idiota de quince años?

**-Si-**

Él se había quedado hasta tarde con la tonta ilusión de verla llegar a la sala de profesores y tal vez…

Estaba harto de aquello que se había generado entre ambos. Sabía que su pelea se debía a una tontería pero su orgullo ¡SU MALDITO ORGULLO! Siempre iba por delante de todos sus actos. Ya había cedido con respecto a la obra, sus padres solo habían rebalsado el vaso. Pero ya estaba harto y por eso, al igual que esa noche, la esperó

**-Granger-**Dijo con voz firme**-Yo…lo siento-**

Ella lo observó asombrado, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir

**-Actué como un idiota el otro día, exageré todo-**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven profesora

**-Yo debí avisarte, a fin de cuenta eres mi amigo ¿No? Se supone que podemos contarnos de todo-**Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él**-¿Podrías perdonarme a mi también?-**

Él sintió como por un segundo, su corazón comenzó a latir de forma estrepitosa por la cercanía, pero se convenció de que solo era por el hecho de saber que todo volvía a estar bien entre ellos

**-Solo si prometes no volver a guardarme secretos que puedan acabar con mi vida-**

**-¡Vamos! Sabes que mis padres te adoran tanto como a Harry, además fueron ellos los que me insistieron en venir-**

**-Solo es una obra escolar-**Dijo con hastió

**-Es la primera vez que hago algo así, antes de venir a Hogwarts…bueno, siempre fue un bicho raro para los demás y por eso yo preferí, de cierta manera, ser invisible para el resto-**

**-Ojalá hubiera sido invisible en mis clases, tú y tu insufrible hábito de sabelotodo-**

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco más a él, logrando que sus rodillas chocaran, sabía que Snape estaba bromeando, a diferencia de muchas otras personas, ya sabía distinguir su tono de sarcasmo y su tono despectivo; ese claramente era su voz de sarcasmo

**-Admite que te alegraban mis intervenciones, aunque solo fueran para restarle puntos a mi casa-**

**-Solo por eso te doy la razón-**

Se sentía bien saber que todo volvía a ser como antes o quizás, solo un poco mejor, un poco más…

Antes, nunca se hubiera quedado así, tan cerca el uno del otro, en medio de un pasillo desierto observando el paisaje que el ventanal les ofrecía mientras escuchaban la respiración el otro, antes, él nunca hubiera dejado que una de sus manos paseara por esa cabellera castaña o nunca hubiera entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, tampoco se hubiese detenido a aspirar su perfume ni mucho menos hubiese dejado que ella se quedase dormirá sobre él

**-Granger, hey, Granger-**

Él movió suavemente su hombro pero solo consiguió que la joven mujer se acurrucara de mejor manera en su cuerpo. Santo Merlín, eso no debía pasar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería parecer un bruto al despertarla con algún hechizo, pero tampoco podían permanecer todo el resto de la noche en el pasillo

**-Granger, porfavor-**

Fue entonces que ella se desperezó mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo

**-Lo lamento, no he dormido muy bien estos días-**Dijo algo avergonzada

**-Ya me dí cuenta-**Respondió como si la situación no lo hubiese incomodado**-Deberías ir a dormir de una vez por todas-**

**-Sí, lo sé, Crookshanks debe estar esperándome-**Su cabeza volvió a descansar sobre su hombro**-Aunque no creo que le moleste esperarme cinco minutos más-**

**-Volverás a dormirte-**La regañó**-No soy tu cama-**

**-No seas amargando Snape-**Dijo mirándolo a los ojos**-Confió en que si me duermo, me despertaras-**

**-Tienes el sueño pesado-**

**-¿Me dejaras durmiendo en el piso?-**

Ella estaba demasiado cerca, o quizás él comenzaba a acortar la distancia

**-Tal vez-**Respondió con burla**-Quizás quiera ver como los alumnos te encuentran en este lugar-**

La castaña dejó salir una pequeña carcajada

**-Y yo que pensé que serías una buena persona y me dejarías dormir en tu cama-**

Ambos sintieron como la alerta roja se encendió en ese instante, ese era un límite que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar porque eso arruinaría su…

**-Quizás si te duermes, lo descubrirás-**

Amistad.

El rostro de la joven se tornó escarlata al escuchar la respuesta de su colega ¡Que estaba pasando! ¿Acaso aquello había pasado en realidad? No, Snape no había…no, claro que no.

Se levantó rápidamente del piso y acomodando su capa sobre sus hombros prefirió mirar a cualquier otro sitio menos al que estaba ocupando su compañero

**-Yo…me iré a la cama-**Dijo bastante nerviosa**-Te…te veo mañana ¿No? Para tomar el té y ensayar-**

Y volvían a los momentos incomodos ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir su bocota?

**-Ahí estaré-**

Antes de irse, ella le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Su pequeña mano estaba temblando y la de él había comenzado a sudar, pero a ella pareció no importarle cuando le dio un último apretón

**-¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu despacho?-**

**-No, no, así está bien-**Ella soltó su mano**-Que tengas buenas noches Snape-**

**-Igualmente Granger-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltaba exactamente una semana y todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco con el acontecimiento ¡SOLO UNA SEMANA Y TODO SU ESFUERZO IBA A VER LA LUZ! Era en este tiempo donde los últimos detalles se afinaban y donde el estrés comenzaba a ser palpable en el ambiente, solo bastaba ver el rostro de Minerva para saber que era mejor no molestarla si se quería vivir

**-¿Dónde está Severus? ¡Sabe que no puede llegar tarde!-**

**-Minerva cálmate por favor-**Le dijo Madame Pomfrey a la directora**-Está terminando sus rondas junto a Rolanda, sabes perfectamente del altercado que hubo entre esos dos Ravenclaw, deben estar terminando de darles el castigo-**

**-¡Pero debe venir a probarse su vestuario! Si no aparece juro por Merlín santo que yo…-**

En ese mismo momento la puerta del Gran Salón fueron abiertas y una muy desesperada Rolanda Hooch acompañada de un muy hastiado Severus Snape hicieron acto de presencia frente a sus compañeros

**-Lamentamos la demora Minerva, pero terminadas las rondas Peeves comenzó a molestarnos y…-**

Ese maldito poltergeist los había perseguido y lanzando unos corchos pestilentes mientras cantaba una estúpida canción sobre un grillo y un dragón ¡Que estupidez! Si ya de por si estaba hasta más arriba de la coronilla ante la idea de venir por esos estúpidos atuendos, ahora sabía completamente que hechizaría a cualquiera que osara molestarlo

**-Minerva, solo dinos donde debemos ir por esas estúpidas cosas y terminemos con esto luego-**Dijo sin prestar atención a los reclamos de su colega**-Por favor-**

Sabía que iba a terminar con una jaqueca horrible y todo gracias a ese estúpido de Peeves

**-Ginny y Luna tienen los atuendos. Si no me equivoco estaban ahí-**Señaló la puerta que utilizaban los maestros**-Luna tiene los atuendos de los hombres-**

Genial, la loca de Lovegood iba a pasarle su ridículo disfraz. ¿Por qué Minerva había confiado en esas dos mocosas para hacer los atuendos? Se iba a ver más ridículo de lo que ya tenía presupuestado, la poca dignidad que le iba a quedar después de esto podía ir despidiéndose de él.

**-Oh, buenas noches profesor Snape-**Le saludó la joven rubia**-Usted es el último, aquí tiene, espero que le agrade-**

**-Como si me agradara tener que usar simplemente una estúpida túnica como ropa-**Respondió de mala gana

**-No es tan malo-**Le restó importancia**-Me esforcé para hacer algo que le gustase. Puede cambiarse ahí-**Dijo señalando una pequeña cabina que habían habilitado para la ocasión.

Él tomó la prenda que la rubia le ofreció y comprobó con la mirada que varios de sus colegas ya se habían probado sus atuendos. Para su sorpresa, no se veían tan mal como había pensado, en realidad, se habían bastante bien.

Ingresó a la estrecha cabina y comprobó que la tela era suave, algo pesada pero con una buena caída que lograba cubrir sus pies. Habían pequeñas calaveras estampadas que parecían moverse por cuenta propia logrando así, ese toque lúgubre que debía representar. También tenía una capa del mismo color que la túnica que portaba, solo que esta tenía un borde rojo que combinaba con aquel cinto que debía amarrase a la altura de su cadera. Debía admitir que Lovegood había hecho un buen trabajo, quizás lo único que le desagradaba era el hecho de llevar el color de los Leones en su vestimenta, pero en realidad estaba bastante conforme.

En cuanto salió de la cabina pudo sentir varios pares de ojos sobre él, todos estaban ansiosos de su reacción porque sabían que junto con el día de la presentación, este era uno de los días que no quería que llegara

**-En realidad este tipo de vestimenta te sienta muy bien Severus-**Dijo la ex maestra de Herbología, quien portaba una túnica de un color amarillo con algunos detalles que imitaban a la hierba

**-Mientras antes terminemos con esto, antes puedo olvidarme de esto-**

**-No seas amargado-**Negó la mujer**-Mejor apresurémonos antes de que a Minerva le dé un infarto-**

Bueno, en eso debía darle razón a la mujer.

Ya eran los últimos ensayos, casi todo estaba listo aunque él sabía que cierta parte de la obra aún estaba débil y se debía a cierta petición de la directora.

Debían ensayar la escena final pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo, mucho menos en público, ni siquiera en privado se habían arriesgado ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo con todos ellos? Claro, habían leído sus líneas y todo, pero ¡NO PODÍA, SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA HACER AQUELLO CON GRANGER! Mucho menos después de…de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

No era esa incomodidad de cuando habían discutido, no, la tensión que ahora habitaba entre ellos era de otro tipo. Una mucho más sofocante, una que preferían obviar por buenas razones. Claro, él le había prometido que actuaría, que…la besaría, pero comenzaba a dudar, porque…

**-Lo lamento, pero Ginny insistió en arreglar mi cabello y yo…-**

Ella se sentía incomoda ante las miradas del resto de sus colegas, de cierta manera, se sentía desnuda aunque aquella túnica de suave verde la cubría hasta los pies. Sentía la tela demasiado liviana, porque la pelirroja le aseguró que se trataba de lino, como se utilizaba en la antigua Grecia; su pecho tenía un suave escote V y las mangas quedaban algo holgadas ya en sus muñecas. Era un lindo traje, no podía quejarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibida. La tela, casi al final de sus piernas, tenía estampada flores de distintos colores y con cada paso que daba, pétalos aparecían para custodiar sus pisadas.

Si, Ginny se había esforzado, sin contar lo que había hecho en su cabello.

Ella nunca pudo domar sus risos, sin embargo la pelirroja tenía un don para controlarlos. No los había recogido, su melena estaba completamente suelta, pero la joven Weasley había aprovechado aquellos indomables risos para dejar pequeñas margaritas blancas en ellos

**-Hermione te ves…-**Comenzó a hablar Harry

**-Hermosa-**

Todos los ojos se voltearon a ver al dueño de aquella palabra y Severus volvió a odiar a su boca por actuar sin medir las consecuencias.

Él pudo escuchar las risitas de Caplan y Flitwick, así como la pícara sonrisa de Slughorn, maldita sea, quería cocerse la boca, aunque primero se le antojaba hechizar a esos tres brujos

**-Severus tiene razón Hermione, te ves hermosa-**

La intervención de Minerva logró acallar al resto de profesores, pero no menguó la vergüenza del hombre

**-Oh, eso no es todo-**Dijo la pelirroja desde atrás**-Solo observen-**

Ella chasqueó los dedos y en ese instante el vestuario de la castaña cambió, ahora la parte delantera de su túnica quedaba sobre sus rodillas mientras que la trasera mantenía su largo, su escote era un poco más pronunciado sin rozar lo provocativo y sus mangas eran un poco más holgadas. También habían cambiado el color de la tela a un profundo morado y donde antiguamente había flores ahora habían pequeñas piedras rojas que asemejaban ser rubíes.

Maldita sea, ella era preciosa

**-Un traje como la inocente Diosa de la Primavera, otro, como la soberana del inframundo ¿Qué opina de este traje Señor Hades?-**

Esa mocosa de los Weasley estaba burlándose de él

**-Ginny…-**

**-Vamos Hermione, es tu esposo ¿No? Debería opinar-**

**-Suficiente-**Intervino la Directora**-Agradezco su trabajo señora Potter, señorita Lovegood, en verdad se esforzaron pero ahora, debemos ensayar la obra, asi que, manos a la obra-**

Lo que menos quería en esos instantes era estar cerca de la castaña luego de ese vergonzoso momento ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer semejante castigo? ¿Por qué Merlín se burlaba de él de tal manera?

**-¡Snape!-**No ahora, no con ella ¿No podía ir con Potter?

**-Granger-**Dijo con un octavo de voz más agudo de lo normal**-¿Se te ofrece algo?-**

**-Debemos ensayar-**Le respondió como si fuese obvio

**-Sí, eso ya lo sé-**

**-Pereciera que quisieras escapar-**Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro**-¿Acaso algo te asusta "cariño"?-**

**-Nada me asusta "querida"-**

El rubor no tardó en presentarse en el rostro de la joven maestra y ante sus ojos, ella no podía verse más bella

**-Granger…-**Él se armó de valor**-Yo…-**

**-¿Si?-**

**-En verdad creo que te ves hermosa-**

Y dicho aquello, dejó a su "esposa" con mil ideas dando vuelta por su mente.

**PRIMERO QUE TODO, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (OYE QUE DESCARADA, YA CASI SE ACABA ENERO…PERO MEH)**

**ESPERO QUE SEA UN BUEN AÑO Y TODO LO QUE LOS BUENOS DESEOS.**

**CREOOOO QUE PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAP…SOLO CREO**

**SIEMPRE ME DEMORO DESDE QUE INGRESÉ A LA U, PERO AHORA QUE SOLO ME QUEDA LA TESIS TAL VEZ AVANCE MÁS RAPIDO**

**Y ESO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, HECHO CON AMOR Y CARIÑITO**

**UN BESASO CON SABOR A CEREZAS**

**XERXES (LA CASI EGRESADA) ELI**


	7. Chapter 7

El ensayo había sido una de las cosas más estresantes que pudo haber enfrentado en su vida, prefería volver a buscar Horrocrux con Harry y Ron antes de tener que enfrentar los regaños de Minerva porque ellos habían "Actuado como dos niños" ¡Claro! Para ella era muy fácil decirlo, ella no debía besar a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada y luego fingir que nada había pasado. No podían con esa escena, simplemente ella no podría con aquello, era demasiado. Quizás para algunos era algo muy sencillo ir y besar a otro para luego seguir como si nada, pero cuando habían sentimientos ocultos, todo cambiaba. Si, ella quería besar a Snape, pero no iba a obligarlo y tampoco se iba a obligar a pasar por aquella situación que solo le traería sufrimiento.

"_La obra es en una semana, solucionen este problema lo más pronto posible"_ Esas habían sido las palabras de la Directora.

¿Acaso no podían finalizar la obra como lo habían decidido en un principio? Un simple abrazo y ya, con eso se podía bajar el telón y su corazón podría volver a su funcionamiento habitual, pero no, ella se tuvo que envalentonar y poco menos rogarle a Snape para que aceptara la nueva propuesta de Minerva y ahora ninguno de los dos se atrevía ¡Adiós a su valentía Gryffindor! ¡Adiós a ser "una mujer de palabra"! No, es que simplemente no podía

**-Será mejor que soluciones este pequeño inconveniente o Minerva va a colgarte viva-**

**-Lo sé Ginny, pero…-**Ella lo observó, estaba con Harry devolviéndole el atuendo a Luna, todavía no podía creer que aquel halago haya salido de sus labios**-No creo poder hacerlo-**

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y, sabiendo que aquel lugar era un campo minado para charlar sobre aquello, aplicó un muffliato sobre ambas para así poder expresar todo lo que opinaba a la castaña

**-Hermione, volaste sobre el lomo de un Dragón y ¿No puedes besar a Snape?-**

**-Al parecer, no-**

Claro, había sobrevivido a torturas, bestias mágicas que intentaron atacarla, a una guerra mágica pero no podía declararle sus sentimientos a Snape, era todo un "orgullo" para la valiente joven de hace un par de años atrás.

La pelirroja notó el cambio en el semblante de su amiga, odiaba verla así, ni siquiera cuando terminó con su hermano la vio tan triste como ahora, eso demostraba lo mucho que le importaba el murciélago, lo mucho que lo amaba

**-Oye, que te parece si mañana salimos Luna, tu y yo mañana en la tarde. No tienes rondas y Minerva estará ocupada viendo lo de la escenografía así que no hay ensayo, te vendrá bien relajarte-**

**-Pensaba ir a ver a mis padres-**Respondió la castaña**-Mañana mi papá tiene cita médica y quiero saber cómo va-**

**-Vamos Hermione, solo será un día que faltes, por favor-**

Ella sabía que la pelirroja no iba aceptar un no por respuesta

**-Mi última clase es a las cuatro, iré donde mis padres y a las siete me juntaré con ustedes ¿Te parece?-**

**-Y si no llegas a las siete, Luna y yo te iremos a buscar a la casa de tus padres. Luego de que me case con Harry no hemos tenido una salida de chicas como corresponde-**

**-Bueno, tu eres la única casada-**Bromeó Hermione

**-Y tú estas soltera porque no te atreves-**Le recordó la pelirroja**-Vamos Hermione, apuesto la mitad de mis galeones a que Snape siente algo más por ti-**

**-Solo somos amigos-**

Aquella frase dicha con tanta seriedad, hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se estremeciera ¿Por qué su amiga era tan terca algunas veces?

**-Entonces deja de amargarte por alguien que nunca te va a amar, pasa la página y búscate a alguien que te haga feliz-**

**-Ginny…-**

**-Mañana a las siete-**Dijo la pelirroja**-Prepárate para nuestro interrogatorio y una pequeña charla motivacional. Ahora si me permites, iré por Harry antes de que se entusiasme hablando con Neville y tu "esposo"-**

Ella iba a reclamar pero estaba claro que era una guerra perdida. Ginny había sido clara con cada una de sus palabras y aunque le había dolido la sinceridad de su amiga, sabía que ella tenía razón, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué es lo peor que le podía pasar? ¿Qué se burlara de ella? ¿Qué la rechazara? No sería la primera vez que sufriría algo así, Ron la rechazó muchas veces y sobre burlarse de ella, solo bastaba con recordar el uso que le dio a su departamento.

Era una Gryffindor, debía recordar eso ¿Se acobardaría ante un Slytherin?

**-Granger-**

La respuesta era un rotundo si

**-¿Necesitas algo Snape?-**

Él la observó por varios segundos, cosa que logró incomodar a la joven profesora

**-Snape, si tienes algo que decirme…-**

**-¿Podemos ir por un té?-**

La castaña no se esperaba una respuesta así

**-Es bastante tarde, pensé que te irías a dormir- **"Vamos Hermione, es solo un té"**-Pero creo que una taza no nos quitará mucho tiempo, tengo unas galletas de jengibre que horneó mi mamá ayer ¿Iremos a tu despacho o al mio?-**

**-Al tuyo, está mucho más cerca-**

**-Bien-**

La mayoría de los profesores y ex alumnos que estaban ayudando en la obra aún se encontraban en el gran salón, por eso, su salida juntos del lugar no hizo más que encender el fuego de sus conversaciones. La joven volteó a ver a su amiga pelirroja y vio como ella le levantaba el pulgar en signo de aprobación ¿Es que acaso Ginny pensaba…? ¡Maldita sea! No era la primera vez que ellos se iban juntos ¿Cuál era el problema?

¿Cuál era el problema entre ellos dos?

El viaje fue corto y tenso, ninguno de los dos inició conversación lo que solo provocó que todo fuese sumamente incómodo. Sabían que tenían mucho de qué hablar luego de aquel ensayo, pero, como siempre desde que inició la obra, ninguno de los dos se sentía con el valor suficiente para hablar. Y dentro del despacho de la castaña, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Él encendió la chimenea porque sabía que a ella le encantaba beber el té frente a un suave fuego, preparó las tazas mientras la castaña calentaba el agua e iba por las galletas, también le dio de comer a aquello que Granger llamaba gato y dejó que este se paseara por sus piernas como hacía desde la primera vez que comenzaron con su amistad.

Snape sirvió ambas tazas, esperando que Granger se acomodara en su sitio para así evitar cualquier accidente. Ella le sonrió dulcemente cuando le entregó su té pero posterior a eso, la mayor interacción de ambos solo fue escuchar el suave golpeteo de la loza. Debía hacer algo ¿No? Él quería hablar, por eso había inventado la estúpida excusa del té, tenía que aclarar las cosas o todo seguiría igual entre ellos y ¡Por Merlín! Él quería que todo volviera a la normalidad

**-Granger-**Era ahora o nunca**-Lamento si lo que dije en el Gran Comedor te incomodó, mi primer comentario fue dicho sin pensar, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó-**

**-Entonces…cuando me dijiste que en verdad me veía bien ¿Estabas mintiendo?-**La voz de ella, y aquella ceja levantada le indicó que solo estaba empeorando las cosas

**-No, claro que no, es solo que-**Mierda, ahora había cruzado sus brazos, la estaba jodiendo**-Algo así, considerando todas las burlas que hemos recibido, debía decirse en privado, ya vez lo que conseguimos, al idiota de Caplan y sus gestos inapropiados-**

Ese Hufflepuff de pacotilla había estado lanzándoles besos y haciendo gestos bastante ridículos durante las escenas más incomodas, suerte que Potter y Longbottom lograron apaciguar al idiota de DCAO o él no se hubiese contenido a la hora de hechizarlo

**-Lo que quiero decir Granger es que…-** "Maldita sea Snape, no es tan difícil, habla idiota, dile lo que sientes ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!"

Pero nada salió de sus labios y aquel silencio, se prolongó demasiado para el gusto de ambos

**-Creo que…será mejor de que te vayas-**Dijo ella luego de que de la boca del pocionista no salieran palabras**-Mañana debemos dar clases y ya se está haciendo bastante tarde-**

**-No, no me iré-**Respondió algo irritado**-Solo escúchame por favor-**

**-Snape, ya no tiene importancia-**

**-Oh no, claro que si tiene importancia-**

**-Fue solo un halago que se te escapó-**Dijo un poco más alto de lo normal**-¿Podemos dejar todo esto como estaba y ya? Tenemos cosas más importantes que resolver, la escena final por ejemplo-**

**-Ya nada está como antes Granger-**Respondió alzando la voz de la misma manera que su compañera**-Sabes perfectamente que esta estúpida obra ha cambiado todo entre nosotros ¡YA NADA SE SIENTE COMO ANTES!-**

**-¡Y CREES QUE ES MI CULPA!-**

**-¡TU FUISTE LA DE LA IDEA!-**

**-BIEN PODIAS HABER DEJADO QUE RON ACTUARA-**

**-¿Y DEJAR QUE ESE IDIOTA TE BESARA? CLARO QUE NO-**

**-Al menos ese idiota se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo-**

Se habían acercado demasiado, sabían que estaban en una zona bastante peligrosa pero al parecer no querían salir de ella

**-Granger, ya te lo dije antes, si hubiera querido besarte, hace bastante que lo hubiese hecho-**

**-Entonces-**La voz de ella se quebró**-¿No quieres hacerlo?-**

**-No-**

No iba a llorar, no al frente de él, ya sabía la respuesta ¿No es así? Ella solamente se había ilusionado con algo que obviamente, nunca iba a suceder

**-No así, no porque una estúpida obra me lo diga-**

Él acarició la piel de su cuello; sus manos estaban heladas lo que logró estremecerla

**-Vete por favor Snape-**Se mordió su labio intentando controlar los leves temblores de su cuerpo**-Solo vete-**

**-Granger-**Su vista había recaído en los labios de la joven**-En verdad ya no lo soporto-**

Y fue entonces que él terminó con la distancia.

En un principio, su cerebro se había desconectado de todo, imposibilitando su reaccionar, pero bastó con que él la acercara más a su cuerpo para que sus ideas volvieran a circular. Él la estaba besando, él había iniciado el beso ¡EN VERDAD ESTABA PASANDO! Sus labios se sentían suaves, algo fríos al igual que sus manos pero lograban calentar cada célula de su cuerpo; fue respondiendo a cada movimiento de él hasta que encontraron un ritmo cómodo para ambos. No buscaban algo rápido, se estaban tomando su tiempo en conocer al otro.

En algún momento, el pocionista se había sentado y ella había quedado a horcajadas sobre él, sabía que si seguían así las cosas iban a tomar otro rumbo pero no podía alejarse, no cuando había esperado tanto por esto. Las manos de él acariciaban su cadera y acercaban aún más su entrepierna al bulto que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de sus pantalones, mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de él, acariciando de paso parte de su nuca y la zona tras sus orejas. Pronto el roce de sus centros se hizo insoportable para la castaña y aquel largo gemido hizo eco en la mente de él

**-Debemos parar-**Dijo separándose para algo más que tomar aire

**-Lo sé-**La voz de ella era un poco más ronca y sonaba mucho más agitada

Ambos sabían que ya habían cruzado una línea, pero ¿Serian capaz de cruzar la siguiente?

Luego de un efímero momento, fue ella quien decidió volver a tomar los labios de su colega y a diferencia de lo que había dicho hace unos segundos, él no paro.

Las manos de él fueron colándose lentamente bajo la blusa de ella, su piel se sentía como porcelana bajo las interminables cicatrices que cubrían cada rincón de sus dedos, pronto la piel de la cadera y la espalda baja fue insuficiente para sus curiosas manos pero no se atrevía a seguir, no sin antes tener la autorización de ella.

La castaña se separó una vez más para tomar aire, dulce Merlín, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que no debía dudar, ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, este era el momento, este era el ahora. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que Snape no iba a pasar más líneas sin que ella se lo permitiese; era hora de eliminar cualquier restricción

**-Granger…-**Jadeó en un vago intento de voz de mando**-Si seguimos no podremos parar-**

**-Esta noche no quiero parar-**

Los ojos de él siguieron cada movimiento de aquellos gráciles dedos al momento de desabrochar la blusa blanca que ella portaba. Su boca se secó al ver aquel sujetador de suave color amarillo que contrastaba de manera perfecta con su piel y sus ojos; sabía que ella estaba sintiendo su "visto bueno" porque ¡Merlín! Sentía que su ropa interior pronto estallaría si seguía así.

Ella rodeó su cuello y fue dejando un camino de besos desde su oído hasta su clavícula. No fueron solo sus labios que recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel, su lengua dibujó pequeños círculos en aquellas zonas que solo incrementaban su sed de estar dentro de ella, ya no podía resistirse, pero tenía que detenerse si no quería mandar todo a la basura.

No iba a perderla por un desliz, no iba a pasar dos veces.

Cuando ella se detuvo solo momentos después de dejar un último beso en la odiosa marca que le dejó la maldita serpiente (Maldita sea ¡Casi acaba solo por eso!) fue que se dio por vencido. Él en verdad lo había intentado, en verdad había luchado con toda su voluntad, pero ya no podía.

Su boca se abrió ante el asombroso hecho que estaba pasando, los ojos ambarinos de la Gryffindor lo miraron con determinación en contraste a la tímida sonrisa que en esos momentos se perfilaba en su rostro. Las manos de ella fueron a la parte de atrás de su espalda y con agil movimiento, la prenda que cubría sus senos se soltó, dejando ver un poco más de aquella suave piel y de aquellos montes que estaba seguro, se coronaban con dos bellos pezones que estaba más que ansioso por conocer. Era una invitación subliminar al pecado, sabía que si aceptaba aquello definiría su eterna condena

**-Eres hermosa-**Susurró mientras acomodaba un riso de su cabello**-Demasiado hermosa para alguien como yo-**

**-No lo creo-**

**-¿Tienes una idea de lo que estas causando en mi Granger?-**

Para reafirmar sus palabras, el presionó su erección contra el centro de ella, esperando que soltara un gemido, pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo al frotarse con un poco más de energía sobre él logrando que fuese su propia boca que soltarse aquel primitivo sonido

**-Me hago una idea "querido"-**

La castaña era una atrevida, debía recordar eso para el futuro, aunque claro, él podía seguir con aquel juego.

Bajó su cabeza a la unión de ambas copas del sujetador y aspiró el agradable aroma que ella desprendía, una mezcla de flores, miel y galletas que estaban causando estragos en todo su cuerpo. Las manos de él fueron bajando las tiras por los brazos de ella al mismo tiempo que sus dientes bajaban aquella prenda que le impedían verle el torso completamente desnudo

**-Severus…-**Jadeó ella cuando la prenda dejó su piel y él besó la zona central bajo sus pechos**-Severus, por favor-**

Ella nunca, en todos los años que llevaban siendo colegas y amigos, lo había llamado por su nombre. En esos momentos solo pudo agradecer a Merlín porque si antes lo hubiese tuteado, hubiera pasado la vergüenza de su vida. Ya no podía más.

Sus manos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de sus senos y su boca susurró en su oído

**-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Hermione?-**

Y, al igual que ella, él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, quizás, porque sabía que era la última línea de seguridad que le quedaba, porque quizás si la seguía llamando Granger podría ver a la estudiante, no a la mujer. Esa defensa había terminado de caer el día de hoy

**-Tocame-**Fue la única respuesta que dio al momento de tomar sus manos y dejarlas sobre sus pechos.

Las frías manos de él hicieron que toda su piel se erizara ante el contacto y que sus pezones se endurecieran aún más; era consciente de su estado, estaba demasiado excitada ¿Desde hace cuento que no estaba así? Ron era bueno a la hora de besar, no podía quejarse de aquello, pero a la hora crucial…Merlín sabía que esos 3 minutos malograban el trabajo previo. Sabía que no debía comparar, pero se le hacía imposible teniendo en cuenta que aquellas frías manos llenas de pequeñas cicatrices estaban sobre estimulando cada nervio de su ser. Sus movimientos era suaves pero firmes, sus pulgares realizaban pequeños círculos en las orillas que solo aumentaban su calor interno. Rodeó su cuello y se acercó aún más a él, su cuerpo estaba temblando solo por sus toques y sabía que si seguía así, no soportaría mucho. Sus jadeos incrementaron cuando él tomó sus pezones entre sus pulgares e índices para jalar de ellos con suavidad y su cadera aceleraba los movimientos contra su centro, estaba por perder la batalla pero sabía que sería la derrota más placentera que pudiese tener.

Cuando los labios de él atacaron su cuello, supo que era su fin. Sabía que iba a tener marcas, pero todo aquello le importaba una mierda.

Los movimientos suaves que sus manos estaban dejando en sus pechos eran la antítesis a los besos que él le otorgaba a su cuello. Sus labios succionaban una mínima parte antes de dar pequeñas mordidas que la dejaban a las puertas de un orgasmo. Él era demasiado malvado a su parecer, porque estaba más que claro que entendía en qué situación se encontraba, pero prefería dejarla en el pináculo antes de terminar con aquello

**-Más, más por favor-**Jadeó casi implorando

Él solo le sonrió, como si hiciera oídos sordos a su petición

**-Más, Severus, yo no puedo soportarlo-**

**-Así me he sentido todas estas semanas-**Gruñó parando sus atenciones**-O quizás, desde antes-**

No quería admitirlo, pero él estaba bastante avergonzado de aquellas veces donde su mano se había hecho amiga de la soledad ante las imágenes que su mente osaba presentarle de ella. La última vez, había sido en el matrimonio de Potter.

Ella tomó su rostro y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con suma lentitud, aprovechando el momento para sacar su camisa de los pantalones

**-Ya no tienes por qué sentirte así, ya no tienes por qué sufrir-**

Su boca quería soltar las palabras _"Ninguno volverá a sufrir"_ pero su cerebro le envió otra señal.

Invirtió las posiciones y acomodó el cuerpo de la castaña en aquel sillón para poder estar mucho más cómodo para su jugada. Las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas resaltando así los ojos maleados de la joven, era completamente hermosa y aquella sonrisa que había relucir sus labios completamente hinchados luego de la pasada sesión de besos solo lograban aumentar su deseo. Estaba perdido y ¡Maldita sea! Deseaba perderse para siempre en aquella mirada luminosa que Hermione le regalaba.

Acarició su rostro con cuidado, sus dedos dibujaron cada facción de la joven como si se tratara de la porcelana más fina de la Tierra. Ella suspiraba de forma queda mientras se aferraba a la tela de su túnica, la sentía tan pequeña bajo su cuerpo, pero sería un idiota si la subestimaba. Hermione le había demostrado incontables veces que era una mujer de armas tomar y que no se dejaba amedrentar por nada o por nadie; pero ahora que la observaba de esta forma, tan entregada, tan frágil, tan…

No, no quería pensar en aquello en estos momentos.

Sus labios reemplazaron prontamente a sus dedos, besó cada centímetro de su rostro mientras comenzaba a desprender parte de sus prendas. Lo primero en caer fue su túnica y posterior a eso, las manos de su compañera se encargaron de la interminable hilera de botones de su levita. Debía reconsiderar el uso de ellos, podían caerse al caldero en cualquier momento y eran una molestia en estas circunstancias. Pronto su torso estaba desnudo y sus prendas perdidas en el piso del despacho, estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Nunca se había considerado atractivo, demasiados traumas en su niñez y su juventud lograron que su autoestima estuviera por los suelos y el solo hecho de pensar que ella lo estaba mirando atentamente lograba activar una campana en su mente. La idea de escapar ahora no sonaba tan mal, es decir ¿Quién en su sano juicio quería estar con alguien que portaba cicatrices desde la niñez? El muy maldito de su padre se había encargado de dejar marcas imposibles de borrar aun con todos los ungüentos mágicos del mundo y no podía olvidar las que había obtenido en las guerras, todo su cuerpo tenía memoria de ello. Maldición ¿En que estaba pensando al dejarse llevar de esa manera? Era obvio que Hermione iba a sentir asco de él

**-Yo…-**

**-¿Tu qué?-**Respondió ella curiosa**-Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que logro verte sin camisa-**

Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho y tocó algunas cicatrices con cuidado. Él la observó en completo silencio sin moverse, solo dejó que ella acariciara sus marcas como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con un toque gentil

**-Gracias-**Dijo al llevar al final de su recorrido, justo donde estaba su cinturón.

La ceja de él se elevó en un gesto de clara confusión

**-Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, lo vi en tus ojos-**

**-Son demasiadas-**

**-Tal vez-**Ella atrajo su rostro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos rompió parte de su inseguridad**-Pero son parte de ti, parte de tu historia…una de las tantas partes que…hacen que…que me gustes-**

El silencio fue palpable en esos escasos segundo en los cuales ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar y ella no creía prudente tomar la iniciativa, lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que aún estaba procesando sus palabras, porque, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, él nunca se tomaría aquello en serio.

Fue él quien luego de su reflexionar hizo algo que la dejó sin aliento; la abrazó, la rodeó entre sus brazos como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de él. Ella podía sentir el temblor de su piel y el calor de esta emanaba, se sentía tan bien, se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar correcto, donde siempre debió estar

**-Hermione…-**Susurró en su oído**-¿Puedo…?-**

La pregunta estaba implícita y, aunque ella ya le había dado todos los permisos necesarios desde el momento del primer beso, el simple hecho de preocuparse por aquello se le hacía sumamente tierno

**-Si-**Respondió besando su mejilla.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Volvió a tomar su boca, a explorarla con detenimiento mientras sus manos iban por el botón del pantalón de ella; Hermione lo imitó y comenzó a destrabar aquella atadura que significaba su cinturón, estaban ansiosos, pero ninguno de los dos querían apurar la situación, bueno, él no quería apresurar los hechos, más si eso significaba poder molestar a la leona bajo su cuerpo.

Le retiró el pantalón al mismo tiempo que ella terminaba de luchar con la hebilla del cinturón y lo lanzaba a algún lugar del despacho. Un gruñido de desaprobación hizo que ambos observaran al gato de la castaña irse bajo el escritorio de muy malas pulgas

**-Me volverá a odiar-**Bromeó él mientras acariciaba las piernas de la joven

**-No lo creo, pero para estar seguros, le gustan las croquetas de atún-**

**-Lo consideraré-**

Hermione aprovechó para acariciar su erección sobre la tela y fue recompensada con un gemido que solo hizo que su centro palpitara

**-Aunque ahora tienes otras cosas que considerar-**

Esa Gryffindor era una descarada, pero él le iba a enseñar.

Terminó por sacarse los pantalones aunque eso significaba alejarse momentáneamente de las caricias de la castaña. Su ropa interior lo apretaba y estaba consiente que podría terminar antes de siquiera empezar si no hacía algo al respecto. Demasiado tiempo solo no era beneficioso en ese aspecto, pero, a su favor tenía un par de cartas bien guardadas.

Dejó que sus manos bajaran hasta sus muslos y comenzó a trazar líneas por toda su extensión mientras su boca comenzaba a descender por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos, los había deseado desde que ella le permitió tocarlos y ahora no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Los besó con tranquilidad tomándose el tiempo necesario para descubrir cada área sensible aunque eso le significara que la castaña le clavara las uñas en la espalda mientras jadeaba cada vez más fuerte. Quería desesperarla, despertar cada uno de sus sentidos y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Mientras sus manos se encargaban de acrecentar su ansiedad, tocando todos aquellos lugares que sabía estimulaban y dejaban con ganas de más, sus labios y su lengua de encargaban de sus pechos y sus pezones. Sus jadeos y sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos e incrementaban aquel orgullo masculino que hace bastante tiempo no sacaba a la luz

**-Severus…te necesito-**

**-Aun no-**Dijo sobre su piel, soplando la humedad de sus besos**-No estas lista-**

Oh, claro que ella estaba lista, él solo debía tocarla de una vez donde debería y lo iba a comprobar, pero se había empeñado en dejar de lado su centro y todas sus caricias iban a parar a sus muslos, sus rodillas, el contorno de sus bragas y su monte de venus. Necesitaba algo para calmar su dolor, lo necesitaba a él a más no poder

**-Por favor-**Jadeó cuando él envolvió uno de sus pezones con su lengua**-Por favor-**

Cuando él solo atinó a reír, decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

Envolvió las caderas de él con sus piernas y dejó que sus manos fueran hasta su trasero para atraerlo más a su centro. Comenzó a moverse bajo su cuerpo con mayor ímpetu solo para que él cumpliera su deseo. Si tan solo pudiera eliminar la última barrera que ambos portaban, solo necesitaría un par segundos para tenerlo dentro de ella; nunca había experimentado tal necesidad, quizás era por el simple hecho de que hace ya bastante tiempo había estado esperando que esto sucediese y ella, Hermione Granger, no se iba a acobardar en estos instantes.

Cuando sus dedos se acomodaron en la cintura de los boxers de él, las manos de su compañero la detuvieron en ese preciso instante

**-No-**Dijo despegándose muy perezosamente de sus senos**-Todavía no término-**

Él se rozaba suavemente muy a diferencia de ella ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? Si seguía así iba a volverla loca, necesitaba liberar algo de aquella tensión que se había formado en su vientre bajo

**-Severus, por favor-**Su voz sonaba muy distinta, casi como un susurro**-Déjame tenerte-**

Volvió a besarla luego de escucharla, no quería parecer un bastado, pero aun no le daría completamente lo que anhelaba.

Bajó las piernas de ella solo para poder deshacerse de sus bragas. Aquella tela de un profundo azul y pequeños lunares blancos no combinaban en nada con la prenda superior que ella se había quitado minutos atrás, y eso lo hizo que dibujara una sonrisa, a la mayoría de las mujeres les preocupaban aquellos detalles, pero a ella le daban igual ¡Por favor! Ella podría llevar un saco de papas como vestido y él seguiría encontrándola completamente bella.

Tomó su pierna derecha y dejó un recorrido de besos hasta la mitad de su muslo mientras su otra mano tocaba con suavidad el exterior de su vulva. Cuando terminó de realizar el mismo recorrido por la otra pierna, dos de sus dedos se aventuraron dentro de la castaña logrando que saliera de su boca un gran gemido. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, el olor de ella solo lograba inquietarlo aún más, pero los temblores que sentía lo angustiaron

**-¿Estas bien?-**Y aunque él estaba ansioso por continuar, nunca haría algo que a ella no le pareciese

**-Si, es solo que…-**Los ojos de ella eran vidriosos**-Continua, no es nada-**

**-¿Te sientes incomoda?-**

**-No-**Ella se acomodó para observarlo mejor**-Es solo que, nunca…me han hecho algo así-**

Las mejillas rojas y aquella voz un tanto tímida solo hicieron que una idea recorriera su mente, no descansaría hasta cumplirla.

**-¿Severus?-**

**-Entonces, deberé darte un buen recuerdo ¿No?-**

Ella iba a responder, pero no podía si la lengua de él, esa lengua que generalmente destilada sarcasmo a cualquiera que se topara en su camino, acariciaba sus labios con tanta suavidad. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Los jadeos de la castaña fueron subiendo de escala a medida que iba encontrando los puntos precisos. Sus manos se habían aferrado a su trasero para obtener un mejor ángulo y su lengua se estaba entreteniendo entre su abertura y su clítoris. El aroma de ella se hizo más intenso, más llamativo para él y más tentador. La estaba llevando el límite y eso era justo lo que buscaba. Las piernas de ella temblaban, sus muslos intentaban juntarse y sus manos enredadas en su cabello lo alentaban a seguir con su tarea.

Todo acabó cuando él hundió su lengua dentro de su ser y su clítoris se rozaba contra su nariz. Ella se retorció con violencia a causa de su orgasmo y él solo por propia satisfacción, succionó aquel botón de placer solo para que ella pudiera sentir todo con mayor intensidad.

Hermione se desplomó con un satisfactorio gemido, nunca había experimentado algo así y luego de tal explosión, su cuerpo se sentía débil. Severus seguía entre sus piernas, lamiendo confianzudamente los fluidos y acariciando con ternura sus muslos

**-Severus-**Jadeó suavemente**-Para-**

La respuesta de él fue introducir dos dedos dentro de ella antes de salir de entre medio de sus piernas y subir hasta su rostro con un camino de besos

**-¿En verdad quieres que pare?-**

La voz de él se había vuelto más grave, más sedosa y más seductora

**-No-**En cambio, la suya era apenas como un suspiro, no podía hablar bien si él la hacía perder la razón de esa forma**-Pero...-**

**-¿Pero?-**Su sonrisa era burlona

**-Deja de jugar-**Se quejó**-Te necesito-**

Él también necesitaba estar dentro de ella, ya no podía con su erección y si seguía así, iba a terminar con un horrible dolor de bolas

**-Que impaciente-**

Se apartó de ella y, antes de que cualquier protesta pudiera salir de sus labios, la tomó entre sus brazos al igual que lo hacían en los ensayos

**-¿¡Que crees que haces!?-**

**-Llevarte a la cama señorita impaciente-**Dijo con naturalidad

La habitación de ella estaba completamente ordenada, tenía dos libreros, un sillón individual, un armario, dos mesitas de noche y una cama para gatos que nunca había sido ocupada.

Él la depositó con cuidado sobre el endredor y besó su frente. Los brazos de ella lo atrajeron una vez más a su boca, y al igual que el principio, fue un beso lento pero intenso, que solo los hizo separarse por oxigeno

**-Quiero que esto dure-**Comentó ella antes de volver a besarlo

¿A qué se refería ella? No podía comprender sus palabras en ese estado, la sangre que generalmente iba a su cerebro estaba agolpada furiosamente en su miembro que pedía con urgencia ser atendido.

Las manos de Hermione bajaron hasta la cintura de su bóxer y antes de que él pudiera leer sus intenciones, fue deslizando una de sus pequeñas manos dentro de la tela. El Slytherin gimió ante el contacto pero se quedó quieto, a la espera de algo más que un simple roce; la piel de él estaba ardiendo y aunque sabía que era de muy mala educación comparar, él era definitivamente más grande y más grueso que Ron. Se movió suavemente por su longitud, tocando con un poco más de confianza a medida de los jadeos de él se iban intensificando, se sentía completamente poderosa teniendo al temible profesor Snape reducido a un hombre jadeante a su completa merced.

Ella invirtió las posiciones cuando él dejó escapar un último gemido, todo el cuerpo del pocionista se había tensado pero cuando su mano se había alejado, el poco control había regresado a su cuerpo

**-Hermione…-**Ok, no, sabía que no podría contenerse más si la boca de ella seguía su viaje hacia el sur.

Las manos de ella terminaron de desvestirlo y ahora, mientras los labios de la castaña dejaban un camino por su abdomen, podía sentir como su sensitiva cabeza rozaba la piel de la joven, iba a morir de vergüenza si ella…

Un agonizante jadeo se escuchó en el dormitorio cuando ella envolvió la punta de su erección con su lengua

**-No-**Dijo apartándola antes de que todo su mundo se derrumbara

**-Pero…-**Los ojos de ella demostraban verdadera tristeza, ¿En verdad estaba ansiosa por tomarlo de esa manera?

**-No por ahora-**Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven**-Te necesito-**

**-Yo también-**

La castaña se acomodó a horcajadas sobre su cadera y con ayuda de su mano, fue descendiendo lentamente por su erección.

Ambos temblaron cuando ella lo tomó por completo. Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, por fin podían decir que se sentían completos.

Cuando él abrió los ojos y la vio sobre su cadera, solo pudo pensar que nunca la había visto más hermosa en toda su vida, ahora podría morir tranquilo y saber que iba a tener algo bueno que recordar en el infierno. Maldita sea, aun no lo creía, pero si, era verdad, estaba con Hermione Granger. Ella se sentía maravillosamente bien alrededor suyo, con una calidez que pensó lo haría llorar de felicidad.

Levantó su torso de la cama y apoyó sus piernas en el colchón, dejando que la espalda de ella ocupara sus muslos como apoyo. Los pechos de ambos se rozaban por la nueva posición mientras que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Él la abrazó antes de empujar contra ella, logrando que la castaña dejara escapar jadeos agudos

**-Severus…-**

Ella se aferró a sus hombros para poder moverse, al principio ninguno de los dos lograba averiguar el ritmo del otro, pero bastó un par de intentos para que ambos encontraran su compás. Todo se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien, las manos de él tocaban su espalda con cariño y su boca había encontrado un punto en su cuello que no sabía que existía. No había prisa en sus acciones, no era una copula frenética que solo buscaba una liberación pronta, Severus no estaba empeñado en follarla, él en verdad estaba…

**-Hermione…-**

Ella también estaba cerca.

Sabía que le iba a dejar marcas en su espalda, pero ya no podía contener aquello que se estaba formando dentro de su ser.

Los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, las piernas de ella de enredaron en su cintura y con una ligera inclinación de él hacia su cuerpo, dejó que su clítoris se rozaba con uno de sus huesos. Bastaron un par de embestidas más para que ella diera un largo grito de placer que marcó el final para ambos.

**HE LLEGAO, SE QUE NO CUMPLI CON ESO DE RAPIDO, PERO LO INTENTÉ :V ALGO DE CREDITO POR ESO?**

**IBA A HACERLO UN POQUITO MAS LARGO, PEROOOO ME ESTOY GUARDANDO LA SORPRESA PARA DESPUES**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;3 YA SABEN QUE TODO COMENTARIO Y CHARMANDER DEBEN SER DEPOSITADO ACA ABAJO**

**UN BESASO CON SABOR A TESIS**

**XERXES ELI**


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando ella despertó, lo primero se sintió fue el suave ronroneo de Crookshanks quien se había acomodado muy cerca de su pecho, luego su nariz recibió el inconfundible aroma de café recién hecho y de aquellas galletas de jengibre que su madre solía hacer. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para luego dejar escapar un bostezo, sentía algunas partes adoloridas pero eso no lograba amainar su felicidad, después de mucho tiempo podía decir que estaba completamente feliz. Se estiró un poco aun cuando al otro ocupante de la cama pareció no gustarle mucho su acción y luego se dejó envolver entre las sabanas unos minutos más, solo quería sentir su perfume a su alrededor unos segundos más antes de empezar el día.

Un suave ruido proveniente de su despacho hizo que Crookshanks saliera de la cama y comenzara a maullar de forma estrepitosa contra la puerta. Se levantó ante la insistencia de su mascota y abrió de una vez la puerta para que pudiera salir. El gato cruzó las piernas del hombre que estaba frente a la joven quien, en ese momento, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el hecho de volver a verla desnuda frente a él

**-Yo…no pensé que estabas despierta-**

**-De…desperté hace poco-**Respondió algo apenada**-No sentí cuando te levantaste-**

**-Intenté ser cuidadoso, pensé que estabas cansada después de lo sucedido-**Él había apartado la mirada, algo avergonzado**-Ten, cúbrete con esto-**

Cubrió el cuerpo de la joven con su túnica, si seguía viéndola así su mente no iba a trabajar como era debido y suficiente tenía con las imágenes hace tan solo unas horas atrás, debía mantener su cabeza fría, sobre todo la de abajo que estaba "dichosa" de ver a la castaña otra vez

**-Ocupé tu baño, espero no te moleste, también preparé café y recogí el desorden que dejamos anoche-**

**-No debiste haberte preocupado, yo me hubiera encargado luego de las clases-**Le dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar bien la prenda a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaron en las marcas que habían en su cuello, estaba seguro de que no eran las únicas

**-Quise hacerlo, haz tenido muchas cosas que hacer en el último tiempo, solo quería ayudarte-**Además si seguía en la misma cama que ella, no se hubiera podido contener ¡Maldita sea! Así había sido toda la noche, el simple hecho de estar junto a ella, de besarla, de tocarla, de sentir su piel lo había vuelto loco y ya no podía con toda esa situación**-También le di de comer a tu gato y quería prepararte el baño-**

Ella se mordió el labio y se acomodó un mechón de cabello ¡Merecía piedad por amor a Merlín! Quería un poco de ayuda para no volver a pecar

**-No te molestes, solo será una ducha corta, a fin de cuentas ya debe ser tarde y me gustaría mucho desayunar, muero de hambre-**

**-Falta un poco más de una hora para las clases-**Y estaba más que seguro que los idiotas de Flitwick y Caplan iban a molestarlo todo el día por faltar al desayuno junto a Granger ¡Y lo peor de todo es que esta vez sí tenían razón!

**-Entonces me iré a duchar-**

No sabía si era un acto de atrevimiento o si ella solo quería hacerlo sufrir, pero desde el momento en el cual su capa dejó de cubrir la piel de la joven, solo una parte de su cuerpo "saltó" de alegría al verla en ese estado. Sus manos querían volver a tocar y sus labios querían probar otra vez a la mujer frente a sus ojos. Estaba perdido, estaba absolutamente perdido.

Siguió cada movimiento de la castaña hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta del baño, y solo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ella ya estaba bajo el chorro de agua, dejó escapar todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo. Maldita sea, se suponía que debía hablar con ella pero ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos lo cual era ridículo considerando que hace tan solo unas horas ambos habían hecho mucho más que eso. Todavía no podía creerlo, solo quería aclarar las cosas con ella pero todo se había descontrolado, si antes la tensión existente era palpable, ahora era indudable que aquella sensación azotara sus rostros a cada segundo.

Habían traspasado el último límite.

Dejó que el agua despereza su cuerpo por completo mientras se enjabonaba lo más rápido que podía, sabía que no alcanzarían a ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pero Severus había preparado algo para ambos y eso sería suficiente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Bueno, quizás no, pero su mañana no podía ir mejor. Quizás debió hacerle caso a Ginny hace bastante tiempo porque tanto gozo no caía dentro de ella. Él había sido muy dulce con ella la primera vez, la había pegado tanto a su cuerpo que en algunos momentos creía sentir el palpitar de su corazón golpear contra su pecho. La había besado con ternura y con timidez, como si creyera que ella se fuese a ir de su lado, nunca había estado tan equivocado; todavía podía sentir sus caricias, sus manos sobre su piel y su lengua… ¡MERLIN! El solo pensar en lo que esa lengua le había hecho esa noche…Él la había despertado en medio despertado en medio de la noche descendiendo cual serpiente hasta su centro, había separado sus piernas y tocado con mucha confianza su centro. Lo volvieron a hacer, pero esa vez fue él quien logró tener el control de la situación. Había sido dominante, pero atento y eso hizo que su cerebro se fundiese ante tantas nuevas sensaciones; sus besos fueron más exigentes, sus caricias más firmes y cuando él entró en ella ¡Oh dulce Merlín! La sensación fue mil veces mejor que la primera vez; la había hecho sentir tan deseada, tan hermosa que no fue difícil para ella alcanzar el orgasmo otras dos veces en ese asalto.

La tercera y última vez de la noche, él la había abrazado por la espalda y le dejó un sendero de caricias desde lo bajo de su espalda hasta sus hombros mientras su boca besaba y mordía la piel de su cuello junto a la parte posterior de sus orejas. Pronto aquella boca emigró hasta su espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna hasta el fin de su nombre. Él le había preguntado si estaba bien, si se sentía incomoda estando boca abajo o si quería que parara, aquello solo hizo que sus sentimientos por él crecieran de forma estrepitosa; sus embestidas habían sido más profundas que las otras veces aunque su ritmo había bajado, quizás para no "lastimarla" como había dicho antes, pero su voz seguía siendo igual de gruesa y sensual cuando jadeaba cerca de su oído o le susurraba lo hermosa que era ante sus ojos, sus manos habían estado entrelazadas desde que su cuerpo volvió a albergarlo y solo se separaron cuando él se retiró de ella luego de que ambos alcanzaron el cielo.

Cuando cerró el grifo y se envolvió con la toalla supo que aquella humedad que sentía en su entrepierna no era solo producto de la ducha ¿Qué tan desesperada estaría si fuese donde él y…? NO, no podía, no ahora, ambos debían ir a sus clases correspondientes y estaba segura que sus ausencias en el Gran Comedor darían que hablar. Con un largo suspiro terminó de desechar la idea y salió en busca de algo que ponerse.

Fue hasta su armario y tomó uno de los atuendos que había organizado el fin de semana, algunas veces ser tan metódica tenía sus ventajas. Se puso su ropa interior y unos jeans de un pálido gris para luego ir hasta el espejo.

Aquellas marcas que vio en su pecho eran mucho más de las que pensó. Maldita sea, no podía salir así ¡Su cuello estaba lleno de aquellas marcas rojas! Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el reflejo de su espalda, ahí también habían, más pequeñas pero repartidas por diferentes zonas. Merlín santo ¡No podía salir así! Quizás la blusa y su túnica cubrirían las que estaban en su espalda pero las del cuello…

**-Traje el café-**

No lo había sentido entrar a la habitación, sin embargo, la mirada escaneadora de él poco a poco lograba que su corazón volviera a latir fuertemente

**-Creo que tengo un problema más grande que el desayuno en este momento-**Respondió mientras señalaba la zona por completo**-Necesito algo para cubrirlas, no puedo dar clases así-**

**-Lo lamento-**Respondió él, dejando el desayuno en la mesita de noche**-Nunca pensé que…-**

**-No importa-** Dijo colocándose su blusa sin abrochar mientras buscaba algo que la pudiese ayudar, no pensaba recurrir a algún hechizo, su efecto dependía de que tan concentrada estuviera durante el día y, teniendo en cuenta sus futuras actividades, prontamente su mente se olvidaría de cubrir las huellas del delito

**-Dulce Merlín estoy muerta ¿Qué le diré a mis padres en la tarde? Ginny y Luna también se darán cuenta-**

**-¿Una alergia?- **Dijo acercándose hasta ella

**-Si claro-**Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro**-Hola alergia-**

El soltó una pequeña risa ante la broma, había sido una muy mala idea

**-Le pedí a un elfo que trajera dictamo y…y una poción anticonceptiva-**Su cara debía ser un poema**-Anoche fui, algo irresponsable con…ya sabes-**

Definitivamente Snape se veía muy diferente cuando estaba avergonzado

**-Gracias por el dictamo, me ayudará bastante con la "alergía"-**Respondió tomando el frasco que le estaba tendiendo**-En cuanto a lo segundo, dos cosas primero, ¿Por qué tienes de eso en el colegio? Y punto dos, no debes preocuparte tanto, uso un método muggle-**

Había destapado el frasco y comenzado a aplicar pequeñas cantidades por todas aquellas marcas, hasta que la mano de él detuvo la suya y comenzó con la tarea que ella estaba efectuando. Las pequeñas durezas que habitaban en las yemas de sus dedos enviaban dulces descargas eléctricas que terminaban en su centro, no podía ser posible que después de toda aquella actividad un simple toque de él volviera a hacer estragos en su cuerpo.

Y él estaba muy al tanto al ver como su piel se erizaba y sus pezones poco a poco iban marcándose en su sujetador

**-Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, la poción anticonceptiva en pequeñas cantidades ayuda a calmar algunos síntomas menstruales, así que siempre se tiene en la enfermería, pensé que lo sabías-**

**-Nunca la necesité-**Los dedos de él estaban acariciando sus senos, lo cual lograba que su voz fuese un poco más aguda

**-Es verdad, tu solo necesitas un poco de chocolate caliente con jengibre para dejar de ser un peligro para la humanidad-**

Y para conveniencia de ambos, él era capaz de cumplir ese antojo cuando estaba con su periodo, era algo que había aprendido luego de seis meses de amistad

**-Y en cuanto al punto dos, no es que no confié en ti, pero los métodos muggle son algo inseguros-**

**-Te aseguro que no habrá ninguna sorpresa en nueve meses-**

**-No es solo tu responsabilidad cuidarte ¿Lo sabias?-**Los dedos de él habían migrado hasta la zona de su espalda buscando los broches de su sujetador**-Necesito soltarlo para aplicar bien el dictamo-**

Ella bajó un poco las mangas de su blusa para que las tiras de su ropa interior pudieran bajar con mayor libertad mientras que dos dedos de él bajaban la tela para revelar sus pechos.

Hermione cerró los ojos al momento en que los dedos de él rozaron areola logrando que sus pezones reaccionaran, sabía en qué condiciones estaba porque ¡Maldición! El toque de sus manos lograba excitarla aun en contra de su voluntad. Estaban contra el tiempo, tenían clases que dar dentro de poco y no podían dejarse llegar como anoche.

Su respiración comenzó a ser irregular cuando aquellos roces fueron subiendo de intensidad, sus roces fueron caricias y aquellas caricias prontamente fueron suaves masajes que sacaban agudos gemidos de sus labios. Ella rodeó su cuello mientras retrocedían hasta la cama una vez más. Él tironeó el lóbulo de su oído mientras sus caricias descendían peligrosamente más abajo

**-Se…Severus-**

Él estaba besando su cuello y la parte posterior de uno de sus oídos mientras intentaba meter su mano izquierda dentro de sus pantalones, Dios Santo, si seguían así estaba segura de que no llegarían a tiempo.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia su boca para poder besarlo como había querido hacerlo desde que despertó, aquello pareció aturdirlo el tempo suficiente para que su propio cerebro pudiera hilar las palabras correctas

**-Tenemos clases en menos de veinte minutos-**

Y claro que ella prefería quedarse todo el día con él haciendo lo que claramente iban a hacer, pero ambos tenían compromisos que cumplir a los cuales no podían fallar solo por sus "necesidades"

**-Yo…-**Ah, maldita sea ¡HABÍA CAIDO COMO UN ADOLESCENTE! ¿Es que acaso aquello era "tener la situación controlada"?**-Lo lamento, no debí…-**

**-Creo que será mejor que me dejes un momento sola para poder vestirme y evitar estos pequeños accidentes-**

_¡AUTOCONTROL SNAPE, DONDE TIENES TU MALDITO AUTOCONTROL!_

Cuando salió del cuarto de la castaña supo dos cosas, había caído muy bajo en las últimas horas y que estaba en un gran problema, un gran problema de cabello rizado y ojos castaños.

Debía poner todo en orden antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa, y estando cerca de ella sería imposible ¿Por qué tenía que ser así la vida con él? ¿No había pasado ya por suficiente sufrimiento como para que tuviera que lidiar con otro? Al parecer, era la entretención favorita de algún ser superior. Estaba realmente jodido hasta la médula.

Necesitaba hablar con Granger sobre lo que había pasado, tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de que ella malinterpretara todo y la perdiera definitivamente. Todo lo que sucedió entre ambos ayer solo había sido causa de aquella tensión que la estúpida obra había creado entre ellos, si Minerva no hubiera tenido esa tonta idea ellos seguirían sus vidas como si nada. Esa estúpida obra era un verdadero infierno.

Y había tocado fondo.

¿No había aprendido la lección en su adolescencia? Enamorarse de su mejor amiga nunca traía algo bueno ¡Y NO ES QUE ÉL SE HUBIESE ENAMORADO DE GRANGER! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

**-Te ves preocupado-**

Más que preocupado, estaba al borde de un colapso pero ella no debía saber eso

**-No es nada-**Respondió con voz cansada**-No seas exagerada-**

Los ojos de ella lo escanearon de pies a cabeza mientras terminaba de ordenar su bolso con un movimiento de su varita

**-Tú estás escondiendo algo-**Dijo acercándose a él y extendiéndole la taza de café que había olvidado en la habitación**-Creo que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿No?-**

**-Lo sé-** Pero estaba bastante seguro que aquella confianza iba a terminar después de todo.

No quería perderla, pero era inevitable.

Se tomó rápidamente todo el contenido de la taza y se sirvió unas cuantas galletas que ella le ofreció. El silencio que se formó en ese pequeño lapsus había sido bastante incomodo, aunque sabía que no se comparaba a lo que iba a pasar después

**-Severus-**

La mano de ella era pequeña, pero desprendía gran calor contra su piel, era algo que secretamente deseaba mantener junto a él, pero sabía que era imposible.

Cuando levantó su rostro para verla, algo se removió dentro de su ser.

Ella estaba triste y, maldita sea, sabía que la culpa era suya

**-No seas tonta Granger, borra esa mueca de tu rostro, aun no acaba el día y parece que vienes de un funeral-**

**-Pero…-**

**-Solo estoy pensando que no dejé nada listo para la primera clase-**Eso era en parte verdad**-Y también en cómo evitar las burlas de Caplan y Flitwick-**

Y una vez más, la mirada de Granger volvía a escanearlo

**-Espero que me estés diciendo toda la verdad, o de otra forma estarás en problemas ¿Sabes?-**

**-¿Por qué crees que te mentiría?-**

**-Quizás porque hay una parte de ti que te empeñas en esconderme-**Ella entrelazó sus dedos, como lo habían hecho en la noche**-Sé que todos tenemos nuestros secretos, no te pido que me reveles todo, pero quiero ayudarte con lo que pueda y con lo que necesites-**

Lo único que él necesitaba era no ser un idiota, pero ya no había remedio para eso

**-Lo sé-**Apretó un poco sus dedos, solo para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo**-Gracias-**

Y fue entonces que ella volvió a hacer lo inesperado.

Granger volvió a besarlo.

No era un beso exigente ni mucho menos tan provocador como los anteriores, sus labios se sentían suaves contra los suyos y cada movimiento lograba quitarle un poco más de su oxígeno. Se sentía bien besarla, se sentía correcto tenerla entre sus brazos y quería tener sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella para siempre, pero no quería lastimarla como sabía que iba a pasar.

Ella no se merecía eso

**-Te quiero-**

La voz de ella era apenas un susurro, pero esas dos palabras habían resonado fuerte en su mente. Y habían sonado como una cadena a muerte

**-No necesito que me respondas, solo quiero que lo sepas-**Dijo un poco más decidida**-Entiendo que no estés acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así…-**

Su voz fue apagada cuando él besó su frente, tal cual como lo había hecho en los ensayos

**-Sabelotodo insufrible, dices cosas que no deberías decir tan a la ligera-**

Ella obviamente no estaba diciendo las cosas a la ligera ¡Él sabía bastante bien que no se tomaba nada a la ligera! Pero cierta parte de ella entendía que Severus aun debía asimilar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. No lo iba a presionar, no por ahora

**-Y tú tienes la sensibilidad de una roca-**Respondió con un tono de broma**-Bueno, ya has estado mucho tiempo en mi despacho, será mejor que te vayas a dar tu clase, tienes medio castillo que recorrer y solo quedan… ¡MERLÍN, YA ES HORA DE LAS CLASES!-**

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ambos habían llegado tarde a sus respectivas clases, pero fue la clase de él la que se vio más afectada. Los alumnos de quinto año se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el temible murciélago de las mazmorras cuando dos alumnos, uno de Gryffindor y el otro de Hufflepuff hicieron un pequeño desastre con sus brebajes y en vez de recibir el tan esperado castigo junto a la baja de puntos, él solo les dio a leer en frente de la clase dos cortos capítulos sobre la elaboración del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, habían corrido con mucha suerte. Y eso era bastante extraño.

La siguiente clase fue igual de extraña, se había olvidado donde tenía los pergaminos del examen escrito de los alumnos de segundo año y solo por eso perdió valiosos veinte minutos de evaluación; acto seguido, cuando ya estaba entregando los pergaminos un Ravenclaw bastante valiente (O sin ganas de vivir) le reclamó por el tiempo perdido y le exigió eliminar una parte del examen. En otra oportunidad él hubiera respondido algo hiriente, algo como "Veinte minutos no harán la diferencia entre un Insuficiente y un Desastroso" pero como nunca antes había ocurrido, aceptó.

Si, aquello era algo que los alumnos iban a comentar por semanas o quizás años.

Cuando terminó de recoger el último pergamino supo que era la hora indicada para actuar o seguiría siendo un completo desastre en las siguientes clases. No se había podido concentrar en absolutamente nada más que en Hermione Granger y eso no podía volver a ocurrir. Había pasado a ser un completo idiota de la noche a la mañana solo porque había podido besarla y…acostarse con ella.

El recuerdo de sus labios, sus caricias y sus jadeos aún estaban frescos en su memoria.

¡MALDITA SEA NO! No debía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en la conversación. En esa terrible conversación.

Bueno, tenía dos posibilidades, la primera (La que estaba completamente seguro que iba a ocurrir) Es que ella lo iba a mandar directamente a la mierda luego de que terminara de hablar, la segunda (Para la cual necesitaba un milagro) era que ella encontrara la lógica que a él le faltó anoche y comprendiera que lo mejor para ambos era seguir como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado y seguir siendo amigos. Sabía que eso no iba a pasar pero no perdía la esperanza.

Tomó sus cosas y fue hasta el aula de transformaciones donde debía estar la castaña.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra su escritorio hablando muy tranquilamente con Aurora Sinistra cuando lo vio asomarse por la puerta del salón. No pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara y rogó a todos los dioses que su rostro no comenzara a sonrojarse

**-Y Neville tiene los Narcisos más hermosos que puedas imaginar, estarán listos para la obra ¡Son preciosos! Debes venir conmigo a verlos pasado mañana y luego podemos ir por un trago de…-**

**-Lamento interrumpir esta conversación-**Dijo Snape acercándose al escritorio de la castaña**-Pero necesito hablar con Granger ahora Sinistra, en privado-**

Los ojos de la mujer lo estudiaron meticulosamente antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en el rostro de ella

**-Pensé que ya habían hablado lo suficiente en la mañana, Hermione me dijo que fue por eso que faltaron al desayuno, habíamos quedado hace dos semanas en juntarnos para terminar de ensayar unas líneas pero tú le acaparaste la mañana Severus-**

Se había olvidado de ese pequeño compromiso y solo lo recordó cuando la vio entrar a su aula con el libreto en la mano y una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. Gracias a Merlín ella solo le había cobrado una pequeña salida al pueblo la próxima semana

**-Lo lamento por ti, pero necesito a Granger AHORA, aun no término con ella-**

Una de las cejas de Sinistra se alzó en una mueca bastante burlona

**-No sabía que eras de largo aliento Snape-**

**-Aurora-**Intervino ella, sabía que esos dos tenían un carácter similar y nada bueno se avecinaba si empezaban con su intercambio verbal**-¿Te parece si nos vemos antes del almuerzo? Prometo no dejarte plantada esta vez-**

Además, quería saber porque él había venido hasta su aula tan temprano, nunca antes lo había hecho a menos que en verdad fuese algo importante

**-Si no apareces Hermione Granger, juro que me quedaré con tu ejemplar de Astronomía que me prestaste-**

**-Es un trato-**Dijo entre risas**-Nos veremos después-**

**-Si-**Respondió la profesora de Astronomía**-¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, te llevaré algo para esa horrible picadura de mosquito que tienes en el cuello-**

Santa mierda, no podía ser posible

**-Ah, sí, muchas gracias Aurora-**

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, el ambiente inmediatamente se puso tenso, como si el solo hecho de estar solos creara una atmosfera completamente densa y agobiante. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

No podía creer que se le hiciera casi imposible mirarlo a los ojos teniendo en cuenta que hace pocas horas le había revelado sus sentimientos, quizás no había obtenido una respuesta concreta de él, pero tampoco la había rechazado, eso era un gran paso considerando que no se trataba de cualquier hombre. ¿Se iba a acobardar ahora? Sería ilógico considerando todo lo que habían hecho

**-Y bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?-** Alguien debía romper el hielo, además, en cualquier momento comenzarían a llegar los alumnos de séptimo año.

Lo vio tomar una considerable cantidad de aire antes de pronunciar palabra alguna

**-Quiero hablar sobre nosotros-**La voz de él era fría y decidida, muy diferente a la voz de la mañana**-Lo de anoche fue un completo error-**

¿Un error? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él había dicho que todo lo que había ocurrido anoche entre ellos solo significaba un error?

Quería hablar, en verdad quería responderle pero no lograba que su voz saliera

**-Nunca debimos pasar ese límite, nunca debimos tan siquiera besarnos Granger, todo fue un grave y completo error que cometimos y estoy muy arrepentido por…-**

**-Basta-**Dijo sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser**-En serio Severus, solo…solo cállate ¿Quieres?-**

**-Granger, por favor, tienes que escucharme-**

**-¡Ya oí lo suficiente!-**

No podía creer que Severus fuese a decir algo como eso, no podía ser cierto, él había sido tan atento que no era posible que pensara que todo lo que habían pasado fuese un error

**-Granger…-**

**-¿Por qué?- **

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

**-¿Por qué me haces esto?-** No quería sonar dramática ni mucho menos, pero necesitaba saber la razón, solo debía saber que le ocurría**-Pensé que por fin te habías dado cuenta, creí que por una vez habías dejado de lado tu falta de percepción a lo obvio y habías aceptado que yo…-**

**-¿Qué yo te gusto?-**Él había sido cortante**-Solo fueron palabras del momento, es imposible que tu…-**

**-¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? ¿En verdad crees que caería tan bajo como para jugar con tus sentimientos? ¿¡Que ganaría con eso!? Severus, hemos sido amigos por años ¿En verdad crees que jugaría con algo así?-**

**-No sería la primera vez que me usan, lo sabes bien-**

No, él no podía hacer eso ¡La estaba comparando con la mamá de Harry! Ese era algo que no iba a tolerar porque ella nunca le había dado señales de ser como la pelirroja.

Y ya había soportado suficiente de él por ahora, si Severus seguía destilando su veneno, sabía que las lágrimas prontamente iban a surcar su rostro. Pero ya estaba harta

**-Ósea que, básicamente crees que seré como Lily ¿No es así?- **Se había acercado hasta él, aun cuando lo único que quería era alejarse e ir a llorar a su cama, pero la ira, la frustración y la decepción se habían apoderado de su cuerpo**-Déjame decirte algo muy claro Severus Snape, YO NO SOY LILY…YO NUNCA TE LASTIMARIA DE ESA FORMA, ¡COMO NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA QUE EN VERDAD ME GUSTAS!-**

**-¡Y PORQUE TU NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA DE QUE YO…!-**

**-¿Tu qué?-**La voz de ella sonaba realmente fría

**-Yo, no te puedo dar lo que mereces-**

La voz de él se había quebrado y toda la seguridad que en algún momento logró tener se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

**-Ahora, claramente no puedes-**Respondió la castaña dándole la espalda

**-Solo quiero evitar que sufras-**

**-No, lo único que estás haciendo es volver a poner ese estúpido caparazón impenetrable que siempre habías llevado-**Y se sentía como una completa estúpida al creer que ella podría tan siquiera intentar romperlo**-¿Sabes una cosa? Vete, vete de una vez y déjame sola-**

**-Granger…-**

**-¿¡No me oíste!?-**Una furtiva lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos**-¡LARGATE SNAPE! ¡LARGATE!-**

Solo cuando escuchó el potente portazo de él, fue que se permitió voltearse y derramar las ultimas lágrimas. No podía estar así.

A fin de cuentas, tenía una clase que dar.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOLA!**

**SI, SIGO VIVA, AUN NO HE MUERTO PERO BIEN PARECIA QUE LO ESTABA.**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE DESAPARECÍ POR LA BUENA TESIS Y ¿ADIVINEN QUIEN SE TITULO? YO NO, PORQUE EL COVID-19 (EL NOMBRE COMO CORRESPONDE) NO ME DEJA, IA ESTOY HARTAAAAAAAA.**

**Y PUES, PASE UN MES ESCRIBIENDO MI TESIS, ASI QUE MIL DISCULPAS.**

**AUNQUE, PARA DELEITE DE USTEDES, EL SIGUIENTE CAP ESTA YA ALGO AVANZADO!**

**ESPERO QUE, ESTA PANDEMIA NO LES ESTE CAUSANDO TANTO DAÑO, QUE ESTEN RODEADOS DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS, SÉ QUE ES ALGO DIFICIL, PERO SÉ QUE PODEMOS SI PERMANECEMOS EN NUESTRAS CASAS LLAMANDO A LAS BUENAS VIBRAS.**

**YA NO PUEDO DECIR ABRAZO, ASÍ QUE…**

**BUENAS VIBRAS PARA TODOS**

**XERXES ELI**

**(UN COMENTARIO POR AMOR A LOS DIOSES?)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione Granger había destacado por varias cosas en su vida, había sido la estudiante con mejores calificaciones de su generación, una activa defensora de los derechos de los elfos, gran amiga, prefecta perfecta y tal vez debía sumarle a la lista, pésima en elecciones amorosas. Bueno, eso sería exagerar, estaba completamente segura que debían existir personas con peor suerte en el amor que ella, pero en estos momentos quería un poco de autocompasión, lo suficiente para que sus alumnos lo notaran en su rostro y no hicieran algún tipo de estupidez mientras estudiaban las nociones de la alquimia en la transmutación de objetos.

Todos sabían que algo le había ocurrido, generalmente ella estaba a la entrada del salón y los saludaba cordialmente mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos. Ella era estricta, eso era un hecho, pero era bastante amable y preocupada con sus alumnos; si algo había aprendido de McGonagall era aquello. Pero hoy, aun cuando intentó mantener una leve sonrisa en su rostro, varios alumnos se dieron cuenta que los ojos de su estimada maestra estaban algo rojos e hinchados.

Había llorado aun cuando se había prometido no hacerlo, pero el dolor que le provocaron aquellas palabras fue mucho más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Sus lágrimas descendieron en silencio por su rostro acompañadas de leves espasmos. Ni siquiera el engaño de Ron le había provocado ganas de llorar, tampoco lloró cuando terminó con él, simplemente tomó las cosas del pelirrojo y las dejó fuera del departamento y de su vida de una vez por todas ¿Entonces por qué esto le dolía tanto? ¿Tan enamorada estaba de él? Le gustaba eso era un hecho, su pequeño enamoramiento comenzó mucho antes de su ruptura con el pelirrojo pero una campanita en su cerebro le recordaba sobre su relación con el hombre menor de los Weasley; luego, cuando volvió a estar soltera y la amistad entre ambos se volvió mucho más cercana tuvo aquel fatídico primer pensamiento que desechó a la basura hasta que él fue a su departamento una calurosa tarde de verano con una copia de un libro de Runas Antiguas del cual había comentado en una de sus conversaciones nocturnas, estaba buscando hace ya un par de años.

Ese fue el gesto que terminó por aclarar sus dudas. Aquel ritmo acelerado en su corazón no era una tontería. Se había enamorado de Severus Snape sin darse cuenta.

Y maldita sea, dolía mucho.

Dejó una tarea para la siguiente clase y un extra para acumular puntos si alguien creía necesitarlos, los alumnos se despidieron y uno que otro Gryffindor se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien

**-Solo es una alergia, ya pasará-** Era lo único que podía decir en esos momentos.

Ordenó el salón con lentitud, borró lo escrito en la pizarra y lo reemplazó con la lección para los alumnos de tercer año, acomodó los asientos en grupos para la actividad y dejó los exámenes sorpresa en un cajón de su escritorio bajo un hechizo. Ahora solo le quedaba hablar con Sinistra, almorzar, dar su lección y sobrevivir a la tarde con sus padres y sus amigas. Si pudiera eliminar todo el ajetreo de la tarde su día podría mejorar un poco, pero estaba claro que hoy no era su día. Sin duda alguna era mucho mejor manejando lo que iba a pasar en su trabajo que en lo que iba a pasar en su vida.

Cuando salió de salón, Aurora fue a recibirla con una pequeña sonrisa que logró devolver con un poco de esfuerzo

**-Preferí asegurarme antes de que me volvieras a dejar plantada-**

**-No pensaba hacerlo-**

**-Bueno, considerando lo que pasó en la mañana, decidí asegurarme ¡Me cambiaste por Snape!-**

**-Ya te dije que fue un accidente y no volverá a pasar-**

No después de lo que habían hablado, ella estaba convencida de que cualquier lazo existente entre ambos había desaparecido en el preciso momento en el cual él abandonó el salón de transformaciones. Había perdido no solo al hombre al cual amaba, también había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todo esto apestaba.

Y aunque la castaña no había mencionado palabra alguna sobre lo que había pasado cuando Snape fue al salón, Aurora Sinistra tenía una leve sospecha de todo lo que había pasado. Ella no era una tonta, además solo bastaba con ver el semblante de la joven para saber que algo no andaba bien entre esos dos. Quizás podía interiorizarse más en su papel, a fin de cuentas ¿No era Hécate una gran amiga de ambos dioses? Podía usar todo esto para hacer más realista su papel

**-No quiero estar aquí, yo no debería estar aquí, mi lugar es junto a mi madre ¿Por qué Hades desea tenerme en el inframundo? Nunca habíamos compartido más de dos palabras, es imposible que se haya enamorado de mí-**

**-Este lugar no es tan malo, además es la primera vez que veo a Hades interesado en algo más que solo su trabajo-**

**-Entonces ¿Solo soy…una entretención para él?-**

La voz de Hermione había bajado su ritmo al decir su última frase, habían muchos más sentimientos corriendo que en los últimos ensayos por lo cual le era mucho más fácil adquirir las emociones necesarias para sus líneas

**-No Perséfone, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que sus palabras son verdaderas, él te considera su reina, lo haz enamorado-**

Bueno, al menos en la obra alguien si tenía un final feliz, quizás debía ver el punto positivo de todo esto y estar feliz por ambos Dioses, al fin y al cabo, luego de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar lograron ser felices. Como deseaba tener la suerte de Perséfone o de Hades en esos momentos.

Cuando terminaron de ensayar y de almorzar, Hermione se sentía un poco mejor y eso se notó en su última clase del día, los alumnos de tercer año tuvieron una agradable actividad práctica y un examen sorpresa de salida que, por las respuesta que logró leer de manera rápida, estaban bastante acertadas. Ordenó las cosas para el día de mañana y se dirigió a su despacho para enfrentar los siguientes desafíos, esperaba que el respiro de la tarde fuera suficiente para sobrevivir.

Volvió a la ducha, se arregló con esmero y cambió sus ropas por algo más informal aunque tuvo bastante cuidado con cubrir las marcas que revelaban su delito, quizás sus alumnos creyeran todo aquello de una alergia o que fuese la picadura de algún insecto, pero Ginny era un asunto muchísimo más serio. Cuando el reflejo que le daba el espejo la terminó de convencer por completo, le dejó una muy generosa porción de alimento y agua fresca a Crookshanks antes de tomar los polvos flu he ir a la casa de sus padres.

Luego de diez minutos de haber abandonado el castillo y que la castaña estuviera de camino a la clínica junto a sus padres, los tres golpes en la puerta del despacho indicaron que Severus Snape había ido por ella.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que algo así le había sucedido, la primera vez tenía quince años y le había suplicado a una pelirroja durante horas su perdón, mientras que ahora, una castaña veinte años menor que él ni siquiera había sido capaz de darle la cara en toda la tarde ¿Cuáles eran las similitudes? Ambas Gryffindor, ambas sumamente inteligentes, ambas hermosas y por sobre todo, ambas se habían hecho llamar sus amigas.

A una la había perdido por culpa de un estúpido insulto producto de su enojo, mientras que a la otra la culpa había recaído en una maldita frase fruto de sus temores. Tal vez debía cocerse la boca de una vez y así dejaría de meter la pata.

O quizás debía de dejar su fijación por las Gryffindor y aceptar que su destino era pasar el resto de sus días sin otra amistad más que la de los Malfoy. Eso sonaba a un buen plan para él.

Un largo suspiro escapó por sus labios, se sentía devastado pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba claro que Granger no lo quería ver y esa simple idea lo afectaba más de lo que debería ¡Maldita sea! No se había sentido así desde su pelea con Lily…

No, se sentía mil veces peor que aquello.

Y esa idea lo aterraba.

Había dejado sus sentimientos por Lily hace bastante tiempo, pero aún le guardaba un cariño especial, aquel que se le tiene al primer amor. Se había cerrado a la idea de intentar algo más allá de una amistad con alguien que luego de tal rechazo y de su tan absorta devoción. Además, considerando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor el simple hecho de tener a alguien quien aguardara por él era un arma de doble filo, así que los encuentros casuales con mujeres casuales habían servido para él como alivio cuando las cosas ya no podían estar solo en sus manos. No es como si hubiera repetido aquella actividad una infinidad de veces, pero tampoco era un santo del clérigo.

Poco a poco la idea de pasar el resto de sus días solo no sonaba tan mal, podía hacer lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera sin tener que dar explicaciones a un tercero.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando ELLA llegó a su vida.

No la había tratado bien en un principio, seguía siendo una sabelotodo cabeza de escoba y con dientes ligeramente grandes, pero conforme comenzó a convivir con ella, se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y ahora esa maldita costumbre lo estaba lastimando más que un cruciatus.

Era absurdo, Granger no había hecho nada especial con él, simplemente era…ella, solo actuaba como siempre lo había hecho y para él, eso era suficiente.

Y no es que anduvieran todos los días juntos, cada cual tenía su vida por separado pero, al menos él, anhelaba que el reloj marcara las nueve de la noche para así poder ir a compartir una taza de té y algunas galletas con ella para liberar algo del estrés del día.

Un té, unas galletas, un libro, algunas anécdotas, planear algunos viajes, debatir algunas ideas, tal vez ir a comprar algunos ingredientes juntos…

Aquello sacudió sus pensamientos de una horrible manera, Merlin, no era posible ¡NO! Él ya no estaba para algo así. Solo estaba confundido y por sobre todo, ella debía estar completamente mal para llegar a sentir algo por él.

Pero las palabras que ella le había dicho aquella mañana en el despacho…Debían ser consecuencia de su noche juntos, si eso debía ser. Aunque la mirada de ella tenía el mismo brillo que poseían sus ojos al defender sus ideales.

¿En verdad ella podía sentir algo así por él?

A juzgar por su actuar y su respuesta en la mañana, todo estaba claro.

Se levantó de su sillón y fue por la única cosa que en esos momentos podía ayudarlo. Un buen Whiskey de Fuego.

El primer trago quemó como nunca su boca y su garganta, pero a medida que el líquido en la copa bajaba y el alcohol aumentaba en su sangre sus ideas poco a poco iban perdiendo el rumbo, justo como quería. Bueno, no completamente, aún era bastante consciente de sus actos y sus movimientos eran coordinados pero el licor actuaba como un leve obliviate que podía darle una noche de descanso luego de tanta agitación.

Cuando ya iba por la tercera copa y los efectos comenzaban a ser más notorios, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su despacho lograron que parte del licor fuera a terminar sobre uno de sus zapatos. La persona tras la puerta escuchó aquella maldición y, aunque Aurora no era una mujer cobarde, comprendía que su labor autoimpuesta iba a ser mucho más difícil ahora que Snape estaba con aquel humor digno de un dragón.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, un pequeño rayo de esperanza atravesó el cerebro de la Ravenclaw, quizás ella podía domar a aquel dragón murciélago y arreglar una parte del asunto

**-¿Qué demonios quieres Sinistra?-**

**-También es un gusto verte Snape-**Respondió con ironía**-Solo vengo a ensayar-**

**-Ya tenemos todo listo-**

**-Minerva nos matará si no sale tal cual como ella quiere-**

La mirada del hombre se había afilado, mientras que su rostro se había tensado como el de una verdadera serpiente

**-Por mí, Minerva y su dichosa obra se pueden ir a la mierda- **Siseó**-Ahora lárgate de aquí, no estoy de humor-**

**-Nunca estas de humor, eso no es una sorpresa-**

**-Vete Sinistra, déjame solo, tengo otras cosas que hacer-**

**-¿Cuales? ¿Embriagarte hasta el amanecer?-**

**-Largo-**

La voz del hombre era fría, cualquier otra persona habría entendido el mensaje, pero ella no era cualquier persona

**-No seas amargado, si no quieres ensayar, al menos invítame un trago, veras que es mejor emborracharse con alguien al lado-**

Él la observó por varios minutos en un estricto silencio que logró ponerle la piel de gallina, quizás ahora comprendía un poco a los chicos de primer año y entendía menos a Hermione ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de aquel hombre?

**-Solo uno, no soy un cantinero-**

Había destilado todo el veneno que no pudo liberar en su momento y se había notado aún más cuando cerró la puerta con un portazo que logró retumbar en toda la mazmorra de Hogwarts.

El inframundo del castillo estaba hecho un caos, y su gobernante era la fiel prueba de ello. Si bien el despacho estaba completamente ordenado, casi inmaculado, siendo la única excepción la mesa de té la cual tenía un poco de Whiskey derramado en las orillas, un horrible frio recorría toda la estancia logrando que los dientes de la mujer castañearan levemente

**-¿Podrías encender la chimenea? Hace un poco de frío aquí abajo-**

**-No estarás aquí más de cinco minutos-**Respondió tendiéndole una copa**-Además, estoy acostumbrado-**

**-Soy tu invitada-**

**-No, eres una molestia-**

Él se sentó frente a la chimenea y observó las brasas ya apagadas que estaban ahí; se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez como si el líquido que vertía dentro de él fuese agua.

Un silencio bastante incomodo de instaló entre ellos, uno que fue roto cuando ella dejó la copa en la mesa y se sentó a su lado

**-Se lo que pasó entre Hermione y tu anoche-**

Solo en ese momento, Snape se dignó a mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa bastante burlona

**-Y según tu ¿Qué pasó entre Granger y yo?-**

**-Se acostaron-**Dijo con naturalidad**-Durmieron juntos, hicieron el amor, follaron, llámalo como quieras-**

La mirada oscura del hombre se apartó de los ojos castaños de la mujer y se centró una vez más en la chimenea apagada

**-¿Ella te lo dijo?-**

**-No-**Respondió**-Pero no soy estúpida, ella estaba radiante antes de que fueras y metieras la pata, luego, cuando la fui a buscar para ensayar, se había marchitado completamente-**Ella tomó la botella y rellenó ambos vasos, siendo bastante generosa en la cantidad de alcohol**-Además, aquella marca era bastante evidente, pensé que serias mucho más cuidadoso-**

El hombre aceptó el vaso que ella le tendió pero, a diferencia de su compañera no vació su contenido, solo se quedó viendo aquel líquido de similar color a los ojos que anoche lo hicieron delirar

**-Todo lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche fue un error-**

**-Creo que Hermione no piensa igual que tu-**

**-No lo entiendes-**Su voz sonaba algo quebrada**-No puedo estar con ella-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

Ella aprovechó el momento en el cual Snape intentaba desentramar todo su lio mental para volver a llenar su vaso con Whiskey, dos copas más y estaría tan mal como Sybill con su botella de Jerez.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, se maldijo internamente al exponer sus pensamientos a Aurora Sinistra

**-Granger es demasiado para alguien como yo. Solo mírame, estoy demacrado-**

El hizo una pausa en la cual necesitó el valor del alcohol para continuar

**-Una vez me enamoré de una amiga, fue hace bastante tiempo. Le dije cosas bastante horribles y se alejó de mí. Nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella antes de que las cosas terminaran entre nosotros. Con el paso de los años, intenté olvidarla, pero no pude. Se casó, formó una familia y terminó muerta por mi culpa, porque nunca dejé de amarla y fui egoísta-**

Sinistra conocía parte de esa historia, la odiosa de Rita Skeeter había publicado un cuantioso chisme sobre él mientras estaba hospitalizado en el cual incluía una pequeña historia de amor.

Y su protagonista era Lily Potter

**-Por mucho tiempo me culpé y solo me dediqué al trabajo y a cuidar a su hijo, pero mientras los días, los meses y los años iban pasando me di cuenta de que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella no era el mismo. Se convirtió en un recuerdo, algunas veces dulce, otras veces amargo-**

Ella llenó la copa del hombre y aprovechó de beber junto a él antes de que continuara

**-Me maldije por mucho tiempo por aquello, pensé que la amaría por siempre, pero no fue así-**

**-¿Te enamoraste de alguien más?-**

**-No…no lo sé-**La duda estaba instaurada en sus palabras y su voz

El silencio, que en un principio fue incomodo, los refugió con bastante agrado en ese momento.

Snape volvió a fijar sus ojos en la chimenea, esta vez, con la varita en su mano

**-Y de pronto llegó ella-**Dijo suavemente, cortando el silencio**-Con su cabello castaño, sus ansias de sobresalir y siendo la única que lograba entenderme cuando ni yo podía hacerlo-**

El fuego pronto se instaló en el despacho, logrando temperar poco a poco el frio lugar

**-Me acostumbré a ella, a su voz, a su olor, a su presencia. Y me dio miedo-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque estaba pasando otra vez…una amiga cercana, a la cual quería más y más cerca-**

**-Pero a Hermione le gustas-**

**-¿Y si solo soy el capricho de una niña veinte años menor?-**Sus palabras habían salido demasiado rápido**-Nunca nadie…-**

**-Ella dejó de ser una niña hace ya bastante tiempo Snape-**La copa que sostenía entre sus dedos corría el riesgo de caer, ella podía estar algo ebria, pero su lengua seguía siendo filosa**-Anoche terminaste de comprobarlo ¿No?-**

Una risa bastante rota salió de sus labios

**-Más de una vez-**

No lo decía para inflar su ego, ella estaba segura de eso, más bien, era como si se estuviera martirizando con dicho recuerdo

**-Le gustas a Hermione-**Volvió a decir la profesora**-Y no deberías hacerle esto a ella ni a ti-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

Ella se acercó a él y le golpeó suavemente la frente con dos dedos

**-Te enamoraste de ella ¿No es lo que acabas de confesarme? Junto a tu temor a tener una relación-**

**-Yo nunca dije que…-**

**-Ustedes dos fueron los últimos en darse cuenta de lo obvio-**Dijo Sinistra dejando su copa con más fuerza de la debida en la mesa**-Todos nos dimos cuenta de que ambos tenían algo más que una simple amistad, tú la buscabas desde el segundo año que comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts y ella increíblemente logra soportarte aun cuando eres un idiota de tiempo completo ¡Y no digas que no es así!-**

**-Yo…-**No, aquello era imposible, las veces que había caído en pensamientos y acciones nada decentes, se había arrepentido porque ella jamás estaría a su alcance de esa manera, Hermione nunca…

**-No me contradigas Snape ¡Hasta me hiciste perder 5 galeones contra Filius!-**Las mejillas de la mujer habían adquirido un tenue sonrojo, producto de que el alcohol ya había subido a su cabeza

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-¡Vamos! El año pasado a ese congreso al que fueron a mitad de año, aposté contra Filius asegurando de que iban a llegar como pareja y él me aseguró de que tú, como el cobarde que eres, no te atreverías a más-**

**-¡NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE!-**

**-TE DA MIEDO BESARLA EN PUBLICO PERO BIEN QUE PUEDES HACERLO CUANDO LE METES LA VARITA-**Ella había llenado nuevamente su copa, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía soportar tanto alcohol?**-Y aun me asombra que hayas podido hacer el trabajo, aunque dime ¿Lograste terminarlo bien o necesitaste ayuda de tus dedos?-**

En otras circunstancias, Severus Snape hubiese tomado su varita y la pobre bruja a su lado hubiese salido del despacho con al menos diez maldiciones sobre ella, pero ahora, considerando todo el contexto y su lamentable estado nublado por el alcohol que circulaba por su sangre, hizo algo que desconcertó aún más a Sinistra.

Él rio, aunque su risa solo podía ser clasificada como una bastante falsa

**-Me da miedo, porque me importa más de lo que me gustaría admitir, porque no sé lo que siento realmente-**

Aurora observó cómo su colega dejaba su fachada de hombre frio y mostraba una que nunca había visto antes. No lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que él no quería soltar.

Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos, y su voz, que generalmente era tan afilada como una daga, ahora era similar al cristal quebrándose en pedazos

**-Fue un error besarla, fue un error acostarme con ella, fue un error…-**

**-No-**

Ella se había acercado demasiado hacia él, tanto, que pudo sentir el suave aroma de su perfume y como la ira emanaba de cada uno de sus poros. Por un momento pensó que ella lo iba a golpear

**-Esto es un verdadero error, espero que notes las diferencias-**

Y lo besó.

Los labios de Sinistra se movían con suavidad sobre los suyos y tenían un leve sabor al Whiskey que habían estado bebiendo. Ella mordió su labio inferior intentando conseguir permiso pero, si bien estaba algo ebrio, su nivel etílico no llegaba al grado de seguirle el juego.

La apartó con más fuerza de la debida y pasó el dorso de su mano por su boca, en un intento de borrar el hecho

**-¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASA CONTIGO!-**Bramó con enojo

**-¿Y bien?-**

**-¡¿Y BIEN QUE?!-**

**-¿Fue igual que con Hermione?-**

Una de las neuronas que aún no era atacada por el licor hizo que comprendiera el actuar de su compañera, pero aun así, el resto de su cerebro estaba de acuerdo con expulsarla del despacho. Gracias a Merlín su juicio decantó por la neurona funcional

**-No-**Dijo con simpleza

**-Entonces ahí lo tienes-**Respondió como si nada la mujer, llevándose una vez más la copa de Whiskey a los labios**-Querer a alguien no es un error Snape, error es vivir con miedo porque se te olvidó usar protección y quizás encargaste a alguien quien te llame "mamá" en un tiempo más-**

**-Es mi imaginación o hablas desde la voz de la experiencia-**

Ella se había burlado mucho a su costa en poco tiempo, necesitaba dar vuelta el marcado o al menos, acercarse un poco al resultado

**-Más de las que me gustaría-**Respondió rodando los ojos**-Fue cuando era más joven e inexperta, que bueno que ningún error me llamó así-**Una leve risa salió de sus labios**-Porque no hubiese sabido quien es el padre, y creo que ahora, mucho menos-**

Él levantó una ceja y ella le contestó despreocupadamente

**-Me gusta el sexo-**Una sonrisa bastante burlona se formó en su rostro**-¿Qué? ¿Solo los hombres pueden confesar algo así? Yo creo que no, además, es una necesidad básica, así como dormir o comer y me gusta cubrir todo lo que mi cuerpo quiere-**

**-Nunca pensé que fueses así-**

**-Que me guste algo, no quiere decir que lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos-**Aurora apoyó su rostro entre ambas manos andes de volver a destilar su veneno**-Mírate a ti, por ejemplo, sabes que te gusta Hermione, pero aun así callas lo que sientes-**

Eso había sido un golpe bastante bajo pero sabía que lo tenía merecido

**-Como profesora de Astronomía me gusta ver las estrellas y no solo con un telescopio y si alguien puede ayudarme a cumplir ese deseo, está más que bienvenido a mi habitación-**

**-Eres una descarada-**

La ceja de ella se curvó, al igual que la suya cuando algún estudiante respondía una gran estupidez

**-Y tu un cobarde-**Le respondió con naturalidad**-Ahora, será mejor que me pases esa botella de Whiskey, quizás donde pusiste tus labios anoche-**

**-Pero bien que andas probando cosas de desconocidos-**

**-Prefiero los fluidos de un desconocido antes de saber de dónde vienen los fluidos del idiota que acabo de besar-**

Snape tomó la botella y la vació en ambos vasos. Habían acabado con el licor más rápido de lo esperado pero, a diferencia de lo que creía, su mente se sentía mucho menos nublada y más encaminada hacia la verdad.

Su verdad.

Tal vez, si se había enamorado de Hermione Granger

**-Entonces…-**La voz de su colega hizo que sus ojos se concentraran en su rostro una vez más**-¿Qué piensas hacer para recuperarla?-**

La cita en la clínica solo trajo noticias favorables para el señor Granger, pronto comenzaría con sus terapias físicas y podía ir alternado la silla de ruedas junto a las muletas para que no perdiera tanta masa muscular por su inactividad. Aquellas informaciones solo hicieron que el camino de regreso al hogar de los odontólogos fuese colmado de alegría y risas.

Hermione ayudó a su padre a salir del auto aun cuando él insistió en que podía solo, tomó uno de sus brazos y rodeó su cuello para que pudiera levantarse más fácilmente del asiento

**-Necesito mis muletas cariño-**Dijo terminando de aceptar la ayuda de su hija

Atrajo ambas muletas con un hechizo no verbal, aun cuando su madre le dedicó una mirada de reproche

**-Hermione…-**

**-No hay nadie más-**Se defendió**-Además el ministerio nos autoriza solo en presencia de la familia-**

**-No seas exagerada amor-**Terminó el señor Granger**-Ahora entremos, me muero por una taza de chocolate caliente ¿Qué dices Hermione?-**

Aún le quedaba una hora antes de reunirse con Ginny y Luna a las afueras de "Las Tres Escobas" así que la idea de un chocolate caliente con sus padres podía encajar perfectamente en sus planes.

Cuando su madre abrió la puerta, un dulce olor golpeó su nariz. Si bien sus padres eran dentistas, el aroma a galletas recién horneadas era constante en el hogar de los Granger y a Hermione le encantaba.

Mientras su padre se encargaba de poner la mesa, ella y su madre fueron a la cocina a preparar el chocolate y algún dulce para acompañar

**-Son de jengibre-**Dijo la mujer mayor acomodando las galletas en un plato**-Te pondré algunas en una bolsa ¿No son estas las favoritas de Severus? Quizás también pueda enviarle algunas a él-**

**-Sí, sí lo son-**

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que su madre no detectara la tristeza en su voz, pero sabía que a aquella mujer no podía mentirle jamás en su vida

**-Cariño ¿Pasó algo?-**

**-No ¿Por qué lo dices mamá?-**

**-Porque te conozco Hermione-**Contestó la mujer**-Y sé lo que sientes por él, siempre te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de Severus, pero ahora…-**

**-Te aseguro que no es nada mamá-**

Ella se dio la vuelta y apagó la tetera que había terminado de hervir

**-Será mejor ir con papá-**Dijo la castaña, intentando huir desesperadamente del interrogatorio que se avecinaba**-Y si no me apresuro, Ginny y Luna vendrán por mí a la fuerza-**

**-Cariño…Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Recuerdas?-**

**-Lo sé, pero te aseguro que no pasó nada entre nosotros-**

"_O al menos así quiere que piense él"_

Su padre notó el cambio de ambiente cuando llegaron con lo necesario para el chocolate, pero no dijo nada que pudiera empeorar las cosas.

Se sentaron a charlar sobre otros temas, cosa que Hermione agradeció. Ahora, como solo su madre podía ir a trabajar a la clínica dental, su padre había descubierto un extraño talento oculto en la fotografía, así que además de sus lecturas de rutina, tenía otro pasatiempo mientras su pierna terminaba de recuperarse

**-Así que el día de la obra seré tu fotógrafo personal cariño-**

**-Hablando de eso, Ginny vendrá por ustedes después del desayuno, podrán verla jugar en el Campo de Hogwarts-**

**-¿Y a qué hora es la obra?-**

**-Después del almuerzo-**Respondió dejando su taza sobre la mesa**-Durante la mañana habrán otras actividades, la obra será el cierre, luego los alumnos podrán tener el día libre-**

**-¿Sabes? El año que viene, podríamos tener una jornada dental en Hogwarts Podría ser una buena actividad para todos-**

Tal vez sonaba como una buena idea para su madre, pero estaba segura que ningún alumno categorizada a "limpieza dental" como una actividad entretenida

**-Tal vez se lo sugiera a Minerva el año que viene…-**Miró el reloj sobre la pared solo para percatarse que si no se iba en ese mismo instante, sería una mujer en apuros**-Mamá, papá, lo siento, debo irme voy tarde y si dejo a Ginny plantada va a usar mi cabeza en su escoba-**

Tomó su chaqueta y acomodó su cabello en una coleta para después despedirse de sus progenitores e ir hasta su habitación para aparecer directamente fuera del local acordado.

Un suave "puff" alertó a ambas jóvenes que estaban fuera de la caverna esperando a la castaña que ahora las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa

**-Casi me matas de un infarto Hermione-**Reclamó Ginny

**-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-**Respondió Hermione

Luna se quedó en silencio, observando atentamente a su amiga recién llegada

**-¿Vamos a entrar?-**

**-No, con Luna queremos ir a un local un poco diferente-**

**-Un bar muggle-**Dijo finalmente la rubia**-Será mucho más discreto y podremos hablar libremente-**

Si bien ya habían pasado un par de años de la guerra, aun al día de hoy era algo engorroso salir a algunos lugares públicos ya que, de alguna manera, siempre había un periodista cerca que esperaba sacar un poco de información o alguna fotografía para venderla a cualquier periódico o revista, además, considerando que Ginny era una estrella en alza en su equipo y que se había casado hace relativamente poco tiempo con Harry, la paz no era una aliada muy habitual en sus salidas. Por eso la opción de un bar muggle sonaba bastante agradable

**-Podrían haber ido a la casa de mis padres, viven prácticamente en el centro de Londres y nos hubiera quedado bastante cerca cualquier bar-**

**-Luna tenía que ir al Herbolario-**Se excusó la pelirroja**-Además tus padres nos hubieran ofrecido esas galletas tan deliciosas…-**

En eso Ginny tenía razón, sus padres las hubieran retenido a base de galletas y tal vez, una pequeña competencia de karaoke. Sonaba a una tarde agradable pero no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente para su salida de chicas. Además…un poco de alcohol ayudaría a menguar un poco sus penas de amor.

Solo quería olvidar sus palabras, sacarlas de su mente de una vez por todas, dejar de lado sus sentimientos y tener un poco de paz.

Las tres jóvenes fueron a un callejón cercano y aparecieron en un rincón apartado de un parque de Londres. Mientras iban de camino al bar Hermione les explicó a sus amigas sobre la recuperación de su padre y como poco a poco iba saliendo de aquel estado de debilidad. Al igual que ocurrió en casa, ambas chicas se alegraron por el señor Granger y le desearon un pronta recuperación total

**-Una razón más para celebrar-**Dijo Luna con una sonrisa radiante

El lugar que querían conocer las brujas era la remodelación del viejo pub donde sus padres habían tenido un par de citas cuando era jóvenes en sus años de universidad. Todavía mantenía su antigua fachada, una mezcla de estilo retro y punk, pero por dentro había decidido optar por un diseño mucho más moderno, con una pequeña pista de baile con baldosas de luces y paredes de un intenso negro que daban la impresión de estar en la boca de un lobo. Era intimidante, pero agradable.

La música era contagiosa, pronto la castaña sintió como sus pies seguían el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en los altavoces y observó cómo sus amigas imitaban su acción de forma energética. Algunos asistentes se voltearon para verlas antes de partir a la pista de baile, aunque Hermione observó como un joven de piel morena le guiñaba un ojo antes de perderse entre la multitud.

No, quizás solo había sido su imaginación.

Se sentaron cerca de la barra del local, ordenaron sus bebidas y algo para comer antes de empezar con el tema fuerte.

Era momento de ponerse al día con TODA su vida.

Las Arpias de Holyhead estaban ansiosas por su partido de exhibición en Hogwarts según los relatos de Ginny, además podían ocupar la instancia para evaluar a futuras jugadoras, cosa que todo el equipo esperaba, buscaban nuevas estrellas para fomentar una sana competencia desde temprana edad. Luna por su parte explicó que pronto debería ausentarse ya que su novio, Rolf Scamander, le había pedido ayuda para una investigación en Albania sobre una nueva especie de Occamy que su abuelo había descubierto por casualidad mientras vacacionaba con su abuela Tina

**-Y además-**Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon de un suave rosa mientras reunía el valor para su siguiente frase**-Rolf me propuso matrimonio-**

Ella enseñó el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular, la plata y una piedra de un suave celeste adornaban la mano de la joven quien no podía borrar su sonrisa

**-¡Eso es maravilloso Luna!-**Dijo la castaña**-Estoy segura que serán muy felices juntos-**

**-Hermione tiene razón, ustedes hacen una pareja muy adorable-**Agregó la pelirroja**-¿Ya acordaron fecha?-**

**-En Diciembre-**

En ese momento un joven mesero trajo su pedido para deleite de las brujas. Hermione fue la primera en tomar su copa y levantarla hacia su amiga

**-Un brindis por la futura señora Scamander-**

El coctel que habían pedido tenía un sabor frutal muy agradable y Hermione pronto se dio cuenta que no sería suficiente con una sola ronda, además, su plan original tenia presupuestado mucho alcohol corriendo por sus venas aun cuando eso le trajera consecuencias en un futuro cercano

**-Tendrás que trabajar más arduo Hermione-**Dijo Ginny con malicia mientras sacaba una de las patatas fritas que tenía frente a ella**-Eres la única que va quedando soltera, hace bastante que debiste saltarle encima a Snape-**

**-Yo…sabes que nosotros solo somos…-**

**-Ya hablamos de esto-**Su voz demostraba enojo**-Vamos Hermione, es imposible que el murciélago te rechace, solo basta con ver cómo te mira cada vez que estas cerca, además anoche…-**

**-Solo fue por una taza de té-**

**-No sabía que una taza de té podía dejar marcas así-**

Maldita sea, eso no podía ser posible.

Su mano viajó directamente hacia el área donde Luna había señalado mientras su rostro iba poco a poco volviéndose rojo ante la vergüenza. Debió aplicar más díctamo y mejor el maquillaje para eliminar la evidencia, ¡Merlín! Estaba en grave peligro de morir ¡Y todo era culpa de esa estúpida marca que le había dejado Snape!

**-Es una…una alergia-**

Era claro que nadie se iba a comprar esa mentira, su voz había temblado completamente

**-¡TE ACOSTASTE CON SNAPE!-**Gritó Ginny sacando la mano de Hermione que intentaba cubrir la prueba del delito**-¿¡Y lo querías ocultar!? ¡Por Circé Hermione! Es la mejor noticia que podrías…-**

La voz de la pelirroja se cortó al ver el rostro de su amiga. Una fugitiva lágrima se escapó por su mejilla mientras su labio inferior estaba fuertemente sujeto por sus dientes para evitar que mostrara los temblores que desean salir al exterior.

Había soportado mucho durante el día, escuchar su nombre y fingir que nada pasó como él lo sugirió pero no le era posible. No albergando los sentimientos que tenía.

**-Hermione-**Dijo suavemente Luna**-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?-**

**-Herms…-**

Ella tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida buscando el valor necesario para confesar su dolor

**-Anoche discutimos, al principio-**

No quiso levantar la mirada, simplemente se centró en un punto de la mesa y dejó que aquel sitio fuese su punto de confianza antes de seguir con su relato. No quería que su voz volviera a sonar débil, no quería que Ginny y Luna la vieran así, mucho menos ahora, que se suponía sería una junta para celebrar.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó escapar en un largo suspiro

**-Luego él me besó-**

Ginny jadeó de la impresión muy a diferencia de Luna, quien bebió un poco más de su coctel

**-Yo le correspondí, había soñado con ese momento hace tanto tiempo que no pude contenerme y lo aproveché-**Sus ojos se cerraron, recordando aquel primer contacto.

Su piel se erizó al solo pensar en los toques de sus manos, en sus besos repartidos por toda su piel, en su voz jadeante mientras entraba una y otra vez en ella, tomándola suave y fuertemente a lo largo de la noche.

En como destrozó su corazón con sus frías palabras

**-Sí, me acosté con Snape, lo hice con él y pensé que por fin…que por fin él había comprendido mis sentimientos-**

Levantó su mirada y observó los rostros preocupados de sus amigas

**-Le dije que me gustaba, que lo quería ¿Y que recibo luego de pasar la noche más maravillosa de mi vida? ¡ME DIJO QUE TODO FUE UN ERROR!-**

Ella agradecía que la música resonara con gran amplitud, de otra forma tendría centenares de ojos sobre ella

**-Ni siquiera fue capaz de decírmelo en cuanto despertamos ¡Merlín! Llegamos tarde a dar nuestras clases solo porque casi lo volvemos a hacer en la mañana ¡Si solo quería acostarse conmigo podría habérmelo dicho! Pero él…él jugó conmigo y ahora yo…-**

**-Ahora tu-**Dijo Ginny acercándose a ella y secando la lagrima que caía por su mejilla**-Vas a ir donde ese idiota, le darás el puñetazo de su vida y lo sacaras de una vez por todas de tu corazón-**

La pelirroja siempre había estado a su lado, sabía que podía confiar en sus consejos porque la mayoría de las veces eran acertados, pero ahora… ¿Podía hacer algo así?

**-Tú no tienes la culpa Hermione, él no supo apreciarte-**Dijo firmemente**-¡Merlín! ¿Siquiera sabe lo afortunado que fue? Hay muchos hombres que darían lo que fuera por tener un poco del amor que le tienes a él-**

Como le gustaría tener la fuerza de Ginny en esos momentos. En verdad le gustaría hacer lo que le recomendaba su amiga, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón y su mente sabía que no sería capaz de eso en un futuro próximo. Severus Snape se había colado bajo su piel para arraigarse como si de una mala hierba se tratara

**-Ginny ¿Qué te parece si pides otra ronda mientras yo acompaño a Hermione al baño?-**

La voz de Luna las desconcertó a ambas, por un minuto se habían olvidado de la presencia de la rubia.

Ella tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa apacigüe que logró calmar un poco sus sollozos. Luna tenía eso, un pequeño don para lograr tranquilizar a todo el mundo, quizás por eso era tan buena con las bestias mágicas, ninguna podía resistirse a su aura de paz.

Hermione la siguió en silencio, agradeciendo la poca iluminación de los pasillos porque el reflejo que le otorgó el espejo una vez ingresaron al baño no fue el más alentador. Tenía el maquillaje corrido, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas completamente rojas. No era su mejor cara en definitiva.

Abrió el grifo y comenzó a eliminar los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas junto al maquillaje disperso por su piel, el agua fría le ayudaba a aclarar un poco sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que debió verse llorando frente a sus amigas por un hombre en un pub con solo una copa de alcohol en el cuerpo.

No podía caer más bajo esa noche.

Cuando volvió a verse en el espejo su reflejo había cambiado un poco pero mantenía aquel semblante triste. Tal vez necesitaba un poco más de agua o alcohol para que aquella sonrisa falsa que se forzó a dar alcanzara sus ojos

**-Déjame ayudarte-**Dijo Luna pasando su varita por su cara para colocar un sutil hechizo de glamour**-Sé que no es mucho, pero siempre he creído que un maquillaje discreto te sienta mejor-**

Sus labios brillaban un poco más, como si se hubiera puesto algún tipo de bálsamo, mientras el castaño de sus ojos era realzado por un delineado negro y una sombra de un amarillo pálido. Era algo sutil que remarcaba sus rasgos, fue por eso que Hermione lo amó de inmediato

**-Gracias Luna-**Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

**-¿Sabes? Creo que Snape solo dijo eso porque no sabe cómo asimilar todo esto-**

**-Luna, no quiero…-**

**-Lo sé-**Respondió acomodando el cabello de la castaña**-Pero solo piensa en esto. Un hombre que ha vivido solo casi toda su vida y que ha sido maltratado y humillado reiteradas veces, de pronto tiene una amiga que lo acepta tal cual es, que lo apoya y lo alienta. Poco a poco conviven más y más hasta que comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella pero, luego de tanto tiempo solo, de ser rechazado innumerables veces, no sabe cómo aceptar lo que ella le ofrece por miedo a perderla, porque creé que no es lo suficientemente bueno-**

**-Luna…-**

**-Yo en verdad creo que Snape está enamorado de ti, pero tiene miedo a perderte, se sintió abrumado por tus sentimientos que no supo cómo actuar y terminó por elegir la peor opción-**

Los ojos azules de la rubia lograron calar hondo en su mente, esa mirada que generalmente era amable y gentil ahora denotaba algo más, como una anhelada brisa gélida de invierno

**-¿En verdad lo crees?-**

**-Solo dale tiempo-**Respondió mientras dejaba su cabello de lado, lo había peinado y ahora tenía una bonita trenza que adornaba su melena**-Sé que sus palabras te debieron doler enormemente, pero, créeme cuando te digo que los ojos de Snape brillan cuando te observan-**

Sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas, ahora de una forma muy agradable

**-Pero eso no quiere decir que esta noche tengas que sufrir por él, sé que es algo casi imposible, pero tal vez debas seguir el consejo de Ginny, al menos solo por hoy-**

**-Creo que tienes razón-**Dijo un poco más animada**-Creo que debo darme el lujo de olvidarme de él, al menos esta noche-**

La rubia besó su frente y con eso dieron por finalizado su pequeño viaje.

Estaba claro que no podía olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda, esperaría por él por un lapsus de tiempo pequeño y si él no se arrepentía, simplemente iba a olvidarse de él.

No iba a rogarle, no se iba a rebajar por alguien que jugó con sus sentimientos.

Cuando volvieron a su mesa, Ginny estaba rodeada de 6 vasos que rebosaban de cerveza fría. Era una buena forma de noquear la mente.

Ninguna de ellas tocó del tema sobre el Slytherin, la fría mirada de la rubia hacia la pelirroja fue una clara señal de que aquello sería un tema tabú esa noche lo cual fue un alivio para la castaña.

Habían terminado con sus cocteles y las dos rondas de cervezas cuando Luna les propuso ir a la pista de baile. Ella estaba segura de que el alcohol le había afectado, pero tenía confianza en que no cometería ningún algo que atentara contra su dignidad más allá del suceso anterior.

La música era animada, una mezcla de ritmos latinos y algunos temas de electrónica que, en conjunto con las luces y la niebla que producía la mesa del DJ encendía los ánimos de los presentes. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había bailado así, la última vez que había salido a bailar había sido con Neville, Diego, Penny (La esposa de Diego) y Hannah hace ya más de ocho meses. Se habían divertido bastante prometiendo repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo que no se cumplió. Tal vez podía venir con Aurora la próxima vez, a fin de cuentas, le debía un trago y este lugar era bastante agradable

**-Hola-**

La castaña cesó sus movimientos cuando una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro. Ella se volteó a observar al dueño de esa mano y se encontró con unos bonitos ojos color acero que contrastaban con una piel morena.

Era el chico que le había guiñado el ojo antes

**-Hola-**Le respondió**-¿Te puedo ayudar?-**

**-Si-**Dijo él algo nervioso**-Mmmmm ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-**

Aun con la música resonando en sus oídos, pudo escuchar las risas de la pelirroja y la rubia a sus espaldas, también podía imaginar sus sonrisas de burla en ese momento

**-Ammmm, no te ofendas pero, ni siquiera sé tu nombre-**

Él levantó una ceja mientras su rostro formaba una mueca de suficiencia, como si su respuesta le hubiese agradado

**-Me llamo Armin-**

**-Hermione-**

**-¿Eso significa que bailaras conmigo?-**

"_Solo será un baile ¿Qué podía pasar?"_

**-Tal vez-**Dijo dándole la espalda y regresando hacia sus amigas

**-¿Qué tal una bebida? Te aseguro que no vendo órganos en el mercado negro-**

**-Ella estará encantada de ese baile y un trago después-**Respondió Ginny por ella**-¿No es así Herms?-**

La castaña frunció le frunció el ceño a su amiga y murmuró un "NO" lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que lo pudiera entender.

**-Solo baila con él-**Le dijo Ginny al oído**-Está siendo amable-**

**-No necesito que alguien sea amable conmigo-**

Ella levantó ambas cejas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa burlona

**-Vaya Herms, no sabía que te gustaban las cosas rudas-**

Quería golpearla, tal vez así iba a entender que tan ruda podía ser

**-Lo lamento Armin, pero no quiero bailar contigo-**

Un suspiro derrotado se escapó de sus labios

**-Bueno, lo entiendo, pero lo del trago sigue en pie-**

Ella lo perdió de vista entre medio de la multitud y aunque Ginny le dedicaba una mirada cargada de decepción, se sentía bien ante su decisión. Él chico era guapo, no iba a negar lo obvio, pero no había asistido a pub a buscar un "consuelo" solo quería un poco de diversión como la había obtenido hasta ahora.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba más y más personas se aglomeraron en la pista provocando que los cuerpos se rozaran más de lo debido y que por unos instantes, la castaña perdiera de vista a sus acompañantes. Bueno, no estaba preocupada por ellas, ambas cabelleras eran completamente reconocibles a distancia, así que no sería ningún problema volverse a reagrupar, además su junta de chicas se estaba extendiendo más de lo habitual, si seguía así seguro Minerva la iba a regañar por regresar tan tarde al castillo

**-Pero miren que sorpresa-**Dijo una voz familiar**-¿Fuiste llevada por la corriente?-**

La sonrisa de Armin era coloreada por las luces LED del local, dándole un aspecto un poco más oscura de lo que en verdad era

**-Algo así-**Respondió**-Pero ya estoy por irme la verdad-**

**-Oh-**Su voz sonó algo decepcionada**-Ya veo-**

Estaban parados en medio de la pista de baile, siendo empujados por unos cientos de personas, sabía que debía hacer algo o terminaría aplastada.

**-Así que, creo que me voy-**

**-Yo… ¿Podríamos bailar solo una canción? Te prometo que no insistiré más-**

Ella quería decir "No" pero otro empuje la llevó a casi terminar de cara en el piso si no fuera porque el moreno le sostuvo la mano y le ayudó a estabilizarse.

"_Bueno, quizás una más no sea para tanto"_

**-Solo una-**Dijo cerca de su oído para que pudiera escucharla**-Mañana trabajo temprano y si no llego, mi jefa va a matarme-**

**-Te lo prometo, solo una-**

Nunca había bailado con un desconocido antes así que no sabía qué demonios hacer aparte de mover un poco sus pies al ritmo de la canción. Generalmente era mucho más expresiva con sus movimientos pero estaba en confianza con sus amigos, así que le daba igual hacer el ridículo, pero ahora…

**-Relájate, no voy a morderte-**

La voz Armin cerca de su oído logró ponerla nerviosa por un momento o tal vez era el hecho de que sus manos ahora estaban sosteniendo sus caderas mientras marcaba el ritmo de la música.

Comenzó a sentir calor en respuesta al ambiente cargado de personas y la niebla que en un principio había sido meramente decorativa y agradable de ver, ahora transformaba a la zona de baile en un sauna humano del cual quería escapar de inmediato. Además, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía al joven moreno más y más cerca de ella. Pronto sintió que sus cuerpos estaban demasiado unidos y aquello no era solo producto del exceso de gente en la pista.

Ella levantó su cabeza que estaba apoyada en el pecho del hombre para poder protestar ante sus toques, pero en cuento hizo aquello, unos firmes labios se apoderaron de los suyos.

Era un beso demandante, uno lleno de lujuria que por unos instantes correspondió hasta que su cerebro le recordó dos cosas muy importantes:

1.-Ese chico era un asqueroso manos largas

2.-Severus besaba mil veces mejor

Con un pisotón y un golpe en la entrepierna, Hermione Granger logró separarse del idiota y se largó de la pista hacía la mesa que habían ocupado antes con Luna y Ginny.

Las encontró a ambas arreglando sus cosas, eran pasadas las doce de la noche y eso excedía a su horario autoimpuesto desde un principio

**-¿Dónde estabas Hermione?-**Preguntó la Ravenclaw**-Te perdimos el rastro de un momento para otro-**

**-Estaba bailando con Armin-**Respondió, logrando que las cejas de ambas se elevaran en clara señal de duda**-Me besó, lo golpeé por pasarse de la raya y ahora estará en la pista, con un dolor en su entrepierna por el rodillazo-**

Los rostros de sus amigas cambiaron de inmediato. Ginny estaba por estallar de risa, mientras Luna solo le dedicaba una sonrisa discreta

**-Creo que es hora de irnos ¿No? Minerva va a matarme si llego un segundo más tarde-**

Ambas asistieron con la cabeza y luego de repartir la cuenta en tres partes iguales, salieron del local rumbo al parque para lograr aparecerse a las afueras de "Las Tres Escobas".

Se despidieron con un último abrazo y cada cual emprendió su camino hacia su hogar. Se volverían a ver pronto ya que todas estaban involucradas con la obra, pero una próxima salida de chicas se veía como algo distante.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, su salida era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

Caminó en silencio hacía el castillo meditando sobre sus sentimientos. Aún se sentía lastimada por sus palabras pero no podía negar que anoche, mientras él entraba una y otra vez en su cuerpo logró sentir algo más que solo lujuria, o al menos eso quería creer. Tal vez él era así con todas sus amantes y ella no había sido la excepción. Era una opción bastante valida, pero una parte de su corazón se aferraba a la leve posibilidad que Luna le había señalado mientras recobrara su dignidad en el baño del Pub.

Uno solo teme perder a la gente que ama.

Esa simple idea encendió aún más sus esperanzas…pero eso no significaba que iba a arrojarse a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad.

Cuando ingresó al castillo su reloj de pulsera marcó la una de la madrugada, Si no se apresuraba he iba a la cama, en la mañana parecería una nueva especie de zombie en su primera clase. Además, estaba bastante cansada luego de tanto baile.

Subió las escaleras hasta su despacho y antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su contraseña, un peso (ahora conocido) se dejó afirmar contra ella.

Estaba ebrio, lo sabía, bastante ebrio pero aun podía coordinar sus pasos y su lengua, muy a diferencia de Sinistra que no podía dar dos pasos sin terminar en el suelo, así que, haciendo uso del caballero que tenía dentro (Y porque no quería cargar con el peso de su muerte por romperse la cabeza al subir las escaleras) Severus Snape dejó que su compañera rodeara su cuello con uno de sus brazos y la llevó hasta su despacho en una muy cómica marcha de ebrios que terminó solo cuando vio que ella se desplomaba en el sillón de su despacho en el séptimo piso.

Ella iba a estar bien, sabía que ni una manada de Hipogrifos podía moverla en ese estado. Y él en verdad necesitaba su propia cama ahora.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y caminó de la forma más digna que pudo, siendo bastante consciente de que sus piernas lo traicionaban y se tambaleaban más de lo que hubiese querido. Pero no había terminado en el piso, así que lo tomaba como un gran triunfo en su miserable día.

Cuando llegó al piso donde sabía estaba el despacho de Granger, dudó unos segundos. Sabía que la ella no quería verlo, que la había lastimado y que se merecía su odio, pero una pequeña voz (Que curiosamente sonaba como Sinistra) lo impulsaba a ir y tocar la puerta como un condenado hasta que ella saliera para poder suplicarle perdón.

Sus pies se movieron involuntariamente mientras su mente planeaba sus frases, ella debía escucharlo, debía darle una oportunidad…

"_¿Qué piensas hacer para recuperarla?"_ le había preguntado Aurora horas atrás y él no respondió. Pero la respuesta era simple si lo pensaba.

Solo debía ganarse su perdón.

Y cuando la vio fuera de su despacho, fue como si una luz de esperanza estuviera iluminando su camino. Se acercó hasta ella y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la puerta, rodeando su cintura y acomodando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello para poder aspirar su dulce aroma

**-Estas aquí-**Dijo contra su piel**-En verdad estas aquí-**

**-Estas ebrio-**

No era una pregunta, más bien era un reproche

**-Nunca abriste la puerta-**Le recordó con marcada indignación**-Golpeé toda la tarde pero nunca saliste y ahora…estás aquí-**

Hermione nunca lo había visto así y estaba asombrada por su comportamiento. Se giró para poder verlo de una vez por toda y así poder hablar cara a cara

**-Fui a ver a mis padres y me junté con Ginny y Luna, ya te lo había dicho en la mañana-**

El entrecejo de él se frunció como si estuviese resolviendo el más intrincado ejercicio de aritmancia

**-Entonces… ¿No me odias?-**

La voz del Slyherin había salido como un susurro que removió su corazón. No era la única que había sufrido ese día, estaba claro, pero se había olvidado que él ya había pasado por algo similar hace años. Tal vez la situación había evocado fantasmas de su pasado que lo llevaron a su actual estado

**-Severus yo…-**

Su beso la tomó por sorpresa. Era suave y delicado, como si temiera que se fuese a desvanecer de un momento a otro. Su lengua tocó su labio inferior y ella le dio el permiso que anhelaba mientras las manos del hombre la sujetaban con más fuerza para que no se escapara de su lado.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario para ambos se separaron. Apoyaron sus frentes y clavaron su mirada en el otro. Fue entonces que Hermione lo vio.

Él siempre aparentaba ser un hombre rudo, pero ahora, ella sabía que podía destrozarlo con unas cuantas palabras

**-Perdóname-**Susurró contra sus labios**-Te lo suplico, perdóname-**

Su voz, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo temblaba, señal de que esperaba el veredicto final de su sentencia

**-Por favor, por favor perdóname-**

Ella cerró los ojos para evitar que más sentimientos se arremolinaran en su interior, necesitaba alejarse por unos segundos de él para lograr pensar adecuadamente, aunque se sentía completamente bien entre sus brazos ese era el peor territorio en estos momentos

**-Sabes que aunque intente odiarte no puedo, ante todo eres mi amigo y no me gustaría perderte, pero…pero anoche Severus, pensé que mis sentimientos habían sido más que claros-**

Intentó que su voz mantuviera el tono neutral de siempre, pero no pudo terminar sus frases sin que esta se rompiera cual cristal.

Sus manos se aferraron a su levita, buscando ese punto de apoyo que necesitaba para continuar. En el último acto de debilidad, dejó que su nariz rozara el cuello del hombre para aspirar su olor una vez más

**-Granger…-**Jadeó el hombre

**-¿Ves? Ni siquiera ahora puedes llamarme por mi hombre-**Su voz sonaba triste, pero firme**-No puedo seguir así, no si tú me haces mal, yo tengo claro mis sentimientos por ti ¿Pero tú sabes lo que sientes? Si solo querías acostarte conmigo debías haberlo dicho desde el principio, no me hubiera… enfadado, ambos somos adultos, pero no puedo soportar el hecho de creer que solo soy un juego para ti-**

Ella se apartó de él y con un simple gesto, le señaló el pasillo

**-Terminaremos esta conversación cuando estés más sobrio y, lo más importante, cuando sepas reconocer que es lo que sientes-**

**-No quiero lastimarte, sabes…sabes que yo nunca…-**

**-Entonces sé el hombre que dices ser-**El semblante de ella era firme, pero sus ojos le mostraban esa calidez propia de la castaña**-Ten una buena noche-**

Ella besó su mejilla y susurró su contraseña para ingresar a su despacho.

Él se quedó observando la pintura que cubría la entrada mientras se tocaba la mejilla que recibió la caricia.

No todo estaba perdido, ella no lo había rechazado.

Pero no podía estar ebrio si planeaba recuperarla.

**ADIVINEN QUIEN AUN ESTÁ VIDA! OBVIO QUE YO :3 PERDÓN POR EL ATRASO, SE QUE ME TARDÉ PERO ESPERO QUE LA CALIDAD Y EL LARGO LO COMPENSE…PERO HAY UNA EXPLICACIÓN A MI MORICIÓN. ¿SE ACUERDAN QUE ESTABA HACIENDO MI TESIS? PUES…**

**YA LA DEFENDI Y APROBÉ…CON EXCELENCIA! **

**ASI QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE YA DEJÉ MI VIDA UNIVERSITARIA E INGRESÉ AL MUNDO DEL DESEMPLEADO, JUSTO CUANDO ESTÁ QUEDANDO LA CAGA EN EL MUNDO…PERO HEY! SALI CON EXCELENCIA!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, LE PUSE TODO MI AMOR. YA SABEN DONDE DEPOSITAR SUS COMENTARIOS, CHARMANDER Y MÁS, UN COMENTARIO DA UN 1 PORCIENTO DE PROBABILIDAD DE SOBREVIVIR AL 2020**

**QUE LA SUERTE ESTE DE NUESTRO LADO**

**UN BESASOOOOOOO (VIRTUAL)**

**XERXES (LA TITULADA) ELI**


	10. Chapter 10

Lo primero que pensó cuando su cerebro se dignó a despertar fue que debía ir rápidamente por una poción contra la resaca, lo segundo fue lo que realmente ejecutó porque la bilis se subió por su esófago solo dio tregua para llegar a la taza del excusado; vomitó un par de veces hasta que su estómago se encontró completamente libre de alcohol y su cuerpo, sin fuerzas. Sabía que la imagen que daba era lamentable, su cabeza apoyada en la loza del inodoro, su rostro sudado, la ropa arrugada y su rostro exponiendo cuan demacrado estaba. El día no empezaba nada bien.

Cuando pudo reunir algo de fuerzas, limpió el desastre que había ocasionado con un hechizo y con un accio trajo hacia sus manos la poción que necesitaba para calmar sus molestias. Sabía horrible, pero prefería esos cinco segundos de incomodidad a tener que sobrevivir el día con un hacha incrustada en el cerebro. Mientras la poción comenzaba a surtir efecto en él se desvistió para darse una larga ducha bajo la cascada de agua helada; eso fue suficiente para terminar de despertarlo.

Severus Snape pasó los siguientes diez minutos bajo la suave lluvia de la ducha con una sola idea clara en su mente. Era un completo idiota.

Se vistió en silencio, reconstruyendo el rompecabezas que eran sus recuerdos de la noche pasada, si bien la poción contra la resaca le había aliviado las náuseas y el horrible dolor de cabeza, eliminar la niebla existente en sus recuerdos era de su completa necesidad. Habían algunos pasajes más nítidos, recordaba perfectamente la charla con Sinistra, así como también su peculiar forma de encaminarlo en la dirección correcta, sin embargo, todo era más borroso luego de que ella lo convenció de abrir la botella de vino de elfo que tenía guardada en el fondo de su estantería personal, esa botella había sido su muerte. Cerró los ojos en un esfuerzo de recordar algo más, debía hacerlo, estaba claro que anoche había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero ¿Cómo? Había algo que faltaba, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser pero no podía recordar ¡Estúpidas lagunas mentales de ebrio!

_**-Estas ebrio-**_

Y entonces recordó su patético espectáculo.

Se dejó caer de cara en la cama, tal vez podía morir así, asfixiado bajo el peso de su vergüenza. La había acorralado y besado ¡Merlín! Él no era así, ella no merecía ser tratada así, había actuado peor que los hormonados de sus alumnos ¡Y todo por culpa del alcohol! ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara de nuevo? Granger debía odiarlo, eso era seguro.

Necesitaba que alguien por una vez se apiadara de él y terminara con su miserable existencia.

Al menos hoy podía retrasar su condena, solo tenía dos clases el día de hoy y ambas eran después del almuerzo, tampoco tenía que ir a vigilar a los estudiantes al salón de estudios así que podía estar en la tranquilidad de su despacho por unas horas más. Era una buena idea.

Pero él tenía una cosa más que clara, sus "buenas ideas" nunca duraban más de diez minutos, por eso no le sorprendió los golpes estridentes contra su puerta. Si, definitivamente hoy no era un buen día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ella se sentía algo cansada pero sin duda alguna su humor había mejorado bastante comparado con el día anterior. Se había duchado, alimentado a Crookshanks y el desayuno le devolvió las fuerzas que perdió en la pista de baile. Las primeras clases habían sido muy llevaderas y se había reído con uno o dos chistes que sus alumnos más osados habían lanzado en medio de la lección, en realidad estaba siendo un buen día.

Con un solo inconveniente, no lo había visto.

Se tocó los labios inconscientemente, intentando recrear la sensación que los labios de Snape habían dejado en los suyos. Había estado molesta con él en un principio, simplemente había llegado, la había aprisionado y luego tenía sus labios moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos; le gustaban sus besos pero no le gustaba la situación en la cual se estaban dando, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquellos orbes negros supo que no podía apartarlo tan bruscamente de su lado sin dañarlo.

Las palabras herían mucho más que los golpes, ambos lo sabían bien. Si en ese instante no medía su lengua, su separación hubiese sido inminente.

Quería arreglar las cosas con él, no quería perderlo pero tenía algo de miedo (Y también un poco de orgullo herido) así que por una vez les haría caso a sus dos amigas, le daría tiempo como sugirió Luna pero no le iba a rogar como le aconsejó Ginny. Ella también tenía que ordenar sus ideas, tener sus prioridades establecidas y, lo más importante, sobrevivir al estrés de la obra. Era la cuenta regresiva y a ellos aún les faltaba ensayar el final.

Bueno, ya se habían besado ¡Pero el contexto había sido completamente diferente!

Se sabían bien sus líneas, también habían practicado la kinésica y la expresión ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Dar un mal final a la obra? Si eso pasaba, estaba segura de que Minerva los daría de sacrificio al calamar gigante.

Dos golpes en sus mejillas fueron suficientes para que dejara de pensar en aquello y se enfocara en su siguiente paso, aún tenía clases que dar y debía guardar fuerzas para su tarde junto a Hagrid, Neville y Aurora, Minerva los había asignado para seleccionar las plantas que utilizarían en la obra así que en ellos recaía un gran peso, pero estaba segura de que su amigo había hecho un gran trabajo cuidando del "pequeño jardín de los Dioses" durante todo ese tiempo.

El almuerzo fue mucho más calmo que el desayuno, había llegado un poco tarde ya que un grupo de Ravenclaw de sexto año le había pedido ayuda para terminar su informe sobre transmutación elemental. Se sentó en su lugar habitual y, al igual que en la mañana, la silla que siempre ocupaba Severus estaba vacía ¿Es que la estaba evitando? Eso sería demasiado infantil de su parte.

Neville llegó unos minutos después y se sentó a su lado, ella le pasó el puré mientras él le rellenaba su vaso con zumo de calabaza. Estaban hablando de su próximo fin de semana cuando la voz de la directora se alzó por sobre la demás en la mesa

**-¿Aun no llegan? ¡Merlín! Solo debían ir por un par de cosas al Callejón Diagón-**

**-Tranquilízate Minerva, quizás uno de los pedidos se atrasó y tuvieron que esperar-**

Madame Pomfrey intentaba calmar a una angustiada Minerva McGonagall que poco a poco iba perdiendo su habitual semblante calmo, debía ser realmente importante si lograba ponerla así

**-Tal vez estén almorzando donde Rosmerta-**

**-¿Severus almorzando tranquilamente con Diego? No lo creo-**

**-También está Filius con ellos-**

**-Es peor y lo sabes Poppy querida-**

Era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, eso era un hecho, pero fue inevitable para ella en el instante que nombraron al Slytherin. ¿Dónde lo había enviado Minerva?

Él en verdad quería matar a Caplan, era una tarea bastante simple y ese Hufflepuff de pacotilla se había encargado de realizar un verdadero desastre. Solo tenían que ir al callejón Diagon a buscar los últimos materiales para la escenografía y era un recorrido bastante corto considerando que la chimenea de "Las Tres Escobas" estaba habilitada para ir al "Caldero Chorreante", debían presentarse en cinco tiendas y recoger lo que sea que Minerva hubiera encargado de último minuto; Caplan tenía la lista, Filius el ánimo y él solo estaba para ayudar con las bolsas.

Bastaba decir que el profesor de DCAO había hecho gala de su ineptitud perdiendo la lista luego de salir de la primera tienda. Habían hecho la "marcha de la vergüenza" por cada una de las tiendas preguntando si el pedido de la profesora McGonagall había llegado y disculpándose cuando los locatarios les respondían que ella no había realizado ningún encargo. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su miserable vida.

Y aunque ahora tenían todos los objetos solicitados, los tres hombres sabían que en cuanto se cruzaran con la directora iban a recibir un buen regaño. Lo que le faltaba, ser regañado como si fuese un mocoso de primer año. Daría lo que fuese por estar en su cama descansando o planeando como afrontar la furia de la castaña.

No podía huir de ella, no era un cobarde aunque su anterior actuar denotara todo lo contario. Tenía que ir y hablar con sinceridad sin que el alcohol impulsara sus acciones. No la perdería, si Hermione se iba de su lado esta vez no podría reponerse.

Había sido un verdadero idiota en su adolescencia, no iba a repetir esa historia otra vez.

No se percató que sus labios soltaron un profundo suspiro, pero sus colegas sintieron aquella suplica implícita

**-¿Problemas en tu reino Snape?-**Dijo Diego con su habitual sonrisa**-¿Acaso tu reina te tiene en aprietos?-**

**-Cierra la boca Caplan, solo estoy cansado y hambriento, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de desayunar-**

**-Ese suspiro no sonó a cansancio Severus-**Lo corrigió Flitwick**-Ese suspiro sonó a uno de enamorado-**

Él le tenía una alta estima a Filius, pero cuando se encontraba en compañía de Caplan, se dejaba envolver en sus pensamientos infantiles y burdos. Bueno, quizás ahora sus ideas iban bien encaminadas pero no les daría material para sus bromas, ya tenía mucho que soportar

**-No sé de qué hablan-**

Su voz había sido dura y fría, quería terminar luego con esta estúpida tarea para poder pensar en paz. Quería estar solo o al menos con alguien que no fuese un dolor en el culo, pero esos dos no entendían la situación.

Siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta que sus compañeros se habían quedado estáticos varios metros más atrás. La mirada castaña del maestro de DCAO había dejado de ser amable y él pudo conocer su antigua faceta de Auror solo con observar su semblante. El Diego amable se había marchado y ahora solo había un serio Auror de alto rango

**-¿Sabes? Ya es suficiente, solo intentamos ayudarte pero tú y tu orgullo de serpiente te impiden ver más allá de esa enorme nariz-**

**-Diego, por favor-**Quiso intervenir Flitwick

**-No, ya me cansé-**

**-Yo estoy cansado de tus bromas Caplan, deja el espectáculo y mueve tu trasero hasta acá-**

Los puños del hombre se tensaron, pero hizo lo que el mayor le ordenó. Se paró frente a él mientras Flitwick intentaba sin mucho éxito evitar el roce que se estaba generando entre ellos

**-Solo intento ser tu amigo y ayudarte-**

**-No necesito tu ayuda ni tu amistad-**Siseó

Un pequeño grupo de transeúntes se detuvieron para contemplar la posible pelea que estaba por desarrollarse y él no estaba de ánimo para ser la atracción del circo que el Hufflepuff había montado. Tomó las bolsas bajo sus pies y les dio la espalda a ambos hombres, había tenido suficiente.

Pero Diego no iba a aceptar aquello

**-La escuché sollozar por ti-**Soltó casi con desesperación**-Tu saliste del salón hecho una furia, entré a ver qué había pasado ¡Y ella estaba llorando!-**

¡Ya estaba harto!

Retrocedió y tomó a sus colegas de los brazos, obligándolos a avanzar (Aunque a Filius prácticamente lo llevaba flotando) hacia un lugar menos concurrido. Aun ante las protestas de Diego, fue capaz de llevarlos a ambos hasta el lateral de Florean Fortescue y colocar un muffliato para que su conversación no llegara a oídos externos

**-¡Maldita sea Snape!-**Reclamó el maestro de DCAO**-No somos animales ¿Pensaste siquiera en Filius? ¡Lo arrastraste como si fuese un niño!-**

**-Yo…-**

Bueno, quizás se había sobrepasado en su accionar, Filius había sufrido el daño colateral de su ira. Últimamente solo cometía idiotez tras idiotez

**-Lo lamento Filius, no pretendía tratarte de esa manera-**

Él entendió, cosa que agradeció desde el fondo de su ser, su cabeza explotaría su tuviese que pensar en dos disculpas.

Su cabeza se apoyó contra la pared del local, buscaba serenarse o esta vez sí terminaría golpeando a alguien. Aunque no sonaba mala idea dejar que Caplan se desquitara unos momentos con él luego de sus dichos; si antes se sentía como una basura, ahora lo reafirmaba.

La había hecho llorar, era entendible que Hermione no desease tenerlo cerca.

¿Podría cambiar su situación?

Quería creer que sí, pero sabía que no podía solo. Era un inexperto en cuanto al amor se trataba, siempre terminaba arruinando las cosas. Solo bastaba recordar su borrachera de anoche con Sinistra

**-¿Nos trajiste hasta acá solo para verte lamentándote?-**

**-No quería ser un mono de feria-**Respondió**-Así que me vas a disculpar Caplan por querer mantener un poco de mi intimidad-**

El comprendió el punto del Slytherin, quizás si había exagerado un poco, tenía que recordar que a fin de cuentas estaba tratando con Snape y eso significaba ir por un campo minado. Había estallado la primera bomba

**-Así que ¿Nos dirás ahora que pasó con Hermione y tú?-**

La voz del Ravenclaw lo tomó por sorpresa, esperaba que Caplan siguiera con su interrogatorio ya que él se había mostrado mucho más interesado, pero ahora tenía a uno de sus colegas más respetado escaneándolo como alguna vez lo hizo cuando era su alumno.

A esas alturas del partido, tal vez debía seguir el consejo que Sinistra le dio en medio de su semi inconsciencia. En ese entonces se había sentido tan bien sincerándose con ella, quizás el alcohol había soltado su lengua de más pero la sensación de libertad que había obtenido de esa plática no era por el hecho de que en sus venas circulara más licor que sangre.

Además, en unos pocos días más iba a hacer el ridículo frente a los estudiantes, hablar sobre sus sentimientos no podía ser tan difícil estando sobrio ¿Verdad? Bueno, lo iba a averiguar ahora.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire que dejó escapar rápidamente, era el impulso que necesitaba para saltar

**-Ella y yo discutimos porque la lastimé-**

Y no había parado de hacerlo en las últimas horas, al parecer se había empeñado en aquello.

Nunca esperó que ellos se le acercaran y mucho menos con tanta familiaridad. Diego le tocó el hombro mientras que Filius le tomaba la muñeca en un gesto de apoyo. A lo largo de su vida había sido una persona bastante reservada, todavía lo era, pero sabía que no podía vivir el resto de sus días así, tal vez extender un poco más su círculo no le haría nada mal y si lo pensaba bien, los dos hombres que tenía a su lado no eran malos tipos.

Evitó dar demasiados detalles de lo que había sucedido entre ambos pero sus colegas comprendieron que aquel "contacto físico" del cual se refería había sido mucho más que simples besos. Escucharon en completo silencio todo lo que el oscuro profesor de pociones tenía que confesar entendiendo que aquello no era nada fácil para él y que probablemente, debía encontrarse muy devastado como para permitir exponerse de esa manera.

Cuando Snape terminó su monologo, una curiosa sensación de instaló en su pecho, se volvió a sentir liviano como se había sentido con Sinistra, aunque intuía que muy pronto la vergüenza tomaría sitio en su cuerpo.

Fue Filius el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado entre los tres, su voz aguda contrarrestó la suya, pero sus palabras bañadas en seguridad le indicaron que había hecho bien en confiar en él

**-Es normal que tengas miedo pero creo que has enfrentado a situaciones peores que esta. El amor no es algo que deba ocultarse o algo a lo cual debamos negarnos, mucho menos cuando este es correspondido-**

**-Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-**

**-No es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes Snape-**Dijo Diego**-Piénsalo bien, ustedes dos han hecho un largo camino juntos desde hace ya un buen tiempo, los sentimientos están ahí, solo que te acobardaste cuando estos te golpearon en la cara y Hermione le puso el nombre formal a la situación-**

¿En verdad ambos habían sido tan ciegos? Primero Sinistra y ahora estos dos ¿Quién más faltaba? ¿Filch y Binns? Sabía de los rumores de los alumnos pero nunca los había considerado porque esos cabezas huecas siempre veían cosas donde no las había pero ahora… ¿Ellos en verdad daban esa impresión?

¡Maldita sea! Todo era tan complicado. No, corrección, él lo hacia complicado, o tal vez ella o ambos. Al diablo, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza

**-Entonces ¿Tengo razón?-**

Él no levantó la mirada, no iba a darle la satisfacción al moreno, ya se había mostrado lo suficientemente ese día y no quería ver su sonrisa petulante.

Y fue ese silencio el cual le otorgó la victoria al jefe de casa de los tejones

**-Bien, como veo, tenemos un serio problema aquí ¿No te parece Filius?-**

**-Un serio problema, sin duda alguna-**

Ese tono de voz no le auguraba nada bueno

**-Bueno querido "hermano" creo que es hora de que tu "esposa" vuelva a ser feliz-**

**-Caplan, ya te lo he repetido bastantes veces, no estoy para tus bromas-**

**-No estoy bromeando, es evidente de que no sabes cómo arreglar esto, al menos no solo-**

No, esos dos no iban a meterse ¡No lo iba a permitir!

**-Ni siquiera lo sueñen-**

**-Muy tarde-**Dijo Filius con una pequeña sonrisa**-Pero primero debemos llegar al castillo con los encargos o Minerva va a matarnos-**

**-Primero vamos a comer algo, yo invito, de todas formas Minerva ya estará enojada con nosotros por nuestro pequeño atraso. Además si mal no recuerdo, sacamos al rey del inframundo sin su desayuno ¿No?-**

Definitivamente, se arrepentía de haber confiado en esos dos, o al menos eso quería pensar. El ambiente entre ellos era muy distinto al cual estaba acostumbrado a tener con Lucius, quizás si hubiera recurrido hacia él lo único que hubiese obtenido habrían sido bromas de mal gusto que lo catapultarían a un peor estado de ánimo. Esto era distinto, agradable y confortable aun cuando lo sacaran de quicio. Sabía que no se harían amigos ni mucho menos pero por una vez en la vida (O tal vez esta sería la segunda vez) iba a confiar en alguien más. Anoche había funcionado con Sinistra así que ahora, sentado con los otros dos jefes de casa frente a un apetecible plato de estofado, tenía una leve esperanza de que todo iba a funcionar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La última clase del día había sido muy entretenida, no podía negar que el grupo de quinto año era su favorito, eran jóvenes con bastante interés en su asignatura y la energía que emanaban era contagiosa. Aprovechó para hablar con los prefectos para que organizaran a los demás alumnos para el día de la obra, también para recordarles que hablaran con los miembros del coro de sapo de sus casas para el ensayo con el profesor Flitwick. Cuando las tareas estuvieron asignadas, Hermione ordenó el aula y cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

Caminó directamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, el viento primaveral acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus rizos con suavidad, era una tarde bastante agradable y eso se notaba en la cantidad de alumnos que estaban aprovechando de dar una vuelta antes de que el sol se ocultara tras las montañas. Los tonos grises eran escasos en la vegetación y si agudizaba sus sentidos, podía escuchar el trinar de las nuevas aves. Le gustaba esta estación, aunque eso significara la separación de los amantes.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ante esa idea, esta era la parte del mito donde su personaje volvía a la tierra y pasaba seis meses al lado de su madre dejando a su marido solo en el inframundo. La vida dependía de la vuelta de Perséfone al mundo de los mortales aun cuando eso le partiera el corazón a Hades.

Cuando se encontró frente a la gran puerta de la cabaña, un agradable olor dulce se coló por su nariz mientras unos estruendosos ladridos anunciaron su llegada. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Hagrid la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que logró sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego dejarla pasar. Aurora ya estaba ahí con una gran taza de té y con la cabeza de Fang en su regazo. Se sentó a su lado mientras el semi gigante terminaba de preparar otra taza en lo que Neville llegaba a la cabaña.

La castaña miró con preocupación a su colega de astronomía, su piel morena había perdido su brillo habitual dándole un efecto enfermizo que era resaltado por sus ojeras y el semblante agotado

**-¿Segura que estas bien Aurora?-**

**-Sobreviviré-**Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa**-Solo recuérdame no emborracharme entre semana, mucho menos si no tengo poción contra la resaca-**

Eso hizo un clic en su cerebro, no podía ser casualidad de que ella estuviera con resaca y la noche anterior Severus estuviera ebrio caminando por el castillo. Tal vez eran suposiciones suyas, pero se le hacía bastante peculiar

**-Debiste ir por una al despacho de Snape-**

**-¿Y qué me gritara por…despertarlo? No lo creo, aun le tengo aprecio a mi vida, gracias-**

La duda en la voz de la mujer solo hizo que sus dudas aumentaran, pero no iba a indagar más en el tema. No era de su incumbencia con quien pasaba su tiempo Snape, a fin de cuentas solo eran…amigos.

Amigos que se habían besado y acostado…y peleado.

Tal vez él no recordaba nada de su pequeña conversación nocturna, tal vez solo se había quedado con su última conversación sobrio y no quería saber más de ella; bueno, eso último era extremista, pero entendía si no deseaba verla hasta la obra. Luna había dado en el clavo, él necesitaba tiempo para ordenar su mente y ella planeaba dárselo, pero tampoco iba a esperar toda una vida (Sin contar el hecho de que pronto iban a tener que realizar la obra).

Los tres ocupantes tuvieron una pequeña conversación agradable mientras bebían el té de frutos rojos que el dueño de casa había servido, pero el ambiente cambió cuando Fang levantó su cabeza del regazo de la profesora de Astronomía para ladra de manera amistosa.

Neville apareció con su rostro cubierto de una leve capa de sudor y tierra, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y su respiración algo irregular advirtieron sobre su esfuerzo físico reciente. Tomó la taza que Hagrid le ofreció y se dejó caer en el único asiento disponible con toda la delicadeza de un hipogrifo recién nacido

**-Lamento el retraso, pero tuve un pequeño inconveniente con unos alumnos de segundo año, sacaron mal sus mandrágoras y tuve que ir a la enfermería-**

**-No te preocupes Neville, lo entendemos-**Dijo Hermione**-Además solo debemos ir a seleccionar las plantas, no creo que nos lleve tanto tiempo ¿No?-**

Había pecado de ingenua.

En cuanto terminaron su té y Neville los guio al invernadero donde tenía las plantas para la obra se arrepintió de sus palabras. Las flores eran dueñas y señoras de todo el suelo del lugar mientras que el techo estaba adornado de delicada lianas de bellas hojas y diminutos capullos de flores esperando abrirse al mundo, también habían algunos árboles y arbustos con brillantes hojas. Era un lugar maravilloso y con un agradable aroma, Neville sí que se había esforzado, iba a ser muy difícil decidir cuales iban a estar en la obra y cuáles no.

Seleccionaron un par de álamos blancos y cipreses que, según lo que Hermione había leído en el libro de su padre, estaban consagrados al Dios del inframundo, también algunos laureles y olivos en alusión a las ninfas que custodiaban a la joven Diosa. Decidieron llevar la mayoría de los arbustos, eran fáciles de ubicar y quedarían muy bien con el resto de la escenografía, además Aurora estaba encantada con los colores y no paraba de decir que eran _"la esencia" _de la decoración. Hagrid sugirió llevar algunas lianas para ambientar el jardín del inframundo, también algunas plantas acuáticas que habían en el lago negro para decorar el pequeño rio Estigia que Flitwick iba a instalar, era una idea fantástica así que no hubo objeción alguna.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al dilema primordial, las flores, aunque la frase correcta era "La flor de su rapto". Y esa flor solo podía ser un narciso. Narcisos de diferentes colores adornaban el suelo y ellos no sabían cual escoger porque cada uno de ellos poseía una belleza única. Blancos, amarillos, naranjos, rosas, rojos, de pálido azul, violetas ¡Merlín! Era demasiado difícil

**-Bueno, el primer vestido de Hermione es verde ¿No? Podríamos dejar el narciso amarillo-**Dijo Hagrid**-Y los blancos para después-**

**-Creo que sería mejor uno blanco-**Respondió Sinistra**-Una doncella pura robada por un hombre, sería un buen guiño-**

**-Creo que los rosados se ven mejor, miren sus pétalos, brillan más que los demás-**Dijo Neville**-O quizás los azules, son mis favoritos en realidad, aunque los violetas…Pero ¿Qué opinas tu Herms? A fin de cuentas, es tu secuestro-**

**-Todos son muy hermosos, no sé por cual decidirme-**Comentó con algo de vergüenza, su mente estaba recordando los detalles del libro de su padre**-Necesito unos segundos-**

**-¿Saben? Podríamos llamar a Snape-**

Hermione volteó inmediatamente su cabeza hasta Sinistra y esperaba no verse nerviosa ante los demás

**-¿A Snape? No creo que le agrade la idea, suficiente tuvo con el regaño de Minerva-**Dijo Neville**-¿Y porque deberíamos tener a Snape acá?-**

**-Hades puso el narciso que engatusó a Perséfone-**Respondió la profesora de Astronomía**-Dime Hermione ¿Cuál te gustaría que te regalara él?-**

**-Aurora, no creo que sea necesario-**Esperaba que su voz mantuviera el tono adecuado, quería verlo y hablar de una vez por todas para aclarar su situación, pero no estaba preparada en ese preciso instante para algo así**-Podemos tomar la decisión nosotros cuatro-**

**-Yo creo que Aurora tiene razón Hermione-**Dijo Hagrid**-Iré a buscarlo-**

**-No creo que…-**Pero no había marcha atrás

**-Te acompaño-**Dijo la morena**-Así aprovecho de pedirle algo para este horrible dolor de cabeza-**

Ninguno de los dos Gryffindor pudo protestar.

Decidieron entonces seleccionar el resto de flores a ocupar, los narcisos restantes adornarían algunas zonas del escenario junto con un gran grupo de tulipanes, jacintos, peonías, prímulas y margaritas. Aprovecharon de mover todas las plantas que iban a ser utilizadas ese día a otra sección del invernadero, se quitaron un peso de encima ya que no iban a tener que correr el día antes preguntando cuales iban y cuáles no. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo, aunque solo quedaba la selección del dichoso narciso estrella.

Debió decir un color y ya, se hubiera ahorrado el momento incómodo. Bueno, al menos no iba a estar sola.

Otro error más a su lista.

Estaban hablando animadamente sobre qué hacer el luego de terminar con la obra que los tomó por sorpresa el avión de papel que cayó directamente en la cabeza de Neville. Lo tomó y desdobló con cuidado para luego soltar un pesado suspiro de derrota

**-Lo siento Hermione, Minerva quiere hablar conmigo sobre la decoración-**

**-Entiendo, no te preocupes, ve con ella o te regañará igual que a los demás-**

**-Es lo que quiero evitar-**Dijo con una gran sonrisa nerviosa**-Al salir, pon un hechizo de seguridad, algunas criaturas intentan entrar por el aroma que desprende este invernadero-**

**-Lo haré, ve tranquilo-**

Y se quedó ahí, esperando, sola, disfrutando de la belleza del paisaje y del dulce olor que desprendían las flores a su alrededor.

Entonces, ella tuvo una idea.

Se quitó los zapatos y sus calcetines para poder sentir el suave pasto en sus pies, era una sensación tan relajante que logró sacarle más de un suspiro de satisfacción. Caminó descalza por toda la zona de flores que no serían ocupadas, apreciando su belleza más de cerca y aspirando su fragancia, le parecía un crimen que no pudieran colocarlas todas en el escenario, cada una de ellas eran sumamente hermosas y debían ser vistas por el resto del castillo. Tal vez podría llevarse algunas a su despacho, Neville no se enojaría su cortaba una o dos flores ¿No?

Al parecer su día no hacia otra cosa más que empeorar, si bien el almuerzo fue un momento agradable donde no tocaron mucho "ESE TEMA" como lo habían denominado, en el preciso instante en el cual atravesaron la verja de Hogwarts, Minerva los llamó inmediatamente a su oficina y los tres recibieron un regaño como si fueran unos alumnos revoltosos ¡Y estaba "castigado"! Los tres iban a tener que cuidar a los mocosos la próxima vez que fueran al pueblo y se encargarían de vigilar el salón de estudio por el resto del año escolar. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado como profesor. Luego, aun sabiendo que iba varios minutos atrasado a su clase, descubrió que en la puerta de su salón había una nota pegada con una frase que le hizo hervir la sangre

"_Solo debemos esperarlo quince minutos, luego de eso se pasa lista y hasta la vista_

_M. Lich Ravenclaw_

_T. Hurt Hufflepuff_

_Premios Anuales"_

Malditos mocosos de Séptimo año, ya iban a necesitar puntos extras para aprobar sus NEWTS y él no se los iba a otorgar. Esperaba que les pesara la conciencia porque los alumnos de primer año pagaron por su estúpida regla.

Pensaba que luego de esa clase iba a poder descansar pero como era de esperarse, algo o mejor dicho alguien decidió cambiar su rutina

**-Buenas tardes Snape-**La voz de Hagrid sonaba fuerte en las mazmorras**-Te necesitamos en el invernadero número seis ahora-**

**-¿Y porque debería ir yo a ese lugar?-**Respondió algo molesto ¡Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ir al dichoso invernadero! Como por ejemplo, buscar el coraje suficiente para ir a hablar con la castaña**-Estoy ocupado-**

**-Vamos Snape, solo serán treinta minutos como máximo-**

Aurora Sinistra había aparecido detrás de Hagrid y si bien su aspecto era uno bastante enfermizo, su voz seguía denotando una malicia que cualquier Slytherin desearía poseer. Y él puso que había una gran trampa, una razón más para negarse

**-No-**

**-Necesitamos tu ayuda para elegir unas flores-**Insistió la bruja**-Mejor dicho, una flor-**

**-Minerva les asignó esa tarea a ustedes, no veo razón para ayudarlos-**

**-Hermione nos está esperando-**Una sonrisa bastante burlona se formó en el rostro de la Ravenclaw y a él se le antojó borrársela de un hechizo**-¿Le negarás la ayuda a ella también?-**

Esa había sido una jugada muy sucia, maldito sea el minuto en que se sinceró con esa bruja

**-¿Snape?-**

**-Si Hagrid, ya los oí, iré en un minuto, solo necesito acomodar un par de cosas-**

**-Oh, y también necesito poción para las náuseas y dolor de cabeza-**

**-¿Una prueba de embarazo también?-**Destiló su veneno, debía cobrarse aunque sea una

**-No muchas gracias, cuando eso ocurra serás el primero en saberlo ya que serás su padrino-**

La sonrisa de ella era cada vez más amplia ¡Condenada mujer!

**-No sabía que fuesen amigos-**La duda rondaba en la voz del semi gigante

**-No sé si somos tan amigos, pero si cercanos ¿No Snape?-**

Él rodó los ojos y le entregó dos frascos de poción contra la resaca

**-Tan cercanos como un crup y un muggle-**

**-No seas tan amargado o te saldrán canas y más arrugas-**

Esa bruja estaba jugando con su paciencia. Perfectamente podría haber ido a Slytherin, poseía una mente y lengua demasiado aguda para su propio bien. Era una descarada.

Mientras Hagrid y Sinistra platicaban animadamente sobre temas que a él no le interesaban, dejó que su mente divagara en busca de un buen plan para poder afrontar a Granger. Se tenía que disculpar, eso era seguro pero ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo iba a continuar con la conversación? Sumado a eso, estaba claro que no iban a estar solos ¿Y si la invitaba a tomar un té a su despacho? No, mala idea, la última vez que "tomaron té" terminaron en la cama y eso los había llevado a la situación actual. Bien, estaba jodido.

"_Concentración Severus, concentración" _se reprendió _"Solo es hablar con Hermione Granger, superaste cosas peores, no es momento de acobardarse"_ Si había sido capaz de hablar con Sinistra, Caplan y Flitwick de sus sentimientos ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente con Hermione? Ella debía saber lo que sentía, por una vez iba a ser honesto y le hablaría mirándola directamente a los ojos sobre todo lo que su sola presencia le provocaba. Ese era el plan, uno simple pero bastante eficaz (Al menos en teoría). Y si no funcionaba…pues al menos le quedaba un poco de amor propio y una botella de Whiskey de Fuego que Lucius le había regalado. A quien quería engañar, solo le quedaría la botella de Whiskey, su amor propio iba a morir en el mismo instante en el cual Granger lo mandara a la mierda.

De pronto, dos peculiares aviones de papel aparecieron de la nada y fueron a parar en las cabezas de los otros dos profesores. Sinistra dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor mientras Hagrid miraba el castillo algo nervioso

**-Minerva quiere vernos-**Dijo Sinistra**-Y no estoy lista para sus regaños, aun me duele la cabeza-**

**-Deberías tomarte la poción Aurora-**Le dijo Hagrid**-Últimamente Minerva no está de humor-**

**-Ya me tomé la poción, pero me volvió el dolor al saber que vamos a nuestra sentencia-**

**-¿Y qué necesita Minerva de ustedes dos?-**Inquirió él, con más curiosidad de la que deseaba demostrar

**-No lo sabremos hasta que vayamos-**Le respondió la bruja**-Vamos Hagrid, será mejor no hacerla esperar o nos castigará como a otros. Recuerda Snape, invernadero número seis y si me lo preguntas, los narcisos blancos son los mejores-**

Ellos se alejaron con bastante prisa lo cual era lógico si se consideraba el humor bastante irritable de Minerva en los últimos días. Cualquiera que apreciara su vida evitaría hacer enfadar a esa mujer.

Cuando estuvo fuera del invernadero, sus piernas estaban temblado mientras sus manos sudaban como si fuese un chiquillo de quince años, si sus nervios lo estaban tratando así mucho antes de entrar ya podía imaginarse lo que se avecinaba cuando tuviera a la castaña frente a sus ojos. Merlín, todas sus ideas para iniciar una conversación civilizada se estaban esfumando como si de una snitch dorada se tratasen ¡Concentración, concentración, concentración! Además Longbottom iba a estar con ellos, no iba a hacer un espectáculo frente a él, suficiente había tenido en las últimas horas.

Caminó bastante asombrado por la belleza del invernadero, de verdad aquel sitio parecía un pedazo de paraíso. Los colores, las texturas y el agradable aroma que circulaba por toda el área lo envolvieron con suavidad mientras sus ojos abrazaban cada imagen.

Fue entonces que la vio y juró que se castigaría hasta el día del juicio final si se olvidaba de esa imagen.

Arrodillada entre medio de algunos arbustos y flores Hermione Granger parecía una pequeña ninfa que jugaba en un prado creado exclusivamente para ella. Cortaba algunas flores y dejaba algunas entre medio de su trenza mientras pequeños insectos se aventuraban a subir por su piel descubierta provocando suaves movimientos que él atribuía a cosquillas. Se veía muy feliz, tan feliz que por unos segundos la idea de salir de ahí y dejarla sola en su mundo le pareció bastante tentador.

Pero sus pies no lo obedecían, así como tampoco su lado racional que le gritaba que no fuese a ser alguna idiotez mayor, lastimosamente, él no estaba procesando información adicional

**-Granger-**

Su rostro volteó velozmente hacia él ahogando un jadeo en cuanto sus ojos se toparon

**-Hola-**Le respondió temerosa, con una marcada expresión de asombro en su rostro**-¿Hagrid y Aurora no están contigo?-**

La tensión volvió a aparecer entre ellos, sofocando el ambiente con el simple hecho de tenerlos a pocos metros. Hasta los insectos se habían dado cuenta de que no era conveniente estar ahí y se habían marchado emprendiendo vuelo rápidamente hacia cualquier otro lugar

**-Minerva los citó-**Respondió con cautela, avanzando lentamente hasta donde ella estaba**-¿Y Longbottom?-**

**-También fue citado-**

Estaban solos, a pocos centímetros del otro. Y eso podía ser tan positivo como negativo si las cosas se descontrolaban.

Debía jugar su primera carta con calma o de otra manera volvería a mandar todo a la basura

**-¿Quieres sentarte? Admito que me intimidas un poco estando así-**

Aquello lo descolocó por unos segundos

**-¿No deberíamos elegir una flor?-**

**-Creo que podemos tomarnos unos minutos-**Ella le sonrió**-Pero quítate los zapatos, se siente realmente bien esto-**

Obedeció con algo de reticencia, no esperaba que Granger se mostrara tan cordial hacia él considerando las últimas _cuarenta y ocho _horas, si ese era un pequeño avance no quería perderlo porque para empezar, no sabía cómo lo había obtenido.

Se sentó a su lado teniendo cuidado de no tocarla, no creía que fuese el momento adecuado para tal jugada. Ella lo observó y le dedicó otra sonrisa apenada mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos hasta que él tomó el valor necesario para romper el hielo

**-Grang…Hermione, necesitamos hablar-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-Lo que pasó anoche…no quise incomodarte-**Eso sonaba sospechosamente igual a la vez anterior y ese discurso le había traído varios problemas**-Lo lamento-**

**-Nunca pensé verte borracho-**

**-Nunca esperé que mi vieras así-**Él suspiró algo cansado, derrotado**-Es solo que…necesitaba apagar mi mente por unos instantes-**

**-Te entiendo, aunque hay otras formas de apagar nuestros pensamientos, unos menos destructivos-**Ella soltó sus rodillas y se aproximó un poco más hacia su cuerpo**-¿Puedo saber en que pensabas?-**

Su boca se secó en ese mismo instante, al igual que su cerebro que no pudo detener las palabras que brotaban sin permiso

**-En ti, en mí, en nosotros-**

No iba a perder esta oportunidad, estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger y había sido un completo idiota el intentar alejarse de ella. Era un secreto a voces que todo el mundo sabía pero que ambos habían intentado ocular sin mucho éxito; y cuando ella dió ese paso decisivo, sus inseguridades aparecieron para mandar a la mierda la felicidad que ambos merecían. No, eso no iba a pasar de nuevo, no esta vez.

Caplan y Flitwick le habían dado un buen consejo, debía arriesgarse y Sinistra lo había lanzado al coliseo con la arenga "Se sincero" pues bien, iba a tomar las dos para enfrentar a la leona de ojos color miel

**-No sé que te dije anoche, solo espero que no haya sido una idiotez como la del otro día. No eres un error Hermione, tú… eres todo lo contrario. Nunca me había sentido así, jamás he sentido esta conexión con alguien y sé que debes odiarme por todo lo que he dicho y hecho pero, por favor, déjame arreglar las cosas, déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentido-**

El aire se habia escapado de sus pulmones dándole un toque desesperado a sus ultimas palabras. Lo había hecho, se había confesado de una vez por todas y ahora, luego de tal acto de valentía podía comprender a los terneros que iban hacia el matadero a su sentencia final.

Ella estaba en completo silencio, analizando las palabras que el Slytherin había soltado con fervor. Una parte de ella quería lanzarse hacia él y besarlo hasta que el aire se agotara completamente de sus pulmones, pero la parte más centrada (A la cual iba a obedecer) decidió algo muy distinto

**-Severus aprecio tus palabras pero debemos aclarar algunas cosas-**

Necesitaba poner algunas reglas para cuidar su corazón malherido por él, no podía simplemente perdonarlo por un par de palabras bonitas, no después de haber llorado

**-No te odio, anoche te lo dije, aunque entiendo que no lo recuerdes por tu estado. Simplemente no puedo odiarte, eres uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre estas ahí para mí, me apoyas, me ayudas…Las mejores conversaciones las tengo contigo y no quiero perder esto-**

**-Yo tampoco-**

Él tomó su rostro con cuidado, acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla mientras iba cortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Iba a besarla.

Pero ella no iba a darle ese gusto, al menos no por ahora

**-Estoy confundida ¡Y no me mires así! Tú…tú me confundes Severus. ****No puedes cambiar de parecer de un día para el otro, no puedes decir que fui un error y luego aparecer ebrio fuera de mi despacho para besarme, desaparecer durante todo el día y cuando por fin estamos solos ¡Soltar una bomba así!-**

Él quería apelar, tenia ese derecho ¿No? A fin de cuentas ella no era la única con poder para decidir.

**-Grang...Hermione ¿En verdad crees que estoy jugando?-**

**-Yo solo espero que evalúes bien tus acciones-**

Silencio. Uno muy incómodo, uno extremadamente frio.

**-¿Sabes? Creo que…lo mejor es que ambos nos tomemos un pequeño tiempo para pensar-**

Sabía que esas palabras no auguraban nada bueno, ¿No era la típica frase antes de que te rompieran el corazón? Quizás ella se quería vengar de él por lo del otro día ¡Y no estaba preparado para algo así!

**-¿Tú crees?-**

**-Si-**Dijo apartando sus manos del rostro para poder entrelazarlas con las suyas.

Eran pequeñas, finas y cálidas, muy al contrario de las de él. Y deseaba que esa pequeña mano estuviera junto a la suya todo el tiempo

**-Debemos pensar, aclarar todo antes de que decidamos como seguir-**

Eso era una gran alerta, era peligro

**-No te quiero perder- **

Su voz había salido más rápido de lo que esperaba, casi atropellando cada silaba que daba

**-No dejaré de ser tu amiga, simplemente...sabré que no soy para ti-**

**-Si lo eres-**

Ella le sonrió, aunque la felicidad no llegaba a su mirada

**-Eso quiero creer-** Le susurró antes de abrazarlo.

Se quedaron unos minutos más así, envueltos en los brazos del otro, sintiendo el calor y la respiración de la persona que deseaban a su lado. Él se tomó el atrevimiento de acariciar su cuello con su nariz, solo para aspirar el dulce aroma que ella desprendía y atesorarlo durante el tiempo que fuese necesario

**-¿Esto afectará a la obra?-**

**-Tal vez-**Respondió la castaña**-Pero debemos ser profesionales y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado, sino, Minerva nos dará como bocadillo para el calamar gigante-**

Fue ella la primera en separarse aun cuando Severus la apretó más contra su pecho en un intento desesperado de mantenerla junto a él. Pero no podían seguir así, al menos no mientras los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

Se pusieron sus calcetines y zapatos en su habitual silencio incómodo, Hermione retiró algunas hierbas que llevaban en sus ropas y Severus se limitó a darle la espalda para evitar cometer alguna estupidez. No podía creer que en menos de cinco minutos todo el coraje que logró recolectar se fuera a la basura y no podía entender como ella lograba llevar todo con total tranquilidad, para empezar fue ella la que traspasó la línea…Bueno, si fue él al besarla pero ella admitió primero sus sentimientos ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? No, mejor dicho ¿Por qué a él le tocaban las cosas complicadas? Si, él había complicado todo por su gran bocota pero esperaba tener una solución mucho más fácil.

Aunque nada era fácil con Hermione y quizás, esa era una de las muchas razones por la cual ella llamó su atención. Una mujer con carácter y mente brillante, eso necesitaba en su vida aun cuando eso significara dolores de cabeza diarios.

Cuando se volteó, ella lo miraba con una expresión bastante curiosa, jugaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa y su labio inferior corría riesgo de ser perforado por sus dientes

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Nada, solo me preguntaba…si, si tú me esperarías-**

Fue el turno de él para lucir extrañado

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Si esperaras por mi respuesta-**Respondió rápidamente**-Y si la respetarás-**

Severus se acercó algo dolido, pero debía ponerse en los zapatos de la joven Gryffindor, sabía de primera mano que su ex no había sido muy comprensivo al momento de terminar y si bien la relación ahora era bastante cordial, no podía olvidar lo insistente que había sido en un principio, cuando la amistad entre ambos comenzaba a afianzarse

**-Claro que lo haré-**

**-¿Y me dejaras ser tu amiga?-**

**-Si-**Dijo con un hilo de voz**-Pero…tal vez yo…intente…-**

**-No quiero pensar a futuro Severus, debemos resolver nuestro ahora-**

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se alejó rápidamente del hombre rumbo a la entrada del invernadero

**-¿Dónde vas? Debemos elegir la flor-**

**-Es Hades quien hace crecer el narciso, elige el que más te guste-**Además, no podía permanecer un segundo ahí, sabía que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas la vencerían y no quería llorar frente a él**-Confió en ti, y no olvides poner un hechizo al salir-**

Quería ir tras ella, pero Hermione había sido bastante clara con su decisión. Tiempo. Debía darla tiempo ¿Pero cuánto? No era bueno con esto de las relaciones, solo tenía en cuenta que si dos días sin ella fueron bastante desastrosos para su integridad física/moral, el tiempo indefinido que ella proponía sería la cruz que debía cargar. Eso se ganaba por ser un estúpido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había llegado de sus rondas cuando se dio cuenta que había un pergamino y un pequeño paquete encima de su escritorio. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al reconocer la letra estirada y pulcra de Severus en el papel aun cuando el mensaje era bastante corto

"_Es amarillo_

_PD: Lamento haber entrado sin permiso"_

Seguramente Hagrid se sentiría muy feliz al saber que su idea había prevalecido sobre la de Aurora y Neville, además, las ilustraciones del libro de su padre también representaban la flor de un amarillo bastante vivo. Definitivamente fue buena idea dejar la elección a criterio de Severus.

Pero aún quedaba otro recado en su escritorio.

Ella lo tomó con cuidado y rasgó el papel para descubrir lo que era. La portada estaba algo vieja al igual que las hojas que guardaba en su interior, pero aun podía apreciar en la portada la bella imagen desgastada de un campo de flores.

Notó casi de inmediato que había algo en su interior ya que no cerraba completamente, con cuidado de romper alguna página, abrió el libro en el lugar señalado y se encontró con una maravillosa sorpresa. Tomó su varita y con un Finite, los doce narcisos blancos volvieron a su tamaño original.

Una sonrisa algo tonta se formó en su rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días se habían hecho interminables, entre los preparativos, las clases, las rondas y todo lo demás que cargaba en su interior, poco o nada pudo descansar para ese momento. Hoy era EL DÍA y sentía que no podía más con su miserable existencia.

Todos, absolutamente todos sospechaban que algo había ocurrido entre ellos ya que se habían acostumbrado a verlos hablar en cada comida o caminar juntos entre los pasillos, pero como habían conversado en el invernadero de Longbottom se dieron tiempo y espacio para poder ordenar sus ideas. El único contacto que lograron tener en los últimos días había sido mediante miradas furtivas que se dedicaban alternadamente pensando que el otro no se daba cuenta y ¡Maldita sea! él ya no podía con la ansiedad que carcomía sus manos y labios.

No se creía capaz de contenerse en la obra. Y solo habían pasado cuatro días.

Su conclusión en todo este tiempo era simple, era un idiota, la había jodido y ahora solo rogaba a todos los dioses existentes que Hermione lo perdonara porque si eso ocurría, haría hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz.

Solo le quedaba rezar.

El desayuno había sido mucho más animado que de costumbre, los alumnos estaban impacientes por la celebración. Se había corrido rápidamente la voz sobre la venida de un equipo de quidditch profesional y aún más rápido la obra que los profesores habían preparado para el alumnado

**-Es una linda mañana ¿No lo crees Snape?-**

Aurora Sinistra le dedicó una sonrisa demasiado animada para su gusto mientras rellenaba su vaso con jugo de naranja

**-Si tú lo dices-**

**-No seas así, es un día perfecto para ver un buen partido quidditch, deja tu amargura para más tarde, Dios del inframundo, no quieres que tus suegros te vean así-**

Mierda, los padres de Hermione, se había olvidado de ese pequeño gran detalle. Merlín, el día no podía ir peor.

Pero si, si podía, siempre podía ir peor si la idea era martirizarlo.

Ginny había llegado mucho más temprano de lo presupuestado con sus padres, ella aún estaba en la cama cuando Minerva tocó su puerta anunciando que los señores habían arribado a Hogwarts. Ambos estaban emocionado por conocer el castillo ¡Era la primera vez que estaban ahí! Así que luego de desayunar y explicarle que toda esa comida era preparada por los elfos domesticos (Y explicarle que era un elfo doméstico, y porque merecían ser tratados como iguales) Hermione le dio un pequeño y corto tour por el castillo

**-Y este es mi salón de clases-**Dijo abriendo la puerta**-Acá es donde imparto trasformaciones, lo que amo de este lugar es que estoy cerca de la biblioteca-**

**-Es encantador Hermione-**Dijo su padre**-¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca?-**

Su amor por los libros era una obvia herencia de su padre, y aunque le encantaría llevarlo a conocer ese hermoso lugar, según su reloj no tenían mucho tiempo

**-El partido está por comenzar, quizás después de la obra-**

**-¿Y dónde jugaran ese partido Hermione?-**

**-En el campo quidditch, le pediré ayuda a alguien para que te ayude papá, debemos subir un buen tramo de escaleras-**

**-¿Así como estas? Creo que estoy preparado-**

Pero su padre se comió sus palabras en cuanto vio a la lejanía el imponente campo. El castillo no le había representado mayor problema, pero aquello era las ligas mayores, menos mal Neville estaba cerca y ayudó al señor Granger durante todo el camino

**-Siempre tan atento-**Le dijo su madre a Neville**-Ven, quédate con nosotros a ver el partido-**

**-Oh, lo siento mucho, pero debo ir al Gran Comedor a terminar con las decoraciones, creo que Diego vendrá en un rato más, él lo puede ayudar señor Granger-**

Era un día agitado para los profesores, ella debía ordenar el Gran Salón luego del espectáculo. Aun con la ayuda de la magia, eran varias las cosas por hacer.

Antes de dar inicio al partido de exhibición, Minerva McGonagall dio un pequeño pero emotivo discurso donde conmemoró a los estudiantes caídos ese fatídico día. No fue necesario pedir silencio, todos entendían que no era momento para bromas, algunos habían perdido familia y amigos en la guerra. Le debían tanto a esos héroes caídos que lo mínimo que podían hacer por ellos era respetar su memoria y vivir con alegría cada día.

Cuando Minerva terminó de hablar, Rolanda Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y la algarabía volvió a las gradas de Hogwarts.

Sus padres quedaron fascinados con el deporte mágico, no paraban de gritar y alentar a Ginny cada vez que veían su cabellera rojiza anotar en los aros del contrincante. Les había tomado cinco minutos y una corta explicación de Vector entender en qué consistía el juego.

Fue un partido emocionante de cerca de una hora, luego de eso, las Arpias retaron a cada equipo del colegio a un partido amistoso de veinticinco minutos y si bien ganaron cada uno de ellos, los alumnos estaban más que complacidos.

Diego llegó puntual al ultimo partido y ayudó a su padre a bajar las gradas, se fueron conversando animadamente, mientras dejaban a las mujeres atrás

**-Ya solo queda el almuerzo y luego la obra-**

**-Estoy tan emocionada Hermione, siempre esperé verte en una obra escolar, nunca es tarde ¿No?-**

**-Al parecer no-**Contestó ella entre risas**-Pero estoy tan nerviosa-**

**-Lo harás excelente, estoy segura de eso hija-**Su madre la tomó del brazo, solo para poder susurrarle al oído**-¿Y Severus dónde está? No lo he visto en todo el día, le traje sus galletas favoritas-**

**-Ahhh, quizás esté ayudando con la decoración-**

La mirada de su madre la intimidó un poco, como si volviera a tener cinco años y acabara de romper un vidrio por su magia descontrolada

**-¿Algo que quieras comentar señorita?-**

**-¿Yo? Nada-**Respondió apurada**-Será mejor que alcancemos a papá, además debo comer rápido para alistarme, aunque creo que no podré comer-**

No podía mentirle a su mamá, pero tampoco quería decirle lo que había pasado entre ellos, así que omitir información no sonaba tan mal. Daba gracias a Merlín que su madre no insistió en el tema.

Si bien los platos presentados eran sumamente deliciosos, su estómago se cerró herméticamente ante los nervios, el solo hecho de obligarse a comer una cucharada de puré casi la hace vomitar. Se disculpó y prefirió ir a preparar su vestuario con tiempo.

Se duchó con calma y se vistió de igual forma, adoraba el vestido que Ginny había confeccionado para la ocasión, ambas mitades representaban muy bien a la Diosa de la primavera.

Cuando fue a la zona donde debían reunirse los profesores que iban a participar en la obra, ella pudo jurar que las gradas eran un sitio mucho más organizado. Minerva estaba a un paso de la histeria, Diego jugabas sus típicas bromas de "Soy Zeus, padre de todos", el pobre profesor de Estudios Muggle peleaba con la corona que representaba los picos de Helios mientras que "las ninfas" buscaban con esmero sus hojas y flores entre medio de todo el desorden que había

**-¡ALEJATE DE MI LOVEGOOD! ¡NO PIENSO HACER ESO!-**

**-Pero profesor…-**

**-¡NO!-**

Luna estaba persiguiendo a Severus con una brocha de maquillaje que intentaba llevar a su mejilla sin mucho éxito, era una escena bastante cómica y ella se hubiera reído de buena gana si no sintiera sus piernas como gelatina y su voz similar a la de una ardilla. Habían sido solo cuatro días, pero parecían una eternidad. Lo extrañaba, esa era la absoluta verdad, se había auto impuesto la tarea de no buscarlo pero falló inmediatamente el primer día cuando sus ojos buscaron aquellos orbes negros en el desayuno.

Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca y solo una idea pasaba por su mente.

Pero no, no podía, al menos no por ahora

**-¿Problemas Snape?-**Dijo acercándose hasta ellos con una sonrisa algo tímida

**-Granger-**La voz de él había salido atropelladamente, pero se recompuso de forma casi inmediata al ver donde estaban**-Dígale a su amiga que deje de torturarme-**

**-Yo creo que esta tortura te bien muy bien-**Le respondió bastante burlona**-Me encanta tu corona-**

Luna había elaborado una corona para él, eran pequeños picos blancos que salían de su cabello, debió ser una verdadera odiosea convérselo de llevarlos puestos

**-No me ayudes tanto Granger-**Se quejó**-Puedo soportar todo lo demás, menos esto… ¡Lovegood, aleje eso maldita sea!-**

**-Es solo un poco de maquillaje, no es para tanto, yo también voy a ocupar-**

**-Tú ya te ves muy bonita Hermione-**Dijo Luna**-Pero creo que Ginny estará encantada de dar unos últimos detalles-**

**-Gracias Luna-**

Se alejó, consiente que si seguía frente a él no sería responsable de sus actos, aunque podía escuchar claramente como intentaba alejar a la rubia de su lado.

Ginny llegó en compañía de Harry y sus padres, su amigo estaba completamente listo para ser Hermes mientras su padre sonreía bastante orgulloso junto a su cámara mágica, Minerva le había pedido ser el fotógrafo oficial al enterarse de su nuevo pasatiempo

**-Sacaré solo tus mejores ángulos cariño-**Le dijo con afecto mientras la pelirroja y su madre se encargaban del maquillaje y el cabello respectivamente.

El tras escena fue completamente invadido de un momento a otro, varios profesores corrían de aquí para allá, mientras los prefectos y premios anuales intentaban apoyar al cuerpo docente con el resto del alumnado. Hermione podía sentir cada uno de sus latidos a la par con el reloj de pulsera de su madre, solo faltaban cinco minutos y la obra levantaba su telón.

Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, pero no podía retroceder ahora, además, Minerva la mataría si comenzara a correr hacia quien sabe donde

**-Granger-**

Ella se volteó, algo insegura si en verdad debía hacerle caso a esa voz, porque cuando lo vio, solo pudo dar gracias a Luna por dejarlo tan guapo.

En verdad parecía el Dios del inframundo y ahora sabía dónde quería correr

**-Ho…hola Snape-**

**-¿Nerviosa?-**Dijo acercándose a ella

**-Sí, quiero vomitar-**Comentó bastante acalorada

**-Prométeme que no me apuntaras a mí si eso ocurre-**

Ella le sonrió

**-Lo intentaré "querido"-**

Se dio cuenta de su error solo después de soltar su frase

**-Disculpa, no quise…-**

**-La obra está por empezar-**Le respondió**-Creo que nuestro "tiempo" debe congelarse ¿No? Tu misma lo dijiste ese día, hay que ser profesionales-**

Los aplausos resonaron tras bambalinas, era el primer indicativo de que la obra estaba empezando

**-Sí, tienes razón-**Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire**-El show debe continuar-**

**QUE NUNCA SE PIERDA LA BONITA COSTUMBRE DE SUBIR CAP A LA HORA DE LA CALLAMPA COMO DECIMOS EN MI PAIS. VAN A SER LAS 4:00 AM Y YO AQUÍ SUBIENDO CAP **

**PUEEEEEEEEEEES, ME DEMORÉ UN POQUITO MÁS DE DOS SEMANAS, PERO FUE POR PROBLEMAS DE ELECTRICIDAD Y DE PEREZA? (ME PUSE A JUGAR POKEMON BLANCO 2) ME PERDONAN?**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, EL SIGUIENTE YA ES LA OBRA! ¿QUE ESPERAN QUE PASE? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ACA ABAJITO**

**AH, Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE, TAREA PARA LA CASA: BUSQUEN EL SIGNIFICADO DE LOS NARCISOS, QUIEN ME LO DICE, SE GANA UNA ESTRELLITA :3**

**UN BESASO LLENITO DE AMOR**

**XERXES ELI**


	11. Chapter 11

Nunca había experimentado tal sensación en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba frente a Lord Voldemort su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza como ahora. Tal vez fue por el contexto ya que obviamente estaba fuera de su zona de confort o, quizás, era por el simple hecho de saber que pronto estaría cerca de ella otra vez. Romperían su pequeño tratado por el bien de la obra y luego volverían a la "normalidad", a sus miradas, a sus silencios, a sus anhelos y distancias.

Tiempo, distancia… ¿Por qué aquellas dos variables lo lastimaban tanto?

Los aplausos y murmullos poco a poco fueron amainando su intensidad, señal inequívoca de que iba a realizar el mayor ridículo de su vida frente a todos los estudiantes. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione quien, si hace solo unos instantes tenía una marcada expresión de angustia, ahora en definitiva quería salir huyendo del Gran Salón. Pero el tiempo para escapar había expirado hace ya varias semanas, no había forma de dar marcha atrás a la situación y el solo hecho de ver a más de la mitad del cuerpo docente en aquellas fachas era una clara señal.

Un brusco movimiento captó su atención, Diego estaba esperándolo al otro lado del escenario sosteniendo su característico rayo y un tridente de dos puntas que pronto estaría entre sus manos

**-Debo irme, Caplan me espera-**

Ella lo observó con algo de temor, quería decir algo antes de que la obra empezara pero lo único que consiguió fue que su lengua se volviese completamente pesada y las palabras perecieran antes de llegar ni siquiera a sus labios.

Cuando ambos hombres estaban en la esquina por la cual debían salir al escenario, su cerebro decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y con un vigor que no sabía de donde salía, Hermione Granger gritó ante el asombro de sus compañeros

**-¡Rómpanse una pierna! -**

Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Severus Snape agradeció sus palabras.

**_PRIMER ACTO_**

Bastó con la sola presencia de ambos profesores sobre el escenario para que el leve murmullo que los estudiantes mantenían en el lugar aumentara su intensidad al darse cuenta de quien estaba actuando. Habían escuchado rumores por parte de los prefectos y los premios anuales pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que el murciélago de las mazmorras nunca se prestaría para algo así. Que equivocados estaban.

Los ojos siguieron atentamente los movimientos de los hombres a través del escenario bellamente decorado que simulaba ser el Olimpo, hogar del soberano Dios del Cielo, Diego Caplan

**-Es raro verte por acá Hades, cuando Hermes anunció tu llegada pensé que era una de sus bromas-**

**-Sabes perfectamente Zeus, que no subiría hasta el Olimpo si no fuese importante-**

La voz de Snape era la misma que usaba en clase, amarga y siseante pero esta vez los alumnos concordaron unánimemente que encajaba a la perfección, así que por primera vez no iban a sentirse atemorizados por ese tono

**-Entonces ¿Qué trae al Señor del Inframundo hasta acá? -**

**-Vengo a pedir la mano de Perséfone. Quiero que sea mi reina-**

Una enorme sonrisa surcó el rostro del profesor de DCAO y él sabía que no era solo mera actuación. Caplan y Flitwick habian sido sus "consejeros" los últimos días en todo este asunto pero, aun cuando ellos hayan jurado no intervenir y respetar su inexistente relación con la castaña, eso no excluía las bromas o guiños que obviamente esos dos iban a aprovechar en el curso de su actuación

**-¿La hija de Deméter? No pensé que la conocieras, aunque he de admitir que es una joven Diosa muy bella, no hay duda-**

Los ojos del profesor se posaron en un rincón del escenario que representaba una pequeña parte de su reino donde un río fluía lentamente y se perdía a escasos centímetros de tocar los pies de los alumnos que estaban en primera fila, completamente atentos a cada movimiento que ellos realizaban . Caminó con bastante lentitud, apropiándose de aquel lugar como si fuese su propio salón de pociones y una vez que estuvo cerca de la afluente de agua dejó que su cetro tocara la corriente para crear suaves ondas

**-La he visto a través del Estigia, cada día, desde hace ya bastante tiempo-** Así como él había visto a Hermione desde hace ya cinco años, como un reflejo que se tiene al alcance pero que no se puede tantear sin que se escurra por los dedos **-Ella debe ser mi reina-**

**-Será bastante difícil convencer a su madre, ellas nunca se han separado-**

Caplan se había sentado en el trono que Lovegood y la nueva señora Potter habían confeccionado, uno lleno de relieves de truenos que en unos cuantos minutos más pasarían a ser calaveras

**-Me lo debes Zeus y lo sabes- **

**-Lo sé, lo sé-** Respondió algo irritado** -Me ****pones en un aprieto-**

**-No, no lo hago-** Dijo acercándose un poco más hacia el Hufflepuff **-Solo respóndeme esto Zeus ¿Tengo el permiso para casarme con tu hija? -**

Y la sonrisa burlona de Caplan volvía a aparecer en su rostro

**-Claro que sí mi querido Hades, claro que si-**

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó con paso firme hasta el pocionista, logrando que la túnica de pálido celeste se arrastrara con gracia sobre sus pies. Rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos y con una potente voz exclamó con algarabía

**-¡Siempre supe que mi hija tendría un buen futuro! Reina del Inframundo, no puedo pedir algo mejor para Perséfone-** Se separaron, solo lo justo para que los alumnos vieran la leve mueca de incomodidad de Snape **-¿Cuándo piensas casarte con ella? -**

**-Hoy mismo-** Declaró

**-¿No crees que es algo apresurado? -**

**-¿Apresurado Zeus? ¡Ya no soporto esto! He pasado mucho tiempo observándola ¡Ya he esperado suficiente por ella! -**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había esperado Hades por Perséfone, pero si tenía bastante claro el tiempo que llevaba lejos de Hermione ¿Cinco días podían ser una eternidad? Porque en su actual perspectiva, si lo eran

**-Pero Deméter… -** Se había separado de él con un gesto entre aterrado y pensativo

**-Tú eres el Dios del Olimpo, sabrás como arreglar las cosas con ella-** Su mueca burlona apareció en el momento indicado **-¿No me dirás que le temes?**

**-Cuida tus palabras, me puedo arrepentir de mi decisión- **

La tensión entre ambos era palpable. Varios alumnos en primera fila retrocedieron ante los pequeños destellos de luz que el profesor Caplan soltaba de vez en cuando y más de alguno soltó un pequeño grito al ver como el gran Rayo que descansaba al lado del Trono, vibraba ante la ira del soberano del Cielo

**-Entonces encárgate de Deméter y yo me encargaré de Perséfone-**

Snape salió del escenario de la misma forma en el cual entraba a las mazmorras, y si bien ahora no portaba su habitual capa negra que le daba su título de murciélago, el efecto de la túnica oscura lograba el mismo efecto en los alumnos. Era Hades sin duda alguna.

Cuando Diego abandonó el escenario por la esquina contraria a la de Snape, la decoración cambió por completo ante los ojos de los espectadores, el Olimpo se transformó rápidamente en un bello prado con numerosas flores, arbustos y lianas de distintos colores. Si antes habían estado maravillados ante el esmero que habían puesto los profesores y demás en lograr que las decoraciones sean las indicadas para la obra, ahora sí que no puede evitar soltar pequeños jadeos de asombro.

Sprout tomó una gran bocanada de aire para lograr calmar sus nervios. Madame Hooch y Septima Vector estaban a su lado, esperando a que ella decidiera dar el siguiente paso para entrar al escenario. Dos golpes en sus mejillas le dieron el valor suficiente a la ex jefa de Hufflepuff para que diera sus primeros pasos en el escenario, resguardada muy de cerca por sus dos ninfas de vistosas túnicas de colores.

Hermione esperó tras la cortina por su señal junto a Harry, quien se encontró revisando las alas de sus sandalias. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y ella sabía a cabalidad que aquello no se debía simplemente los nervios propios de la obra. Debía controlarse ¿No es así? Fue ella quien le pidió tiempo para ordenar todo su lio mental y él lo había respetado. Pero ahora con su pequeño cese al fuego ¿Podría ella con todo?

Solo había una forma de saberlo

**-Perséfone, cariño apresúrate por favor-**

Esa era su línea de entrada

**-Ya voy madre-**

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa al igual que el resto de actores que se encontraban tras el escenario, ese pequeño gesto le dio un pequeño impulso de valor que se fue amplificando con cada paso que daba hasta que sintió una suave caricia en el dorso de su mano . Su piel se estremeció ante el toque de él y por unos efímeros segundos, sus pies se quedaron pegados al lado de Severus. Era ridículo que actuara así, no podía simplemente congelarse por una simple caricia cuando en unos minutos más él iba a hacer mucho más que eso.

_¡Hermione reacciona! _Se reprendió, obligándose a avanzar al escenario

**-Perséfone, aún nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer, no tenemos tiempo para retrasos-**

**-Perdóname madre-** Respondió, acercándose hasta Pomona con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro **-Pero este sitio es tan hermoso, me parece un crimen estar aquí y no apreciarlo por completo-**

Un suave "clic" le indicó que su padre ya había comenzado con su sesión fotográfica. Miró de reojo hacia el lugar donde estaban sus progenitores y grande fue su sorpresa al verlos rodeados de varios alumnos que le susurraban cosas al oído a su padre mientras capturaba los momentos en imágenes. Ya hablaría con él y con ese grupito de alumnos más tarde

**-Hija, los Dioses no contamos con tiempos para nimiedades, sin nosotros… -** Le recordó, caminando por el escenario con algo de prisa hacia los arbustos y árboles que adornaban el lugar

**-Ya sé, ya sé, sin nosotros los mortales no podrían vivir-**

**-Exacto-** Dijo con una sonrisa bastante amplia mientras acomodaba el follaje de uno de los arbustos con cariño **-Aunque aún te quedan muchas cosas por aprender cariño-**

La castaña comenzó a jugar con su vestido ya mover su pie con bastante nerviosismo; cuando su voz encontró la fuerza necesaria para salir, esta era completamente temblorosa y frágil

**-Madre, tal vez yo… podría aprender un poco más sobre cómo ser una buena Diosa si… me dejaras ir al Olimpo-**

La Hufflepuff se volteó y le dedicó una mirada llena de cólera

**-De eso ni hablar-** Le respondió con enojo **-Ya te he dicho, el Olimpo no es un buen lugar para ti. Todo lo que debes saber te lo he de enseñar yo, a fin de cuentas, eres mi hija y estarás a mi lado para siempre ¿No? -**

**-Pero madre, yo quiero… -**

**-No Perséfone, no estas lista-**

**-¡Nunca estaré lista si me sigues tratando como si fuera una niña! -**

El pasto bajo sus pies comenzó a crecer considerablemente con un brillante tono de verde, mientras que, en su cabello (Y gracias a la ayuda de un hechizo que Ginny había puesto en las flores que lo adornaban) las pequeñas margaritas que en un principio eran de un bello blanco se colorearon de un brillante amarillo con pequeñas lianas de un fuerte tono marrón. Debía admitir que la magia ayudaba espectacularmente con los efectos

**-Eso es porque aun lo eres, este… berrinche lo comprueba-**

Con un movimiento de mano, el pasto volvió a quedar prolijo y Sprout aprovechó el momento para darle la espalda e ir junto a las otras mujeres que fingían jugar con los jacintos del fondo.

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que rodeaba su pecho, intentando reconfortarse con un mal abrazo de autocompasión. Caminó un poco acercándose a la orilla del escenario, observando al público que, en ese momento, no lograba apartar la mirada de sus movimientos

**-No soy una niña-** Dijo suavemente **-No lo soy… yo… no quiero… -**

**-¿Sigues con tu berrinche? -** Exclamó Sprout desde el fondo

**-No es un berrinche madre-** Le respondió, volteando la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la mirada de furia de la mayor **-Solo quiero que entiendas que yo… -**

**-Perséfone ya basta-** Dijo, tirando los frutos que Vector y Hooch le habían acercado **-Esta discusión se ha acabado ¿Me oíste? -**

**-Si madre-**

Ella se alejó de la orilla y se acercó lentamente y cabizbaja hacia las tres mujeres con las cual compartía escena. Los alumnos notaron el cambio en las flores que adornaban su cabello, ahora todas ellas estaban en capullos un tanto marchitos y de colores opacos. La joven Diosa estaba triste.

Cuando estuvieron una al lado de la otra, Pomona colocó gentilmente sus manos en sus hombros y la obligó a levantar la mirada

**-Cariño-** Le habló con ternura **-No creas que hago esto por gusto, debes entender que solo quiero protegerte, eres lo más valioso que tengo y no quiero que sufras. Los demás Dioses no son buenos o amables, salvo algunas excepciones claro está-**

**-Pero Hermes y Artemisa viven en el Olimpo-** Reclamó, intentado convencer a la mujer

**-Lo sé, pero ellos también pueden visitar aquí, en el mundo de los mortales-**

Hermione podía empatizar con la joven Diosa casi por completo. Si bien sus padres nunca habian sido unos sobreprotectores totales antes de enterarse de que era una bruja; la etapa más temprana de su vida donde su magia aun era muy inestable fue bastante solitaria, ya que su círculo social se limitaba solo a sus abuelos, tíos y primos , los cuales eran bastante mayores que ella; sus arranques de magia habían sido bastante recurrentes entre sus primeros años de infancia, razón por la cual su familia más cercana la había considerado como "una niña especial" a la cual no le dedicaban más dos o tres palabras para evitar ser víctima de su incontrolable magia infantil. Se había sentido bastante sola en aquellos días, aun cuando sus padres le brindado todo el amor y apoyo durante esa etapa. Eso también le provocó cierta resistencia a interactuar con otros niños en la primaria a la cual asistía, ya que consideraba que no podía ser completamente ella ante los demás sin que alguien a su alrededor resultara herido, sin contar que ni siquiera ella podía comprender los sucesos que pasaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo, cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció en la puerta de su casa en una cálida mañana de Julio acompañada del profesor Dumbledore y le explicaron que pertenecía al mundo mágico, sintió que una parte de su ser era libertado, más aun cuando sus padres le abrazaron con afecto y le susurraron un_"Estamos tan orgullosos de tí"._

Había sido libre, y muy pronto su personaje también. Pero aún quedaba camino por recorrer

**-Entiendo-** Respondió, forzando una sonrisa **-Y créeme que valoro todo el esfuerzo que haces por cuidarme madre-**

**-Así está mejor cariño-** Dijo la mujer mayor, jalando suavemente sus mejillas **-Ahora, basta de pláticas, necesito tu ayuda con estas frutas ¡Necesitamos hacer que florezcan muchas más flores en los arboles si queremos más de estas deliciosas manzanas! -**

**-Yo me encargo madre, no hay problema-**

**-Lo sé Perséfone, nadie hace florecer los árboles frutales mejor que tú, pero no puedes ir sola… ¡Ninfas!-**Dijo llamando a las mujeres**-Cuiden a mi hija mientras realiza su tarea-**

La cara de la castaña cambió automáticamente al escuchar la última frase de la Hufflepuff ¡Merlín! Sí que era una prisionera

**-Como usted ordene, señora Deméter-** Respondió Vector con una reverencia

**-Encargarte de este prado por favor, yo iré al otro, nos veremos en la tarde-**

Sprout abandonó el escenario dejando un bello rastro de espigas doradas a su paso que desaparecieron luego de unos segundos, pero que maravillaron al público presente.

Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro de derrota, bajando los hombros y negando con su cabeza, no había forma de ganarle a su "madre". Luego levantó su rostro para dirigirse a sus dos colegas que esperaban siguiente la línea para actuar

**-Bien, es mejor que empecemos o mi madre nos regañará a las tres. Flora, Dríade, por favor, encárguense de esos arbustos y lianas, yo veré los árboles del otro lado, abarcaremos más terreno si lo hacemos así-**

**-Pero señorita Perséfone, su madre nos dijo… -** Comenzó Hooch

**-Nada malo va a pasarme, se los prometo, solo quiero pensar y estar un rato a solas, por favor-**

La duda se instaló en el rostro de ambas mujeres, pero solo bastó con que la castaña les lanzara su mirada de súplica para que, finalmente, su petición fue aceptada

**-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarnos-**

Cada una salió por una esquina diferente del escenario, dejando a la joven castaña sola en medio de ese vasto paraje.

Hermione se dedicó unos minutos a cuidar las flores cambiando su aspecto y color hasta que,contenta con el resultado obtenido, comenzó a caminar por aquella alfombra de diversos colores que adornó el escenario. Luego fue tocando las hojas de algunos árboles en los cuales hizo florecer pequeños capullos y, en algunos casos, sus manos recibieron manzanas que un aspecto increíble que a más de algún estudiante le hizo agua la boca. Cuando terminó con esas labores, se sentó de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a trabajar en un arbusto con esmero hasta que una flor en particular llamó su atención.

Se acercó con cautela hasta la llamativa planta y la observó con curiosidad antes de tocar uno de sus pétalos amarillos

**-Hola pequeña-** Le dijo con dulzura **-Eres muy hermosa ¿Cómo fue que no te vi? -**

En ese mismo momento un denso humo de color negro comenzó a llenar todo el escenario, logrando que la visibilidad fuese nula para cualquiera de los presentes. Varios alumnos intentaron disipar la humareda con algunos hechizos pero sus intenciones murieron cuando escucharon un grito bastante agudo.

En realidad, ella no estaba actuando del todo en esos momentos ¡ESTABA MUY NERVIOSA! Mucho más nerviosa que en los ensayos, tal vez el factor "Él no sabe nada y nada pasará entre nosotros" lograba que su mente y su cuerpo coordinaran mucho mejor sus acciones en la obra, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido en la última semana, se sintió como un pequeño gatito mojado.

Él había llegado cuando el humo cubrió por completo el escenario y le había susurrado al oído _"Es nuestro turno"_ con un tono de voz que logró descolocar cada una de sus neuronas.

El humo poco a poco comenzó a menguar en el lugar y el público pudo ver lo que ocurría en el escenario. Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar al igual que las risas nerviosas y algunos gestos de decepción por parte de los alumnos de séptimo año al ver que la profesora Granger era cargada por el murciélago de las mazmorras

**-Ahora serás mía-**

Ambos se vieron reflejados en la mirada del otro por segundos que parecieron eternos, pero sabían que no podían dejar la obra a medio empezar, Minerva los asesinaría si algo así ocurriese

**-N… NO SU… SUELTAME-** Exclamó, moviéndose entre sus brazos sin mucha fuerza, pero lo suficiente para que pareciese que deseaba salir de ahí **-¡AUXILIO, POR FAVOR! **¡MADRE, MADRE AUXILIO POR FAVOR!-

El humo comenzó una vez más a adueñarse del lugar, reduciendo la visibilidad de los espectadores los cuales debían forzar sus ojos para saber que estaba pasando sobre el escenario, pero, aun cuando todo parecía borroso o muy difícil de ver, sus oídos captaron de forma clara y precisa la susurrante voz de su maestro de pociones

**-Serás mi esposa, no importa cuánto reclames, eres mía desde el primer momento que te vi-**

Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza mientras la llevaba fuera de escena, temiendo que en cualquier momento ambos fuesen a caer por la poca visibilidad, pero nada de eso pasó. Él se aseguró de bajarla con cuidado aun cuando sus manos temblaban por la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Habían superado la primera prueba.

Cuando la densa capa de humo desapareció, Pomona Spout estaba sobre el escenario acompañada de Rolanda Hooch y Septima Vector, las cuales portaban un semblante bastante preocupado, aunque ¿Quién no lo estaría? Los ojos de Sprout emanaban fuego de tanta rabia contenida

**-¡Se supone que ustedes debían cuidarla! ¡Se supone que ustedes iban a vigilarla! Ahora mi hija, mi querida hija está desaparecida-**

Lagrimas caían del rostro de la bruja con desesperación, el dolor de perder a su hija era palpable para todos los presentes. El señor Granger enfocó bien el lente de su cámara y capturó el momento exacto cuando las lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas e impactaban contra su ropa

**-Mi señora Deméter, nosotras solo nos descuidamos un momento y… -**

**-¡ESE MINUTO BASTÓ PARA QUE MI HIJA DESAPARECIERA! -** Exclamó como una fiera **-NUNCA LAS VOY A PERDONAR ¡NUNCA! -**

El verdor del escenario poco a poco fue desapareciendo a medida que el llanto de la Diosa Deméter aumentaba. El pasto obtuvo un color amarillo, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a caer y las flores a marchitarse, todas menos una de flor amarillo la cual estaba custodiada por una fina hebra de humo negro.

**_SEGUNDO ACTO_**

Cuando el telón volvió a levantarse, el ambiente que adornaba el escenario era totalmente lúgubre. Las paredes parecían ahora como las de una cueva de una roca extremadamente oscura con diversas piedras preciosas de tonalidades opacas, las cuales eran iluminadas sutilmente por un musgo bastante peculiar. En uno de los extremos había una pequeña embarcación encallada a las orillas del Estigia y, en el centro, llamando a la atención de todos los espectadores, el trono del inframundo el cual estaba ornamentado con pequeñas calaveras y rubíes dándole un aspecto tenebroso y señorial.

El humo volvió a hacer presencia en el escenario pero con una magnitud mucho menor lo cual permitió ver a todos los presentes como Snape cargaba a Hermione sobre su hombro sin mucha dificultad, aun cuando la joven castaña reclamaba a viva voz que la bajara de una buena vez. La petición de la Gryffindor solo fue aceptada cuando ambos estaban en el centro del escenario ante el escrutinio minucioso de miles de ojos que esperaban ansiosos la actuación.

Ambos tenían claro que desde ahora debían mantener sus problemas sentimentales lejos de la obra, aun cuando algunas escenas eran demasiado íntimas para el momento que estaban viviendo, pero ambos habían aceptado sus papeles y, lo más importante, ambos querían terminar con la dichosa obra y solucionar sus asuntos como personas civilizadas.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás bastante asustada al ver la mano de Snape cerca de su rostro, el movimiento la había tomado por sorpresa lo cual era bueno considerando las líneas que debía recitar

**-Perséfone… -**

**-¿Qui… quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -** Dijo furiosa ante su presencia, intentando alejarse lo más posible de su toque **-¿Dónde estoy? ¡No te me acerques! ¡VETE! -**

**-¿Intentando derrocar al Dios del Inframundo en tu primer día? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que eras mucho más parecida a tu madre, pero sin duda alguna eres hija de Zeus-**

Ella se quedó estática ante la respuesta del hombre, y aunque su voz era apenas un susurro, todo el alumnado escuchó su siguiente línea

**-Hades-**

Él sonrió de esa forma en la cual todos sabían que nada bueno podía avecinarse, lo cual se reafirmó en el momento en el cual una ceja del hombre se elevó solo para completar el cuadro

**-Veo que ya no hacen falta las presentaciones-** Dijo bastante burlón **-Eso me ahorra bastante tiempo-**

**-Aun no respondes a todas mis preguntas-**

Mantuvo la mirada fija y su mentón en alto para demostrarle que no se iba a dejar intimidar por su presencia. Lo estaban haciendo bastante bien hasta el momento, así que, por ahora iba a ignorar los fuertes latidos que él le provocaba

**-Estas en el inframundo-** Respondió con calma **-Y la razón por la cual estás aquí es porque serás mi reina-**

Los alumnos contuvieron a duras penas sus gritos ante tal revelación, sabían que todo eso era actuado pero ¡Era el profesor Snape quien estaba actuando y diciendo semejantes palabras! Obviamente no era algo fácil de asimilar pero tampoco sería algo posible de olvidar. Además los premios anuales estaban haciendo un excelente trato con el padre de la profesora Granger, tenían la evidencia asegurada para la próxima generación de estudiantes

**-¿Tú reina? -** Ella podía sentir como sus mejillas iban coloreándose no de vergüenza (bueno, en parte sí) sino de ira **-¡Yo no quiero ser tu reina! ¡Nunca lo sería! Mi madre… -**

**-Da igual lo que piense tu madre, Zeus ya me dio su permiso para desposarte-**

Snape le dio la espalda y caminó decididamente hasta el trono para sentarse. Con el cetro en su mano, el casco de invisibilidad en una esquina y las calaveras a sus pies, el aura que exponía era de completa superioridad y, para su mala suerte, ella lo encontraba sumamente atractivo en esa forma.

" _¡No! Hermione ya hablamos de esto"_ se reprendió. Estaba perdiendo el foco y eso no podía pasar.

Ella avanzó con cautela hasta quedar frente al pelinegro quien aún mantenía su sonrisa arrogante plasmada en los labios. Oh, ella en verdad deseaba hacer otras cosas con él pero descartó la idea de inmediato al recordar que solo habían congelado "su tiempo" por la obra, además, su nuevo foco la llevó a seguir un camino muy diferente

**-Pronto te sentarás a mi lado-** Exclamó el Slytherin con vehemencia **-Nuestro matrimonio… -**

**-No me pienso casar contigo-** Bajo sus pies descalzos, finas hebras de césped comenzaron a brotar y a crecer a una velocidad increíble, mientras que las margaritas de su cabello volvieron a mostrar su creciente furia al adoptar aquel amarillo brillante con largas y algo espinosas lianas .

Si, la joven Diosa estaba enojada con el señor del subsuelo y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

**-Yo no soy un objeto que puedes tener solo porque se te antoja, también soy una Diosa y merezco respeto ¡Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! Tú no eres quien para… -**

Snape se levantó bastante enojado de su trono, sus ojos eran afilados como dagas y sus nudillos estaban blancos al apretarlos contra los brazos del asiento. Algunos alumnos de primer año retrocedieron, mientras que algunos alumnos de cursos superiores hicieron comentarios comparativos entre el comportamiento de su personaje y el comportamiento en clases ¡De quien sea que haya sido la idea, había sido fantástica! Mucho más ahora que ellos sabían que los gestos de labios, ojos y cejas iban dirigidos a un tono de voz en particular, ese que él usaba cuando un caldero explotaba

**-Serás mi esposa, quieras o no, la decisión ya está tomada ¡SERÁS MI REINA PERSEFONE! -**

**-¡PREFIERO MORIR ANTES QUE SER TU ESPOSA HADES! -**

Y antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, Hermione había desaparecido del escenario dejando tras sí, un largo rastro de hierba y flores de un vibrante amarillo

**-Veo que tu plan no salió como esperabas-** Dijo una voz entre las sombras **-Aunque es normal su reacción, me hubiera asustado si aceptara tu proposición de tal forma-**

Snape volvió a sentarse en su trono de muy mal humor, tapando sus ojos con su mano izquierda para no ver a la nueva integrante del escenario.

Aurora Sinistra entró al escenario a paso lento y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón. Su cabello negro iba suelto, llegando hasta la altura de su media espalda lo cual asombró a más de un espectador que estaba acostumbrado a ver a la seria maestra de astronomía completamente ordenada. Su rostro estaba cubierto parcialmente por un velo azul marino, dejando ver solamente sus labios que iban pintados de un llamativo dorado, el cual contrarrestaba con los detalles de su vestuario; su túnica era de un negro tan oscuro como la noche con mangas completamente anchas y una falda que se ampliaba desde sus rodillas, lugar donde el negro se mezclaba con un azul tan profundo como el océano con pequeños detalles dorados que brillaban con cada movimiento al igual que las estrellas

**-¿Necesitas algo Hécate? -** Dijo entre molesto y cansado **-Si no es importante, te pediría que no malgastes mi tiempo-**

**-Solo vine a ver como resultaba el plan del Señor del Inframundo-** Ella le sonrió **-Aunque desde un principio sabía que era un rotundo fracaso-**

Suspiró derrotado, tanto en la obra como en la vida real, Sinistra era la encargada de encaminarlo por el buen camino. Odiaba eso, pero debería admitir (Y solo para él) que era una buena confidente, Caplan y Flitwick podía darle excelentes consejos, podía ver desde un punto de vista similar al suyo pero Sinistra era la única mujer (Además de Hermione y Minerva) que lograba darle una buena bofetada para que viera más allá de sus narices

**-Tal vez no me expresé de manera correcta-**

**-Si tuviera que enumerar las cosas que hiciste bien con ella, mi lista sería negativa-**

Varias risas se escucharon por todo el Gran Salón, pero si esos niños supieran la verdad tras esas palabras tal vez sus risas no serían tan efusivas

**-Sabes perfectamente que no soy bueno en estas cosas-** Le respondió, despejando su vista por primera vez, solo para observar como ella se paseaba por el escenario escuchando sus problemas tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior en su despacho **-Nunca he tenido que lidiar antes con estos asuntos-**

**-¿Nunca? -** Dijo con esa voz que denotaba burla **-¡Por el Olimpo Hades! Es la mentira más grande que has dicho. Tánatos y yo te hemos visto suspirar durante meses por ella, no digas que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a tus sentimientos-**

**-Eso es diferente, antes ella solo era un reflejo del Estigia ¡Ahora la he raptado y está aquí en el Inframundo! -**

**-Entonces aprovecha la oportunidad-** Con cada paso que daba y cada palabra que sabía, iba a salir de esos labios, una enorme incomodidad se instaló en su cuerpo, era una sensación similar a cuando era niño y su madre lo reprendía **-Perséfone ya no es solo un reflejo el cual puedas observar ella ahora… -**

**-Ella ahora me odia porque la he lastimado-**

Él estaba seguro de que Sinistra debía tener un marcado gesto de confusión en su rostro, porque eso no estaba en el guion. Minerva iba a matarlo.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos mientras ambos adultos buscaban una solución para ese pequeño impasse, pero su cerebro solo podía repetir _"Oh mierda"_ una y otra vez hasta que sintió un suave toque en su hombro derecho

**-Tal vez si lo hiciste-** Dijo la Ravenclaw con una voz suave y un tanto dulce **-Pero eso solo te da una opción y ¿Sabes cuál es? Recuperarla… recupera la confianza de Perséfone y enamórala como es debido-**

Solo ellos dos sabían el verdadero significado de esas palabras, un enclave que agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser

**-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso? -**

**-Antes que todo, será mejor buscarla ¿No lo crees? El Inframundo puede ser un tanto peligroso si no sabes por donde ir-**

**-Nadie le hará daños en mis dominios-** Su mano recorrió todo el escenario, dando a entender que todo aquello estaba bajo su control. Control que no poseía en este entonces en sus sentimientos ¡Quería a Hermione una vez más a su lado tanto como el mismo Dios a su futura esposa! **-Cada alma sabe que ella es intocable y merece el mismo respeto que yo-**

**-Pero el Tártaro no es igual Hades-**

Él se levantó de su trono como si este le quemara, su expresión decaída fue reemplazada por una de terror casi al instante al solo escuchar la mención de aquel lugar ¡Lo había olvidado!

**-Dile a cada espectro que encuentres que me ayude con la búsqueda ¡Debemos encontrarla de inmediato! -**

Ella asintió y rápidamente, salió del escenario por la misma esquina por el cual había ingresado, mientras tanto él tomaba su cetro y salía de escena por la esquina contraria.

Tras bambalinas, Minerva esperaba al Slytherin con el ceño fruncido y un buen regaño en la punta de la lengua ¡Merlín Santo! Se había olvidado del libreto y casi arruina la obra. Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando con eso de arruinar el espectáculo, pero si no hubiera sido por la ágil mente de Aurora, aquel traspiés se había notado mucho más

**-Severus… -** Comenzó la mujer **-Será mejor que te concentres en tus líneas-**

**-Fue un pequeño error Minerva-** Se excusó **-¿Acaso no podemos equivocarnos? -**

**-¡POR ESO ENSAYAMOS TANTAS VECES! -** Lo reprendió la bruja como si se tratase de un mocoso de primer año

**-Tú nunca ensayaste, solo diste las órdenes-** Se defendió **-Además, nadie aparte de nosotros se dio cuenta de ese error-**

La boca de la directora formó una delgada línea mientras su mirada brillaba de rabia contenida. Sabía que en esta oportunidad era mejor callar y seguir con vida, a responder y ser atacado por Minerva

**-No vuelvas a cometer un error como ese Severus ¡VA PARA TODOS! -**

Un ¡SI! generalizado se escuchó en el lugar, aunque fue bastante consciente de la ausencia de una voz en particular. Hermione ya estaba sobre el escenario una vez más y eso significaba que debía estar atento a su siguiente entrada.

Ella en verdad estaba fascinada con los detalles de la escenografía, Luna y Ginny se esmerado mucho más allá de lo que su mente podía procesar. Ahora, sus pies podían sentir la humedad que se deslizaba por las paredes de roca y el calor que golpeaba su rostro provocaba que el sudor resbalara sin pudor alguno desde su frente hacia sus mejillas

**-¡Por el Olimpo! Aquí hace demasiado calor**

La iluminación de la escena fue bajando poco a poco a medida que ella "se adentraba" más y más en el inframundo hasta que las rocas adoptando un color más parecido a la tierra seca del desierto.

Dio dos pasos tentativos con algo de temor hasta que la voz de Hagrid tras el escenario bramó con energía

**-SACAME DE AQUÍ ¡DESATAME Y DEJAME SALIR! -**

Sus pies retrocedieron por inercia logrando que se trastabillara y cayera al suelo sin mucha gracia. Algunos estudiantes y por sobretodo sus padres, se preocuparon cuando vieron a la castaña tocarse el tobillo y gemir de dolor, si, sabían que todo era simulado pero ella se estaba luciendo con esas expresiones de terror, angustia y dolor marcadas en su rostro

**-¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑA NIÑA Y ACABARÉ CON TU SUFRIMIENTO! -**

Ella se apoyó en la pared, intentando no apoyar su pie en el suelo por el "dolor" que le provocaba dicha acción, sin embargo, otro bramido hizo vibrar la sólida roca en la cual se afirmaba lo cual provocó que su equilibrio flaqueara y su cuerpo volviera a impactar contra el piso. O al menos eso debió ocurrir.

Los brazos de Snape rodearon su cintura y la sujetaron con delicadeza, impulsándola hacia arriba evitando el golpe. El calor del contacto la hizo sentir algo nerviosa e incómoda pero no quería que ese brazo abandonara su cuerpo y la suave brisa le recordara su ausencia

**-Este no es un buen lugar para dar un paseo-**

Él la miraba sobre su hombro con una mueca que mezclaba un poco de enojo, un tanto de preocupación y nerviosismo, al parecer no era la única con ese problema

**-Me perdí-**

Su voz había sonado inocente, como si de verdad estaba arrepentida por estar en aquel lugar tan siniestro.

Otro rugido y una vibración más de la pared fueron suficientes para seguir con la obra. Hagrid en verdad había dado todo de sí en esos minutos. Algunos alumnos comentaban entre sí, tal vez especulando quien había realizado tales ruidos o quizás, que bestia mágica habían utilizado los profesores, pero la mayoría estaban muy atentos a la dinámica que mantenían esos dos sobre el escenario

**-Debemos irnos-** Dijo intentando levantarla entre sus brazos al igual que en el principio, lo cual provocó miradas y algunos gritos molestos

**-No, no necesito que hagas eso-** Se quejó **-Mi tobillo está mal pero puedo soportarlo. Solo necesito un punto de apoyo, eso es todo-**

**-Perséfone… -**

**-Por favor Hades-**

Terminó cediendo ante lo que pedía la castaña, aunque no en su totalidad. Se agachó un poco para lograr estar a su altura y con un gesto suave, le indicó que rodeara su cuello con uno de sus brazos. Ella terminó aceptando con algo de recelo y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sintió una agradable calidez rodeando su cintura

**-Vamos-**

Avanzaron por el escenario, dejando atrás las rocas de arenisca hacia unas más oscuras y húmedas mucho más próximas del público. El fondo de la escena cambió ante los espectadores, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban mucho más enfocados en las acciones de los profesores.

Severus la ayudó a sentarse en una de las rocas antes de separarse de su lado con un gesto de bastante preocupación. Caminó de un lado hacia el otro por segundos y luego se detuvo frente a ella

**-Déjame ver tu tobillo-** Exigió

**-No hace falta, sano rápido-** Lo levantó un poco, lo suficiente para que fuese visible pero no tanto como para que la falda se recogiera **-Un poco de ambrosía y estaré como nueva-**

Él tomó su pie de igual forma y lo examinó por un breve instante hasta que ella intentó patearlo por su atrevimiento. Estaba algo roja y rogaba para que la cámara no captara aquellos detalles tan reveladores

**-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme-**

**-Solo quería comprobar tus heridas, nada más-**

**-No estaría herida si no me hubieses traído hasta acá en primer lugar-** Le recordó. Se había cruzado de brazos y creado un pequeño nido de flores con espinas apuntando al hombre alrededor de sus pies

**-No-** Se defendió. Su tono de voz había cambiado a uno mucho más soberbio **-No estarías en este estado si no hubieses corrido sin conocer el lugar-**

**-¡Perdón por querer irme! Eso es lo que hace cualquiera cuando está en un lugar en contra su voluntad, buscar una salida-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué no huyes del lado de Deméter? -**

Ella se levantó encolerizada y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente. Algunos notaron el extraño gesto que realizó el profesor Snape ante la cercanía de la profesora Granger, un gesto curioso entre confusión, miedo y anhelo

**-¡Yo no quiero huir del lado de mi madre! -**

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué querías ir al Olimpo? -**

**-Yo…-**

Su valor había desaparecido al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía respuesta ante tal pregunta. No quería huir de su lado, pero tampoco podía estar para siempre en sus faldas

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? -** Su voz sonaba algo más calmada, pero sus gestos denotaban nerviosismo, como si la hubiesen encontrado en la peor de las travesuras

**-Tengo mis medios-** Le respondió, señalando el Estigia **-Puedo ver lo que ocurre en el reino mortal a través de su reflejo-**

Él le ofreció su brazo para poder caminar hasta la fluente de agua, pero Hermione rechazó el gesto y caminó a pauso raudo hacia la corriente. Snape la siguió de cerca y, justo en el momento en que ambos estaban mirando las aguas él tomó su cetro y golpeó la superficie para crear suaves ondas

**-Así que… por aquí es donde me espiabas ¿No? -**

**-Nunca dije que te espiaba-** Señaló, aunque la mueca de burla comenzaba a instalarse en su rostro

**-No soy tonta, solo uní tus frases-** Ella levantó la mirada, solo para darle una sonrisa que iba a meterlo en problemas **-Eres un maldito acosador-**

Una fuerte carcajada general invadió el Gran Comedor. Algunos de los hijos de muggle solo podían lamentar el no tener una grabadora funcional en el castillo ¡Eso realmente merecía quedar grabado para la posteridad!

" _Maldita mocosos"_ pensó Snape _"Y maldita Minerva por escribir algo así"_

**-No lo soy-** Dijo un tono más alto de lo normal, su irritación se estaba elevando aun cuando sabía de antemano que algo así pasaría **-Simplemente eres alguien digna de ver-**

Ella no podía con tanto, pero daba gracias a Merlín que su fuerza de voluntad no flaquease porque si fuese de otra forma…

**-No… no creas que… porque dices cosas lindas me voy a quedar aquí contigo-** Si bien su voz se había quebrado en un principio, había recuperado el hilo lógico de sus acciones cuando escuchó la cámara de su padre y algunos susurros de los estudiantes **-No pertenezco al este lugar Hades, yo debo estar al lado de mi madre-**

**-Perséfone por favor, no pienses solo en la felicidad de Deméter-** Dijo acercándose hacia ella **-¿En verdad crees que puedes ser feliz sin conocer el mundo exterior? -**

**-Y tu Hades ¿En verdad crees que puedo ser feliz aquí en el inframundo? ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! Solo me robaste-**

Él estaba listo para contestar pero, para desgracia de Minerva y deleite de los estudiantes, Hermione Granger se dejó llevar por lo que tenía en su interior. No sabía si era la cercanía del hombre o porque había demasiada tensión acumulada entre ellos, pero sin darse cuenta, su boca había comenzado a moverse sola

**-Pensante en ti, pero no paraste siquiera un segundo para pensar en cómo me sentiría al respecto-** Su voz se había elevado sin querer pero ¡Oh Merlín! Necesitaba liberarse un poco **-¿Crees que podemos estar juntos luego de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? -**

El silencio se instaló entre ambos mientras libraban una batalla de miradas que no pasó inadvertida para nadie.

Fue entonces que, bajo la atenta mirada de incredulidad de los presentes, Severus Snape tomó una de las manos de la joven profesora y la llevó hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso su dorso

**-No puedo borrar el pasado-** Dijo muy lentamente, sin apartar su oscura mirada de los orbes castaños **-Pero ten por seguro que no repetiré los mismos errores en el futuro, así que por favor, déjame formar parte de él-**

Su corazón latía mucho más fuerte que en los momentos previos a subir al escenario, sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus pensamientos se habían convertido en una masa sin forma ni color ¡Aquello había sido una declaración demasiado directa!

**-Yo…-**

**-Solo dame una última oportunidad-** Pidió, besando otra vez su mano **-Perséfone, déjame demostrarte que si puedo hacerte feliz aquí en el inframundo-**

¡Mierda la obra! _"FOCUS HERMIONE, FOCUS"_ Se recriminó. Lo importante aquí era la obra.

Retiró su mano y le dio la espalda, mirando hacia la otra esquina donde pudo captar el rostro enfadado de Minerva McGonagall ante aquel cambio de guion improvisado. Si no quería volver a sentirse cómodo como una pequeña niña de primer año, era mejor volver al guion original

**-Hades-** Le llamó, a lo cual Snape dio un paso tentativo hacia ella, pero le indicó que permaneciera en su sitio **-Me quedaré en el Inframundo, pero solo si me prometes una cosa-**

**-Lo que sea-** Respondió, un poco más rápido de lo previsto

**-Quiero conocerte antes de aceptar la proposición de ser tu reina-** Dijo acercándose de forma lenta hacia él, no era momento de parecer débil, pero tampoco quería parecer tan distante, aunque esa debería ser exactamente su actitud en esos instantes **-No puedo casarme con alguien a quien acabo de conocer-**

**-Muchos otros Dioses no dirían lo mismo-**

**-Yo no soy como los demás Dioses-** Le recordó, aunque su seguridad perdió un poco de fuerza con sus siguientes líneas **-Entonces… ¿Aceptas mis condiciones? -**

Ella estiró su mano para sellar el trato tal cual lo he ensayado, sin embargo, ya ante todo pronóstico, él volvió a tomar su mano para llevarla hasta sus labios y sacarle un suspiro de sorpresa

**-Aceptaré lo que sea con tal que me perdones-** Su mirada negra la estaba consumiendo, la intensidad de su mirar y de su voz no estaba cooperando **-Te volverás mi reina Perséfone, lo desearas-**

Eso obviamente, no estaba en el libreto.

Sus mejillas aún estaban coloreadas cuando la mano de él buscó la suya y levantando ambas para que estuvieran a la altura de su campo visual, entrelazó los dedos con algo de fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca más

**-Creo que deberíamos empezar con un recorrido ¿No lo crees? -**

Cuando ambos abandonaron el escenario tomados de las manos, ningún alumno podía creer lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus narices.

**_TERCER ACTO_**

Algunos estudiantes abandonaron el Gran Comedor para ir al baño aprovechando el intermedio que Madame Pomfrey salió a anunciar. Tenían cinco minutos para hacer todos sus quehaceres y volver para ver el final de la obra. Nadie quería perderse el final y las apuestas sobre lo que iba a pasar estaban al rojo vivo. Si bien muchos ya conocían el mito, querían ver hasta donde se arriesgarían sus profesores y si, llegaba a pasar lo que muchos esperaban, tenían lista una bolsa de oro para que el señor Granger no se olvidará de inmortalizar ese momento.

Todo era alegría y felicidad en la zona de los estudiantes, pero tras bambalina, la historia era algo diferente.

Minerva McGonagall había pasado por muchas situaciones estresantes en su vida, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que dirigir una obra fuese una carga tan pesada ¡Y Severus y Hermione no le hacían la tarea mucho más liviana! Tal parece que ambos estaban de acuerdo en olvidar sus líneas e improvisar otras que podían alterar toda la obra ¡Esos dos la iban a escuchar de una buena vez!

Ya no tenía fuerza para tales disgustos, para el próximo año volverían a las actividades lúdicas y eso sería todo

**-Un minuto para salir-** Dijo Madame Pomfrey, quien tenía una tablilla entre sus manos **-Pomona ¿Estas lista? -**

Sus ropas cambiado al igual que su maquillaje y peinado. El blanco y el gris eran sus colores principales en estos momentos y finas líneas de un suave celeste adornaban el final de sus faldas, la alegría de la Diosa había desaparecido en el mismo instante en el cual su hija dejó su lado

**-Completamente-** Respondió la Hufflepuff

Ginny terminó de maquillarla en ese mismo momento, dejando que se fuese al escenario con sus buenos deseos y, una vez que la bruja había salido ante los estudiantes, su curiosidad más pudo y se acercó casi de inmediato a maquillar al profesor de Estudios Muggle quien era el más próximo a la zona donde Hermione era regañada junto a Snape por la Directora. No es que fuese una chismosa, pero ¡Merlín! Esos dos estaban actuando mucho más raro de lo normal y, claro, podía esperarlo de Hermione, a fin de cuentas aun guardaba sentimientos por ese idiota que la había utilizado pero ¿Snape? Si estaba jugando una vez más con su amiga ella misma le enderezaría esa nariz de tucán con un puñetazo limpio una vez acabada la obra

**-No todos es lo que parece Ginny-**

**-¿Qué quieres decir Luna? -**

La rubia terminó de delinear a la profesora de Astronomía antes de responder con su calma habitual

**-Deja de preocuparte, Snape no es mal tipo-**

**-Luna… -** Intentó silenciarla, nadie debería enterarse de que esos dos habían tenido algo más que ensayos en sus despachos.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto

**-Es un poco terco, indeciso y un completo idiota en lo relacionado a temas amorosos, pero concuerdo con la señorita Lovegood en eso último, Snape no es mal tipo-**

Ginny estaba algo sorprendida y apenada por lo que Aurora Sinistra acababa de escuchar y decir ¡Lo había defendido! Entonces ¿Eso significaba que…? Bueno, en realidad era difícil no darse cuenta de que ambos albergaban sentimientos por el otro (O al menos eso creía ella hasta que Hermione les contó lo sucedido) pero ¿Por qué Sinistra defendía a Snape? También era bastante raro verlo interactuar con otros maestro como Diego o Flitwick ¿Acaso ellos también sabían los por menores? No, Hermione no tenía tal confianza con ellos, y la idea de que Snape fuese con ellos era tan ridícula como ver a Charlie desinteresado en los dragones.

La mujer morena se dejó apoyar en el tocador improvisado que tenían ambas jóvenes y desvió disimuladamente sus ojos hacia la "pareja" que termina de escuchar el regaño de Minerva. Meneó la cabeza y luego de un largo suspiró se volvió hacia la joven pelirroja

**-Debieron verlos estos últimos días, no paraban de buscarse con la mirada ¿No es así Norman? -**

**-Eso creo-** Respondió el profesor de Estudios Muggle **-Desde hace una semana que están así-**

**-Son unos idiotas-** Soltó la profesora de Astronomía, dejando a Ginny algo descolocada **-Si no separan sus problemas de la obra, Minerva los va a tener limpiando los baños como a dos mocosos por el resto del año escolar-**

**-Snape es el problema-** Dijo la pelirroja

**-No, ambos tienen culpa en esto, son un par de tercos orgullosos-**

**-Hermione solo se da a respetar-**

**-Y claro que debe hacerlo, es más, sería una idiota si no lo hiciera-** Le reprochó **-Pero es ella la que no logra controlarse frente a él en la obra en primer lugar-**

Se podía sentir la tensión entre ambas mujeres. Tan cargado estaba el ambiente que los demás dejaron de prestar atención a la actuación de Pomona y observaron la batalla silenciosa que la Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw estaban librando

**-¡MI HIJA! ¡PERSÉFONE DONDE ESTAS CARIÑO! ¡VUELVE, POR FAVOR VUELVE CONMIGO! -**

Esa era la línea fue el punto final de la batalla y el llamado a escena de los demás

**-No quiero más errores de este estilo en lo que resta de obra ¿Ha quedado claro? -**

Ambos sabían que Minerva los iba a regañar por lo que había pasado sobre el escenario, pero nunca pensaron que sería con tal intensidad, ni siquiera cuando eran sus estudiantes se había enfadado tanto

**-Si directora-** Respondió Hermione, algo apenada

**-Completamente-** Dijo Snape

**-Bien, ahora vuelvan al escenario-**

Minerva los dejó solos en aquel rincón para que pudieran aclarar sus pensamientos. Podían sentir la mirada evaluadora del resto de los asistentes y eso logró sacarle un gruñido al Slytherin. Todos eran unos chismosos ¿Es que no podían tener un poco de privacidad? Solo soportaba la mirada de los alumnos porque se suponía que una obra era para ser admirada y disfrutada por el público, pero ¿Qué los demás profesores murmuraran sobre su vida privada? De eso ni hablar.

Colocó un muffliato entre los dos y le dio la espalda al resto, lo que tenía que hablar con ella era completamente personal. La castaña lo observó algo confundida y avergonzada por lo que sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave rosa le indicaban, sin contar que las flores de su cabello iban multiplicándose, dejando ante sus ojos una melena castaña con pequeñas flores rosadas

**-Tenemos que volver a la obra-** Dijo Hermione, intentando escapar de la situación

**-Lo sé-**

Pero si ya fallado con interacciones tan básicas e inocentes ¿En verdad podrían con las que seguían en el guion? Él quería creer que sí, pero ya había demostrado que tal vez, su fuerza de voluntad no era inquebrantable, no cuando Hermione Granger estaba cerca

**-Solo quería saber si todo está bien-**

La sorpresa invadió la mirada de la castaña, pero aquella expresión se desvaneció justo cuando sus labios soltaron un suave suspiro

**-Me gustaría decir que si-** Respondió con algo de pesar **-No corresponde mezclar las cosas personales con las laborales, nos metí en un problema por eso, lo lamento-**

Hermione quería decir algunas cosas más, quería pedirle perdón por lo que había dicho sobre el escenario, que sí pensaba que podían ser felices juntos, que algunas veces era una idiota por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos a flor de piel, que la ansiedad por besarlo hacía que sus labios ardieran y cosquillearan de deseo y mil cosas más, pero para su desgracia, Pomona entró tras bambalinas y Aurora iba tras ellos para que de una vez por todas volvieran a escena

**-Hermione… -**

**-Severus-** Dijo muy suave **-Vienen por nosotros-**

Se separó de ella muy a su pesar y retiró el hechizo que los protegía de los chismosos a su alrededor. Hermione pudo notar que sus rasgos se resistieron aun cuando para el resto, su rostro fue el mismo de siempre. Lo había herido sin querer

**-Ustedes dos, no sé si quieren que Minerva los asesine, pero si no suben al escenario en este mismo instante, serán los próximos fantasmas de sus casas-**

**-Iremos de inmediato Sinistra-** Le respondió el hombre

¿Podrían de verdad terminar bien la obra sin cometer otro error? Ella en verdad esperaba contar con aquello. Solo quería que todo esto acabara de una buena vez he intentar aclarar la situación con Severus. ¡Maldita sea el momento en que aceptó realizar esta dichosa obra! Solo le había traído problemas a su vida.

Tal vez debió hacerle caso desde un primer momento aceptar ir a aquella exposición egipcia con él, sus vidas seguirían igual, su amistad no estaría tambaleando y por sobre todo, todavía tendría el apoyo de Severus, lo tendría a su lado.

Lo extrañaba, la semana había sido dura pero no podía simplemente dejarse llevar como ahora, fue idea suya la de poner distancia entre ambos para poder aclarar sus sentimientos y pensar con tranquilidad. Debía asumir las consecuencias.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para reunir el valor necesario para tomar al Slytherin del brazo ante la atenta mirada del resto del cuerpo docente, era una Gryffindor a fin de cuentas, iba a aprender de sus errores y enfrentar el desafío con valor hasta el final

**-Es hora-**

Él asintió, aun cuando estaba un tanto anonadado por el actuar de la joven ¿No se supone que estaba un tanto molesto con ella? Pero ahí estaba la castaña, firmemente agarrada a su brazo izquierdo con un rostro tranquilo y mirada serena, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Merlín, solo esperaba terminar con esta tortura luego.

Cuando ambos aparecieron en el escenario caminando del brazo, un sepulcral silencio se instaló en el Gran Comedor y eso no era bueno considerando la tensión que se estaba acumulando entre ambos. Los alumnos no debían saber que ellos dos tenían problemas más allá de discrepancias académicas.

Fue entonces que ella salvó el momento

**-¿Me dirás de una vez donde planeas "secuestrarme"? -**

Era un tono jovial que concordaba con una sonrisa radiante y con flores saliendo de su vestido con cada paso que daba. Hermione era una pequeña luz en medio de aquel lugar lúgubre, húmedo e inmerso en muerte

**-No es secuestro si accediste desde un principio-** Respondió de forma neutral **-Pero si quieres, puedes volver con Hécate a custodiar las almas-**

**-Prefiero estar contigo-**

Él sabía que solo era una simple línea ensayada que habían practicado muchas veces en los días anteriores, entonces ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¿Tal vez porque ella si le había dicho aquello en el pasado?

**-Simplemente no quieres trabajar-**

Hermione soltó su brazo y caminó frente a él, de espalda a lo que estaba tras ella

**-Estoy trabajando-** Comentó, aun con su sonrisa **-Cuido a nuestro al rey del Inframundo-**

**-¿Y de que me estas cuidando si se puede saber? -**

**-Del estrés-** Respondió como si fuese obvio**-Antes pensaba que mi madre me hacía trabajar demasiado pero tú… solo tienes libres unos cuantos minutos-**

**-Lo cuales uso para estar contigo-**

**-Deberías hacer algo que te guste-**

Ella se detuvo frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Tensión, una que aumentó cuando él bajó la vista a los labios de la castaña mientras recitaba sus líneas

**-Me gusta tenerte cerca Perséfone-** Su mano delgada acariciaba los rizos con extremo cuidado, evitando tocar las flores para que estas no cayeran al suelo y provocando escalofríos en la columna vertebral de la joven **-Aunque me gustaría mucho más, tenerte a mi lado para siempre-**

**-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas-** Respondió de manera lenta, disfrutando más de lo acordado el toque inocente de él **-Tal vez terminé concediéndote lo pedido-**

Todo el enojo que se supone aún estaba presente en su cuerpo se había esfumado y unas persistentes "mariposas" se instalaron en su estómago ante tal promesa

**-Es lo que espero-**

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon de un suave rosa y su labio inferior era presa de sus dientes quienes, inútilmente, intentaban disimilar una sonrisa nerviosa

**-Paciencia… -** Respondió mientras paseaba dos dedos por su pecho **-Aun no he decidido quedarme-**

**-Creo que luego de esto terminaras por cambiar de opinión-**

El escenario había cambiado drásticamente, si bien aún predominaban las paredes de rocas, ahora habían cipreses y alamos blancos en el fondo, mientras que, a su alrededor más cercano, solo había tierra que deseaba ser atendida

**-¿Tienes un intento de bosque? -**

**-No-** Dijo mirando al profesor Binns que pasaba por el fondo, simulando ser un alma que habitaba aquella zona **-Son los campos Elíseos-**

**-Bueno… pensé que serian mucho más espectaculares en realidad ¿No se supone que aquí descansan las almas de los virtuosos y puros de corazón? -**

**-Así es-**

**-Es bastante decepcionante, sin ofender-**

**-No me ofendes, en realidad nunca he puesto demasiada atención a este sitio, es por eso que hoy estarán bajo tu mandato-**

Los ojos de ella se abrieron ante la sorpresa mientras que su cabello dejaba brotar hojas en todas direcciones

**-¿Estas…? ¿Estás hablando en serio? -**

Las manos temblorosas de ella se habíann aferrado a su brazo, esperando una confirmación ante tales palabras

**-Creo que a estas alturas, ya deberías saber que yo hablo muy en serio. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con los Elíseos, eres una Diosa muy poderosa, estoy seguro de que este lugar será el más bello de todo el Inframundo y el Olimpo-**

**-Oh ¡Hades! -**

Tal vez ella se había lanzado con un poco más de fuerza de lo debido o quizás, era el hecho de que su sola presencia y cercanía lograba desestabilizarlo, pero esa caída que sufrió no estaba en el libreto.

Su cabeza punzaba levemente en el sitio del impacto, aunque poco importaba aquella sensación ya que todos sus receptores estaban despiertos ante el cuerpo que estaba sobre él. Era una sensación muy agradable y desesperante a la vez ya que, si no tenía cuidado, podía generar un desastre o ponerse en vergüenza, o tal vez combinar ambas opciones y darle buenos motivos a Minerva para darlo de bocadillo al calamar gigante ya que era muy probable que traumatizara a algunos alumnos de primer y segundo año

**-Lo… lo siento mucho-**

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, su cabello era un desastre y estando a horcajadas sobre él no era la mejor manera de solucionar el gran problema en el cual se había metido. Debían separarse en ese mismo instante, no era apropiado estar así y los murmullos junto a las risas nerviosas de los alumnos era la confirmación de todos sus miedos

**-Fotografía ¡SEÑOR GRANGER FOTOGRAFÍA! -** Pidió de forma desesperada Marie Lich, premio anual de Ravenclaw. No dejaría que esa escena se perdiera en las memorias, además, sería una muy buena pieza de venta **-¡SEÑOR GRANGER! -**

El señor Granger no supo en que momento su dedo tocó el botón de la cámara para atrapar dicha escena, ya que por su mente solo había una idea corriendo a gran velocidad. Matar a ese idiota de Severus Snape.

El momento de la separación fue bastante incomodo, pero Severus estaba agradecido de no tener una tienda de campar abajo, agradecía a todos los dioses existentes por escuchar sus suplicas desesperadas. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse y le tendió su mano para que pudiera hacer lo mismo; con un leve impulso volvió a estar de pie frente a ella, en un silencio cargado de incomodidad

**-Lo lamento-** Volvió a disculparse **-No era mi intensión-**

**-Lo sé-** Respondió apartando la mirada para que sus ojos no le dieran más material para caer en tentación **-No te preocupes-**

Ella quería agregar algo más, caulquier cosa !Debía disculparse por la incómoda situación que había provocado! Pero él simplemente se apartó de su lado, le dio la espalda y, con una voz un tanto fría le dijo

**-Debo volver a mis tareas, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con este campo-**

**-Pero yo… -**

Estiró su mano para agarrar su túnica, pero Severus había acelerado el paso y se alejó de su alcance antes de lo previsto. Él estaba actuando, debía recordar eso y no dejar que la tristeza la dominara solo por cumplir con el papel que debía desempeñar.

Aunque era fácil decirlo, porque en temas del corazón el cerebro nunca iba a tener razón.

No se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la humedad recorrer sus mejillas que algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos ante tal situación. No podía creer que eso le pudiera pasar a ella

**-No seas tonta-** Se reprendió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano **-No llores por él-**

Ya lo había llorado lo suficiente y se había prometido que nunca más iba a pasar.

Cuando volvió tras el escenario, la dura mirada de Minerva y Ginny le dedicaban era una crónica anunciada a los problemas que la Hermione Granger del futuro iba a tener que soportar, lo bueno es que eso no iba a ocurrir hasta dentro de unos buenos minutos ya que Aurora se acercaba a ella con una rapidez extraordinaria considerando que estaba al otro lado del lugar, conversando con el Slytherin

**-Tu no valoras tu vida-** La reprendió muy bajo **-Y tampoco la salud mental de los pobres niños de primer año-**

**-Fue un accidente-** Susurró

**-Un accidente muy placentero ¿No? -**

Ella rodó los ojos y se tragó la respuesta que tenía ante la puya de la Ravenclaw, solo por esta vez le daría el placer de tener la última palabra.

Las paredes oscuras y húmedas fueron reemplazadas por unas llenas de supuestas piedras preciosas que brillaban a la luz de las antorchas. En el centro había un escritorio repleto de libros y pergaminos mientras que, en el suelo, se podía observar columnas y más columnas de libros. Lo único que conocía el orden en el nuevo ambiente era un pequeño estante detrás del escritorio, donde había algunos ingredientes de pociones pulcramente etiquetados.

Estaban en el rincón de Hécate.

Fue Hermione la primera en entrar en escena, caminando raudamente hasta el centro y levantando sus brazos hacia el cielo

**-No quiero estar aquí, yo no debería estar aquí, mi lugar es junto a mi madre-**

La efervescencia inicial se disipó rápidamente de su cuerpo. Se apoyó en el escritorio de la mujer que acababa de entrar en escena y soltó un suspiro mezcla de cansancio, tristeza e incertidumbre

**-¿Por qué Hades desea tenerme en el inframundo? Nunca habíamos compartido más de dos palabras, es imposible que se haya enamorado de mí-**

Aurora se acomodó a su lado con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

**-Este lugar no es tan malo-** Respondió, señalando toda la extensión del escenario para luego, darle un suave golpe con su hombro y dedicarle una sonrisa pícara **-Además es la primera vez que veo un Hades interesado en algo más que solo su trabajo-**

**-Entonces ¿Solo soy… una entretención para él? -**

Aun cuando la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo oscuro, los alumnos captaron como los gestos de su profesora de Astronomía se suavizaron ante la pregunta que logró quebrar la voz de su joven colega

**-No Perséfone-** Dijo acariciando su cabello mientras la joven reposaba su cabeza en uno de sus hombros **-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que sus palabras son verdaderas, él te considera su reina, lo haz enamorado-**

Hermione se apartó rápidamente del lado de Sinistra con un gesto bastante raro en su rostro. Algunas flores comenzaron a crecer bajo sus pies y su propio cabello volvía a la vida ante los turbulentos pensamientos de la joven

**-Perséfone ¿Ocurre algo? -**

**-Yo… No, no es nada-**

Era una mala mentirosa. Bueno, en esta parte si debía ser una mala mentirosa, pero Aurora no era tonta; luego de poner su "tiempo muerto" a funcionar, ella había aparecido en su despacho esa noche con un libro, una bolsa de té exquisito y varias preguntas que pronto obtuvieron respuestas.

Ella sabía todo, cada detalle y cada sentimiento. Se había sentido muy bien liberarse con ella, aun cuando la morena le había confesado que conocía la historia desde la vereda de Snape. Tener las dos visiones la posicionaba en un lugar un tanto ventajoso y problemático para ambas partes.

No podía mentirle a Aurora aunque quisiera.

Y como si fue una cruel broma del universo, la Ravenclaw colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y le susurró desde su espalda

**-Eres muy mala mentirosa-**

**-Lo sé-** Dijo algo resignada **-Es solo que… -**

**-¿Solo que…? -**

Ella se mordió el labio. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora al saber lo que venía en ese preciso instante. Pero no era solo por la obra por lo cual sus bombeos aumentaban frenéticamente, era porque esa frase, esa simple línea que debía decir para dar continuidad a la obra, era la razón por la cual toda su amistad se había ido a la basura

**-Yo… estoy enamorada de él-**

El silencio volvió a reinar en el Gran Comedor. La voz de Hermione Granger aun resonaba con claridad en la mente de los espectadores y por sobre todo, aquella confesión cargada de frustración y miedo se repetía una y mil veces en la mente de Severus Snape

**-Perséfone ¿Por qué siento que esa idea no te agrada? -**

**-Es porque no debí enamorarme de él-** Dijo a la vez que bajaba su rostro y se abrazaba **-No sé qué esperar, hay momentos donde creo que mi compañía le agrada, pero luego me separa de él como si nada estaba pasando entre nosotros-**

Y se sintió como una estúpida al decir aquello, ya que así había empezado su relación. Un tira y afloja por dos años que terminó cuando él le había confesado que era la única amiga real que había tenido en su vida y que, por obra del destino, terminó por romperse esa noche donde ninguno de los dos pudo parar sus sentimientos.

Y él había vuelto, por unos instantes, a ser ese hombre frío de coraza indestructible que conoció a los doce años cuando solo era una alumna de primero que se metió en problemas a causa de Harry Potter

**-Debes entender que es un hom… Dios muy poco comunicativo y con la sensibilidad de un gusano-**

Lo entendía, era claro que a Severus le daba miedo expresar sus sentimientos o aceptar que alguien tuviese buenas intenciones hacia su persona, pero le dolía el hecho de que él no confiara lo suficiente en ella para saber que nunca lo lastimaría de esa forma. Aunque, paradójicamente, si lo había lastimado.

Maldita mierda

**-¿Y solo por se debe sufrir? -**

O mejor dicho ¿Debían sufrir ambos por eso?

Aurora pareció conocer su verdadera pregunta tras aquella mirada cargada de tristeza, así que, importándole muy poco las repercusiones, modificó un poco sus líneas, solo para que Minerva no muriera por una embolia

**-Él en verdad te ama-** Le respondió, abrazándola por los hombros **-Tal vez no lo dice y si, se ha equivocado, pero lo intenta reparar ¿No? -**

¿Severus lo había intentado? Había estado ebrio fuera de su despacho, la había besado, habían estado juntos en el invernadero, se disculpó por su actuar comandado por el alcohol, respetó su decisión del tiempo, no la había presionado durante la semana y, mientras sobre el escenario, intentaba mantener el profesionalismo que ella parecía olvidar.

Si, él si lo había intentado. Y esa sola idea calentaba su corazón

**-Si-** Fue su escueta respuesta, aunque estaba cargada de esperanza **-Y eso hace que me enamore mucho más de él-**

Aurora la abrazó con mucha más fuerza en ese preciso instante y besó el costado de su cabeza

**-Verás que todo se soluciona. Ese tarado debería verse en un espejo antes de hacer sufrir a alguien como tú. Tiene mucha suerte de que una joven Diosa tan hermosa se fije en alguien como él-**

**-Sí, soy un bastardo con suerte-**

Mierda, Hermione había olvidado que él también estaba en escena con ellas. Y no estaba preparada psicológicamente para estar a su lado luego de confesar públicamente sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su persona

**-Se… ¡HADES! -** Gritó al tenerlo frente a ella **-Yo… -**

**\- ****Hécate ****-** Dijo con voz fría **-Déjanos solos ahora-**

La mujer se apartó de la castaña, no sin antes susurrarle al oído un "Buena suerte con tu marido" que logró encender los nervios de la joven aún más

**-Como usted ordene Señor Hades-**

Con una reverencia, Aurora abandonaba el escenario, dejándolos solos una vez más.

Ella se sentía desnuda ante su mirada, expuesta en el más amplio sentido de la palabra

**-Yo… -** Volvía a temblar, debía controlar mejor su cuerpo o de otra forma lo arruinaría todo **-¿Desde hace cuánto estas aquí? -**

**-Lo suficiente-** Respondió escuetamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella **-Venía a hablar con Hécate sobre los nuevos registros, hay más muertes de lo habitual-**

Él acarició uno de sus rizos, extendiéndolo con suavidad hasta que estuvo liso y lo soltó para que volviera a su estado original. Su sangre era enviada al torrente sanguíneo a gran velocidad, más aun cuando pudo sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla

**-Y fue una agradable sorpresa escucharte decir que estas enamorada de mí-**

Había usado su voz de bastardo arrogante, aquella que los alumnos odiaban pero que a ella, en ese mismo instante, se le antojaba oír una y otra vez

**-No deberías escuchar conversaciones privadas-**

**-Era el tema principal de esa conversación-** Se defendió

**-Presumido-** Dijo con un tono de voz de indignación fingida **-No eres el rey del universo para que nuestra conversación gire en torno a tí-**

**-Pero soy el rey del inframundo-** Respondió mientras colocaba su centro tras ella y la acercaba mucho más hacia él **-Aunque soy un rey incompleto-**

Merlín, tanta proximidad iba a acabar con ella

**-¿Incompleto? -**

**-No puedo ser un rey absoluto sin una reina-** Respondió

Él tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Hermione podía sentir el fuerte golpeteo que su corazón generaba bajo toda la tela que lo cubría. No era la única que sentía una locomotora en el torax y eso, de cierta manera, logró tranquilizarla

**-Te he lastimado, lo sé-** Su voz había dejado el tono arrogante y ahora era mucho más cálida, más suave, más íntima **-Como te dije en un principio, ****no puedo borrar el pasado. He intentado no cometer errores pero he fallado estrepitosamente en ello-**

**-No eres el único que no ha cumplido sus promesas-**

Él levantó una de sus cejas

**-Somos muy malos en esto de las promesas ¿No? -**

**-Ya lo creo-**

La tensión entre ellos había aumentado una vez más, aunque ahora, la tensión no era por una pelea o por algún tipo de disputa silenciosa. Era el mismo tipo de tensión que habían tenido esa noche.

Una agradable y muy consumidora tensión

**-Pero creo… hay una que podríamos cumplir, si tú quieres-**

**-Deberías decírmela ¿No crees? -**

Su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, ella podía sentir su perfume golpear con fuerza contra su nariz y como el cabello de él rozaba su mejilla generando unas agradables cosquillas. Quería besarlo, Necesitaba esos labios sobre los suyos en ese preciso instante o de otra forma…

**-Se mía-** Susurro, abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza suficiente para levantarla unos pocos centímetros del suelo **-Se mi reina-**

Hermione se aferró a su cuello y aspiró su fragancia justo sobre la cicatriz que Nagini le había obsequiado. El roce de la pequeña nariz de ella logró provocarle un escalofrió que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Él la estaba reclamando, no era solo una maldita línea ensayada, sus actos y el tono sugerían todo lo contrario. ¡Dulce Merlín! ¿En verdad podría resistir hasta el final? Se estaba quemando por culpa de él, tenía un incendio en su interior, pero ¡Oh Morgana! No sería la única en sufrir aquel infierno.

Además, solo era un inocente beso. Aunque Severus no pensara lo mismo.

El cabello de ella cubría gran parte de su rostro, así que ninguno de los alumnos o profesores podía ver lo que la boca de esa mujer estaba haciendo contra su sensible piel. Hermione iba a matarlo, pero ¡Merlín! Sería una muy dulce muerte.

" _NO, NO Y NO, NO AQUÍ"_ se reprendió. No podía dejarse llevar aunque quisiera.

Haciendo uso de su autocontrol (Y rogando una vez más a todos los dioses existentes para no tener un "grave problema") alejó a la joven castaña de su cuerpo.

Ella tenía sus labios rojos, resultado de la actividad reciente que habían realizado, aunque la Gryffindor tenía el descaro de verse avergonzada con aquellas mejillas rojas y su mirada… ¡Malditos ojos como el Whisky! Su mirada era una mezcla de esperanza y deseo.

Estaba perdido. Si ella hacía algo más contra su buen juicio, no se haría responsable de…

Las manos de ella reptaron desde sus hombros hasta su nuca, atrayéndolo hasta su rostro dejando sus labios a plena disposición. Tragó saliva, sentía su manzana de Adán moviéndose ante su respiración agitada mientras su mente libraba una lucha que parecía interminable. Iba a caer, iba a besarla en ese preciso instante y al diablo con todo lo demás ¡QUE MINERVA Y SU ESTUPIDA OBRA SE FUESEN AL DIABLO! Él no era de hierro y ya no podía soportar tanto…

Pero ella era mucho más astuta de lo que cualquiera pudiese llegar a imaginar, porque logró cancelar cada uno de sus pensamientos solo con sus palabras

**-Seré tu reina-** Le susurró contra los labios, en una promesa incompleta **-Seré completamente tuya si prometes ser completamente mío-**

Ella se apartó de su lado en ese preciso momento, dejando su cuerpo con una horrible sensación de frío al no tenerla junto a él, pero con un incendio desatado en su sangre.

Era una pequeña bruja descarada y sumamente malvada. ¡Y LE ENCANTABA!

Y lo había reclamado como suyo…

**-¿Y bien? -**

Iban a recibir otro gran regaño de Minerva, pero ¿Qué más daba? Habían vivido cosas peores en su vida, un simple regaño no era nada comparado a horas de crucios de mano de Lord Voldemort o una semana lejos de la castaña

**-¿Y bien qué? -** Respondió de forma grave, intentando recuperar su compostura

**-¿Tenemos un trato? -**

**-No-** Dijo tomando su mano y acercándola una vez más hasta él **-Tenemos una promesa "querida" -**

_**CUARTO ACTO**_

Nada más llegar tras bambalinas, Diego tomó al hombre del brazo mientras Ginny hacía lo propio con la castaña, evitando así que Minerva pudiera ir por ellos para el regaño del cual, no iban a librarse una vez terminada la obra

**-Creo que nos debes una explicación-** Le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga, en una clara imitación a los gestos de la matriarca de los Weasley **-¡Por Circé Hermione! Pensé que te estabas dando un tiempo para pensar-**

**-Si me tomé ese tiempo-** Se defendió, saliendo del agarre de la pelirroja

**-¿Una semana? -**

**-Ginny no la presiones-** Dijo Luna **-Hermione sabe perfectamente lo que hace-**

" _Yo no confiaría tan ciegamente en eso"_ pensó, aunque claro, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Ginny dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza de la debida

**-No dudo de ti Herms, es solo que no quiero volver a verte llorar por un hombre, mereces ser feliz-**

**-Lo sé Ginny y aprecio que te preocupes por mí-** Le respondió acariciándole el cabello con mucho cuidado **-Gracias-**

**-Pero si él vuelve a hacerte llorar iré a romperle esa nariz de tucán que lleva-**

**-Y yo te acompañaré-** Agregó la rubia

Mientras que en el otro extremo ...

Severus se cuestionaba la razón por la cual comenzó a confiar en Diego Caplan. Ese Hufflepuff era desesperante y un tanto boca suelta con sus comentarios "bienintencionados"

**-Bueno Snape, gracias a ti ahora debemos cambiar la clasificación de "Apta para toda la familia" a "Recomendada solo para mayores de catorce años" -**

**-Caplan cierra la boca-** Le advirtió

**-Vamos Diego, déjalo tranquilo-** Intervino Flitwick **-Aun falta para que la obra termine, puedes molestarlo luego de eso-**

Se había olvidado de lo irritante que podía ser aquel Ravenclaw en compañía del maestro de DCAO

**-Solo digo lo que mis ojos vieron-** Se burló **-Pobres niños de primer año, aun no están listos para la clase de educación sexual-**

**-Demos gracias a Merlín que alguien supo controlar su serpiente-**

Siniestra había llegado de la nada y ahora estaba junto a Caplan, burlándose de él como un par de adolescentes

**-Y que no levantó su varita para el duelo-** Arremetió el moreno **-¿O es que no puedes? -**

Snape tomó su cetro y con un rápido movimiento, golpeó la cabeza del Jefe de Casa de los Tejones, lo cual causó una leve risa en Sinistra y preocupación en Flitwick

**-Me dolió-** Se quejó el hombre **-¿Y porque soló yo? Aurora empezó-**

**-Porque Snape es un caballero y nunca golpearía a una mujer-** Se burló la mencionada

**-No me tientes Siniestra-** Le siseó el Slytherin

**-Bien, suficiente ustedes tres-** Los reprendió Flitwick **-Diego, es mejor que te prepares para entrar, Harry te está esperando y Pomona está por terminar su escena con Norman-**

Harry Potter estaba en un pequeño rincón observando a su ex maestra de Herbología suplicar al supuesto titán del sol. Luego de todo lo ocurrido entre su amiga y el maestro de pociones, prefería ser un poco más cauto y así evitar que Minerva descargara su ira hacia su persona. Aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba la idea de ver la obra, más aun sabiendo que Sprout era tan buena actriz

**-Por favor Helios, te lo suplico-** Lloró la mujer **-Tú lo ves todo, por favor dime dónde está mi hija-**

El maestro de Estudios Muggle la miró con pena desde su brillante carro tirado por estatuas hechizadas. Podía intuir lo doloroso que era para un padre perder a su hijo, y el solo hecho de ver a la mujer arrodillada ante él, con lágrimas surcando sus mejiilas rompió su corazón

**-Hades la tiene en el inframundo-** Dijo con pesar

**-¡HADES! -** Gritó furiosa **-Pero… ¿¡PERO COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!? Él nunca pisa el reino de los mortales-**

**-Fue al Olimpo a hablar con Zeus ese día, pidió la mano de tu hija y él se la otorgó-**

**-No… no ¡NO ES POSIBLE! -**

**-Deméter-** Dijo el titán en un intento de calmarla **-Hades será un buen esposo ¡Es un rey! Hará de tu hija una reina. El reino de los muertos es más que el de los vivos, ella será la reina más grande de la historia-**

Y dicho esto, Norman agitó las riendas de sus caballos he hizo abandono del escenario.

El frio se hizo notar con fuerza mientras la Diosa de la agricultura lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de su hija. Ya no quedaba rastro del hermoso verdor que en un momento existió en el escenario, las plantas estaban muertas, los árboles exponían sus ramas secas y el suelo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve.

El invierno era una época muy triste

**-Zeus… Zeus es el culpable de todo esto-** Dijo mirando el suelo con enojo **-Zeus permitió que Hades me arrebatara a mi hija-**

Se levantó, no sin antes golpear fuertemente el piso con ambas manos, como si sus golpes fuesen oídos en el submundo, como si su hija pudiese escuchar su desesperación

**-Pero esto no se va a quedar así ¡NI ZEUS NI HADES PODRÁN QUITARME A MI PERSÉFONE! -**

Pomona Sprout abandonó furiosa el escenario.

Era hora.

Con un gesto, Harry le indicó a Diego que todo estaba listo para que ellos tomaran el control de los hechos.

El Olimpo volvía a aparecer ante los ojos de todos. Las altas columnas de blanco inmaculado enmarcaban el trono del señor de los cielos con magnificencia; las paredes parecían hechas del más suave algodón de diversos tonos pasteles las cuales contrarrestaban las diversas ornamentaciones que parecían ser hechas de oro y plata, sobretodo una larga mesa repleta de apetitosa fruta fresca.

Diego tomó un racimo de uvas y se llevó dos a la boca de muy mala gana, su ceño fruncido daba a entender que no era el mejor momento para hablar con el señor de Olimpo, pero aquellos gestos irritados que, literalmente, lanzaban rayos a diestra y siniestra no fueron impedimentos para que un muy angustiado Harry Potter intentara llamar la atención del tejón

**-Zeus, Señor por favor, debe escucharme… -**

**-No quiero oír nada más Hermes ¡Suficientes problemas tengo con la estúpida de Deméter para que ahora vengas tú con tus malditas historias y cuentos! -**

**-Pero Señor… -**

**-¡HERMES LÁRGATE!**\- Bramó, lanzando un plato al suelo con bastante violencia

**-La Señora Deméter acaba de llegar-**

**-Lo que me faltaba-**

Sus zancadas eran largas y rápidas. Todo el cuerpo del joven maestro de DCAO demostró tensión y furia, cosa que sorprendió a los alumnos ya que, junto al profesor Longbottom y Hagrid, Diego era uno de los profesores más relajados y de sonrisa fácil que los estudiantes podían recordar. Así que no era de extrañar las caras de asombro cuando el jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff se sentó en el trono y le gritó con desdén al héroe el mundo mágico

**-¿Todavía aquí Hermes? ¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE COLMES MI PACIENCIA! -**

Harry salió volando de inmediato luego de ese rugido, dejando al moreno solo en el escenario, sentado en su gran trono con una expresión severa y empuñando un rayo que vibraba por impactar contra algo o alguien.

Todos sabían cuál era el objetivo,

Pomona Sprout volvió a entrar en el escenario, esta vez su rostro había dejado de lado las lágrimas y mostraba la misma expresión furiosa que su sucesor. Iba a ser una verdadera batalla de titanes y los alumnos no querían perdérsela por nada en el mundo

**-¡TU, MISERABLE! -** Dijo la mujer acercándose hasta el trono **-¡Como te atreves a quitármela! ¡ES MI HIJA ZEUS! ¡MI HIJA! -**

**-¡NUESTRA HIJA DEMETER! -** Rugió Diego, levantándose del asiento y caminando rápidamente hasta la mujer, logrando que esta retrocediera un par de pasos **-Eres una idiota ¡Actúas como si Perséfone se hubiese casado con un mortal ¡ESTA CON UN REY! ¡ES UNA REINA! -**

**-¡ES MI NIÑA! -**

**-¡ES UNA MUJER! -** La corrigió **-Ya era hora de que te abandonara y fue hacia otros brazos que la cobijen, los brazos de un hombre-**

**-¡NO! -** Gritó con fuerza **-¡NO TENIAS DERECHO! -**

**-¡PERSEFONE NO ERA COMPLETAMENTE FELIZ CONTIGO DEMETER! ¡ACEPTALO DE UNA VEZ! -**

**-Si ella no vuelve a mi lado Zeus ¡JURO POR EL OLIMPO QUE MARCHITARÉ TODA LA TIERRA! -** Dijo, extendiendo ambos brazos para señalar todo el escenario, luego lo miró furiosa y sentencio más serena, pero con una voz bastante fría **-No dejaré que crezca fruto alguno, no hasta que mi niña vuelva a mi lado-**

Y dado su ultimátum, Pomona abandonó el escenario dejando a todos atónitos

**-¡CONDENADA MUJER! -** Exclamó Diego, lanzando su rayo hacia la mesa que ahora contenía solo fruta descompuesta **-¡HERMES! ¡HERMES!-**

Harry volvió al escenario, esta vez flotando con gracia pero con un gesto preocupado, sabía que no era llamado precisamente para una charla amistosa

**-Señor ¿Ocurre algo? -**

**-Deméter, eso ocurre-** Respondió, avanzando una vez más hacia su trono **-Los mortales no saben lo afortunados que son, si una mujer se enoja romperá un plato o dos, ¡Pero Deméter va a destruir la tierra! -**

**-Eso le intentaba decir Señor, pero usted… -**

Diego lo ignoró abiertamente

**-Las cosechas, los árboles, las flores… -** Pasó sus manos con desesperación por su cabello **-Ya nada queda en la tierra-**

**-Y si la tierra perece, los mortales mueren con ella-** Le recordó Harry

**-No debemos dejar que eso ocurra ¡Nos quedaríamos sin ofrendas! -**

Diego se volvió a levantar de su trono, esta vez con preocupación. Era el Dios del Olimpo maldita sea ¡No podía permitir tales actos de insubordinación! Pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si no traía de regreso a su hija, todo iba a acabar

**-Hermes-** Dijo solemnemente, tomando al Gryffindor por el brazo **-Debes ir donde Hades, dile que le ordeno que devuelva a Perséfone a su madre lo más rápido posible-**

**-Señor ¿Usted cree que Hades devolverá a Perséfone? -**

**-Deberá hacerlo-** Le respondió, algo molesto **-Si el reino mortal comienza a desaparecer, muy pronto su reino no dará abasto, ahora, deja las preguntas estúpidas y ve por mi hija-**

Harry dudó unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir del escenario lo más rápido que pudo

**-Maldita sea Demeter-**

Y dicha esa última maldición, un fuerte estruendo remeció en el Gran Salón, sobresaltando a más de un estudiante mientras Diego Caplan salía del escenario.

Inmediatamente la escenografía volvió a los tonos oscuros, solo que esta vez, las llamas de las antorchas otorgaban cierta calidez al lúgubre lugar

**-Ya te he dicho que no Hécate y es mi última palabra-**

El profesor Snape había entrado al escenario mucho más enojado de lo que alguno de los alumnos podía recordar y ellos daban gracias a Merlín que esta vez su enojo no iba a repercutir en sus puntos de casa

**-Hades, sé razonable-** Dijo Sinistra con varios pergaminos entre manos **-Han llegado mucho más mortales que en tiempos de guerra-**

**-No es mi problema-**

**-Claro que lo es-** Lo corrigió, avanzando hasta él **-Sabes muy bien lo que está haciendo Deméter-**

**-¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes, Deméter es la culpable de que trabajes horas extras, no yo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir con mi mujer-**

Oh dulce Merlín, el solo pensar que se refería a Hermione hacía que su corazón latiera con mucha más fuerza. Qué pena que solo podía referirse a ella de esa forma por la estúpida obra

**-No intentes engañarte Hades, en algún momento deberás devolver a Perséfone y si no lo haces por las buenas ¡HARÉ QUE LO HAGAS POR LAS MALAS! -**

**-Tú y Tánatos insistieron en que fuera por ella-** Dijo de forma lenta, apretando su cetro hasta que sus nudillos estaban mucho más blanco de lo habitual **-Y ahora eres tú la que me dice que Perséfone debe abandonar el Inframundo justo ahora, que ella ha confesado sus sentimientos hacia mí-**

**-Hades, sabes perfectamente que siempre he querido verte feliz… Pero Deméter… Debemos devolver a Perséfone-**

**-No-** Dijo fríamente **-El lugar de Perséfone es aquí, este es su nuevo hogar ahora-**

**-Sabes perfectamente que si el reino mortal deja de existir, el submundo cae junto con el ¡No podemos vivir sin los mortales Hades! -**

**-¡YA DIJE QUE NO Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA! -** Y dicho aquello, el profesor Snape abandonó el escenario dejando un lúgubre camino de humo negro con cada paso que daba.

Ahora, los ojos de los espectadores estaban atentos a los movimientos de la única persona en el escenario. La profesora Sinistra arrojó los pergaminos que tenía entre sus brazos con ira contenida y luego fue hasta su escritorio donde dejó caer su cabeza contra la fría madera

**-¡Por el Estigia! Es un cabeza dura**

Sus manos pasaron de forma desesperada por cabello, tratando de despejar las ideas que se iban formando en su mente. Al cabo de unos segundos, levantó su cabeza y con un largo suspiro, se resignó a tomar una pluma y un viejo cuaderno

**-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, de lo contrario ese imbécil estará de peor humor ¡Y ya tengo mucho trabajo atrasado! -**

**-Y no eres la única-** Dijo una voz tras su hombro

**-¡HERMES!-**

Harry le sonrió a su antigua profesora mientras flotaba cómodamente gracias a sus sandalias hechizadas, le había tomado la semana completa aprender a dominarlas, así que ahora, se iba a divertir con ellas

**-¿Por qué estás aquí? -**

**-Traigo un recado del Señor Zeus para el Señor Hades, Tánatos me dijo que estaba aquí contigo-**

**-Se acaba de ir, probablemente esté con Perséfone en los Elíseos-**

**-Necesito encontrarlo ahora Hécate ¡Perséfone debe regresar a la tierra de los mortales ya mismo! Deméter juró destruir las cosechas si su hija no volvía a su lado-**

**-Buena suerte con eso-** Respondió con burla **-Acabamos de discutir por lo mismo, pero no quiere entender-**

**-¿Hades no confió en tu juicio? -**

**-No-** Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos antes de responder al joven de ojos verdes **-Y lo entiendo, el amor es algo complejo ¿No? Eros ha causado muchos desastres al jugar con sus flechas-**

**-¡Pero esta vez no es culpa de Eros! -**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, Perséfone debe regresar, eso es un hecho, pero si ellos se separan, Hades va a quedar devastado-**

**-Al igual que la tierra si es que Deméter no tiene a su hija de vuelta-** Le recordó Harry **-Y no hay manera en que Perséfone pueda estar junto a su madre y su esposo-**

Un fuerte golpe dado a la madera alertó al Gryffindor, Sinistra ahora estaba de pie, con ambas manos apoyadas en el escritorio y su mirada oculta tras el velo estaba fija en el público

**-Quizás si la haya-** Dijo emocionada **-Pero tendrás que ayudarme Hermes-**

**-Claro, lo que sea-**

**-Acompáñame-**

Aurora salió detrás del escritorio a toda prisa hasta una de las esquinas para desaparecer del escenario mientras Harry la seguía muy de cerca por los aires.

El escenario volvió a cambiar, el fondo estaba adornado con hermosos cipreses y álamos blancos en flor que emitían una dulce fragancia envolvente y relajante, también habían arbustos con flores de colores llamativos, lianas que colgaban por el techo con diversos capullos y un prado de narcisos de diversos colores.

Era una bella postal, una que aumentó en belleza cuando Hermione Granger ingresó a escena con su traje de reina del inframundo.

El oscuro morado y los pequeños rubies que adornaban su vestido y cabello contrarrestaban contra su piel y el paisaje por el cual caminaba lentamente, sintiendo la tierna hierba bajo sus pies descalzos. Su padre aprovechó de fotografiar cada uno de sus movimientos mientras su madre solo podía mirar con alegría como su pequeña sonreía en aquel pequeño jardín

**-Ella parece una pequeña hada de los cuentos que le leíamos cuando era niña ¿No lo crees cariño? -**

**-Si-** Respondió el señor Granger a su mujer **-Nuestra pequeña se ve hermosa-**

Y él no era el único que creía eso.

Hermione se arrodilló cerca del rio con una flor amarilla entre sus manos. Ella le sonrió al narciso mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, sin prestar atención a nada más que a la flor entre sus dedos.

Tan absorta estaba en su tarea que no sintió la llegada del oscuro profesor de pociones hasta que este colocó una de sus manos en su hombro descubierto, logrando que sus labios soltaran un jadeo de sorpresa

**-Lo lamento-** Se disculpó el Slytherin **-Debí anunciarme-**

**-No, no, tranquilo-** Le dijo rápidamente **-Solo estaba algo distraída-**

**-Es fácil perderse con este paisaje, transformaste por completo este sitio-**

**-¿Cumplió tus expectativas? -** Preguntó la joven con una mirada expectante

**-Las superó-**

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura antes de golpear el suelo para que se sentara a su lado, acción la cual ejecutó casi de inmediato

**-Me gusta estar aquí-** Dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del pocionista -**Me ****gusta porque estás conmigo Hades-**

**-A mí también me gusta estar contigo-** Respondió tomando la mano libre de la joven

Ella le sonrió y le dio un suave apretón a la mano que tenían enlazada. Una cálida sensación los envolvió ante el tacto provocado por aquel inocente gesto, como si una pequeña brasa habitara entre sus pieles provocando un suave cosquilleo en aquellas zonas donde se rozaban.

Era algo que querían experimentar en todo su cuerpo, pero ambos sabían que no podían, al menos no aquí y no si querían vivir. Debían terminar la obra antes de cualquier otro paso.

Y por eso debía seguir con el guion y dejar de fantasear.

Los ojos del hombre dejaron de observar el punto de unión que mantenía con la castaña y se enfocó en la flor que ella mantenía sujeta con delicadeza

**-Yo convoqué ese narciso para ti-** Confesó algo apenado **-Era la única forma que tenía para llamar tu atención-**

Hermione solo pudo sonreír, aunque el hombre no tuvo el privilegio de ver tal sonrisa ya que su rostro estaba fijo en la fluente

**-Nunca había visto una flor tan bella como esa-** Sus ojos seguían absortos en las aguas del rio **-Narcisos… mi madre nunca me comentó sobre ellos-**

**-Su origen es trágico, tal vez fue por eso que Deméter prefirió obviar su existencia. Siempre ha sido así**

**-Creo que, muchas cosas bellas tiene un origen bastante trágico-** Le respondió, levantando su cabeza solo para sonreírle de manera dulce **-Solo míranos a nosotros yo, nunca pensé que podría ser tan dichosa a tu lado-**

" _Ojalá esas palabras fuesen dirigidas a mí, no a este personaje que estoy representando"_ pensó.

Pero no debía perder el tiempo en estúpidos pensamientos, debía continuar con el papel.

Con un largo suspiro, Severus soltó la mano de Hermione y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda. Hermione se levantó casi de inmediato al ver como el cuerpo del hombre se tensaba y como este rehusaba mirarla cada vez que ella intentaba estar en su campo visual

**-Hades ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -** Dijo angustiada

**-¿Eres realmente feliz aquí? -**

Ella levantó una ceja, era una curiosa replica de su propio gesto

**-¿Acaso lo dudas? -**

En aquel momento de incertidumbre por el cual atravesaba su "relación" si, lo dudaba. Aunque ¿Podían llamar relación a lo que tenían? Él había huido ante la primera muestra de cariño formal que ella le había ofrecido como si aquello fuera el mayor de los males.

Pero Hermione lo había escuchado, lo había perdonado y le había ofrecido su amistad una vez más, una amistad que él quería transformar en algo más si es que ella lo permitía.

Sí, él le daría tiempo y el espacio necesario, pero era un tanto masoquista ya que ansiaba que ella respondiera su pregunta, aun cuando sabía de antemano la respuesta a aquella línea. Era una hermosa fantasía que lo llenaba de esperanza y dolor en partes iguales

**-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca-** Dijo suavemente

Pronto sintió un suave peso contra su espalda acompañado de un agradable calor producto de la respiración de la joven, él cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar del contacto que la joven Gryffindor le otorgaba, uno que se volvió mucho más íntimo cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cintura y subieron de forma lenta por su pecho para descansar cerca de su esternón

**-Soy muy feliz aquí-** Respondió contra su espalda, dejando un casto beso sobre la tela **-Soy feliz porque estoy conmigo-**

Él tomó una de las manos de Hermione para acariciarla y, finalmente, salir de aquel lugar tan maravilloso en el cual se encontraba

**-Hades… -** Hermione lo tomó de la manga, obligándolo a voltearse y verla a los ojos **-¿Qué te angustia? -**

¿En ese momento en concreto? Perder su fuerza de voluntad, flaquear ante su mirada y dar a conocer sus sentimientos de la forma más humillante posible

**-¿No extrañas a tu madre Perséfone? -** Soltó con cansancio

**-¿A mi madre? -**

Hermione soltó su manga y bajó la mirada, algo avergonzada. Los gestos de la profesora de transformaciones se volvieron nerviosos, dudando en cada movimiento que daba, sobre todo al acercarse al río, como si el reflejo que este le entregara fuese algo doloroso para sus ojos.

Finalmente, la joven Gryffindor encontró las palabras que estaba buscando

**-El sufrimiento de mi madre me causa gran dolor-** Respondió con suavidad mientras su pie tocaba el agua, eliminando la imagen que supuestamente, era proyectada en ellas **-Si solo pudiera ver lo feliz que soy aquí-**

**-Perséfone… -**

Él dio un paso tentativo hacia ella, pero cualquier otra acción que pudiese realizar se vio truncada con los gritos de Harry Potter, el cual entraba a escena volando con mucha agilidad

**-¡Señor Hades! -** Exclamó **-Oh Señor Hades, lo que buscado por todo el inframundo, que bueno que Hécate me dijo dónde encontrarlo… ¡PERSÉFONE! -**

**-Hola Hermes-** Saludó la castaña, recibiendo con gusto el abrazo de su amigo **-Es un placer volver a verte-**

**-Lo mismo digo ¡Oh Perséfone! Hay tantas cosas que debo contar… -**

Un fuerte carraspeo interrumpió el reencuentro entre ambos "Dioses". Severus observó a ambos Gryffindor como si volvieran a ser alumnos de primer año y aquello bastó para que el orden volviera a escena

**-Pensé que debías hablar conmigo Hermes-** Lo reprendió **-Perséfone, déjanos solos por favor-**

**-Pero… -**

**-Luego hablamos Perséfone-** Dijo el Slytherin

Ella suspiró derrotada y abandonó el escenario

**-Y bien Hermes ¿Qué te trae por mis dominios? -**

**-Un recado del Señor Zeus-** Dijo el joven, colocando ambos pies en la tierra **-Es urgente, Perséfone debe volver a la tierra en este mismo instante o de otra forma… -**

El rostro de Severus se contrajo en una mueca de ira que se vio acentuada por la densa cortina de humo que se formó bajo sus pies

**-¡NO! -** Rugió **-No la devolveré, Zeus no puede pedirme tal cosa ¡ÉL CAMBIA DE AMANTE COMO LOS MORTALES CAMBIAN DE TÚNICA! -**

**-Pero Señor Hades, la tierra… -** Intentó razonar el azabache, pero el Slytherin cortó su voz con un movimiento de su cetro

**-Ella es mi mujer, Zeus mismo me dio su permiso para casarme con ella-** Dijo con rabia

**-Pero Deméter ha amenazado con dejar la tierra infértil si su hija no vuelve a su lado-**

**-Eso no es problema mío-** Sentenció, alejando al joven que ahora volaba a su alrededor mientras él intentaba salir de escena **-Dile a mi hermano que Perséfone se quedará donde le corresponde, en su reino, junto a su esposo. Puedes retirarte-**

**-¡Por favor! Debe devolverla cuanto antes, ya está viendo las consecuencias en su reino-** Intentó una vez más, revoloteando cual snitch por el campo **-Sin los mortales, el inframundo aquí abajo terminará por desmoronarse ¿No? Y entonces ¿Qué reino le podrá ofrecer a su reina? -**

Él tenía un punto valioso, pero no le iba a dar la razón ¿Estar de acuerdo con Potter? Estaba loco para hacer esta obra, pero nunca tan loco para aceptar que un Potter tenía razón en algo, aun cuando su razón era algo inventado en una obra

**-Todo esto es culpa de Zeus y Deméter ¡Es que acaso no comprenden que ella es feliz aquí! -**

**-Podría sugerirle una solución-** Dijo de forma arrogante el muchacho, agitando el báculo que traía entre manos

**-Habla-**

Con un elegante movimiento de la vara, Harry hizo levitar desde el bolso que traía, una fruta de intenso color rojo. Severus elevó una ceja, como si en verdad estuviera confundido al ver aquella baya

**-Dele a Perséfone una de estas semillas-** Dijo abriendo el fruto con sumo cuidado **-Y ella deberá volver con usted por un mes-**

**-¿Por un mes? ¡ELLA ES MI ESPOSA! -**

**-Y Deméter es su suegra-** Le recordó **-Es la única forma en la que todos estén contentos-**

**-Pero un mes… -**

**-Es mejor un mes a no tener nada-** Le dijo el joven pasándole el fruto, esperando que el hombre recapacitara **-Por favor Señor Hades, usted sabe que es lo mejor-**

**-Lo mejor para ustedes-** Siseó

**-Lo mejor para todos-**

Una intensa pero corta batalla de miradas se libró entre ambos hombres, la cual terminó con la victoria de los ojos esmeralda. El Slytherin ahora miraba la fruta que teñía sus dedos de rojo

**-¿En verdad lo crees? -** Preguntó Severus

**-A Perséfone le dará bien estar con su madre-**

**-Y también le hace bien estar conmigo-**

**-Lo sé… pero… es necesario-** Dijo algo apenado **-Lo siento, sé que es difícil pero la situación en si lo es-**

Severus suspiró, derrotado, sabía que el joven Dios tenía razón

**-Vete ahora Hermes-**

**-Señor… -**

**-Y no te preocupes, Perséfone volverá con Deméter. Lo juro por el Olimpo-**

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Harry, ya que luego de eso, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, abandonó el escenario de la misma forma veloz en la que había entrado.

Severus volvió a observar la fruta entre sus dedos, ahora cubiertos totalmente de su jugo rojo y suspiró, resignado a la tarea que le tocaba en esos instantes

**-¿Qué hacía Hermes acá? -**

Hermione había vuelto al escenario. Sus ojos miraban de forma curiosa la fruta que su "esposo" mantenía firmemente agarrada.

Él se acercó hacia ella con un gesto de derrota bastante notorio

**-Un recado de Zeus-** Respondió **-Tu madre está haciendo un escándalo porque no acepta que tú perteneces al inframundo-**

Ella avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, tomó la mano libre del hombre y le quitó la fruta que descansaba en la otra, dejando la granada en un tronco que había hecho crecer con magia. La mano de ella también se cubrió de rojo por los jugos pero pareció no importarle

**-Ella nunca quiso que me apartara de su lado, siempre me consideró como si fuera una flor delicada-**

**-Mi querida Persefone-** Dijo muy suavemente, sabiendo que, al igual que en los ensayos, habían alumnos burlándose de su accionar, pero ¡AL DIABLO! Si podía disfrutar del contacto de Hermione de esta forma, volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces **-Ella nunca te dio tu lugar como Diosa-**

**-Y nunca lo hará-**

Ella lo abrazó y dejó que su cabeza descansara en su pecho. Las manos de ella se aferraban a sus túnicas con fuerzas, como si temiese que él fuera a desaparecer si lo soltara.

Pronto el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó un temblar muy suavemente, conteniéndose. Si la tela hubiese sido un poco mas gruesa, las finas lagrimas que ella estaba derramando no las hubiese sentido. Pero ¿Por qué lloraba? No había razón aparente para que las lágrimas hicieran acto de presencia en los ojos de la castaña, entonces ¿Cuál era la razón?

Y él lo supo cuando dijo su siguiente línea, entre medio de un sollozo ahogado

**-No quiero irme de tu lado-**

Se había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, una semana en la cual solo sus ojos lograron tocar su piel, una semana sin más que los simples saludos de cordialidad, una semana privados de su compañía y ahora, frente a todo el mundo, debían fingir que todo estaba bien. Actuar como amantes aun cuando sus corazones lo deseaban pero su orgullo y terquedad lo impedían.

Si, el tiempo había sido necesario, era algo justo y aclarador, pero las personas no pueden pasar de un momento a otro de la completa indiferencia y añoranza a aquellos toques tan íntimos y llenos de esperanza. Al menos ella no podía, ya no lo soportaba.

Fue por eso que al aferrarse al cuerpo de Severus, su fortaleza flaqueó y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin permiso. Ya no aguantaba, no podía negar un segundo más lo que sentía, pero aún estaba en la obra ¡No podía simplemente confesar sus sentimientos y aquello era realmente frustrante!

Las manos de Severus acariciaron su espalda con cariño mientras la reconfortaba, una muestra silenciosa de cariño que ella apreció. Sus temblores fueron cesando poco a poco hasta no ser más que leves espasmos y respiraciones algo más agitadas de lo usual.

**-No dejaré que te aparten de mi lado-** Dijo con firmeza, apartándola de su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para que pudiese tomar su mentón y levantarlo **-No eres solo mi esposa, eres la reina y Diosa del inframundo Perséfone. Eres mi compañera, tu palabra es ley al igual que la mía, tu poder iguala al mío pero tienes ventaja sobre mí-**

Y solo Merlín sabía todo el poder que esa bruja tenía sobre él. Hermione Granger era su perdición

**-No quiero que te vayas-** Susurró el Slytherin limpiando con su mano limpia los rastros de lágrimas que la joven tenía en su rostro **\- En este último tiempo he descubierto que cuando estás aquí, el frío del inframundo se desvanece-**

\- **Yo también odio el frío… y solo se va cuando estoy junto a tí-** Susurró muy suave, subiendo una de sus manos hasta su cabello solo para que él pudiese inclinar su cabeza mucho más cerca de su rostro y poder obtener así una bella imagen de sus labios.

Sus labios, esos labios de color cereza que lo estaban llamando a gritos para que los besara una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran rojos como las semillas de granada que debían darle ... Esos labios estaban a su alcance, solo debería bajar un poco más su cabeza y él podría…

Hermione cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que los labios de él dejaban un beso en su frente. Un gesto tierno y lleno de cariño que contrarrestaba con la apariencia tosca del maestro que sorprendió a todos los espectadores

**-No quiero irme-** Volvió a decir la joven **-Sev… Hades yo… yo te… -**

**-Lo sé-** Dijo suavemente contra su frente **-Yo siento lo mismo por ti y por eso, te irás-**

**-¡NO!-**

Ella se apartó de su lado, como si las palabras que acababa de decir le quemaran por todo el cuerpo

**-No puedes pedirme eso, no después de decir que no ibas a dejar que me apartaran de tu lado-** Dijo enojada e indignada **-Tu no conoces a mi madre, si vuelvo con ella jamás me dejará volver-**

**-Perséfone-** Murmuró suavemente, tomando una de sus manos para volver a tenerla a su lado **-Confía en mí-**

Severus tomó el fruto con su mano libre y lo depositó en la mano de la joven castaña, quien, para ese entonces, no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro

**-Confía-** Repitió sacando una semilla y colocándola en sus labios, instándola a comer.

Los dedos del hombre acariciaron sus labios mientras ella tragaba la primera semilla ofrecida, limpiando de paso el leve hilo rojo que se había formado a causa del jugo de la fruta. Él era un maldito tentador, pero ¡Circé! No iba a quejarse por aquellos toques.

A la primera semilla, le siguieron otras cinco que recibieron el mismo tratamiento lento y sensual para ser consumidas

**-Es suficiente-** Dijo el hombre apartando sus dedos de los labios de la castaña y arrojando la fruta lejos de su alcance, evitando así que fuese tentado a poner más semillas en su boca **-Es hora de que te vayas, le diré a Hécate que te acompañe a la superficie-**

Hermione tomó la mano del hombre, encontrándolo totalmente desprevenido ante su repentino accionar

**-¿Me esperarás? -**

Él levantó una ceja, recordando claramente esa pregunta hecha hace tan solo un par de días atrás.

Y solo había una respuesta

**-Ya lo estoy haciendo-**

Ella apretó un poco más el agarre existente entre sus dedos antes de dejarlos en libertad

**-Me alegra saber eso-** Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, dando unos pasos tentativos hacia la salida del escenario **-Será mejor ir con Hécate ¿No? -**

**-Sí, ya lo creo-**

**-¿No vendrás? -** Preguntó al ver como el hombre permanecía inmóvil en su sitio

**-No… no soportaría verte partir. Me quedaré aquí hasta que… hasta que Hécate vuelva del reino mortal-**

**-Hades...-**

**-Vete ahora-** Dijo un poco más serio **-O no respondé de mis actos-**

Ella le dedicó una última mirada antes de abandonar el escenario, una mirada en la cual podía jurar se mezclaba la diversión y el anhelo de una promesa no nombrada.

Una promesa que no iba a romper. No volvería a ser un completo idiota, o al menos no con ella y no de esa forma

**-Perdón Hermes-** Dijo mirando hacia la esquina contraria por donde había desaparecido Hermione **-Pero ella es mi mujer, un mes no es suficiente-** Solo el resto de sus días suficientes suficientes para satisfacer sus deseos de estar al lado de aquella bruja.

Luego de aquella última línea, él abandonó el escenario, provocando así el cambio de escenografía al invernal paraje de campo en el cual la Diosa Deméter se encontraba completamente desolada a los pies de un viejo árbol completamente desprovisto de su follaje

**-Perséfone, cariño… por favor vuelve conmigo-** Dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas **-Perséfone… -**

De pronto, la atención de los alumnos se centró en una pequeña luz proveniente de una llama en un rincón del escenario, una luz que iba creciendo más y más a medida que avanzaba al centro del escenario, derritiendo la supuesta nieve que ahí existía. Debía ser una escena compartida porque la profesora Sprout hacía oídos sordos a las palabras que compartían ambas mujeres que iban, poco a poco, llegando hasta el lado de la Hufflepuff

**-¿Nerviosa de ver a tu madre otra vez? -**

**-Un poco, si-** Respondió Hermione, quien volvía a vestir su traje de pálido verde y flores **-Pero… estoy más preocupada por él-**

**-Estará bien-** Le dijo la Ravenclaw, intentando subirle el ánimo **-Ambos saben que es la decisión correcta-**

**-Sí, pero también la más dolorosa-**

Aurora no iba a debatir eso ¿Tener que separarse de la persona amada solo para evitar que el resto muriera? Ella nunca se había enamorado hasta ahora, pero no podía imaginar lo doloroso que debía ser la situación. Bueno, no es que ninguno de los que conociera pasara por algo así, pero le daba pena saber el triste destino que debían pasar aquellos dioses.

Mito o no, el amor de esos dos fue truncado por todos. Así como el amor de esos dos idiotas que en los últimos días había comenzado a llamar "amigos" con mucha más confianza luego de lo sucedido.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que ella, Aurora Sinistra iba ser confidente del amargado de Severus Snape y de la correcta señorita Hermione Granger? Ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que algo así iba a suceder. Pero ahí estaba, en medio de esos dos tercos cabezas huecas

**-¡MADRE! -** Exclamó la castaña, devolviendo a la realidad a la morena **-¡Por el Olimpo! ¡MADRE! madre, no llores, ya estoy aquí-**

Hermione se lanzó al suelo, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la mujer con sumo cariño

**-Madre, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, estoy contigo-** Le susurró

Pomona sacó su rostro de entre los pliegues de su ropa y su antigua expresión de angustia fue reemplazada por una de alegría absoluta en cuestión de segundos

**-Oh, mi Perséfone-** Dijo aun con la garganta apretada de tanto llorar, envolviendo a la chica en un fuerte abrazo **-Volviste a mi lado-**

**-Si-** Respondió Hermione **-Hécate me guío a la salida-**

Pomona observó a su ex compañera de labores y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa

**-Muchas gracias-**

**-No hay de qué-** Respondió con una reverencia **-Será mejor que regrese, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y ustedes… creo que merecen un tiempo a solas-**

Mientras Aurora abandonaba el escenario por el mismo camino por el cual había ingresado, este volvía lentamente a su forma de origen, con árboles de brillante follaje, hermoso pasto en el cual daban ganas de caminar descalzo, flores de diversos colores y frutos que poco a poco iban obteniendo el peso y la forma correcta.

La primavera había llegado, dejando atrás los duros meses de invierno y el lamento de una madre

**-Mi niña, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto-** Dijo la mujer, tocando con cariño las mejillas de la castaña **-Miro tu rostro, el rostro de lo que más amo en este mundo y no me es suficiente-**

Pero la felicidad de la mujer duró poco al darse cuenta de un detalle en el rostro de la castaña

**-Perséfone ¿Por qué tus labios están tan rojos? ¿Acaso Hades te dio algo de comer antes de salir del Inframundo? -**

Hermione levantó la mirada, llena de confianza al recordar aquellas líneas que el Slytherin le había susurrado

**-Un poco de granada-** Respondió **-Aunque solo fueron seis semillas-**

Pero aquellas palabras inocentes fueron suficientes para desatar el enojo en la mujer

**-Hades… ¡HADES TE HA ENGAÑADO! -** Gritó colérica **-Ahora tendrás que pasar seis meses del año con él-**

Sabía que su sonrisa no debería notarse tan abiertamente, pero no podía negarlo. Ella era ahora Perséfone y estaba completamente segura que la joven Diosa debió sentirse muy dichosa al saber que debería estar la mitad del año en los brazos de su esposo.

Ella sería muy feliz si pudiese estar, aunque sea, cinco minutos en los brazos de Severus

**-No te enojes madre-** Dijo la Gryffindor, apaciguando un poco la ira de la Hufflepuff **-Estaré contigo la mitad del año-**

**-¿Qué es lo que haré sin tí? -** Preguntó algo desesperada, aunque no buscaba una respuesta por parte de su ex alumna **-Durante el tiempo en el que estés lejos de mí, marchitare la tierra, nada crecerá ni florecerá, cubriré cada rincón con nieve y lluvia… -**

**-¡Oh madre! Regresaré, siempre regresaré a tu lado-**

**-Y solo entonces, querida mía, solo entonces cuando vuelvas a mi lado, dejaré que todo vuelva a crecer-** Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Pomona mientras abría los brazos, señalando todo el lugar **-Entonces, todo el mundo sabrá que volviste Perséfone-**

Pero Hermione no oyó lo que la ex cabeza de los tejones estaba diciendo, su mente estaba en otro lugar mientras sus pies se dirigían hasta el pequeño rio con una flor amarilla entre sus manos.

Ella se arrodilló a las orillas del cauce y dejó ir la flor con una promesa en ella

**-Ya falta poco querido-**

La flor se perdió en las aguas para la sorpresa de los alumnos.

Esa fue la última acción para que ambas mujeres abandonaran el escenario una vez más.

El escenario volvió a transformase ante los ojos de todos; las rocas negras y de aspecto húmedo volvían a aparecer, las pequeñas gemas de distintos colores brillaban de forma sutil y, en el centro de todo el lugar, dos tronos vacíos esperaban ansiosos por sus soberanos.

Severus Snape entró al escenario a paso lento, sosteniendo entre sus manos seis narcisos amarillos. Su mirada y pensamientos estaban sumergidos en aquellas flores que, no se dio cuenta cuando Aurora Sinistra lo llamó repetidas veces

**-¡HADES! -** Terminó por gritarle en el oído

**-¡Maldita sea Hécate! No hay necesidad de ser tan ruda-**

**-Claro que hay necesidad-** Dijo cruzándose de brazos **-No me escuchabas-**

**-Tal vez porque lo que me ibas a decir no es importante-** Soltó con veneno **-Hoy no estoy de humor para tus bromas-**

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice mientras rodeaba sus hombros e intentaba tocar una de las flores que, con mucho recelo, el hombre apartó de sus manos

**-Ni se te ocurra-**

**-No seas tan celoso-** Bromeó **-Pero en verdad, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente-**

**-¿No puede ser otro día? -** Dijo algo cansado

**-No insistiría si no fuese tan importante-**

El hombre dejó escapar un largo suspiro de derrota, sabía que era una batalla perdida

**-Bien, pero que sea rápido-**

**-Solo necesito ir por**** algo**\- Contestó la bruja **-No te enojes, es necesario, solo espérame aquí ¿Si? -**

**-Está bien, solo apresúrate-** Dijo irritado

Ella hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente del escenario, dejando nuevamente al hombre solo con sus flores.

Aunque en realidad, él estaba sumamente nervioso ¿Acaso podría llevar a cabo una escena que no fue ensayada en su totalidad? Era evidente la tensión existente entre ambos, la urgencia de contacto y de algo más pero… ¿Acaso se dejarían llevar o sería igual que en los ensayos?

Además… ¿Sería correcto que su primer beso fuese frente a todo el mundo?

No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar la verdad, con cada latido de su corazón el angustiante momento iba acercándose más y más…

**-Hades… -** La voz de ella sonaba dulce, como si fuera una suave brisa de primavera.

Hermione estaba parada frente a él, a poco metros de distancia vestida con aquella túnica de suave color verde y con las flores en su cabello que, en ese momento florecían libremente, abriendo y cerrando los capullos existentes en cada una de sus ondas.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa algo tímida y nerviosa pero que logró apaciguar un poco sus propios miedos

**-Volviste-** Dijo sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo de la castaña

**-Ya han pasado seis meses-** Respondió, señalando las flores que él sostenía con tanto cariño **-Era hora de volver-**

La castaña dio un paso tentativo hacia él, mientras él daba el propio hacia el cuerpo de la Gryffindor

**-Y tú… me esperaste-**

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una que era dicha con una mirada llena de alegría

**-Si-** Dijo soltando las flores, liberando sus manos para poder atraer a la Gryffindor hacia su cuerpo **-Toda la vida si era necesario-**

Hermione volvió a sonreír ante aquella respuesta

**-Es bueno saber eso-**

Las manos de ella estaban acariciando su rostro con cuidado, muy suavemente, deteniéndose algunos momentos para delinear los labios del hombre o para masajear su entrecejo que en ese instante, estaba libre de cualquier arruga propia de su tan conocido mal genio.

Se sintió bien estar así con ella, sentir sus manos, su piel, su aliento mezclándose poco a poco con el suyo…

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa salió de los labios de la castaña cuando el Slytherin rodeó su cintura y la levantó lo suficiente para que su cabeza ahora estaba algunos centímetros más alta que la suya

**-¿Qué crees que haces? -** Dijo entre risas, mientras sus manos se afirmaban de sus hombros para no caer.

Desde esa nueva posición podía darse el lujo de admirar sus ojos y sus labios, así como también, acariciar su nariz con la propia, un tierno gesto que provocó que Severus ocultara sus orbes tras sus parpados

**-¿Sinceramente? No tengo idea-** Respondió con total sinceridad**-Tal vez, solo estoy feliz de tenerte otra vez a mi lado-**

Ella levantó una de sus manos, solo para acariciar una de las mejillas del hombre mientras poco a poco iba bajando su cabeza para acercarse a su boca

**-Yo también estoy feliz de regresar-** Susurró contra sus labios

Pero todos escucharon aquello.

Así como todos vieron, asombrados como la poca distancia que existía entre los labios del estricto profesor Snape y la brillante profesora Granger desaparecía por completo en un beso.

Un beso suave, un beso anhelado.

Un beso que dio por finalizada la obra.

**Y QUE TAAAAAAAAAAAAL, UFFF COSTÓ SACAR ESTE CAPITULO, NUNCA MÁS VUELVO A METRO UN TEXTO DRAMATICO EN UNO QUE DEBERIA SER NARRATIVO. **

**ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA VALGA LA PENA, ES LO MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO (Y QUE ESCRIBIRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA) PEROOOOOOO, FUE HECHO CON MUCHO AMOR Y CARIÑO, ESPERO SE NOTE.**

**TAMBIEN DECIR QUE ALGUNOS DIALOGOS DE LA OBRA NO FUERON INVENCIÓN MIA, HAY UN VIDEO EN CIERTA PLATAFORMA ROJA QUE SE LLAMA "HADES Y PERSEFONE" DE CUENTOS PARA DORMIR JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, DE AHÍ ME INSPIRÉ PARA CIERTOS DIALOGOS, PODEMOS DECIR QUE LA OBRA ES 70 PORCIENTO MIO Y 30 PORCIENTO DE POR ALLA**

**NO TENGO MUCHO MÁS QUE DECIR, SOLO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTÓ!**

**AVISO: EL SIGUIENTE CAP YA SERÁ EL ULTIMO, ASI QUE, VAMOS DESPIDIENDONOS DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**UN BESASO MUY GRANDE A TODOS!**

**XERXES ELI**

**AVISO NUMERO DOS: SI NOTAN CAMBIOS EN LOS TIEMPOS VERBALES, PALABRAS QUE NO ENCAJAN O PALABRAS EN INGLES ES PORQUE LA PAGINA ME CAMBIÓ MUCHAS COSAS :C ASI QUE LO EDITÉ, PERO TENGO MIEDO QUE ME CAMBIE NUEVAMENTE MIS PALABRITAS, CUALQUIER COSITA RARA, ME AVISAN, SERÉ DISLEXICA PERO SI SÉ CONJUGAR LOS VERBOS Y NO, NO SÉ INGLES, NO ME LO RESTRIEGES EN LA CARA PAGINA MALVADA.**

**EDITADO EL 22 DE AGOSTO DEL 2020**


End file.
